Supervivencia Zombie: School edition
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: AU - Si lo piensas las escuelas y las cárceles son lugares muy parecidos. Estás encerrado en un recinto delimitado, tienes que dedicar X horas a trabajar, un comedor comunitario y hasta un código de vestimenta. Para Kiyoko y para mí la escuela católica internacional de Japón era eso, una cárcel y como todo preso, solo ansiábamos una cosa; la libertad.- Multiparing
1. Capitulo 1 - Terushima

**NA: Esta historia está escrita con la colaboración de EasternHare. Es una historia un poco paranoica fruto de su imaginación activa. Espero que nadie se sienta ofendido con algunas cosas que detallaremos. Es todo ficción inspirada en algunos hechos vividos, pero estos son los mínimos. Los personajes no me pertenecen, hay multiparing y la vida es bonita.**

* * *

Si esto fuera una película tendríamos ahora mismo un primer plano del edificio principal de la escuela católica internacional de Japón de frente. Estaría sonando una canción repipi de música clásica, como primavera de Vivaldi, y enseguida Shimizu Kiyoko o Tsukishima Kei aparecerían en pantalla con sus uniformes impolutos de color azul y dorado, con algún crucifijo de oro, de pequeño tamaño, colgado del cuello. Mirarían con formalidad a la cámara y luego entrarían en el centro a paso lento o se sentarían en alguno de los bancos del jardín botánico a leer a algún filósofo pedante de los que no negaban la existencia de Dios, como Berkeley o Santo Tomás de Aquino.

Si esto fuera una peli de la escuela de zombies, yo estaría eliminado del gion, lo cual me parece mal, porque la esencia de la escuela católica internacional de Japón es esa dicotomía que formábamos Shimizu y yo. El bien y el mal, y aunque parezca mentira el mal no era yo. Pero las apariencias lo eran todo en ese lugar. Por eso llevábamos uniformes de marca, por eso se controlaba al dedillo que libros leíamos, que música escuchamos y hasta cómo debían sonar nuestros pedos.

Pero supongo que primero tendríamos que rebobinar la peli un poco, porque si existiera la habría filmado yo y me vería en la obligación de presentarme debidamente. Eso y además explicar a grandes rasgos cómo acabé en la escuela de zombies.

Empezaremos porque soy un mal hablado, me gusta decir polla y me gustan las pollas. Soy casi adicto al sexo, a las drogas blandas y a las canciones de David Bowie. También soy un observador nato, un actor de pacotilla muy teatral y quizá un romántico aromántico.

Es muy curioso porque cuando llegué a la escuela de zombies no me asombró la pulcritud, ni la apariencia, ni la opulencia del jardín, ni el polideportivo, no. Me aluciné al ver que todas y cada una de las habitaciones de aquel lugar tenían un crucifijo con un señor con cara de sufrimiento pegado a este. Y es que Terushima Yuji es un japonés usual, ateo, sin fundamentos religiosos que le guíen por la senda del diablo. Mi madre nunca me había hablado de un ser supremo de niño, como mucho me había pegado con la zapatilla y me había dicho que todo acto tiene sus consecuencias y pobre de mí que no las asumiera. Es que estaba traumatizada porque mi padre, que no fumaba, se había ido a por tabaco cuando yo tenía 4 años. Responsabilidad, señores, responsabilidad absoluta.

Mi progenitor hembra, una mujer marchitada por la vida había muerto de cáncer dos años atrás dejándome con mi tía abuela Kotoko. Kotoko, Kotoko, Kotoko…. Supuesta hija bastarda de un militar de alto rango japonés al que se cargaron en la segunda guerra mundial y una geisha con la misma habilidad de actor de pacotilla que yo tengo. Y la tía abuela Kotoko es o era una señora excéntrica y rara, de esas que se sientan en la iglesia y sienten placer. No un placer como el de Park Song Suk que se masturba descaradamente, si no del metafísico. Fue ella que al ver mi divina actitud dijo "A este chico hay que disciplinarlo" y acabé en el internado de las apariencias y Vivaldi de fondo.

Y ahí estaba yo, dispuesto a convertirme en una oveja más del rebaño del señor, a tomar la comunión en estado de gracia y a amar al prójimo sin condición. Aunque que no os tome por sorpresa, pero la frase anterior era sardónica. Me importan una puta mierda todos esos rollos, pero era menor de edad y no tenía alternativa. Así que con mis tatuajes y mi pearcing en la lengua, el único que había logrado conservar, aun no enfundado en uno de aquellos santísimos uniformes me adentré en el recinto escolar una mañana de primavera. Porque sí, he elegido esa canción de Vivaldi completamente a propósito a pesar de lo que diga el guion de Supervivencia Zombie.

Como acabo de decir, no llevaba el uniforme y supongo que por eso mismo cuando me adentré por las puertas del recinto varios alumnos me miraron con asombro. Mi ropa no era el típico jersey de Ralph Laurent y unos chinos de color caqui al estilo príncipe encantador, llevaba una camiseta de mercadillo y unos jeans desgastados que le había robado a mi "introduce entre las comillas un adjetivo adecuado que yo desconozco" novio. Alguien de quien no quiero hablar aún, porque en realidad me tomaba aquella separación como la separación final entre él y yo. No iba a volver a verle y era dramático y hermoso a la vez, porque le quería pero estaba harto de sus tonterías.

Caminé por el sendero que iba desde la puerta de metal hasta la bifurcación que separaba el edificio central de los recintos de chicos y el de chicas. Y es que aquel lugar tenía una segregación sexual bastante estricta. Yo apenas llevaba maleta, solo una bolsa de basura con cuatro prendas y un recambio de zapatos. Al llegar a la fuente de agua miré a lado y a lado, observando solo a un chico moreno, de aspecto lúgubre y ojos azules, parecía menor que yo. Sin mediar palabra me señaló el camino hacía el edificio masculino y me hizo preguntarme si es que en aquel lugar se hacía voto de silencio. De ser así lo iba a tener difícil, porque mi verborrea verbal era un hecho inevitable.

—Bueno, chico lúgubre, soy Terushima encantado ¿sabes? — saludé y le tendí la mano tratando de ser educado, pero él solo me lazó una mirada congeladora y empezó a caminar hacía la valla que separaba el edificio central del pabellón masculino. Hombres sudorosos, atrapados en una hilera de habitaciones dobles, cachondos y apartados de las féminas. En realidad yo pensaba que allí podía divertirme, era un lugar horrible, pero a mí nadie me aparta de la diversión.

—Soy Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama para ti — rompió el silencio el chico de hielo mientras abría la puerta del recinto para los seres XY de la escuela de zombies. — Esta puerta se cierra a las 6 pm cada tarde y se abre a las 7 am, a excepción de los fines de semana que solo te abrirán si los miembros de tu club han sido convocados, para ir a misa y si tienes permiso especial para salir del recinto.

Asentí mientras seguía explicándome un montón de detalles de la normativa, alegando que hoy estaba abierta todo el día porque era el día de inicio de curso y no sé qué más sobre que tras dejar las cosas y vestirme adecuadamente debía asistir a la capilla para la ceremonia de inicio de curso.

—Oye, y aquí ¿Dónde te dejan ir a fumar? — le interrumpí mientras me señalaba el huerto en el que debíamos trabajar un fin de semana al mes independientemente del club al que nos uniéramos, porque éramos hombres y parafraseando, los machos sabemos cultivar.

—Está terminantemente prohibido, si eres adicto irás a las sesiones colectivas de desintoxicación — dijo para después mirar una carpeta que sostenía, la abrió y me señaló un par de líneas de lo que se suponía que era una copia de mi expediente. — Tienes que ir por obligación al club de restructuración y educación sexual según esto, así que olvida lo que he dicho de los clubs. Hasta que no pasas un tiempo ahí no te dejan unirte a casi ninguno.

Suspiré preguntándome en qué consistirían aquello del club de restructuración y educación sexual. Mi mente activa solo era capaz de pensar en que te obligaban a tener relaciones sexuales seguras con alguien, pero era poco factible que fuera aquello.

Un chico pelirrojo muy enano saludó al tipo lúgubre, que lo ignoró por completo y se adentró en el edificio de cuartos. Era un lugar agradable, de ladrillo rojo, con ventanas de madera algo viejas y un sistema de cañerías descubierto que se mostraba por las paredes. Una gran viga de mental sostenía el edificio, también descubierta, se veía al subir las escaleras de colores beis.

Subimos las escaleras ante la atenta mirada de diferentes santos, dispuestos por todas las paredes, con caras exaltantes de amor profundo hacía algo abstracto que estaba ausente en las imágenes y entonces el zombie Kageyama Tobio se paró frente a una habitación. La puerta era de caoba, algo desgastada en el marco. Tras golpear suavemente con los nudillos en la puerta, la abrió sin esperar a que contestaran.

—¡Que hay! — Saludé al pasar y ver a un tipo grandote con el pelo largo y barba sentado en la cama junto a la ventana. Parecía tener 40 años y no exagero, tenía hasta las ojeras habituales de un padre de familia preocupado.

El tipo saludó tímidamente mientras yo tiraba mi bolsa de ropa sobre la cama que estaba cerca de la puerta. Del techo colgaba una lámpara ventilador de esas que dan mal rollo cuando giran porque piensas que en cualquier momento se va a caer y te va a sesgar la carne con las aspas.

—Terushima Yuji, este es Asahi Azumane, tu nuevo compañero de cuarto — dijo Kageyama, seguidamente cerró la carpeta y me miró—. La visita a todo lo demás te la hace él, y si alguien te pregunta ha sido Sawamura Daichi el que te ha ido a buscar.

Y tras decir aquello se piró dejándome a solas con el tipo con aspecto de Jesucristo superstar.

—Ahora iré a por tu uniforme, tendrás que ponértelo y luego iremos a la capilla — dijo en un tono bastante monótono. Parecía decaído, como abrumado por algo que yo desconocía. — No me habían dicho que este año tendría compañero…

Por lo que hace a mí, estaba de pie en la cama mirando el crucifijo, que me dejaba sorprendido. Lo giré poniéndolo al revés y entonces le miré para observar que su expresión no había cambiado nada de nada.

—Según lo que leí en internet esta es la cruz de San Pedro, nada que ver con el anticristo— dije provocándole una pequeña risilla.— Ni se te ocurra llamarme por mi nombre completo como ese ¿vale?

—Está bien — dijo levantándose de la cama. — Procura ordenar tus cosas, suelen revisar que todo esté en orden al menos una vez cada dos semanas, yo voy a ir a por tu uniforme, que debe estar listo en la lavandería.

Me estiré sobre la cama y miré la lámpara fijamente. Aquello empezaba a parecerme demasiado una cárcel, y la peor parte era que tenía que repetir curso en aquel lugar porque me había pasado el anterior por ahí con Tendou, Bobata, Taketora y Misaki haciendo el lerdo en vez de atender a mis clases. Pero no importaba, nadie tenía porque saber que tenía 16 años y no 15.

De cualquier modo, obedecí y dispuse mis cuatro pertenencias en el armario de tamaño estándar. Miré en el cajón de mi mesita de noche donde una biblia esperaba a ser leída con un lápiz pequeño para anotaciones supuse. Saqué mi teléfono móvil y tomé aquel lápiz para acabar de decorar el cuarto. Busqué diferentes estrellas satánicas o hexagramas esotéricos y dibujé una que me pareció bonita, no podía esperar a que me expulsaran.

Cuando volvió Asahi, estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se fijó. Me entregó mi uniforme y yo me lo puse como un niño bueno para ir a la capilla. Allí conocí al mencionado Park Song Suk, un tipo majo que se sentó a mi lado en la ceremonia. Sí, ahí fue cuando descubrí que el coreano se la pelaba siempre que entraba en el recinto, como si le pusiera la idea de que estaba en la casa de Dios o algo.

La misa de inicio empezó. Era un ritual curioso en un idioma que desconocía. Mi capacidad intuitiva dijo que debía ser latín, pero estúpidamente no había caído en que era una escuela internacional y que lo que hablaban era inglés. Idioma que yo chapurreaba, idioma que iba a necesitar si no quería repetir curso de nuevo.

Después de llevarme varios codazos del coreano, que cambiaba de mano cada X, y de Yamaguchi que estaba a mi otro lado indicándome cada cuanto tenía que levantarme y sentarme en aquel evento que al parecer se repetiría de forma prolongada todos los domingos habidos y por haber… Terminó y yo me dirigí a buscar a mi compañero cuarentón de cuarto. ¿Seríamos el cuarto de los que repiten para siempre?

Me di un volteo por todas partes a ver si lo veía, pero nanai, así que decidí volver al cuarto, el único lugar que conocía y abrí la puerta sin llamar. No esperaba encontrármelo follando con nadie, porque parecía muy inocentón, pero tampoco hacerlo como lo hice.

Colgado de la lámpara de aspas grimosa, el cuerpo de Asahi tenía el rosto enrojecido y bueno, estaba empalmado. Le miré un poco horrorizado, y quizá tendría que haber intentado descolgarlo o… Pero es que se veía claramente que era cadáver y yo solo podía pensar en el hecho de que la asfixia en los hombres casi siempre tiende a producir eyaculaciones y… No quería hacerlo, pero sentía curiosidad por bajarle los pantalones y mirar si era así.

A pesar de todo, llamé a la puerta vecina esperando que pudieran avisar a un responsable.


	2. Capitulo 2 - Shimizu

Lo importante para Kiyoko era estar preparada para las cosas nuevas, fueran buenas o malas. Era tímida, no quería que nadie notara en su cara reacción de ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo si no era esencialmente necesario. La información es poder, y saber que ella tenía sentimientos más allá de lo superfluo era un poder que muy poca gente debía tener.

Estirada sobre el colchón de Daichi no sentía excitación más allá de lo físico, y del hecho de estar en el edificio de los chicos a mala hora y en mal día. Aunque no era consciente del mal día que había elegido al estar allí en el primer día de clases. Su pelo se extendía por la almohada y observaba a su amigo volver a ponerse la ropa interior mientras hablaba de que le había traído tenmusu y cigarrillos.

— ¿Cuando me vas a presentar a Michimiya? — preguntó después de sacar una caja de cartón del cajón de su mesilla de noche. Tenmusu de una tienda de ultramarinos del pueblo, el mejor que se podía encontrar en aquel páramo en la mitad de la nada. El tenmusu era su plato favorito y él lo sacaba cuando le preguntaba por un trabajo que le había pedido hacía tiempo y había ignorado realizar. Atraer a la chica que le gustaba hasta el otro lado de la verja — . Prometiste que lo harías antes de vacaciones.

— No recuerdo que me pagaras lo que te pedí — dijo ella con una voz dulce mientras abría la caja de Tenmusu y alagaba el brazo para darle uno de aquellos onigiri al chico para compartirlos. Daichi se había sentado en la cama y no parecía divertido con el juego del tenmusu que le ofrecía, así que la chica decidió comerselo ella.

Lo cierto era, que Kiyoko ya había hablado con Yui Michimiya, quien sí había pagado su parte y sí, se moría de ganas de hablar directamente con el guapísimo Daichi Sawamura. Una tonta en opinión de la morena que pensaba que simplemente podía acercarse a la reja y tratar de presentarse ella misma. Iban al mismo colegio desde hacía una eternidad, la vergüenza era una cosa que podía sucederle a una chica, en especial si le agradaba la otra persona, pero no con alguien que de sobra había conocido en el parvulario. Igual de idiota le parecía Daichi, pero entendía que una actitud demasiado sobrada podía asustar a las chicas dentro de aquella escuela. Sí, tal vez Michicmiya temía que todo el mundo hablara mal de ella si era demasiado directa con el chico.

Aquel era un negocio sencillo y habitual para Kiyoko. La mayoría de chicas que no estaban en un club mixto lo tenían complicado para acercarse a los chicos, sin embargo, ella podía hacerlo con fines en apariencia educacionales. Presentarlos y pedir dinero por ese trabajo, además de ser ella quien sembrara la semilla de un posible interés en un amor más o menos duradero, se garantizaba esos ingresos. Ingresos que necesitaba si ella y Asahi querían escaparse de aquella cárcel, y de sus familias falsamente idílicas. Tal vez preferiría ser una de aquellas chicas zombie que solo querían un novio como cura a las heridas infligidas por los carceleros de aquel lugar inhumano al que sus padres las mandaban, pero no lo era. No podía serlo.

— No tengo ese dinero — confesó el otro con ligera lástima. Tal vez para transmitírsela a la chica que se estiraba con la caja de tenmusu sobre el pecho destapándose y haciendo que esta bailara —. ¿No te sirve como pago el tenmusu y los cigarrillos gratis siempre que quieras?

Él ni la miraba, se mantenía fijo en un punto inconexo en el otro lado de la habitación, en la cama en la que dormía su compañero Sugawara. Tal vez se sentía avergonzado por el hecho de que su amiga le pidiera dinero por aquel favor, después de todo él no pensaba en dinero cuando le daba cualquiera de las cosas que le ofrecía.

La mano de Kiyoko se estiró hasta acariciar primero la espalda del chico y luego bajar hasta su muslo mientras sonreía perezosamente. Podía ser que Daichi creyera que estaba allí porque él le gustaba más que como su amigo, y era un poco divertido y deprimente a la vez pensar que incluso él podía ser tan inocente. Daichi también era un zombie que se conformaba con obtener un poco de carne fresca en vez de vivir una vida de verdad, una vida en libertad, una vida alejada del control de los demás. Irónicamente vivía bajo su control tanto si le gustaba como si no.

— Peléate con alguien durante el patio y no tendremos que hablar de ese dinero — dijo finalmente la chica como sentencia al notar que él le sujetaba la mano — . Elije a cualquiera, quien tú prefieras.

Sus palabras hicieron que se girara hacia ella y la mirara directamente. Estaba confuso ¿Qué ganaba Kiyoko con que él se metiera en una pelea y le castigaran, probablemente durante dos semanas si no elegía bien a su rival. Retiró la caja de tenmusu del pecho de la chica y la besó superficialmente en el cuello.

— Avisa a Asahi o a Suga antes de hacer nada, podemos hacer apuestas — puntualizó la chica anticipándose a la pegunta mientras se relamía los labios levemente, como saboreando el beso que acaba de darle. Sabía que su respuesta era afirmativa por no preguntar directamente, pero quería asegurarse de que sabía el motivo.

Parecía que Kiyoko tardaría en marcharse de aquella habitación, cuando la puerta les interrumpió. Daichi dejó de besar su piel, y ella se encargó de coger toda su ropa antes de meterse debajo de la cama. Probablemente no era nadie que pudiera causar problemas si veía a la chica donde se suponía que no podía entrar, pero era mejor ser cautelosos.

— Ya voy — gritó Daichi mientras se ponía una camiseta de interior y esperaba a que Kiyoko estuviera en el lugar apropiado desde el que no se la podía ver desde la puerta o si entraban.

— Soy yo, Suga — dijo la voz dulce de su amigo común — . Ha pasado algo que debéis saber.

Fue en aquel momento, cuando Daichi abrió la puerta y Koshi Sugawara entraba en la habitación. El momento en que Kiyoko, que se vestía torpemente desde debajo de la cama, recibió aquel golpe que hubiera desestabilizado todo de no haber sido porque era capaz de contenerse durante el suficiente tiempo.

— Kiyoko también debería saberlo, supongo — dijo Sugawara después de que el moreno cerrara la puerta. Sugawara era otro amigo de los de toda la vida, también del equipo de karate de la escuela. En opinión de ella, el zombie más fascinante de todos porque no tenía interés en las personas, bienes o animales, si no en la efímeridad de la vida. Un enfermo de todas todas que se ocultaba tras una amabilidad impoluta y una falsa empatía capaz de derretir el corazón de la monja superiora más zorra de todas — . Es Asahi, está muerto.

La chica sacaba la cabeza de debajo de la cama de Daichi para mirarle a la cara. A pesar de sus palabras, Sugawara no parecía compungido. Kiyoko decidió no mirar a Daichi porque no era como si mirar su expresión fuera a hacerla sentir mejor.

— Me vuelvo a mi edificio — dijo después de salir de su escondrijo y adecentarse la ropa. Estaba enfadada — . No es una broma graciosa.

Acabó de adecentarse la ropa, y caminó escondiéndose hasta la salida del edificio. Segura de que era una broma de mal gusto por parte de Sugawara, descubrió que debía apresurarse, pues el movimiento entre adultos y alumnos en el edificio de los chicos parecía empezar a removerse. Todo junto con la noticia de que Asahi Azumane se había colgado del ventilador del cuarto después de girar el crucifijo y dibujar un pentáculo en la misma pared.

La verja rota de detrás de la escuela no estaba vigilada, lo que fue un alivio. A pesar de que nunca estaba controlada, la chica había temido que de ser ciertos los rumores, podría haber profesores allí. Más que podría, creía que debía haber más vigilancia. Asahi había sido asesinado, estaba segura. Se apresuró por el camino, tratando de no enfangarse los zapatos y se metió en el edificio de las chicas.

Allí todo estaba mucho más tranquilo. El edificio de ladrillo rojo y mucho mejor revestido por dentro que el de los chicos, parecía ser el mismo lugar de siempre. En la escalera, Michimiya y una eterna seguidora suya, cuyo nombre Kiyoko no recordaba nunca, charlaban sobre el club de teatro.

— Michimiya-san — dijo amablemente y con humildad para obtener su atención —. Sawamura me ha confesado que se muere de ganas de hablar contigo.

La chica se sonrojó y le pidió que fuera más discreta. Kiyoko contaba con ello, aquel era el elemento básico para ratificar su eterna inocencia. Fuera como fuera, asegurarse de que el zombie obtenía su alimento anhelado era una forma de poder, la admiración.

Caminó hasta el tercer piso en el que se encontraba su habitación, y entró en el baño de la planta para encerrarse en uno de los cubículos de madera que separaban un váter de otro. Cerró los ojos y trató de controlar su respiración al máximo, contando cada aspiración y espiración.

De su plan de escape, Asahi llevaba la parte que requería poder salir sin vigilancia. Y es que aquella institución tenía a las chicas en constante cuidado de no convertirse en lo que la madre superiora Agnes llamaba "Devil's harlots", con total asco en el tono y su acento cerrado irlandés, y difícilmente podían salir si no decían a qué lugar se dirigían y tenían la bendición de cualquier responsable. Kiyoko no quería saber qué diablos hacía una tipa como aquella mujer en Japón enseñando supuesta decencia a las jovencitas asiáticas con un racismo propio de otro siglo.

Shimizu paró sus ejercicios de respiración y trató de enderezarse mentalmente. Tenía mucho dinero, y tenía que descubrir quién había eliminado a su mejor amigo, el nuevo plan de escape vendría después. Oyó la puerta abrirse y se mantuvo alerta durante un segundo.

—Kiyo-chan, ¿estás aquí? Dime que sí estás aquí porque me da mucha pereza buscarte y la madre superiora quiere que subamos a verla todas las que estamos en el club de cocina — dijo la voz familiar de Yukie Shirofuku. Yukie era otro zombie que le gustaba, compañera del club de karate y también del de cocina, era su aliada más cercana en el edificio de las chicas. Comían juntas y de tanto en tanto dormían juntas, sus dos intereses de zombie eran la comida y las otras chicas, que le hacían mucho más caso del que ella creía. —. No quiero tener que excusarte y que me recorten el postre.

—Estoy aquí — le contestó saliendo de su cubículo. Tenían que subir al último piso y buscar a aquella mujer que tanto detestaba. Sabía que Yukie también la odiaba y recordaba como en un campeonato de karate al que habían podido asistir gracias a la insistencia del profesor Ukai, habían escrito a un periódico para publicar el número de la escuela conforme la madre superiora Agnes era un nombre en clave de una prostituta —. Sabes que te hubiera regalado mi postre todos los días si te lo hubieran quitado.

Fueron las últimas en llegar, pero no recibieron sermón alguno. En cualquier caso, la señora de ojos azules y labios tan finos que parecían inexistentes, se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras se sentaban para empezar a anunciar lo que Kiyoko ya sabía.

— Estáis aquí porque uno de vuestros compañeros de club se ha suicidado — anunció muy seria posando sus ojos en las reacciones de la mayoría. Momento en el que Kiyoko se permitió dejar ir un leve sollozo, como si la noticia fuera nueva y le diera igual si era Asahi o Yi Young porque sufría por todos ellos. La realidad es que estaba devastada, pero no pensaba llorar delante de nadie. Estaba segura de que él no se habría suicidado, y todos aquellos detalles absurdos de la cruz invertida se lo ratificaban. Conocía a Asahi. —. Azumane Asahi, ha sido débil ante los designios de Dios y se ha quitado la vida en el colegio. Queremos que sepáis que podéis acudir a mí o cualquiera de los miembros de este colegio en busca de refugio si os sentís angustiadas por ello. Ahora, me gustaría hablar con cada una de vosotras por separado para esclarecer por qué Asahi ha decidido tomar esta iniciativa tan poco cristiana.


	3. Capitulo 3 - Terushima

Yo creía firmemente que iba a ser una revolución en aquel corredor de la muerte llamado escuela, pero la realidad era que jamás me había esperado encontrar un muerto el primer día.

El cuerpo de Jesucristo Superstar se descolgó aquella misma tarde y por la noche ya me mandaron a mi cuarto como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Siendo sinceros, yo esperaba que la policía acordonara el cuarto, que se colocaran flores alrededor de la puerta y que todo el mundo llorase su perdida. Creo que eso hubiera ido de la mano de la lógica y también de la compasión cristiana que aquel lugar predicaba… Lejos de eso, la policía tomó muestras y de todo, me hicieron preguntas y poco más. La escuela consideraba que a un suicida no se le podía guardar compasión, y todo el mundo parecía indiferente.

A mí me daba mal rollito. No creo en fantasmas, en teoría, pero joder, solo soy un ser humano ¿y si existen? Y yo iba a dormir en el mismo condenado cuarto. Por supuesto la primera noche no pegué ojo y cualquier ruido o crujido del edificio era una forma de hacerme saltar de la cama añorando mi bate de béisbol favorito ¿Pero qué le hubiera hecho un bate de béisbol a un fantasma? Nada, de nada, pero no solo era el fantasma de Asahi lo que acechaba.

Tumbado entre las sabanas, debían ser las tres de la mañana, yo seguía con los ojos como platos cuando vi que el pomo de la puerta empezó a girar. Estaba súper tenso, así que no sé cómo no me levanté y aguanté la puerta gritando "Pírate, Asahi, tú ya has dejado este mundo". Lo que hice fue rodar por mi estrecha cama y meterme debajo de esta. Escuché los pasos que rodeaban la habitación.

—¿No había un nuevo durmiendo aquí? — escuché una voz y haciendo uso de mis habilidades de ninja giré por debajo de la cama hasta aparecer en el otro lado de forma sigilosa.

—Sí, he oído que querían meterlo en la habitación de Kyotani, pero ese perro loco ha dicho que quizá se lo cargaba a golpes — añadió otra voz.

Levanté la cabeza y los vi, dos tipos altos con los pelos tiesos miraban el ventilador desde el centro de la habitación, de espaldas a mí. Los dos eran muy altos de hecho, más que yo y yo no soy moco de pavo. Un mero setenta y siete en Japón es algo bastante guay.

—Ya le gustaría a ese intentarlo — solté de golpe mientras me ponía de pie. El más bajito de los dos pegó un salto al oírme y me miró sorprendido.

El otro se giró con cierta gracia y me extendió la mano mientras yo encendía la luz y veía sus caras. Eran los dos japoneses, uno tenía el pelo negro y el otro de un blanco mechado muy extraño.

—Soy Kuroo Tetsuro, encantado — dijo el moreno antes de que el segundo le apartara la mano y me mirara girando levemente la cabeza. Tenía un parpado caído y me daba escalofríos.

—No, no es el fantasma de Asahi — dijo para después saludar.— Yo soy Bokuto.

Se sentaron en la cama de Asahi, si es que seguía siendo su cama y Bokuto, el del pelo blanco, sacó una botella de su mochila. Era de plástico y tenía un contenido anaranjado dentro.

—¿Eso es pis? — pregunté confuso.

—Nope, es el brebaje de los dioses y hoy vamos a beber en honor a Asahi — dijo Bokuto mientras sacaba tres vasos de plástico y los rellenaba de aquello.

Era una bebida que él mismo destilaba en el ático del edifico masculino. Os sorprenderías de lo bueno que estaba, y entendía que le pagaran por probar aquella delicia casera.

—Asahi era un buen tipo ¿sabes? — dijo Kuroo mientras cogía uno de aquellos vasos y olía el contenido.— Es complicado sobrevivir aquí siendo un buen tipo como él.

Afirmé mientras Bokuto me pasaba un vaso a mí y bebimos. Me contaron un montón de mierda sobre los bandos que había en aquella escuela de apariencia y devoción a Dios. Todo era una guerra consolidada y a pesar de que tanto Bokuto como Kuroo eran el cartel oficial de aquel lugar, proporcionado alcohol y drogas varias a los alumnos, los reyes supremos de aquel lugar eran Sawamura Daichi y Shimizu Kiyoko. Algo así como los que tenían al profesorado y a las monjitas en el bolsillo. Por eso Kuroo y Bokuto siempre tenían las de perder contra el rey y la reina abeja.

Me pareció curioso ver a aquella pareja juntos, porque era evidente que Kuroo estaba intentado pillarme en bragas. Por el contrario Bokuto era genuinamente amable, adorable y solo sentía la muerte de su compañero de curso. Quizá entonces decidí que Bokuto me gustaba un poquito, no rollo romántico, rollo colegui. Pero claro, con Kuroo cerca lo de hacer amigos era un poco más complicado.

—Asahi estaba en medio de nuestra guerra — añadió Kuroo.— La verdad es que me estaba preguntando… ¿Vas a ser tú un buen tipo?

Miré a los ojos a aquel macarra adinerado y le sonreí como ajeno, interpretando mi papel más inocentón. En aquel momento hubiera preferido mil veces que el fantasma de Asahi me hubiera venido a visitar. Tomé un sorbo del brebaje de los Dioses antes de hablar, intentado que mi cerebro pensara rápidamente.

—Verás, no me gusta jugar a intrigas así que se directo — dije dándome cuenta de que aquella era mi mejor baza. No tenía preferencias, no conocía la situación en la que me encontraba, solo que un tipo había muerto y a mí me gustaba mucho eso de respirar— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Bokuto se levantó de la cama de Asahi y se sentó a mi lado, pasando el brazo por encima de mis hombros. Supongo que me miraba, pero yo no podía apartar los ojos de Kuroo, porque si alguno de aquellos dos era el líder, estaba claro de que era él. Eran como la fuerza y el cerebro, resultaba abrumador. Eché de menos a Bobata en aquel momento. Juntos les habríamos metido una paliza en menos que se chasquean los dedos.

— Tu lealtad, claro— dijo Bokuto quitándome el vaso de las manos.

No es que sintiera mi vida amenazada, pero debo admitir que mi mente solo calculaba las posibilidades de éxito que tenía enfrentándome a aquellos dos yo solo. Ni las más mínimas, por cierto.

—Exacto, tu lealtad y por el momento, que consigas acercarte a Shimizu — añadió Kuroo. De fondo solo se oía el ruido del viento de fuera y odiaba que Bokuto me hubiera robado el vaso porque un poquito de valor infundido por el alcohol nunca va mal—. Es la más accesible de los dos y será fácil desde tu posición.

—No me van demasiado las titis, pero supongo que puedo hacer el esfuerzo si está buena — dije causando la risa de Kuroo. La realidad es que me causa risa a mi pensar que él creía que ella era accesible.

—Genial — añadió antes de levantarse de la cama y señalarle la puerta a Bokuto—. Nos iremos viendo.

Los miré marcharse. A día de hoy Kuroo sigue siendo mi laxante favorito, pienso en él y enseguida me entran ganas de cagar. Adorable por su parte, aunque lejos de lo que pueda parecer no es que me diera miedo, miedo daba Sugawara del cual ya hablaré más adelante. Ciertamente la gente cree que los barrios pobres de la periferia de Tokio son aterradores, pero ciertamente la soberbia de un niño rico es más aterradora.

A la tarde siguiente tuve el placer de ver de lejos a Shimizu por primera vez. Estaba buena, así que tenía que tenía que hacer el esfuerzo de ligármela de algún modo. Estaba con el pelirrojo plasta yendo a clase, que ahora se encargaba de mostrarme los lugares de la escuela y fue él quien me dijo que aquella era Kiyoko. Íbamos en dirección a mis clases de re-educación sexual.

— Y ¿dónde puedo encontrarla luego? — le pregunté por si acaso el enano era útil.

— No se te ocurra molestarla — dijo Hinata. Parecía asustado, la verdad.

—Tú solo dime dónde puedo hablar con ella —Nos paramos frente a la puerta del tercer piso del edificio madre del colegio. Él me miró ceñudo, con intención de abrir la puerta y dejarme allí tirado, cuando yo le agarré la mano y le devolví una mirada crédula, como que yo sabía lo que hacía o algo parecido. — O puede que acabes bebiendo agua de WC para desayunar mañana.

Mis cualidades de actor salieron a la luz se ve, porque mi mala cara le convenció de que tenía que hablar.

—Detrás de colegio hay una verja rota entre el lado de las chicas y el de los chicos— dijo desviando la mirada y apartando la mano. Le miré irse a paso rápido y pasé a mi clase de reeducación sexual.

Entré en aquel lugar. La luz era exactamente igual que en cualquier otra aula, pero en las paredes había carteles educacionales sobre que el sexo era únicamente para procrear. Las sillas estaban colocadas en círculo y una mesa en el fondo tenía chapas como premios de buena conducta. Era patético, como una reunión de adictos o algo así. Quería irme, pero me senté en una de las sillas y entonces una chica cuqui me tocó en el hombro.

—¿Eres Terushima? Si ¿verdad? — dijo ella. Tenía el pelo rojizo y parecía algo compungida. Me fijé en que llevaba una de aquellas chapas que ni siquiera me molesté en leer que ponía. Yo asentí y ella se rascó la cabeza. —Yo soy Yukie, soy tu padrina y te daré apoyo cuando sientas que tu fortaleza se debilita frente al pecado.

Asentí de nuevo esperando a que todo aquello comenzara. Aparecieron varias chicas más, Sugawara y Park Song Suk. Todos se sentaron y entonces un profesor entró, colocándose cerca de la mesa de los premios. Él aplaudió y luego nos miró a todos uno por uno sin romper el silencio.

—Quería agradeceros que hayas venido a esta reunión — entendí de su inglés mientras pensaba que probablemente ninguno habíamos tenido elección. Song Suk debió pensar lo mismo que yo, porque dijo algo en coreano y el profe le contestó algo que no logré entender.

En aquel momento Song Suk inició un relato apasionante en su idioma natal y yo solo podía mirar las manecillas del reloj que había justo encima de la pizarra. Aquello me metió en aquel estado soporífero que solo se adentra en el cuerpo cuando tienes que hacer un esfuerzo para no dormirte.

—Veo, Terushima, que te interesa mucho el relato de tu compañero —dijo el profesor de golpe, despertándome de mi sopor profundo. Lo dijo en japonés, así que el cabrón sabía que yo no tenía ni idea del idioma.

¿Había pasado un cuarto de hora? ¿Horas? ¿Dos décadas? ¿Un siglo? Ni idea.

—Bueno, eh…— dije abriendo un poco la boca para exponer mis ideas—, No es que piense que masturbarse en público esté bien, pero entiendo que la liturgia es soberanamente pesada y bueno también que no tengo ni puta idea de coreano.

Yukie me miró con cara de angustia y el profesor anotó algo en su libreta.

— Está bien, estarás castigado a las tareas de limpieza de cocina hasta que haya una mejora en tu comportamiento — soltó haciéndome pensar que lo había hecho de forma premeditada porque iban cortos de personal de limpieza.— Ahora explicarás tú por qué estás aquí.

Empecé a contar el día que le diagnosticaron el cáncer a mi madre. Me acuerdo porque yo acaba de llegar de clase y la pobre se puso a llorar al teléfono. Y justo cuando iba a contarles lo de mi tía abuela Kotoko, el profesor me cortó. Todos me miraban fijamente.

—No, lo que tienes que contar es por qué te han mandado a este club.

—Ah, vale — dije pensado exactamente que iba contestarle para enfadarle. Me había cortado en mi relato, y entendía que quisiera castigarme, pero no hacerme callar. No después de obligarme a contar las cosas él mismo. — Pero es que si mi tía abuela Kotoko no me hubiera mandado aquí, yo estaría con mi novio jugando al billar y fumando cigarrillos a esta hora, pero al mandarme aquí la relación se ha ido a la mierda porque estando en un internado no podemos follar.

Noté como Yukie me propinaba un codazo que casi me atraviesa las costillas y que me susurraba que no hiciera esas cosas. Y yo solo podía reírme de la cara que se le estaba poniendo a aquel profesor… porque ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Castigarme más?

En aquel momento sonó el timbre y el profesor dejó marcharse a los demás alumnos. Yukie se quedó conmigo mientras él me entregaba un papel donde me decía dónde tenía que ir y a qué horas para cumplir mi castigo. Un castigo que solo cumpliría si me iban a buscar explícitamente.

— No puedes hacer esas cosas — me dijo Yukie bajando las escaleras junto a mi hasta llegar a la puerta. Y al oírla decir aquello comprendí y concebí mi idea de que aquello era una escuela de zombies. — Si quieres ser tú es estupendo, pero a la larga las represarías implicarán a otras personas y…

—Yo solo quiero que me expulsen ya ¿Sabes? — le dije con completa franqueza. Ella me escuchaba en completo silencio mientras yo hablaba de Tendou y de mis aspiraciones a macarra de barrio cutre. Caminamos hasta el linde del jardín botánico y nos sentamos en uno de los bancos durante unos minutos.

—¿Podías salir libremente con tu novio y nadie os separaba? — preguntó de golpe. Ella llevaba toda su vida allí metida, saliendo solo el verano y en navidad según y cómo.

—Bueno, a veces nos tocaban un poco la polla porque el mundo no es bonito y libre — dije bajo su mirada asombrada. Entonces se acercó a mí y me susurró en el oído.

—En realidad yo tengo una novia— dijo como con necesidad de compartirlo con alguien y se piró.

Me quedé allí unos segundos y entonces empezó algo interesante. Un tipo y Kuroo empezaron a golpearse a puñetazo limpio. Mi impulso directo fue ir y ayudar a mi nuevo capitán de barco, pero enseguida barajé mis opciones. No tenía suficiente información para salir airoso. Me levanté y caminé hacia el lado de la valla roto que había mencionado Hinata. La confusión de las peleas me podía otorgar cierta paz para encontrar a Shimizu desprevenida.

Cual no fue mi sorpresa al ver que sí, estaba allí. Apoyada sobre la pared de unos baños, me miró pasar por aquel agujero de la valla y colocarme frente a ella. Había más gente allí, de ambos géneros si cabe decir.

—Y tú ¿por quién apuestas? — dijo. Sostenía un cigarrillo entre los dedos.

Yo apoyé la mano en la pared y la miré desde arriba. La miré aspirar del cigarrillo sin romper el hilo de nuestras miradas.

—Apuesto por ti, bonita — le dije fingiendo que no me sentía intimidado porque quinientas mil personas, viva la exageración, estuvieran allí mirando.

Entonces la vi mover su cigarrillo hacía mi ojo y me eché a un lado. Era una reina del hielo. Me quemó el lateral de la cara, pero por fortuna mi visión quedó intacta.

—Si no vas a apostar, desaparece— dijo ante la atenta mirada de todos los que estaban allí—. Estás molestándome, niñato.

Me reí al oír aquello restándole importancia al asunto, aunque lo cierto era que me molestaba bastante que fuera tan zorra. Kuroo era un pedazo de mierda, cabrón. Era lo único en lo que podía pensar y aposté todo el dinero que tenía por Daichi.


	4. Capitulo 4 - Shimizu

Nadie la había llamado a la enfermería, pero Kiyoko había ido justo después de repartir el dinero de las apuestas. Podría decirse que ella había perdido, pero ni que hubiera apostado por Daichi hubiera notado que su dinero disminuía, esa era la gracia de ser la organizadora. Guardó el dinero que le quedaba para sí misma en el sujetador para apresurarse a llevar a Michimiya a ver a Daichi.

— Lo siento mucho chicas, pero no podéis ver a Sawamura ahora — dijo la enfermera Seo Woo, en un inglés cargado de su procedencia sur coreana, cuando llegaron a la puerta. Era joven, y a pesar de que era bonita tenía pinta de ser del tipo que dedican su vida a Dios sin tomar los votos en aquel trabajo.

— Enfermera Park Seo Woo-san, por favor — pidió Kiyoko mientras le tomaba la mano a Yui, que estaba vacilando la muy tonta —.Estamos muy preocupadas por el capitán del club de tenis.

— Está bien, pero no hagáis ruido y si alguien pregunta después de que os marchéis todo el mundo está dormido en la enfermería y no habrá más visitas.

La mujer negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Y es que dado que ella misma había asistido al colegio, conocía la frustración de que el chico guapo se hubiera herido o eso era lo que parecía. Hacía días que alguien había visto a la joven Seo Woo tomar algunas pastillas del armario de analgésicos y casualmente había sido la morena que le hacía la petición con la mayor inocencia aparente posible.

Ambas chicas le hicieron una reverencia a la enfermera y caminaron despacio por el lugar. Una de las habitaciones más lúgubres del edificio escolar, se situaba en el sótano, junto a las cocinas, y tenía varias camas separadas por cortinajes. Las luces que colgaban del techo eran enormes, pero solían estar apagadas todas a excepción de la zona de consultas.

Kiyoko, caminó como si estuviera en su casa en busca de Daichi. Vio de reojo a Kuroo, la persona por la que había apostado intencionadamente y se rió. Su amigo era un zombie previsible, y elegía bien a sus adversarios. Nadie creería que el macarra de Kuroo no hubiera buscado aquella pelea.

La visión de Daichi era deplorable. Si bien la mayor parte de la gente que sabía artes marciales era recta y no las usaba de un modo que fuera a herir especialmente, no era que Kuroo formara parte de ese gran grupo. Un ojo morado, el labio partido y a duras penas podía moverse en la cama. La chica evitó reírse pero le divertía.

— Yui y yo queríamos asegurarnos de que estabas bien — dijo acariciándole el pelo al chico mientras observaba sus heridas de guerra — ¿Verdad, Yui?

Observó a la otra chica mirarla con preocupación, y luego dirigirse hacia su amigo. Su trabajo estaba hecho y tenía otros asuntos que atender. Si había sospechosos entre el asesinato de Asahi, Kuroo era uno de ellos y ahora estaba en una situación algo comprometida. Vigiló a Seo Woo y su taza de té, en la zona de la oficina, y caminó hasta la cama en la que reposaba Kuroo.

El moreno dormía, o se fingía el dormido, pero no podía tener piedad alguna si había hecho daño a Asahi. Revisó sus heridas con detalle. Daichi tampoco era mal luchador y sí, tenía algunas magulladuras en la cara y ¿tal vez alguna costilla rota? Apostó por probar suerte. Siendo Daichi diestro el lado izquierdo era mucho más probable que estuviera tocado. Colocó su mano sobre su costado y empezó a apretar sin reparo.

— ¡Joder Shimizu! — exclamó sujetándola por la muñeca al notar la presión. Y es que efectivamente ese lado si no tenía una costilla rota, por lo menos dolía —. ¿Qué te parecen unas dulces palabras? ¿Un poco de aliento por tu enemigo caído? Tu novio no ha acabado tan mal, he sido benevolente.

— Creo que los dos sabemos que mi novio no podría aunque quisiera haberse metido en ninguna pelea hoy — le inquirió con un susurro que pretendía amenazarle a pesar del timbre bajo en que lo decía —. Y algo me dice que podría tener que ver contigo ¿Te parece divertido poner la cruz del revés y reírte de él encima con todo eso que era un suicidio satánico?

La chica apretó de nuevo con la otra mano en el costado de Kuroo esperando que le doliera especialmente. Y el chico contuvo un grito incapaz de sujetarle las dos manos a Shimizu. Ella se giró en dirección a la enfermera para asegurarse de que no la miraba, en principio estaban animando a Sawamura.

— Córtate, yo no le hice nada a Asahi — susurró él también cuando la chica dejó de apretar —. Hace tiempo que ni tan siquiera hablaba con él ¿vale?

Ella le retiró la mirada pensando. Había más gente que podía haberlo hecho y era cierto, hacía mucho que Kuroo y Asahi no tenían más contacto que el superfluo de las clases. En el horizonte de su mirada Daichi y Michimiya parecían decirse cursiladas, lo que podía llamar más la atención a la enfermera que su trato con el idiota de Kuroo Tetsuro.

— ¿Qué más puedes decir en tu defesa? — preguntó la chica siendo consciente de que en el primer curso de Asahi había sido personalmente Kuroo el que le había apaleado solo por diversión. Asahi se lo había contado totalmente avergonzado, pero a Kiyoko no le hubiera hecho falta un mapa para identificarle como un enemigo del que cuidarse de lo contrario.

— Vamos, Kiyo-chan, a lo mejor puede que sí se suicidara — dijo él jugándosela a que la chica volviera a hacerle daño, pero incapaz de callarse —. Piensa que tal vez le dolía más que cualquier paliza que su novia se follara a todo el mundo.

Se lo podría haber pensado, pero no fue así. Apartó las manos del costado del chico y en vez de marcharse ofendida, cerró su mano y le pegó un puñetazo en el costado. Esta vez Kuroo no pudo evitar gritar, a la vez que ella lo hacía con una falsa preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? — fueron sus palabras para la enfermera, porque le daba igual si Kuroo se quedaba allí encamado durante meses.

Se sentía ofendida. Ella y Asahi eran bastante más que echar un polvo. No era una relación romántica porque se acostaran, ni mucho menos porque se controlaran la vida el uno al otro. Su relación había estado fundada en la confianza plena, en el saber que el uno siempre iba a estar para el otro. Lo que le dolía exactamente y ninguno de aquellos putos zombies podían entender, el sexo era una cosa, el romance otra.

A veces creía que Kuroo no era un zombie como los demás. Era un orquestador, él mismo se dedicaba a mover la carne para que todos acudieran a dónde él quería, y luego decía aquellas cosas y la enfadaba. No podía dejar de repetirse que era un maldito zombie y su inteligencia solo una ventaja natural.

—Tendrías que preguntarle a su compañero de cuarto, él lo encontró — dijo Kuroo cuando el dolor empezó a remitir un poco, antes de que la enfermera se colocara entre ellos dos.

— Chicas, es hora de que os vayáis — dijo Seo Woo. Obvio que no iba a revisar a un chico a la vista de dos chicas que obviamente debían ser heterosexuales ¿qué si no?

Las dos chicas se marcharon mientras Kiyoko pensaba en que iría a hacerle una visita a quién fuera que estuviera en la habitación de Asahi. Entraron en el edificio de las chicas y notaron que había revuelo en los pasillos.

Kiyoko paró a una chica de primero que corría en dirección al baño, a tirar algo por el váter probablemente, y le preguntó directamente qué estaba ocurriendo.

— Inspección de habitaciones, dicen que el chico que se suicidó tenía documentos ilegales y no sé qué más — dijo la chica parloteando entre inglés, mandarín y japonés pasando de largo y casi irritada por tener que hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer — ¿Cómo iba yo o cualquiera de primero a tener nada con ese tipo si no sabemos qué cara tiene?

La morena la sujetó del brazo en la puerta del baño. Aquellos documentos ilegales debían ser lo pasaportes para escapar del país que Asahi había conseguido para ambos. Y necesitaba saber qué más información estaba en posesión de los profesores o del resto de alumnos.

— No sé nada más, pero he trabajado muy duro para obtener una beca y no me querría volver a Taiwan ¿sabes?

— Comprendo, gracias por la información — dijo Kiyoko, aunque no, no entendía quién podía querer estar allí por propia voluntad.

Michimiya también había subido corriendo hasta su habitación. Kiyoko no tenía por qué hacerlo, solo un idiota guardaba ese tipo de cosas donde pudieran identificarlas con uno si buscaban. Subió con calma, y no sintió estrés alguno hasta que vio a Yukie.

— Han empezado con las de primero, `pero tengo como cuarenta botellas de la bebida qué prepara Bokuto en mi cuarto y no sé qué hacer — le dijo cogiéndola de la camisa y arrugándosela —. También un par de Penthouse importadas de Estados Unidos.

Kiyoko corrió hasta la habitación de Yukie, que compartía con Michimiya y vio que la otra chica ya no estaba en la habitación.

— Deja las revistas debajo de tu almohada, te dará cierta culpa pero solo seguirás en el club de reeducación al que ya vas porque quieres, ¿dónde están las bebidas? Además solo será reincidencia si las ven, nada serio— dijo nada más entrar.

Yukie las empezó a sacar de debajo de su cama una y Kiyoko la ayudó poniéndolas todas bajo la cama de Michimiya. Lo sentía mucho por ella, pero no iba a dejar tirada a Yukie, no después de que Asahi muriera. Aquella chica glotona era un apoyo importante.

— ¿Por qué tienes tantas? — le preguntó antes de salir de la habitación una vez todas las botellas estaban debajo de la cama de la otra chica. Sintiendo el ojo avizor de la chica de pelo corto que había subido corriendo hacia otro lado, pero que acababa de oír que le preguntaba por las botellas que estarían debajo de su cama.

—Las compré para mí — mintió Yukie. Se le notaba, y era claramente decepcionante.

— Las revistas, espero — añadió sonriendo y se metió de nuevo en la habitación — ¿No hemos repasado los deberes de japonés verdad?

Yukie la miró extrañada, pero ambas se sentaron sobre la cama y la pelirroja sacó algunos libros. Pausadamente, y mientras Michimiya las observaba con curiosidad, Kiyoko le notificó que era mejor que se quedaran en la habitación. Cuando llegaron las hermanas encargadas de la inspección ambas estaban repasando cosas de clase.

Culparon a Michimiya de tráfico de aquella bebida que tenía su amiga, y a Yukie la obligaron a entregar sus revistas. Probablemente al pastor Ikeda le serían útiles aunque fuera para avivar la estufa de la capilla.

Cuando Kiyoko dejó la habitación, fue al registro de la suya propia, donde no encontraron nada. Esperó hasta después de la cena y se encaminó hasta el agujero de la verja. Tenía una visita nocturna pendiente.

Al plantarse delante de la antigua habitación de Asahi se sintió incómoda. No iba a estar detrás de la puerta. Llamó a la puerta delicadamente y esperó alguien abriera, pero solo recibió un mensaje de "Que ´si, ya que ya sé que no podré dormir aquí".

La chica abrió la puerta y se quedó muda al ver a Terushima Yuji en aquella habitación. Iba a decirle que no fuera exagerado que solo acababan de cenar, pero no podía casi ni abrir la boca. El chico de la verja a la hora de la pelea, no podía ser el compañero de habitación de Asahi. Pero lo era.

— Así que tú también apuestas por mí — dijo Terushima estirándose en pose chulesca sobre la cama. Estaba solo en calzoncillos, y bueno a cualquiera de las chicas del colegio la hubiera intimidado, pero a Shimizu no.

Le miró con desagrado y suspiró a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco y dudaba sobre si quería o no sentarse sobre la cama de Asahi.

— Pon ese crucifijo bien, para empezar — dijo la chica acercándose a la zona de la cama para colocarlo ella misma. El chico se levantó de un salto colocándole el dedo en la cara y frenándola.

— Este es mi cuarto, guapa — dijo marcando las distancias —. ¿Qué quieres?

— Información — contestó ella. Se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirándolo muy seria — Asahi no sé suicidó y tú eres la única pista que tengo.

— Verás, ahora mismo estoy sin blanca — dijo Terushima levantándose de la cama y empezando a andar por el cuarto. — Pero no quiero que me des dinero, no, ya sabes eso de dale un pez a un hombre y comerá un día.

— Podemos negociar ¿qué tienes que ofrecer? — Se sentía algo absurda apostando por un posible negocio que no le interesara, pero si tenía un producto y quería venderlo era digno de ser escuchado. El chico se señaló a sí mismo, más bien su cuerpo — ¿Por qué me necesitas para prostituirte? ¿Es que no vas al mismo club que Song Suk?

—Publicidad, más que nada — dijo Terushima, probablemente el chico no quería prostituirse, pero era la única manera de acercarse a ella tal y como le había pedido Kuroo que hiciera. Proponer negocios con alguien era un vínculo más fuerte que casi cualquier amistad.

Kiyoko asintió no era un precio demasiado alto por cualquier información que le pudiera dar del asesino de Asahi. Solo tenía que darle el nombre de un par de zombies que le asustaran y tal vez querría dejar de pedirle aquella "publicidad" que sonaba poco creíble.

— Empieza con Sugawara Koshi, dile que te mando yo — dijo evitando sonreír especialmente —Ahora es tú turno. Vas a ser mi esclavo y decirme todo lo que oigas y todo lo que veas. Empieza por decirme quién se llevó los documentos de identidad que tenía Asahi, y quién estuvo en esta habitación antes de que la policía viniera.

Terushima hizo un gesto pensativo realmente exagerado, irritándola un poco. Tardaba demasiado para el gusto de ella que esperaba que fuera rápido y conciso. Ella chasqueo y vio como él se sentaba en la vieja cama de Asahi.

— Vino Sawamura, creo, el tipo que se ha peleado con Kuroo hoy, y uno de pelo gris venía con él, el Sugawara ese creo— dijo aún pensativo — Y luego vino Miho Amakata , la que está tremenda, con Ukai, y ella se metió dos pasaportes por dentro de la camiseta haciéndome desear ser papel.

Ella asintió ligeramente satisfecha, y pensando que era claramente lerdo. Le dio las gracias y recordándole que ahora era su fiel vasallo se marchó hasta su habitación. Que Daichi y Suga hubieran estado en la habitación era claramente sospechoso.

 **NA: quería agradecer, reviews, likes, follows, visitas y MPs que he recibido bcs este fic, pero es que entre que estoy haciendo un montón de entrevistas de trabajo, he vuelto a la uni y un montón de caos me genero yo mismo bcs i'm idiot, no tengo mucho tiempo de nada. Igua,l all my loving y gracias mil veces más.**


	5. Capitulo 5 - Terushima

Mi posición en la opinión popular de que era la putita de Shimizu era agradable. Ella me facilitó preservativos y el que me vieran con ella relajó el comportamiento de los profesores frente a mí. Tuve que idear un escondite perfecto para mi material de trabajo seguro, y modifiqué la biblia de mi mesilla para que albergara los preservativos.

El ser el agente secreto de Kuroo también tenía sus ventajas, pues no tardó en mandarme a un pelacañas de primero para que se cargara con el 60% de mis castigos. Fue días después de que la reina de los zombies vinera a visitarme a mi cuarto, cuando Goshiki se acercó a mí en los baños comunitarios. El niño era guapo, de cejas gruesas y mirada decidida, me agradaba. Me encantaba llamarle niño cuando solo tenía un añito menos que yo.

—Cumpliré parte de tus castigos, cortesía del caballero — dijo Goshiki señalando a Kuroo, que estaba sentado en los bancos del baño.

Mi anfitrión llevaba el torso vendado y tenía un aspecto deplorable, pero oficialmente él había causado la pelea con la abeja reina y aquello hacía que nadie tuviera compasión de su cuerpo maltrecho por el karate.

Me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado, para notificarle la buena nueva de cómo iban las cosas con la chica perfecta.

—No deberías hablarme en sitios públicos, anormal — me dijo antes de que yo abriera la boca.

—¡Oh! Vamos, compañero, yo soy amigo de todos — dije sonriendo a Sugawara que me miraba con su cara de felicidad absoluta mientras se marchaba del baño. Había quedado con el después de las duchas en la habitación de las calderas, donde había colchonetas viejas y cosas así. Le guiñé el ojo a Suga y entonces proseguí mi tertulia—. Solo quería notificarte que el plan está en marcha.

En aquel momento Bokuto salió de la ducha. Iba envuelto en una toalla y pude ver sus trabajados abdominales, su espalda ancha y pensé en cómo me gustaba aquel colegio. Él me miró mientras se secaba.

—¡Tío! Como mola ese tatuaje — dijo sin apartarme la mirada. Claro, yo también estaba allí sentado solo con una toalla a la cintura y mi dragón verde decorando parte de mi espalda, hombro y brazo daba una imagen impactante. Agradecí que mi otro tatuaje, el que estaba en mis costillas en honor a Satori, no se fuera tan llamativo.

—Tengo cosas más sorprendentes escondidas — alardeé para después sacar la lengua y fardar de mi pearcing. Bokuto lo miró anonadado.

—Y ¿cómo es tener eso ahí? — preguntó alucinado.

En serio, Bokuto me enamoraba. Tiré de su toalla y lo atraje contra mí antes de meterle la lengua en la boca. Le besé dejándome llevar y paré cuando empecé a notar que una erección podía empezar a saludar.

—Así — le guiñé un ojo mientras él se reía por lo que acaba de hacer y se pasaba la mano por la cara retirando la poca baba que podría haber dejado. No le había desagradado, lo cual me sorprendió, porque esperaba que me pegara al estilo "soy un macho, mu macho", pero Boku-ya no era así.

—¡BOKUTO! ¡TE VAN A MANDAR A REEDUCACIÓN SEXUAL!— gritó Shirabu, un enano que parecía recto como un árbol, pero que era malo como un herpes genital.

Bokuto le "lloriqueó" diciendo que él no había hecho nada y bajó la cabeza, dispuesto a vestirse, avergonzado, como si fuera alguien malo. Pobre zombie, ansiado de vida, de experimentar, reprimido por las cadenas de una institución religiosa y sus compañeros.

—Lo siento, tío, no tenía intención de joderte, metafóricamente — dije mientras yo también empezaba a vestirme. En cualquier caso aquello podía facilitarme un cliente más. Porque es cierto que mis costumbres de prostitución eran solo algo que hacía por el mero hecho de atraer a Shimizu, pero aquello no quería decir que no fuera a disfrutar del asunto.

—Nah, no pasa nada, aquí casi todos deberíamos ir al club de restructuración y educación sexual — dijo entonces Bokuto en un susurro—. A Kuroo se la come Tsukki, a Shirabu le gusta perseguir a Ushijima y todos han pasado alguna vez por el cuarto de Oikawa, pero supongo que solo nos gusta fingir que esas cosas no pasan.

Kuroo nos miraba atentamente, como si estudiara lo que pensábamos. Y es que era evidente que Bokuto era un bocazas. Lo que el moreno intentaba pescar era si yo me había dado cuenta de toda la información que sacaba por la boca su guardaespaldas personal. Evidentemente, hice uso de mi ingenuidad natural y sonreí.

—Bueno, no te agobies, no es que haya nada malo en ninguno de vosotros — dije deshaciéndome de la toalla al notar que mi atentado de erección desaparecía y ya podía cambiarme con más naturalidad—. El que no os dejen acercaros a chicas y que las pocas a las que tengáis acceso sean unas estiradas asustadas de un Dios que no existe lo hace todo más complicado ¿no?

Me vestí con tranquilidad, manteniendo aquella conversación sosegada. Me sorprendía como un tío que parecía tan independiente como Bokuto al mismo tiempo se sintiera tan culpable por todo, y supuse que la opinión pública le afectaba más de lo que podía parecer. En cuanto a mi excusa para mi posición, bueno, yo era un adicto. Me daba un poco igual el cómo o por qué de todo. Salí del baño y subí a mi habitación para preparar la fiesta del sótano, y al llegar encontré la puerta abierta y un anormal encima de mi cama.

El tío de pelo perfecto y sonrisa de anuncio me miró. Iba con un uniforme femenino, lo cual me produjo una repentina risa que sofocó mi saludo educado. Luego supe que en general no iba así, pero le gustaba llevar aquella ropa para trabajar. Quizá esperaba encontrar a alguien diferente, una persona que se uniera a él en o algo. Pero es que yo soy más de ir de por libre.

—¿Quién coño eres tú? — le dije cuando conseguí calmarme. Me miraba mal y yo solo podía pensar que ojalá el fantasma de Asahi existiera y ahuyentara todas las visitas fortuitas de aquellos niños que se creían Vito Corleone.

—Oikawa Toru, Oikawa-san para ti — dijo levantándose de la cama y tendiéndome la mano—. Verás, este mundo es muy pequeño para que tú y yo ofrezcamos los mismos servicios, así que vengo a hablar diplomáticamente de tu retirada del mercado.

Suspiré abrumado, exagerando mi situación emocional, como si aquello colmara la destrucción de mis esperanzas en un espacio temporal tan pequeño. Quería dejarle creer que me había ganado, que me intimidaba o algo.

—Oikawa-san, entiendo que tú estás en este mundillo por placer, pero yo necesito el dinero —Mentí, era mi feliz en mi nube y no necesitaba dinero verdaderamente. La comida del lugar era pasable, no tenía que comprarme ropa y mi teléfono lo pagaba la tía Kotoko. Salir hubiera estado bien, pero a juzgar por mi lista de castigos no saldría a pasear un fin de semana ni en una década.

La realidad era que yo esperaba que me echaran de allí antes de que pasaran dos meses. Ya llevaba una semana y había conseguido hacerme un lugar temporal.

—Eres un actor patético— dijo abriendo el cajón de la mesilla de estar y abriendo mi biblia mágica, sacó un preservativo y miró el envoltorio metalizado—. Procura usarlos, no quiero que un cliente me pegue alguna enfermedad por tu culpa.

Lo dejó tirado encima de la cama y se marchó como si yo hubiera herido su dignidad o algo por el estilo. Y eso fue antes de que se enterara de que había besado a Bokuto, claro.

Recogí el preservativo y me fui hacía al sótano tarareando Space Oddity mientras pensaba en Oikawa. _"Am I sitting in a tin can, Far above the world", Era_ otro zombie que se creía importante, como si estar allí les transformara en seres superiores, en dioses increíbles, " _Planet Earth is blue, And there's nothing I can do"_. Y me preguntaba si tarde o temprano yo acabaría siendo exactamente igual que ellos.

Suspiré al empujar la puerta que conducía al sótano. La luz era tenue, dando una atmosfera jodidamente tenebrosa. Y entre aquella penumbra relativa, sobre una colchoneta azul, estaba sentado Sugawara.

Me senté en frente de él con las piernas cruzadas y le miré. Su cara parecía la de la misma amabilidad de siempre, así que no sospeché nada raro. Se acercó a mí, colocando sus piernas encima de las mías y quedándose a escasos centímetros de mí. Fue agradable que tomara la iniciativa, porque en este mundo a veces es incómodo dar el primer paso.

—Tú dinero — dijo metiéndome unos cuantos billetes en el bolsillo del uniforme. Yo no dije nada, no sabía cuánto de aquello le debía a Shimizu por la publi—. Kiyoko ha dicho que puedo jugar contigo a mi manera…

Y cuando dijo aquello me acojoné un poquito porque… ¿Qué coño era eso de a mi manera? Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, pero sonreí como si nada.

—Mientras no me mates o me cortes alguna extremidad, soy todo tuyo — dije para romper el hielo, por decirlo de alguna manera y él asintió dibujando en su cara una sonrisa escalofriante. Y fue peor.

Le dejé atarme a las manos con una cuerda, que la verdad no parecía demasiado resistente, en una cañería cercana. Estaba bocarriba, sobretodo porque no me fiaba un pelo de no mirarle, para cuando se estiró sobre mí. Alargué la cabeza para besarle, mordiéndole los labios y entonces él en vez de devolverme el beso me agarró por el cuello estrangulándome. Empecé a mover las piernas como podía, me estaba ahogando el muy cabrón, y a forcejear contra las cuerdas, tirando solo de mi brazo derecho hacía abajo y con el izquierdo hacía arriba.

Enrollé una de mis piernas a su cintura cuando casi empezaba a notar que perdía fuerza y entonces logré soltarme las manos, para sujetarle por las muñecas y rodar sobre él, logrando apartar una de sus manazas de mi pescuezo.

Me alejé de él y le miré como se sentaba indiferente.

—Hemos dicho...— empecé a decir cuando él paró, pero me costaba hablar. Si mi voz tiene cierto tono agudo, empezó a sonar carrasposa y extraña—Que nada de intentar matarme.

Sugawara empezó a reírse como si me hubiera hecho una broma graciosa o algo. Curiosamente, del mismo modo que al ver a Asahi colgado no podía dejar de pensar en que estaba empalmado y que quizá se habría corrido, me miré la entrepierna abultada. Y entonces pensé en él ¿Y si Sugawara lo había matado? Yo que sé, que hubieran tenido un rollito o…

—No, hemos dicho que nada de conseguir matarte — puntualizó él acercándose a mí gateando. Empecé a reírme de su comentario, como si hubiera roto mi hilo de pensamientos. El muy cabrón había elegido atar la cuerda floja para que pudiera apartarle, pero solo yo pensaba en lo que podría haber pasado si no hubiera hecho nada.

—Tienes toda la razón — le dije cuando apenas se colocó a mi altura y me besó en la mejilla de forma cándida, moviéndose en dirección a mis labios— De todos modos, estaría bien que no me asustes, porque…

Me empujó tumbándome sobre la colchoneta. Y le miré desabrocharme la camisa del uniforme.

—Porque si no harás como Oikawa y no querrás verme más, ya lo sé — dijo mientras me besaba la piel y me quitaba los pantalones.

Estaba ultra tenso, pero lo peor de todo era que aquello me excitaba mucho. Era como si yo no tuviera el control, que de hecho no lo tenía porque el tipo estaba pinzado pero yo creía que si. Miré a mi alrededor mientras él empezaba a comerme la polla y me fijé en que había varios pájaros muertos tirados detrás de la caldera, haciéndome pensar ¿cómo entra un pájaro en un sótano? Lo peor de todo era que me estaba poniendo cachondo, mucho. Era un puto psicópata, pero era útil, porque dentro de aquellas paredes tenía que comportarse de un modo muy concreto para encajar. Si yo le ofrecía poder relajarse de toda aquella estructura, sería un elemento importante para él y en cierto modo, podía ofrecerme cierta protección.

Y si, el tipo era un enfermo, pero yo también lo era. Así que jugábamos en el mismo equipo.

—Si querré, pero necesito que me prometas que nunca jamás — jadeé en mitad de mi frase, porque el tipo era bueno con la boca. Creo que hacía aquello como disculpa, porque yo era la puta y no él, y la situación era confusa. — Que nunca jamás te pasarás del punto. Que te pararás antes de que la palme o si te lo pido explícitamente, con un código tal como… Pájaro muerto.

El paró y me miró con cierta felicidad. Asintió y todo fue como la seda. Acabé con un par de tajos en el costado, que escocían un poco, y él mismo se ofreció a curar, y unas marcas horribles alrededor del cuello. Pero en realidad fue una experiencia agradable, excitante y me pagaron por ella.

Pensé en los motivos que tendría Shimizu para enviarme con el tarado de Sugawara sin avisarme antes, y barajé dos opciones. La primera, cubrir el mercado que Oikawa no quería tomar, y la segunda asustarme para que no volviera a pedirle nada.

Ante la duda, bueno, ante la duda fui a buscarla. Ni siquiera me molesté en colarme por el agujero de la reja, pasé por la puerta normal hacía el edifico madre e ignoré por completo a la chica que me dijo que no podía entrar al recinto de las féminas. Como si me importara una mierda, Goshiki pagaría el castigo. Y total, lo peor que podía pasar era que me sacaran del grupo de reeducación sexual porque consideraran que estaba mágicamente curado de m tendencia a perseguir señoritos para perseguir cerdas indecentes.

Entré en el edificio y le pregunté a una chica de primero por el paradero de Shimizu. La niña no contestó, así que puse los ojos en blanco y subí las escaleras esperando encontrarla de una vez por todas. Me fijé en que aquel edificio era infinitamente más nuevo y estaba infinitamente más cuidado que el de chicos, haciéndome preguntar si el hecho de que no nos dejaran entrar era para que no viéramos las claras preferencias en las que se iba el presupuesto. Iba por mitad de un pasillo cuando la vi.

—¡Eh, tú, Kikiyo!— le grité antes de cogerla por la muñeca. Me equivoqué de nombre, probablemente por el enfado que llevaba encima.

La maldita intentó usar una llave de karate contra mí, pero la empujé contra la pared consiguiendo zafarme de su ataque. La sostuve contra la pared con todas mis fuerzas. Sabía que era escurridiza, pero yo no era un blando, lejos de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar.

—Si pretendes asustarme, tendrás que buscar a alguien más espelúznate que él — le dije antes de soltarla—. Y si pretendes que sea tu esclavo, tendrás que ser bastante más simpática.

Saqué uno de los billetes de mi bolsillo y se lo tiré a los pies para después señalarle la marca que no había tardado en aparecer en mi cuello. No tengo ni idea de si pilló o no el mensaje de mis sospechas sobre la muerte de Asahi, pero vi la figura de una hermana acercase por el pasillo izquierdo, así que avancé a paso rápido por el derecho esperando poder estar fuera de allí antes de que me viera con más claridad.

 **NA: Me doy cuenta de la cantidad de fanservice que tiene esta historia y lo peor es que i have no regrets about it. Im sorry, not sorry at all.**


	6. Capitulo 6 - Shimizu

Pasaban las doce cuando Yukie se durmió de forma definitiva. Roncaba, y Kiyoko no dejaba de pensar en que le había preguntado si no estaba asustada por el comportamiento agresivo del nuevo. Asustada era una cosa que no había estado realmente desde que era muy pequeña. En una época estaba asustada hasta el punto de creer que el demonio podía venir a visitarla si no se dormía cuando sus padres se lo decían para felicitarla, ahora se preguntaba si no susurraba a los adultos para que postergaran aquellas creencias en los más jóvenes. Terushima la había impresionado.

Normalmente los chicos no iban al edificio de las chicas nunca. No era que el genoma Y les confiriera terror a pisar en un edificio que no les tocaba, se trataba de una solución que ella encontraba más bien misógina y de cobardes. Cuando una chica era encontrada en el edificio de los chicos era castigada y el chico no recibía ningún castigo. Por el contrario, en el caso de que un chico entrara en el edificio de las chicas era reprendido y castigado, pero la chica a la que fuera a visitar también. Lo más probable era que Terushima no tuviera la más mínima idea de esas normas absurdas que llevaban a los chicos a actuar como gallinas, pero tenía valor para que no le importara lo más mínimo.

Incapaz de dormir, y descartando la posibilidad de despertar a su amiga para distraerse, se levantó, se puso ropa y bajó a las duchas femeninas. En el sótano del edificio femenino, las duchas tenían separaciones entre ellas y en la parte trasera de estas, pequeños vestuarios con banqueta para cambiarse en la tranquilidad del pudor más femenino. Recordaba como a los diez años las profesoras ya les hablaban de que debían ser pudorosas y cuidarse de que una sola persona viera una sola parte de su cuerpo. Como si Adan y Eva no fueran desnudos por el paraíso.

Entre esos compartimentos de separación absurda, había unos cajones vacíos y estropeados por la humedad de las duchas que eran su escondrijo personal. Se trataba de cajones que se habían ideado para guardar toallas, pero que dado que era madera se habían ahuecado y algunos ya ni se abrían. Abrió uno de los cajones en teoría más atrancados y sacó una de las distintas bolsas de plástico del interior.

La caja, cerrada herméticamente, contenía varios paquetes de cigarrillos de distintas marcas. La chica dudó entre llevarle Seven Star o Sakura, pero el Sakura le gustaba más a ella y prefería guardárselo para sí. Devolvió el resto de cajetillas a la bolsa y la guardó en su lugar. Hacía todo aquello con la única ayuda de la linterna de su teléfono móvil, pero estaba acostumbrada a la oscuridad.

Se puso la cajetilla en el bolsillo del chándal, caminó hasta la habitación de Asahi, porque seguía llamándola la habitación de Asahi, aunque ya no lo fuera. Se dijo a sí misma que a partir de ahora era la habitación de Terushima y que tenía que asimilar que Asahi se había marchado. Llamó a la puerta y esperó a que el chico nuevo soltara otra de sus burradas para poder pasar.

No contestaron, así que la chica entró sin más y encontró a Bokuto Kôtaro y a Terushima durmiendo en la cama del segundo. Espero que Bokuto no se lo tomara como una ofensa, y se lo dijera a su querido amigo del alma Kuroo, y le despertó.

— ¡Márchate! — le dijo al chico de pelo gris alzando la voz y despertando también a Terushima —. Tengo cosas de las que hablar y ya hay suficiente con que Yukie os cuente mi vida.

Entre aturdido y agobiado Bokuto se levantó mirándola con un parpado caído y empezó a vestirse bajo la mirada intimidante de la chica.

— Yo no sé nada de ninguna Yukie Shirofuku que nos diga nada sobre ti — dijo mientras abría la puerta, con muy mal atino a elegir sus palabras. La chica suspiró y dejó que se fuera sin más, Kuroo pagaba por tener a sus amigos tan cerca, más de lo que creía.

— Genial, ahora tendré la oportunidad de que tú me hagas mi paja despertador — dijo él asumiendo que Kiyoko le acaba de fastidiar algo agradable que se preveía en su futuro—. Te advierto que pocos son tan buenos como Bokuto.

Kiyoko sacó el paquete de tabaco de su bolsillo y se lo lanzó con ligero desdén ante la mirada de cachorrito del chico que se enrolló la manta al cuerpo, abrió el paquete, y la ventana con la rapidez del rayo.

— Cuídate de robarle a Oikawa a sus favoritos — añadió la chica a la vez que rechazaba el gesto de ofrecimiento de un cigarrillo.

— No me asusta esa diva — fue su contestación. Muy propia de él, después de todo tampoco tenía miedo a los castigos, y aparentemente tampoco a Sugawara. Se quedó mirando por la ventana mientras fumaba, y es que sí toda la semana que llevaba en aquella cárcel no habría probado una sola calada de tabaco. Kiyoko se divertía al ver las distintas caras de placer que ponía por solo un poco de aquella droga blanda tan adictiva.

— Creo que... — empezó a decir ella trabándose un poco porque no le agradaba retractarse —, no, no te he tratado con suficiente respeto desde que has llegado.

— Muchas gracias, aunque la realidad es que nadie aquí lo ha hecho — dijo con tono jocoso —.No te puedo culpar.

Ella se sentó en la cama de Asahi y trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas que quería usar. Obviamente trabarse no iba a ser efectivo con alguien que no se tomaba nada en serio.

— Quiero ascenderte — dijo finalmente —. Pero para eso tengo que enseñarte un par de cosas.

Terushima negó con la cabeza y continuó fumando. Lejos de agobiarse, calculó las posibilidades que tenía para hablar sin que fuera a contárselo a nadie, y a fin de cuentas en parte no le quedaban tantos aliados como para no jugársela.

— Mira, creo que podemos beneficiarnos mucho el uno al otro, y no me refiero a ese trabajo absurdo de prostituirte, que puedes hacerlo tanto como quieras — añadió con delicadeza —. Tenía un plan para escaparme con Asahi, unos pasaportes para irme a Taiwan y planes de conseguir dinero de sobra para vivir más o menos bien. No necesito que vengas conmigo, pero si quieres salir de aquí es tu mejor opción. No te creas que expulsan a la gente fácilmente de este colegio.

— A mí me expulsaran, Kikiyo — Atajó el chico.

— Es Kiyoko,— puntualizó molesta, para luego insistir a la vez que se levantaba y se acercaba a él—. Mira, a esta gente no les importa tu buena conducta ¿Cuánto crees que hace que Park Song Suk se masturba en público? Está en tercero igual que yo y lo hace desde que teníamos 7. Kuroo, ha pegado a todos los chicos que duermen en este edificio a excepción de ti ¿quizá? ¿O ha tenido tiempo ya de hacerlo? El año pasado una chica de último curso se quedó embarazada, mandaron al bebé a un orfanato y ella siguió aquí. Mientras tu familia pague, no vas a salir de aquí. Solo expulsan a los becados.

Terushima, con el brazo pegado a la ventana y mirando fijamente a la chica tragó saliva. Kiyoko asentía porque lo había visto varias veces, todos los que lo intentaban acababan volviendo a una conducta más normalizada porque era agotador estar siempre castigado.

— Trabaja conmigo, consigue dinero de verdad — añadió finalmente para después dirigirse a la salida —. El sábado, reúnete conmigo en la entrada y te enseñaré como puedes conseguir mucho más haciendo mucho menos.

Se marchó de la habitación que se insistió era de Terushima y no de Asahi y caminó hasta la que Daichi y Suga compartían. Entró sin llamar y se acurrucó al lado de Sugawara. Le acarició la nariz con el dedo y después le acarició el pelo. A juzgar por las marcas en el cuello de Terushima y las fantasías de Suga, él podía haber matado a Asahi. A pesar de ello, se negaba a creer que Sugawara fuera capaz de matar a un amigo común, incluso a una persona. Dada la teoría en la que habían crecido, los animales no tenían alma y por eso no importaba si los mataba, pero las personas sí. Aunque Asahi le había contado que Suga soñaba con ver el alma de una persona marcharse, lo cual era francamente escalofriante.

— Buenas noches, Suga-san — dijo ella al ver que abría los ojos.

— ¿Vas a casarte conmigo y por eso te cuelas en mi cama? — preguntó con media sonrisa. Le pasó la mano por el pelo a Shimizu, oliéndole el pelo y besándola en la frente.

—No, he venido a preguntarte por Terushima —le dijo ella, pensando que aquel chico nuevo no podía haber controlado la situación de ningún modo — ¿Ha ido bien? ¿Has querido matarle?

— Kiyoko, eso es muy personal — sentenció el otro sonrojándose ligeramente —. Yo no te he preguntado qué clase de cosas hacías con Asahi. ¿Es que acaso te gusta Yuji y por eso me preguntas?

La chica se rió y aceptó que tal vez se pasaba de la raya preguntando. Solo era que le preocupaba que se emocionara demasiado y acabara matando a alguien y quería saber si Terushima estaba seguro relacionándose con él. No quería que la muerte de nadie cayera sobre su conciencia.

— Hemos hecho un acuerdo, no voy a matarle, me gusta — añadió para tranquilizarla —. Deja de preocuparte como si fueras Asahi.

— Está bien, solo que si él no está alguien tiene que preocuparse por ti.

Tenía ganas de quedarse tendida allí hasta la mañana, con Daichi en la otra cama y tumbada con Suga. Era probablemente el único lugar en el que nadie la vigilaba y no estaba sola, pero era consciente de que no podía quedarse mucho más rato. Si la pillaban la castigarían por la única cosa que no haría en beneficio propio.

Sugawara la abrazó por unos instantes antes de dejarla ir.

—Le echo de menos, pero tú no puedes fingir ser él —dijo antes de soltarla.

Salió de la habitación y volvió a la suya caminado de forma cautelosa. Justo cuando entraba en el edificio de chicas su móvil sonó. Caminó hasta el baño y abrió el mensaje que acababa de recibir. Una foto de un sobre amarillento, viejo, muy parecido a otros sobres que ya había visto antes. Se sentó sobre la tapa del WC y amplió la imagen con los dedos, esperando que su corazonada no estuviera en lo cierto. "Para Kiyoko", La letra de Asahi era inconfundible para la chica. El móvil volvió a sonar y apareció una línea de texto.

"Este sobre contiene material que a mucha gente le gustaría saber sobre ti" leyó. Esperó a que dijeran algo más, pero el teléfono no sonaba. Allí terminaba aquella intrusión. Kiyoko reconocía aquella técnica, y fuera lo que fuera lo que Asahi había puesto en aquella carta, en poco tiempo podía ser de dominio público.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" le contestó a sabiendas que estaba jugando con ella. Tenía que adivinar quién era y si lo hacía podía contrarrestar su jugada. La tensión se podía cortar. Kiyoko se mantenía con la mirada fija en la pantalla esperando a que contestaran.

Un icono de un lápiz y unas líneas le indicaba que la otra persona estaba escribiendo. La lista de personas que podía haber conseguido una carta de Asahi para ella eran pocas, por no decir que Terushima le había contado que solo Daichi y Suga habían entrado en la habitación después de que lo encontraran.

"Por el momento, nada, espera a recibir instrucciones" había dicho aquella personas desconocida.

Kiyoko suspiró. No tenía sentido que fueran sus amigos. Aunque hubieran entrado en la habitación, Asahi era suficientemente listo como para no dejar aquella carta a la vista de cualquiera si contenía información que pudiera comprometerla. Además, Terushima no le había indicado que se hubieran llevado nada. Cabía la posibilidad que aquel capullo mintiera, pero ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?

La chica subió a su cuarto y se escurrió entre las sabanas. Notó como Yukie extendía sus brazos sobre ella y la besaba en la nuca. Era mejor que intentara dormir y pensara más detenidamente en todo a la mañana siguiente.


	7. Capitulo 7 - Terushima

Estando las cosas como estaban, considerando mis múltiples castigos y mi intrusión en el lado de las chicas en el domingo por la tarde, no era extraño que la segunda semana ya estuviera en el despacho de la directora y madre superiora. La hermana Agnes era sin lugar a dudas una de esas mujeres que se meten a monjas porque su dios no les ha dado una cara agraciada, ni el carácter adecuado para ligar con una cara de rana.

Sentada desde detrás de aquella mesa, llevaba el pelo cubierto con aquella toga extraña o velo o como se llame. Tenía el rostro de una persona enfadada hasta niveles máximos y gritaba más que un general del ejército. Me recordó a La chaqueta metálica, una de mis pelis favoritas si cabe decir, pero sin insultos tan directos. Quiero decir, que se refiriera a mí como un acosador compulsivo con trastornos sexuales profundos y tampoco me ofendió tanto como si me hubiera llamado pichafloja.

En cualquier caso, mi castigo fue muy tonto, tenía que comprar pintura con mis propios ahorros y pintar mi habitación. Porque tener una estrella diabólica dibujada en lápiz les parecía de mal gusto, y también me obligaron a asistir a catequesis para poder bautizarme. Era como un complot para mandarme al infierno, porque si no estás bautizado es como si no le hubieras prometido a Dios que serías su lame botas, así que si luego no lo eras… Bueno, el castigo no podía ser igual ¿no?

—Señor , sí, señor — le dije haciendo un saludo militar y me marché antes mientras ella me daba permiso para salir y no después. Y es que yo ya tenía suficiente con las clases de inglés avanzado, como para que además me echaran la bronca en aquel idioma. Aunque de hecho me estaba saltando la clase de mandarín I.

Subí a la azotea con completa premeditación de saltarme el resto de la clase. En mi mente daban vueltas las palabras que me había dedicado Kiyoko. Si bien era cierto que en todos los colegios hacía todo lo posible para no expulsar a nadie, me pregunté hasta qué punto era cierto que allí los que tenían familias que podían pagar podían hacer casi cualquier cosa sin que les echaran. Barajé las opciones de dejar pasar el tiempo y manipular suficiente a Sugawara para que este matara por mí, pero no quería cambiar la escuela de zombies por un reformatorio. Sería como salir de la olla para caer en las brasas.

Saqué uno de aquellos benditos cigarrillos que me había traído Kiyoko y lo encendí mientras me asomaba por la barandilla. Podía ver a las chicas de primero correr alrededor del polideportivo en su clase de gimnasia como pequeños monigotes que se movían torpemente por el terreno. Añoraba a Satori Tendou y me odiaba por ello.

—¿Te sobra algún cigarrillo de esos? — escuché una voz a mi espalda y ladeé la cabeza para ver la silueta de Némesis. Aún no lo había nombrado de aquel modo, pues no le había visto nunca junto a Shimizu, y es que eso era el uno para el otro; Némesis.

—Claro — surgió mi amabilidad natural espontanea ante Tsukishima Kei, a saber por qué. Le acerqué la cajetilla y él tomó un cigarrillo entre sus largos dedos. Saqué mi encendedor y le cubrí la llama del leve viento mientras él aspiraba—. ¿Tú de qué mano comes?

Le pregunté aquello porque era un hecho. En aquel lugar, o bien eras una perra de Kuroo o bien te arrastrabas por el barro para el gusto de Daichi y Shimizu.

—Digamos que dadas las circunstancias podríamos decir que de la de Kuroo — dijo antes de aspirar una calada y dejarla ir. Su mirada era seria y parecía el típico tipo con el que era mejor no meterse. No porque te fuera a pegar una paliza, sino porque parecía jodidamente listo—. Pero me gusta pensar que voy de por libre, como tú.

Asentí con la mirada fija de nuevo en las chicas que corrían. Parecían ganado dentro de una valla, haciendo deporte para que su carne fuera perfecta a la hora de ser ingerida.

— ¿Es esto un control de mis tratos con la abeja reina? — pregunté confundido de que estuviera allí conmigo.

—En parte — dijo apoyándose contra la barandilla de espaldas, mirando a la puerta—. Tenía que ir a preguntarte por la tarde, pero has aparecido aquí ahora y todos ya saben que te va a visitar a tu cuarto.

—Pues, creo que casi casi la tengo, pero es una persona compleja — dije con la intención de explicarle que creía que ella estaba asustada, pero me lo guardé para mí. Como él había dicho, yo iba de por libre y eso significaba guardarse algún as bajo la manga.

Tsukishima asintió y se apartó al otro lado de la azotea para terminar su cigarrillo, dejándome allí solo.

¿Hasta qué punto estaba siendo controlado? Sentía que me querían comer la cabeza por todas partes, y era complicado distinguir mis propias prioridades cuando mi único objetivo no estaba dentro de mi alcance todavía ¿Yo era también ganado dentro de aquellas cuatro verjas? ¿Ya me había convertido en un zombie? Tenía que proteger mis sesos de todos aquellos seres infernales.

Al acabar mi cigarrillo volví a clase, a dormir más que nada, pero ante la insistencia de mi cerebro en no dejar de pensar en las cosas que echaba de menos, decidí volcarme en la clase e incluso cumplí mi castigo de medio día en las cocinas. Me di la tarde libre y pasé de las clases y de las actividades del club de reeducación sexual. Me dirigí a mi cuarto y volví a encontrar la puerta de este abierta.

Entré ya con un cabreo considerable, pero seguía dentro de mis cabales. Por algún motivo era como si todos aquellos zombies quisieran un pedacito de carne fresca recién llegada de fuera. Y ahí estaba Oikawa, otra vez, solo que esta vez con el uniforme masculino y rebuscando entre mis cosas.

Me rasqué la nuca mirándole, pues ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

—Buenas tardes — le saludé para observar como levantaba la cabeza y se la golpeaba levemente con la cajonera superior del armario—¿Quieres que te ayude a busca? Puede que sepa dónde está eso que buscas ¿no?

Le miré sonrojarse un poco y me sorprendí de que no se lanzara a pegarme a puñetazo limpio. Yo en su lugar hubiera hecho aquello para librarme de la charla incomoda.

—No buscaba nada en particular — dijo de golpe y entonces yo cerré la puerta de la habitación. Creo que buscaba intimidarle, pero actuaba sobre la marcha sin pensar demasiado.

Examiné su rostro. Era guapo, más guapo que yo sin dudarlo, se cuidaba y claramente parecía ser un zombie feliz dentro de aquellas paredes. Seguramente más de un ejército chicas le iban detrás y sin lugar a dudas tenía a más de un cliente satisfecho.

—¿Estás aquí porque quieres alguna venganza particular? — pregunté de nuevo esperando alguna respuesta. Pero Oikawa solo me miraba con sus ojos castaños, buscando la respuesta que yo quería oír supongo. Era un buen observador, listo, pero quizá demasiado creído.

—¿Qué sentido tendría que te contestara a eso?

—Ciertamente, ninguno pero te he interrumpido en mitad de lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo y bueno podrías excusarte — dije. Era un momento algo tenso. Quizá había puesto nata sobre mi ropa personal o había escondido coca para que me la pillaran en la próxma revisión de cuartos. Él no sabía que si era lo segundo, me hacía un favor. Me quité la chaqueta azul del uniforme y la tiré sobre la cama—. Ya sabes, la casualidad es puta, como tú y yo, pero yo tiendo a creer más a la causalidad.

Se acercó a mí y me agarró por la camisa, empujándome contra la pared. Yo esperaba que me pegara gritando algo como "No puedes robarme a mis chicos, este es mi territorio", pero me besó.

El inicio de aquel beso fue pasmoso, porque no era lo que mi mente había calculado. Pero al notar su lengua dentro de mi boca durante unos instantes me dejé ir. Extendí mis brazos alrededor de él y empujé mi lengua contra su boca. Él me mordió el labio, y se apartó a mirarme un segundo, ¿estaba mostrándome él tipo de profesional que era para intimidar mi competencia comercial? ¿Debía tomármelo a mal? Se me escapó una risilla cuando lo intenté arrastrar hasta la cama, pero el forcejeó empujándome de nuevo contra la pared, desviándonos contra el cristal frío de la ventana.

Desabroché su camisa sin mirar, mientras se lanzaba de nuevo contra mi boca para después morderme el cuello. Realmente aquel tipo era pura pasión encendida.

—Pretendes tirarme del edificio ¿no?— Le pregunté mientras proseguían los acontecimientos. Era algo imposible, pues además del cristal había unos barrotes que apenas me hubieran dejado sacar un brazo entre ellos.

—¿Por qué vas de chico guay por la vida? — se lamentó más para él mismo que para mí, y yo proseguí desnudándole como si todo lo demás fuera indiferente.

Acabamos tirados en el suelo, desnudos y hablando de idioteces tras un polvo bastante espectacular. Y yo solo podía sentirme mal, porque aquel polvo no había sido un asunto de trabajo y yo añoraba a mi exnovio. Para la mayoría de gente no habría diferencia entre el placer que obtienes en el trabajo al que obtienes por el simple hecho del mero placer, pero para mí si había una fina línea que lo dividía absolutamente.

Los dedos de Oikawa resiguieron el tatuaje de mis costillas. El pequeño Gengar shiny, de color blanco con una S amarilla en la barriga.

—¿Esto es un pokemon?— preguntó. Se estaba fumando uno de mis cigarrillos, la ventana estaba abierta y yo odiaba que se lo estuviera fumando porque tenía la piel de gallina y además me estaba dejando sin tabaco.

—Sí, lo eligió mi novio— dije para darme cuenta de lo raro que era que siguiera llamando a Satori novio cuando habíamos roto dos semanas antes de que yo entrara en la escuela de zombies. Pero él seguía siendo un puto monstruo que me atormentaba, así que supongo que de algún modo seguía considerándolo un novio. A ratos pensaba mucho en él y a ratos ni siquiera me acordaba de la cara que tenía.

—¿Y él se hizo alguno que tú eligieras?

Asentí.

—Él se tatuó un electrabuz — dije pensado en la última vez que había desvestido a Tendou y visto el tatuaje. Lo tenía bajo la axila, disimulado. Sus padres le tenían terminantemente prohibido nada que durara más de seis meses a un año, porque consideraban que su personalidad era volátil y que seguro que se arrepentía. Yo fui el que le expliqué que la vida era un lugar para arrepentirse de todo y volver hacer las cosas mal solo por el placer de cagarla gratis.

—¡Que romántico! — se mofó Toru, como si él entendiera una mierda lo que significaba.

Satori y yo nos conocimos en las peleas de bandas. Casi podría afirmar que nuestro primer orgasmo juntos fue golpeándonos y no follando. Por norma general él no solía pelearse, porque eso estaba mal, pero le saqué de quicio. Me costó lo suyo, pero lo hice. Pienso que lo hice porque me gustaba y no tenía ni idea de cómo entrarle, así que mi única forma de arrastrarle cerca de mí, era básicamente meterle dentro de la mierda en la que yo vivía. Supongo que es triste por mi parte, pero él era un niño rico y yo aún no vivía en la mansión de la tía abuela Kotoko… Nope, más bien en una casita minúscula para un adolescente y una mujer adulta enferma de cáncer.

—Siempre pensé que si te dedicabas a la prostitución el romance no podía existir — dijo Oikawa con completa frialdad—. Yo solo estoy casado con los billetes.

Sonrió para estirarse bocarriba de nuevo. Miramos las aspas de la lámpara.

—También estás enamorado de Bokuto y de Iwaizumi — afirmé para recibir un codazo de él y empecé a reírme. Creo que me gustaba recibir o me divertía que él considerara que la verdad sobraba en todas partes. Me puse los calzoncillos y tras robarle el cigarrillo lo apagué y lo metí en una bolsa que tenía para tirar luego las colillas en una basura comunitaria— ¿Tengo que pagarte por esto?

Él me miró casi ofendido por lo que acaba de decir. Si lo pienso, le estaba echando y por eso se molestaba, pero no había sido esa mi intención. Solo tenía frío.

—No, — contestó mientras se levantaba y empezaba a ponerse la ropa—Si no yo tendría que pagarte a ti también y considerando que mi caché es mayor saldrías perdiendo, además yo no llevaba puesto el uniforme femenino.

Asentí al escucharle. Quizá Oikawa era transexual y nadie se lo había explicado nunca. Busqué mi teléfono y abrí la última conversación de mensajes que había tenido con Tendou. Su última conexión marcaba hacía veinte minutos y a juzgar por la hora él debía estar en su casa tirado, leyendo alguno de esos mangas creepy que tanto que le gustaban. Me preguntaba si tendría sentido llamarle, o si simplemente estaba prolongando una gilipollez que no iba a ninguna parte. Si escapaba con Shimizu quizá no sería tan tontería, pero no era como si yo supiera planificar más allá de tres días vista.

Justo cuando Oikawa se marchaba recibí un mensaje. Un trabajo de Shimizu que me dejó un poco estupefacto. Tanaka quería hacer uso de mis servicios aquella noche en el cobertizo del huerto. Estaba cansado, pero mi madre decía que la depresión se curaba trabajando, así que bajé a las duchas para lavarme y prepararme para aquella cita.

Era interesante, mi popularidad crecía sin más, así que quizá podría dejar de depender de la reina del hielo en algún momento.

Cené en el comedor comunitario y me senté junto a Oikawa y sus amigos. Hanamaki me cayó bien, era lo que venía siendo un poco repirpi, y salía con una chica de segundo que tenía unas tetas enormes. También era maja ella, aunque era complicado no mirarle el escote, y supongo que por eso yo no acabé de caerle del todo bien. Me sorprendió como todos aquellos chicos conocían las actividades de Oikawa, pero disimulaban con el asunto. Era un tabú, hasta le buscaban novias entre su ejército de fans. Era complejo de entender.

Después de la cena, me encaminé al huerto. Pasé entre la tierra removida sobre la que aún no habían plantado nada, dejando mis huellas sobre estas. Entré en el cobertizo, pero aún no había nadie. Caminé a oscuras buscando algún interruptor cuando unos brazos me agarraron hacía atrás y entonces se hizo la luz.

El tipo que me agarraba, Aone. Un armario ropero que debía pesar lo menos 90 kilos. Y yo a su lado era una pulga minúscula. Forcejeé hasta ver entrar a Sawamura, el cual no creía que fuera a hacerme nada, porque no dejaba de acabar de salir de una pelea con Kuroo e iba vendado al estilo momia egipcia. Detrás de él, el tipo que me había contratado, Tanaka, que me caía bien, hasta aquel día.

—¿Qué coño..? — pregunté temiéndome lo peor, pero intenté calmarme—. Mirad, yo no sé qué os ha dicho Shimizu, pero yo no me lo hago con grupos, demasiado cansado.

Y apenas terminé la frase me llevé un puñetazo en el estómago. Tanaka era un hijo de puta. A tientas de sacar todo lo que había comido, hice un esfuerzo por no darles el placer de gritar. El dolor intenso de el puñetazo sobre mi barriga solo se calmó cuando se intensificó el siguiente en mi cara, y luego una patada en la entrepierna.

—Quiero que te quede bien claro — abrió la boca Sawamura acercándose a mí. Él lo había organizado, claro, así que intenté soltarme para golpearle pero no tuve éxito.— Queremos que dejes a Shimizu en paz, está de duelo por la muerte de Asahi y lo último que necesita es que tú le rondes.

Escupí algo que mezclaba sangre, babas, mocos y quizá vomito sobre la cara de Sawamura.

— Es ella la que me ronda a mí, perdedor— elegí mal mis palabras porque el tipo soltó la muleta y me pegó de nuevo en la cara.

Después de aquello recogió su muleta y el trio de capullos se marcharon. Por mi parte, esperé a echar la cena y volví a mi cuarto. Entre Sugawara y Sawamura iba fino.


	8. Capitulo 8 Shimizu

A lo largo de dos días, Kiyoko estuvo expectante de recibir una respuesta de aquel anónimo. Le hubiera gustado saber dónde podía haber encontrado aquella carta de Asahi y quién era, en especial porque de saber quién era todo sería mucho más sencillo. Fue en el jueves previo a una competición de karate fuera de la escuela en la que por fin recibió un mensaje. Llevaba el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y al notar cómo vibraba no pudo evitar mirar a todos los lados.

Todo el mundo era un potencial enemigo al acecho, incluidos los compañeros de primer curso que siempre la habían mirado temerosos de caerle mal en su primer año de entrada en el colegio. Caminó hasta el baño más cercano a la clase que acababa de terminar vigilando a su espalda, completamente paranoica, y se encerró con el cerrojo puesto. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y leyó el mensaje:

[14/ 4 12:30] +8180 24 14 44 88: Deja 5.000 yenes en un sobre, debajo del banco que hay frente al laberinto de arbustos mañana a la hora de la comida.

No podía dejarlos ella misma a aquella hora, y no podía vigilar quién los recogía a ninguna otra hora del día. El autobús del club de karate salía a las nueve y no volvía hasta la tarde. No contestó, se quedó mirando la pantalla.

[14/ 4 12:32] +8180 24 14 44 88: Sé que lo has leído, si no lo haces ya sabes qué va a ocurrir con la carta.

Le escribió que no iba a estar en el colegio y esperó. No podía dejarlo por la mañana, y no sabía a quién podía pedirle algo así. Terushima tal vez la rechazaría si veía que estaba perdiendo su posición, Yukie correría a decírselo a Kuroo. Daichi iría a perder su tiempo a mirar como todos luchaban, así que solo quedaba pedirle a Sugawara que vigilara el lugar elegido. Necesitaba saber quién tenía esa carta, no podía dejarlo al azar.

[14/ 4 12:32] Shimizu Kiyoko: Lo dejaré allí antes de que salga el autobús, si desaparece el problema será tuyo.

Cambió el contacto y se dirigió directamente a Sugawara para zanjar el tema. Suga era la mejor opción, y él también detestaría a aquella persona aunque no le hiciera chantaje a él.

[14/ 4 12:33] Shimizu Kiyoko: Le he puesto una trampa a la persona que mató a Asahi, necesito que mañana vigiles un sobre que dejaré debajo del banco delante del laberinto.

[14/ 4 12:33] Shimizu Kiyoko: No interfieras, solo necesito que me digas quién es.

Después de aquello no esperó ni a tener una respuesta de ninguno de los dos. Salió del baño como si no ocurriera nada. Se sentía abrumada, en especial porque no creía que las cosas jugaran demasiado a su favor. Fue al abrir la puerta del baño cuando se topó con Terushima. No se suponía que pudiera entrar en el baño de las chicas, pero se imaginaba al muy tonto capaz de ello, por lo cual no le sorprendía verlo de cara a la puerta.

El chico llevaba toda la cara marcada. Un moratón que se extendía entre el ojo y la nariz y el labio partido, como si se hubiera metido en una pelea. Bajó la mirada hacia las manos del chico en busca de indicios de que aquello fuera realmente una pelea, y no obra de Sugawara. Se asustó al darse cuenta de que aquello no era un ataque en un uno contra uno.

—¿Te ha hecho eso Suga? — preguntó evitando sonar angustiada — ¿Has ido a la enfermería?

Terushima negó y se encogió de hombros.

— Meh, la nariz no está rota — dijo tocándose la nariz como si no le doliera —. Y quizás el puñetazo en la boca me lo gané un poquito.

Él se la quedó mirando como confundido por la mirada de ella. Kiyoko lo observaba preguntándose si aquello no le había pasado por pensar que Oikawa solo era una diva enfadada sin recursos. Giró la cabeza examinando con más detalle el gesto de la chica.

— Esto, Kikiyo, estoy sorprendido ¿estás preocupada? — dijo en un tono claramente de mofa y sorpresa mezclados, irritando a la chica que torció su gesto a uno más severo y serio.

— Ni por asomo, no soy tu madre — añadió ella obviando que no iba a repetirle que su nombre era Kiyoko —. Si no ha sido Suga, no es problema mío.

Terushima arqueo la ceja como si fuera a decirle algo más, pero Kiyoko pasó de largo. La conversación estaba terminada, y Kiyoko tenía asuntos que quería resolver con Kuroo que justo se adentraba en el baño de chicos, al otro lado del pasillo.

Caminó ignorando a todo el mundo hasta la puerta y la abrió insistiendo a todos los que estaban allí que se marcharan y se colocó justo al lado del urinario en el que Kuroo se había puesto a orinar. Era un tanto incómodo, pero para hacer tortilla se tienen que romper huevos. Si quería descartar a Kuroo y su grupo, hacían falta algunas preguntas y no precisamente de las sencillas de formular.

— Si no te importa, yo voy a seguir meando — dijo él al verla de pie a su lado con los brazos cruzados. Arrugó la nariz y se centró en apuntar.

— ¿Es cosa tuya lo de la cara de Terushima? — preguntó más para desviar la atención si era él quien la estaba chantajeando. Aunque al asociar al chico nuevo con ella, si la chantajeaban y pegaban a su esclavo estaban enviando dos mensajes bastante claros. Lo irritante de que Terushima no hablara era que podría descartarse teorías.

—No, la cara de Teru es cosa suya — dijo mientras terminaba de mear, se guardaba el pene y subía su cremallera. Seguidamente caminó hacía el lavabo y empezó a lavarse las manos—. Normalmente no me lavo las manos, pero quiero quedar bien delante de ti.

— En general os va bien ¿no? — preguntó ignorando la broma —. Quiero decir que por lo que sé Bokuto se puede permitir a Terushima seguido.

— ¿Y no crees que debe haber sido Oikawa?

— No, te gusta demasiado arruinarme los negocios — dijo finalmente al ver como él se giraba a mirarla directamente a ella. Tenía esa expresión que decía que era alguien bueno y amable después de todo. En realidad, sí, Kuroo solía ser cuanto menos honesto cuando la quería fastidiar. Kuroo no estaba chantajeándola, él lo haría con la cara descubierta y provocándola para que luego no pudiera culparle directamente, aunque se sentía culpable por algo, eso sí podía leerlo en su expresión. Las únicas personas que conocían su relación con Asahi y podían acosarla eran él y Daichi. El corazón por un momento pareció parársele al pensar que Daichi la podía traicionar y además hacerla caer tan vilmente.

— Bueno, si ya has terminado, yo me abro — añadió el chico pasando por su lado. Kiyoko lo miró solo durante unos instantes y le agarró de la camisa. Aquella podía ser una forma buena de molestar a Daichi, y con quién mejor que con Kuroo que había sufrido el mismo revés de su parte anteriormente. Él se quedó durante un segundo mirándola a la cara dubitativo.

Kiyoko le besó superficialmente mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos.

— Kiyo-chan no sé si es productivo que me deje usar por ti del mismo modo que ya hiciste en primero — dijo mientras ella tiraba de él hasta la zona en que se encontraban los lavabos.

— Ahora ya sabes que no te quiero, no te estoy usando — se limitó a decir desabrochándole los pantalones y metiendo su mano entre su piel y su ropa interior. Kuroo jadeó, estaba incomodo pero no tenía intención de apartarla—. Porque suena como si no te interesara, pero aquí sigues.

Kuroo le sujetó la cara para que le mirara fijamente. A Kiyoko no le molestaba especialmente, pero quería ir a por faena, porque sí era cierto que le usaba.

— Sabes que Yukie también está enamorada y cree que salís de verdad — dijo justo antes de que ella volviera besarle de una forma menos superflua, con intención de decirle que se callara. Le parecía un pesado, ella quería a Yukie, y salía con ella, a fin de cuentas la protegía a sabiendas que iría a contárselo todo a él.

El moreno, la miró de nuevo, esperando ver alguna expresión que mostrara cómo se sentía al respecto. Pero Shimizu era el muro con el que siempre iba a chocar cuando se trataba de provocaciones. La agarró por la cintura y la aupó para apoyarla contra el lavabo. Ella le rodeó con las piernas mientras se entregaba a besarle, mordiéndole los labios con rabia.

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta. Terushima saludó con la mano y se colocó frente a uno de los urinarios con indiferencia, fastidiándole a Kiyoko que no fuera alguien quien corriera a entregarle la noticia a Daichi.

Kiyoko miró hacia otro lado, tal vez después de que saliera Terushima entraron un par más de chicos que lejos de actuar como el chico nuevo salieron avergonzados por la escena. Una vez terminaron, Kiyoko se colocó la ropa interior y se marchó. Se sentía ligeramente mal porque Kuroo era como una gran bola de sentimientos enrevesados, complejos y revueltos que nunca había estado dispuesta a escuchar o atender, pero no quería cambiar eso de ella. A fin de cuentas no era como si él no hubiera sacado nada de provecho en aquel momento.

Al día siguiente, se levantó especialmente temprano se vistió y se preparó para salir a la competición de karate, pero lejos de correr a desayunar, bajó hasta el baño que se situaba al lado de la reja rota. Cerró con el cerrojo desde dentro y entró en uno de los cubículos. Los váteres de aquel baño eran antiguos, con la cisterna alta y sin tapa. Se subió con los zapatos a la taza y retiró la tapa de la cisterna con ligera dificultad. No era el lugar más idílico para guardar dinero, pero desde que se le había llenado la maleta sin fondo tenía aquel espacio hasta poder encontrar otro lugar en el que ir colocando sus ahorros.

Metió la mano en el depósito de agua y sacó otra de aquellas bolsas herméticas de plástico. Esta estaba llena de billetes. Con la mano seca sacó los 5.000 yenes y se los metió dentro de la camiseta. Cerró la bolsa de nuevo y la volvió a poner en su lugar.

Se lavó las manos y las secó, y después de meter el dinero en un sobre blanco caminó hasta el lugar indicado donde dejó el sobre. Le dolía desprenderse de aquel dinero, pero especialmente le dolía hacerlo a cambio de silencio o la falsa idea de encontrar aquella carta de Asahi. Se moría de ganas de romperle la cara a quien fuera que la estaba chantajeando, y si era Daichi todavía más.

Desayunó con el resto del club, incluidos Kuroo con su cara de perrito, y Daichi que no parecía afectado por la noticia de su polvo estelar con el otro en el baño de los chicos. Hubiera preferido ir en el autobús con Yukie, pero ella estaba extra castigada debido a la revista erótica, con lo cual ni que fuera la estrella del equipo, no podía ir.

Le alivió no ganar en la categoría femenina, porque mientras todos miraban a Mai Nametsu lucirse, ella tomó de la mano a Daichi y le llevo a parte para jugar a las preguntas como había hecho con Kuroo.

— Hace días que ni te veo — dijo fingiéndose apenada —. Ya me imaginaba que presentarte a Michimiya cambiaría las cosas, pero no tanto.

Daichi la tomó por las manos y la miró directo a los ojos con una sonrisa ladeada, un poco triste. Kiyoko, por un momento creyó que le copiaba la expresión a Kuroo .

— De hecho quería hablarte de eso, pero no encontraba el momento, Kiyoko — dijo mientras ella abría los ojos en un gesto que le decía que le escuchaba como si fuera una niña —. Te amo mucho, eres genial y me encantaría que fuera de otra manera, pero sabes qué clase de chica es con la que yo quiero salir. No le puedes pedir a un tigre que sea un gato doméstico, y no puedo pedirte que seas una de esas chicas obedientes y dulces que quiero en mi futuro.

Kiyoko pensó que lo que su amigo quería no era una futura esposa, quería una planta que le dijera que él era Dios. Lo sabía porque había visto esa situación en su casa, su padre no quería a su madre. No quería que fuera una mujer creyente, que amaba ir a la iglesia y seguir el evangelio para poder llegar al cielo, como era ella. Quería alguien que lo adorara a él, igual que Daichi. Los hombres eran despreciables.

— Entiendo — dijo mordiéndose el labio —. Pero tú y yo, quiero decir que seguimos siendo amigos ¿no?

— Claro — afirmó él, mientras le soltaba las manos y la besaba en la sien —. Pero no podemos vernos a solas, y estar con Suga no cuenta, ya sabes que nunca ha contado.

Kiyoko sonrió fingía no estar molesta. Molesta por el modo en que hablaba de Sugawara y por cómo la descartaba tan rápidamente. Algo le decía que Daichi sí había oído lo que había hecho el día anterior en el baño, y le molestaba soberanamente, pero el resultado no era el esperado. Volvió con el grupo a animar a su compañera, tenía ganas de hablar con Suga y preguntarle quién estaba detrás del chantaje.


	9. Capitulo 9 - Terushima

Era curioso como aquellos maravillosos días en los que Sawamura, Shimizu y Kuroo no estaban en la escuela, lo único que daba verdaderamente por culo era Dios. Y lo digo desde el más amargo reconocimiento que Goshiki estaba fuera con el club de Karate también, con lo cual, yo tenía que asistir al comedor una vez se acababan las clases de medio día.

Usualmente, las dos veces que había ido, me habían puesto a fregar platos. Algo completamente inútil, porque tras pasar por mis manos iban directamente a un macrolavavajillas al que a mí me gustaba llamar máquina del tiempo. Pero aquel día terminé con una redecilla nada sexy en el pelo, que tampoco combinaba con mi cara amoratada, sirviendo los platos de los alumnos.

El trabajo en sí era de agradecer, porque por algún motivo mi mente andaba perturbada. No solo añoraba mi relación con Satori, siempre en la cuerda floja, si no que la visión de Kiyoko y Kuroo en el baño de chicos se repetía constantemente en mi mente. Ojalá hubiera sido una peli porno recurrente, pero el problema no era que el culo de Tetsuro me obsesionase, ni que las piernas de Shimizu me parecieran más largas que la de la mayoría de chicas. El asunto rondaba porque me faltaba información ¿Por qué Kuroo Tetsuro quería que atrajese a Shimizu si ellos follaban? ¿Qué tipo de relación real tenían? Por un microsegundo llegué a pensar que solo me obsesionaba con el tema porque tenía un ataque de supremacía machista y creía que tenía a Kiyoko en el bote, pero no era tan tonto. Quiero decir, que no soy muy avispado, pero era evidente que eso no era lo que me confundía de lo que había visto.

Pero volviendo a servir comidas. Las raciones que la escuela de zombies ofrecía eran normalitas para mantener a un humano medio, ¿pero qué pasaba con los adolescentes famélicos? El chico lúgubre solía repetir al menos una vez, el máximo permitido. Pero el pobre chaval hacía deporte sin cansarse así que cuando apareció frente a mí por tercera vez y me miró con aquellos ojos orgullosos pero llenos de pena, me dispuse a llenar su tercer bol de arroz hasta arriba.

—¿Cuántas veces has repetido? — le preguntó a mis espaldas la cocinera. Quizá su tono seco no me molestó, pero sí que me tocara el hombro y me hiciera parar de servirle.

—Es primera vez que repite — mentí automáticamente porque estaba irritado con ella y no porque quisiera proteger al cachorrillo lúgubre de Kageyama. El cual si lo pienso, era un esbirro de Sawamura y no se merecía la bondad de mi alma negra.

La mujer lo miró, intentado escudriñar si yo mentía, pero la expresividad del chico lúgubre es nula. Así que me dejó entregarle su bol y entonces me miró con fijeza.

—Nunca dejes que repitan más de una vez, no queremos niños obesos — dijo aquello y se volvió a ir a lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

Considerando que su culo ocupaba más que una mesa camilla me sentí ofendido, porque... ¿qué coño le importaba que los demás hicieran con sus cuerpos? Y resultaba que la sociedad cristiana católica no consideraba aceptable que nadie engordara más de lo debido. Mi mente se debatió entre si aquello era un asunto de salud o de estética, y me perdí demasiado como para sacar nada en claro de mi análisis personal pero sí llegué a una conclusión. Si yo estaba allí y alguien quería repetir diecinueve veces, iba a poder hacerlo. Porque después de todo, mi mente era una máquina hecha para la revolución.

Supongo que por eso, por mi cerebro preparado para la rebelión, los días en los que no estaban los capos de la mafia infantil, me aburría soberanamente. Por lo que decidí acudir a mi clase de reeducación sexual con completa libertad, por si acaso alguna de las historias tórridas y gastadas, explicadas entre las lágrimas del pecado, me abstraían de la ausencia de actividad.

Al entrar en el aula encontré a Yukie, profundamente abrumada, sentada en una de aquellas sillas y sin la chapa de la que tan orgullosa se sentía. Ciertamente no sé por qué necesitaba tanto aquel reconocimiento social de buena conducta, cuando seguía con aquella novia que supuestamente tenía. Era como sacar un 100 en un examen a sabiendas de que has copiado, pero claro en esos casos finges alegría para que no pillen que has copiado, así que supongo que tenía lógica cómo se comportaba.

— ¿Has roto con tu novio o algo? — le pregunté. Parecía estar al borde del llanto o algo parecido, así que me referí a aquella ella como él, para que el entorno no se cebara con la chica. Parecía sensible. Me echó una mirada furtiva, como si yo tuviera la culpa de algo e ignoró deliberadamente mi pregunta.

En aquel momento cerré la boca porque: La profesora Miho Amakata. Me acordaba de su nombre entre otras cosas porque era muy atractiva. Ciertamente mis relaciones amatorias con féminas eran casi nulas, porque solo había tenido una novia y había sido cuando éramos niños. Misaki y yo solíamos cogernos de las manos y ella me daba besos en la mejilla de vez en cuando. Era lo más cercano que había estado de tener sexo con una mujer, pero eso no quería decir que no me parecieran bonitas. Y Miho Amakata era sin lugar a dudas una de esas milfs sexys que hacen que se te caiga la baba, a pesar del mal carácter. Aquella sesión de reeducación sexual se basó fervientemente en los errores de la adolescencia, toda una perorata largisima sobre lo importante de la buena conducta y bla bla.

—Cuando uno es joven, es impulsivo y hace cosas de las que tal vez se arrepiente toda su vida una vez ha llegado a la madurez— decía Amakata-san y no le miraba las tetas, apretadas dentro de aquella camisa de cachemir blanca y roja que tenía una leve transparencia.

Levanté la mano interrumpiéndola.

—Puede ponernos un ejemplo de su propia experiencia — pregunté. No estaba curioso, solo quería molestar, porque molestar era divertido y ella se puso tensa. Y lo cierto era que su cara me sonaba muchísimo, pero no era capaz de recordar dónde la había visto antes.

Amakata-san miró su reloj de pulsera y entonces me sonrió.

—Es hora de que os marchéis ya a vuestros cuartos, haced los deberes y resistid a la tentación — se calló mirando a Yukie y luego prosiguió—. Si no es por vosotros mismos, hacedlo por vuestros futuros hijos.

Yo miré el reloj que se encontraba encima de la pizarra. Era evidente que se había quedado helada ante mi pregunta, porque estábamos saliendo como veinte minutos antes de que sonara el timbre. Pero nadie se queja por salir antes, así que me colgué mi mochila del hombro y me encaminé hacía la habitación del conserje. Tras mi castigo de pintar la pared había encargado una pintura especial para ello, y estaba ansioso de que llegara. Tenía un plan estupendo respecto a la pared de mi habitación encantada.

A todo esto, el tipo de consejería nunca estaba allí. Me gustaba imaginarme que era porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero probablemente solo estaba tirado en algún lugar mirando la tele. Y mientras yo esperaba ver la cara arrugada del conserje, Tsukishima bajó las escaleras con su cara concentrada como si estuviera calculando la matriz de la vidriera que decoraba la entrada. Le silbé repetidas veces para que se girase y me dijera algo, pero el tipo me ignoró así que me acerqué a él y le toqué en el hombro con un dedo. Temía que si mi cuerpo, firmemente agregado a la ley de la termodinámica que insistía que los cuerpos tendían al incremento del desorden, colisionaba con la pulcritud nada natural de Némesis, se abriría un agujero negro en el colegio. Pero al tocarle no pasó nada de nada. Una lástima.

—Oye, Tsukishima, ¿puedes venir un momento? — le dije ante su mirada de… No sé definir esa mirada maligna, como si fuera una serpiente que va a picarte en cualquier momento.

—No tengo tiempo, he de ir al club de cálculo — dijo con completa indiferencia hacía mí y mis inquietudes personales ¿Pero quién se apuntaba a un club de cálculo? Ni siquiera él podía ser tan aburrido.

Pasó de mí, y eso me hirió el ego. Le miré alejarse por el pasillo izquierdo y le seguí. Sentía curiosidad por los secretos escondidos de aquel humanoide larguirucho, e iba tan centrado que ni siquiera me percaté de que la presencia de otros humanos hasta que choqué contra el cuerpo de Oikawa.

—¿Quieres mirar por dónde vas? — se me quejó la reina diva. Y al levantar la cabeza ahí estaba, otra cara preocupada.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa? — le pregunté.

—Que no puedo faltar al club de vóley ni un solo día más, pero si no voy a mi cuarto ahora…— cerró la boca al ver que pasaba una de las hermanas contando las cuentas de un rosario de perlas blancas muy feo. Entonces bajó la voz y prosiguió con lo que me estaba dicendo—. Le han dicho a Mattsun que van a revisar los cuartos esta noche y tengo allí mi uniforme.

—Dime dónde está y dónde hay que guardarlo — yo lo dije genuinamente y de buena fe para que no se lo quitaran, pero él creía que le estaba mintiendo y se marchó molesto. Supongo que en aquel lugar los amigos no existían, no podías confiar en nadie.

De todos modos, al ver que Oikawa subía las escaleras al piso superior en vez de hacía su habitación, salí escopeteado hacía su cuarto. Él había revisado mis cosas, así que no sentí que pudiera enfadarse porque yo revisara las suyas ¿no? Cuando estaba a mitad de camino hacía el edificio de chicos me cabreé conmigo mismo. De mi cabeza se había borrado perseguir a Tsukishima. Pero ya no cabía lugar, ni sabía dónde estaba y me interesaba ayudar a Oikawa.

Subí hasta el tercer piso y me colé en la habitación de Oikawa. La número tres por el pasillo de la derecha del tercer piso. Lo sabía porque Bokuto me había hablado de la relación que tenían. Estrictamente comercial, nada de romances, según él. Ya y yo soy santo.

Entré sin pensar y al ver el cuarto con un poster de la constelación de Orión dudé de que no me hubiera equivocado. Pero al abrir el armario, allí estaba el uniforme femenino. Lo saqué de la percha y me lo metí por los pantalones mientras pensaba en algún lugar adecuado para esconderlo. Salí al pasillo fingiendo naturalidad y sin recordar cerrar la puerta del armario. Cuando observé a Bokuto subir una gran caja de la bebida de los dioses por una escalerilla estrecha.

—De todos los secretos que podrías haberme contado, no se te ocurrió decirme que allí arriba se pueden esconder cosas ¿no? — le pregunté.

—No pareces alguien a quien le de miedo perder nada — dijo mientras subía la escalerilla y desaparecía por encima del techo.

—Pues mira por donde, si tengo algo que esconder y me preguntaba ¿Puedo dejarlo aquí?

Estaba completamente oscuro, pero en cuanto mis pupilas se adaptaron a aquel ambiente pude ver el pequeño fogón en el que Kôtaro preparaba aquel licor y un montón de garrafas acumuladas con aquel liquido dorado dentro. Le miré colocar la caja de botellas en un rincón y en el otro había un montón de cajetillas de tabaco de diferentes marcas.

—Supongo que si — dijo él. Y agradecí que no fuera Kuroo, porque de ser él me cobraría un plus por aquello. Yo empecé a desnudarme para dejar allí el uniforme y Bokuto me miró raro—. Creo que hay un tanto por ciento de posibilidades de que las hermanas suban aquí, y entonces no me puedo hacer responsable de que pierdas…

Se quedó mirando el uniforme de Oikawa, reconociéndolo sospecho.

—Bueno, no es tan importante para mí — dije dejándolo sobre las cajetillas de tabaco. Si tenía suerte podría robarle alguna con mis trucos de manos tontos.

—¿Oikawa es el que te ha hecho eso en la cara? — preguntó él de golpe, como si en su mente atara cabos y pensara que yo estaba puteando a la princesa trans. Asentí haciéndole creer que era así.

—Pero le devolveré el uniforme sano y salvo y quizá no se ensañe—.Mi plan no era hacer creer que Oikawa era malvado y me había roto la cara, pero en cierto modo yo no sabía a quién debía sus lealtades y ayudarle quizá era una manera de ayudarme. Pero no sabía por qué, no quería que pensaran que le ayudaba. Era un poco infantil, porque solo estaba basado en una intuición compleja— ¿En qué lado juega Oikawa, Bokuto?

Me recoloqué la ropa bajo su mirada, a la par que metía uno de aquellos paquetes de tabaco en mi bolsillo de forma disimulada, aunque sospecho que me vio. Pero no dijo nada.

—Si hubiera una votación y esto fuera una democracia… Creo que Oikawa votaría por Daichi — su tono de voz sonó triste—, aunque me gustaría saber por qué…

Le pasé un brazo por la espalda.

—Yo te votaría a ti — dije con franqueza—. Harías que todo fuera una fiesta ¿verdad?

Él asintió y empezó a explicar todas las directrices que él tomaría si la guerra entre Kuroo , Shimizu y Sawamura no existiera. Y la verdad, como no incluía pegar a gente solo por celos, o por lo que quiera el universo que tuviera de excusa Sawamura, me gustó más su sistema que la actual oligarquía.

Oikawa no preguntó por su uniforme aquella noche, tampoco cuando se lo devolví el sábado a las 7 am.

A la mañana siguiente, yo aún no tenía claro si iba a irme de aquel lugar con Shimizu, pero era evidente que estaba intrigado por ella. Así que aparecí en la entrada del colegio, con mi ropa de urbanita y esperé mirando a la calle como paseaban los humanos libres que no estaban en una cárcel. Tras un rato realizando aquella actividad noté la presencia de la chica. Se apoyó contra los barrotes y miró hacía fuera exactamente como hacía yo.

—Es hermoso eso de la libertad ¿eh? — le dije a modo de saludo.

Ella tenía los ojos fijos en una chica rubia, menuda, seguramente de 15 o 16 años que paseaba un pequeño perro. Parecía feliz.

—Sí, me imagino que estando fuera es normal desprender tanta belleza— contestó casi embobada en aquella chica.

—Tú también eres guapa — simplifiqué mi respuesta. Porque solo se me ocurría decirle que probablemente el 85% de los chicos de la escuela pagarían por correrse encima de ella, ya no digo dentro. Pero a ella no le hubiera gustado oír eso.

Ella se rió al oírme, algo que no habría hecho de que yo hubiera dicho exactamente lo que pensaba.

— No me refiero a eso, — añadió ella—, fíjate en su bondad, solo por cómo se mueve.

—Kikiyo, ¿insinúas a que si tú estuvieras fuera de aquí serías una buena persona?— pregunté aquello con cierta mofa. No se lo creía ni ella.

Continuó riéndose ante mi pregunta y en vez de contestarme me indicó que la siguiera ignorando a la chica rubia de la que en realidad Kiyoko estaba encaprichada.


	10. Capitulo 10 - Shimizu

Kiyoko caminaba en dirección a la capilla seguida de Terushima que esperaba indicaciones sobre qué era tan importante que le contara. El paso era lento, y de tanto en tanto interrumpía la conversación para saludar a la gente y que no oyeran lo que tenía que decir.

— Siempre que quieras o te veas obligado a confesarte, tienes que entrar en la capilla temprano y ver antes en qué confesionario está el pastor Ikeda — dijo señalando el reloj enorme que se situaba en la pared de la capilla —. Por el contrario, si lo que quieres es encontrar información sustancial, debes sentarte cerca del confesionario en el que esté el pastor Nekomata. Nekomata siempre pide detalles, cosas que pueden hacer que una persona se muera si alguien más sabe. Hoy vamos a sentarnos en el lado en el que está el señor Nekomata.

— ¿Pero por qué me tiene que interesar? — Preguntó Terushima perdido entre las indicaciones. Había empezado la catequesis y por eso reconocía a los dos pastores, además de que los hubiera visto en misa.

— Credibilidad, la información es poder — dijo ella como si fuera una obviedad y quedándose en un lado de la puerta que daba a capilla —. La confesión no es un sacramento que la iglesia sacara para absolver ningún pecado. No dejas de ser culpable de las cosas que haces por rezar cuatro avemarías que te ha mandado un cura, pero la iglesia puede saber cosas sobre ti y luego usarlas en su favor. Ahora puede no servir mucho, pero en la edad media europea era primordial.

Terushima empezó a reírse como si lo que había dicho la chica fuera muy gracioso. Era un poco abrumador para ella, que trataba de enseñarle algo que quería usar.

— ¿Y de qué nos sirve saber si alguien se masturba y lo dice en confesión? — preguntó en voz baja Terushima cuando la chica le indicó que entraran a la capilla y se sentaran en un banco justo al lado del confesionario.

— Identificas aquellos que se sientan culpables por lo que han hecho y luego les chantajeamos con contárselo a quien parezca provechoso — le cortó ella para señalarle con la mirada como una chica de primer curso entraba en el confesionario en el que se encontraba el señor Nekomata.

Shimizu sacó unas tarjetas de su bolsillo y empezó a repasarlas hasta que se dio cuenta de que el chico la miraba a ella en vez de atender a la confesión.

— Se supone que debemos escucharles, pero tú estás distraída con esos papelitos — le recriminó en un susurro mientras señalaba los papeles que la chica sostenía entre los dedos.

— Yo estoy estudiando — puntualizó molesta por su falta de atención —. Te he ascendido, aprende y trabaja.

Terushima se cruzó de brazos mientras escuchaba las cosas que aquella chica tenía que confesar. Nimiedades, que si se sentía atraída por los chicos, que si a veces se le ocurría saltarse la misa para estudiar… Esperó a que saliera y se coló en la fila para la confesión para ser el siguiente en entrar.

La chica giró la cabeza y se sintió incómoda porque a saber qué le daba por hacer aquel idiota dentro del confesionario. Así que esperó a escuchar.

— Pues verá señor Nekomata, yo no sé cómo funciona esto a duras penas he empezado al catequesis, pero siento que tengo mucho que confesar — le oyó decir a Terushima, y no pudo evitar reírse mientras prestaba tención —. He matado señor Nekomata.

— Chico, no soy el señor Nekomata aquí dentro, aquí soy un emisario de Dios que toma su posición — dijo el pastor siguiendo con la confesión.

—Está bien, señor Dios — Empezó a decir. Se notaba que se aguantaba la risa, pero de algún modo casi podía interpretarse como un llanto—. He matado a un millar de hormigas, de pequeño, me gustaba echarle agua sobre ellas, pisarlas y escupir a ver qué pasaba… Y siento que son criaturas hermosas de… de usted.

La puerta del confesionario se abrió y Terushima pudo ver a Shimizu agarrarle por la camiseta.

— Lo siento señor Nekomata, intentaba enseñarle algo para que fuera un buen cristiano y ha acabado muy mal, mis disculpas — dijo ella tirando de él hacia fuera del confesionario mientras se aguantaba las ganas reír.

— No es el señor Nekomata, es un emisario de Dios — le corrigió él casi gritando mientras todo el mundo les miraba.

La chica tiró de Terushima hasta fuera de la capilla bajo la mirada de todos los chicos y chicas que esperaban para confesarse aquel sábado. Tenía aspecto de estar enfadada, pero le costaba mantenerlo porque lo ridículo de la situación hacía que estuviera al borde de la risa.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

Terushima se encogió de hombros y la miró con cierta inocencia solo perturbada por una pequeña risilla que se le escapaba cada vez que hacía el idiota a propósito. Se suponía que solo era una broma. Kiyoko se forzó a parecer enfadada durante un par de segundos más pero se le notaba que poco a poco sonreía.

— Vaya, resulta muy ridículo si lo piensas — dijo ella finalmente.

— Pues sí, la verdad —contestó él—. Pero de verdad me arrepiento de lo que le hice a esas hormigas, quiero decir, que Sugawara me ve a mí como yo a esas hormigas y escuece.

Kiyoko negó con la cabeza. Sí, podía ser que fuera así, pero estaba todo bajo control.

— Entra ahí y escucha todo lo que tengan que decir y quiénes son, más tarde te pediré un parte. Me da igual si te dedicas a escuchar pecados ridículos que no se puedan usar pero te causen risa, pero aprende a hacer esto — dijo ella empujándole hacia el interior de la capilla —. Me voy a atender otros asuntos.

— Está bien Kikiyo-san pero solo lo hago porque me gustas — dijo él riéndose de ella y haciendo que ella suspirara.

Tratar de entrenar a aquel chico le costaría una eternidad de esfuerzo y sacrificios. Miró su teléfono móvil y ya eran las diez, había quedado con Yukie en la azotea. A la chica no la dejaban salir por estar en reeducación, y de todos modos sin un permiso especial ninguna chica podía salir realmente. Subió las escaleras con calma, y preguntándose por qué motivo Yukie la habría citado a una hora concreta.

La pelirroja estaba mirando hacia el patio sola, tenía un cigarrillo de los que le había dado Kiyoko días atrás y se asustó cuando esta la saludó por la espalda.

— Oh, aquí estás — dijo con pasividad —. Llegas tarde, no es propio de ti.

— Estaba con Terushima, trato de entrenarle un poco para que me ayude con algo — explicó Kiyoko fingiendo que no había reparado del comportamiento de Yukie.

— Ya he oído que últimamente te relacionas mucho con él — añadió después de darle una calada al cigarro y sin mirarla. A Kiyoko le resultaba muy teatrera, estaba triste pero no molesta como pretendía parecer —. También que te enrollaste con Kuroo, en el baño de los chicos.

La morena suspiró sin saber bien qué decir. Ciertamente no había pensado en que al igual que Daichi, Yukie se enteraría y podía ser problemático. Esperaba que no le importara, porque a fin de cuentas era cuestión de negocios, y siendo amiga de Kuroo debía saber que no se trataba de ningún romance ídilico lo que había ocurrido.

— Son negocios Yukie.

— Pensaba que salíamos juntas — fue su contestación mucho más molesta de lo que Kiyoko creía que pudiera estar —.No sé por qué me esfuerzo en fingir en las clases de reeducación sexual si luego cuando vaya al club de karate tendré que ver como tú y Kuroo os reís de mí.

Kiyoko le quitó el cigarro de la mano lo pisoteó y la miró fija. Estaba un poco irritada por aquel papel de chica enfadada.

— Deja de jugar, puedes estar enfadada, pero no juegues conmigo — insistió Kiyoko —. Yo soy quien debería estar enfadada, tú eres quien va a contarle todo a Kuroo después de que yo te lo cuente a ti. Llevo días pensando que no podría confiarte un solo secreto.

La pelirroja le retiró la mirada incómoda. Obviamente, debía dejar aquel teatro falso que no las llevaba a ninguna parte.

— Solo es que no sé si te conozco, me gustas tanto y … — empezó a decir tratando de no mirarla a la cara y callándose a ratos. Kiyoko suponía que era porque de lo contrario podía ponerse a llorar y le incomodaba la idea —. No sé si también te enrollas con Terushima por negocios o si pinto algo en esta historia.

Shimizu le sujetó la cara y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Sí, Yukie era una zombie y cuando se marchara la dejaría sola, olvidada para ser solo la memoria de como solucionaba su odio a dormir sola, pero también era su novia, su compañera, la chica con la que más tiempo pasaba en aquella cárcel.

— Te quiero, no quiero a Kuroo, ni a Terushima, ni a nadie más en este antro asqueroso — dijo siendo más sentimental de lo que pretendía, pero suficiente manipuladora como esperaba —. Tú no eres negocios.

Yukie hizo un puchero y bajó la cabeza llorando, mientras Kiyoko la rodeaba con los brazos. Y la besaba en el pelo.

— Y como ahora me llevo bien con Kuroo, podemos ir a pedirle que nos de algo e marihuana y podemos ir al sótano a fumarla — añadió la morena mientras Yukie seguía con su cabeza hundida en su pecho — ¿Crees que me cobrará mucho? Podría hacer un descuento si le pasas información sobre mi almohada llena de barritas de chocolate para emergencias.

El comentario de Kiyoko hizo que Yukie se riera y la besara superficialmente en los labios. Sí, la crisis sentimental de Yukie se había solucionado fácilmente, pero no sin cierto estado de pánico por parte de ambas. Kiyoko no sabía si podía sufrir dos rechazos en la misma semana.

Pasaron el resto del día en el sótano solas, sin nadie más, sobre una de aquellas viejas colchonetas. A pesar de que había sido realmente relajante y había desconectado por completo, al volver a su habitación mientras Yukie cenaba, Kiyoko volvió a sentir el pánico respecto al anónimo que la chantajeaba.

Su compañera de habitación, Mai Nametsu estaba sentada en la cama, esperándola para hablar con ella.

— Shimizu, necesito hablar contigo a solas — dijo muy seria al verla entrar.

Aún estaba algo fumada, y el tono de Mai le resultó cuanto menos amenazante, así que la cogió por el hombro, a empujó contra la pared y mientras la apretaba y retorcía su brazo le preguntó:

—¿ Eres tú?

—¡Ay! Shimizu, sí soy yo ¿qué te pasa? Quiero pedirte un favor — se quejó la otra sacándola de su paranoia inicial.

La morena se rió y la soltó pidiéndole disculpas.

— Lo siento, he fumado demasiado hoy — admitió. Y era cierto después de pasarse años sin probar más que el tabaco, fumar con la paranoia que tenía desde hacía días no había sido lo más ideal.

—Bueno, me gusta Oikawa, pero sé que es muy especial así que tal vez me gustaría que me concertaras una cita con Terushima — explicó la chica volviéndose a sentar en la cama e invitando a Kiyoko a que hiciera lo mismo.

—¿No salías con Futakuchi? — le preguntó Kiyoko, pensando que aún alucinaba. Se sentó y esperó a que Mai continuara.

Mai asintió y se sonrojó ligeramente. Era un tema delicado para ella, y en general para muchas de sus compañeras del edificio. Kiyoko ni recordaba haber pasado por ello, pero lo comprendía.

— Es que no quiero no tener ni idea de qué hacer cuando yo y Kenji… — dijo callándose al final. Obviamente no podía decirlo aunque quisiera hacerlo y aunque escuchara a Kiyoko y Yukie hacerlo de tanto en tanto, decir follar le costaba —.Así que si pudiera tener trato con Terushima, claro que será completamente secreto. Para Futakuchi perderé la viginidad con él.

Kiyoko asintió y le mandó un mensaje a Terushima diciéndole que tenía que presentarle a un cliente al día siguiente. No entendía demasiado la idea de Mai, la verdad, pero el dinero era dinero.

 **NA: Primero, gracias a todos por los reviews y las lecturas, ily babes.**

 **Y luego Marcas-senpai, aclararte que no morirías en una escuela religiosa… Es pesado y tocapelotas, pero es de esas cosas a la que todos se adaptan. Lo peor es el desquicie, pero bueno, si tienes una imaginación activa y puedes imaginarte matando a las monjitas todo está solucionado. Y… es posible que haya algo de KurooTsukki, pero no será exactamente algo bonito.**

 **Y dicho todo esto me voy a poner con mis deberes de la uni, que los llevo atrasados y me gusta fingir que no soy un procastinador extremo.**


	11. capitulo 11 - Terushima

Después de un sábado en el que me enteré de la mayoría de estupideces que corrían por la mente de las personitas de mi curso, el domingo Shimizu consiguió ser más espeluznante. Me presentó a una chica que quería perder la virginidad conmigo, para tener el control cuando se acostara por primera vez con su novio. Lo que evidentemente aquella chica no sabía es que yo tampoco tenía la más menor idea de cómo te acostabas con una chica. Y no me refiero a que no sepa cómo funciona el mete-saca y ya, pero se supone que como profesional ofreces algo más ¿no?

Así Mai y yo postergamos la cita, con la excusa de que teníamos que encontrar el lugar idóneo para quedar, ya que ella no quería ir al edificio de chicos pero mucho menos me quería a mí en el de chicas. Básicamente, que yo aproveché para indagar cómo hacer aquello, sin que Kiyoko pensara que yo era tonto o algo. Porque por algún motivo me importaba lo que la reina maligna pensara de mi persona.

Por aquello el martes por la noche, en la soledad de mi cuarto, porque me habían anulado una cita de trabajo con un chico de primero bastante pasable, llamé a Misaki. Misaki Hana, Hana Misaki, a la que no había llamado desde nunca, casi para nada porque solíamos pasar bastante tiempo juntos a pesar de que ella siempre me consideró el perdedor que más tiempo le hacía perder. Éramos amigos desde pequeños, no podía evitar quererme un poquito.

—Ya han pasado tres semanas desde que te marchaste ¿y me llamas para preguntarme eso?— formuló aquello como si de verdad estuviera ofendida o molesta porque yo dijera "Oye Misaki-chan ¿cómo se folla uno decentemente a una dama?".

—Claro, eres mi única esperanza, si yo te lo hiciera ¿Cómo te gustaría? — pregunté. Yo creo que aquel asunto era natural, aunque claro ella hubiera preferido que le explicara el concepto general de por qué le preguntaba aquello y no solo aquella pregunta tan directa.

—Para empezar, con la luz apagada para no verte la cara — contestó malhumorada. Y entonces empecé a explicárselo todo un poco más largo. El asunto de la prostitución y cómo había sido mi vida las últimas semanas —.Pero ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? Es Kazuma el que va por ahí alardeando de grandes conquistas y de ser un monstruo en la cama.

—Misaki, Misaki, Misaki, Bobata es un fantasma de categoría y sobre todo no es una chica, hay que contrastar bien las fuentes — dije tratando de sonar más pro de lo que en realidad soy. Porque Oikawa tenía razón, intentaba ir de chico guay aunque no lo consiguiera demasiado bien. Y como precisamente pensé en él en aquel momento, recordé que quería regalare unas gilipolleces que quería darle para mantener la paz en el territorio.

—Hay apps que te enseñan a comer coños, no sé por qué crees que me necesitas — añadió ella algo molesta. Supongo que era normal, yo siempre iba a mi bola, pululando por aquí y por allá y normalmente era ella la que me decía de quedar y esas cosas. A pesar de todo, me hizo un par de esquemas bastante sencillos que fueron al menos útiles.

—Iba a preguntarte como sabes tú eso, pero también quería pedirte que si vienes a verme… ¿Podrías traerme unas cosas para otra persona?— Era infinitamente importante conseguir aquellas cosas para Oikawa. Aunque asumo que decirme que lo hacía por la paz era una mentira como una catedral gótica centroeuropea como las que me habían mostrado en catequesis. Yo solo quería ayudarle y supongo que era porque empatizaba con él de algún modo absurdo. Bueno, a veces siento simpatía genuina por alguna persona, que se yo, me da vergüenza recalcar en estos asuntos tan idiotas.

En cualquier caso a la mañana siguiente llegó mi ansiada pintura. Bajaba yo de la clase de aritmética, en dirección a mi catequesis, que me libraba de reducación sexual dos veces por semana, cuando el conserje apareció con el paquete. Envuelto en papel de embalar de color marrón y con cinta aislante de color blanco, el señor Ukai, me entregó el paquete mientras negaba con la cabeza. Solo con leer la etiqueta me emocioné lo que viene siendo mucho, porque si no me expulsaban, bueno, al menos mi cuarto me gustaría más.

Y después de dos horas en las que interrumpí constantemente al pastor Takeda para terminar en un intenso debate sobre la inutilidad de la existencia de Dios, fuera o no fuera real este, considerando los avances de la tecnología y la ciencia llegué a mi cuarto con la felicidad absoluta y una amonestación leve por insistir en ideas que iban en contra del ideario del colegio. En realidad el pastor Takeda se enrollaba bastante, era un señor que creía de verdad, con una fe inquebrantable, pero sin ser fanático. Solo estaba enamorado de la idea de Dios y eso le hacía amable frente a la madre superiora Agnes.

En cualquier caso, me puse una camiseta cualquiera y me deshice de los pantalones del uniforme y empecé la reforma. Moví las camas hacía la otra pared y retiré el crucifijo, dejándolo sobre el alfeizar da la ventana, que estaba abierta para que se ventilara perfectamente el cuarto. Ya había hablado con Suga para dormir con él en su cama, lo cual era divertido porque tendría a Sawamura cerca, demostrándole con vivos hechos el miedo que me daba su actuación de yakuza de pacotilla.

Pinté una base de un color blanco roto, que le daba un toque empobrecido al solo dar una capa que se fusionaba con el color amarillento que tenía la pared con anterioridad. Las marcas de lápiz apenas se veían como una leve silueta y las reseguí con una pintura blanca básica. Estaba enfrascado en aquella tarea cuando Kiyoko apareció con Koshi. Me miraron sorprendidos y se sentaron en la cama de mi fallecido compañero.

—Tengo noticias de Nametsu — dijo a modo de saludo mi reina del hielo particular.

—¿No te vas a buscar más problemas por ponerla así? — preguntó Suga, más que por que lo sospechara, para avisarme porque en el fondo le preocupaba que me marchara y no tener un juguete humano.

Yo estaba centrado en mi trabajo de pintura blanca, fijándome en que esta no dejara grumos sobre el plano. Me gustaban las cosas bien hechas, divertidas, pero hechas a consciencia. Responsabilidad, Yuji, Responsabilidad. Podía oír a mi madre diciendo aquello y sinceramente, estaba siendo consecuente, quería una consecuencia funesta, una expulsión histórica, y aquel era el único modo del que se me ocurría conseguirla.

—Pues la realidad sea dicha, Koshi, me da igual. Cuando sientes que has perdido lo que más te importa, la realidad es que valoras positivamente la idea de perder más cosas — dije exagerando y dramatizando. Al girarme pude ver cómo él se acercaba a mí y tomaba un pincel para ayudarme. No le rechacé el acto, me pareció agradable, casi como si por primera vez desde que había llegado a alguien le importara una mierda cómo me sentía—. Y ¿qué cuentan esas noticias?

Supongo que no podía clasificarme en esa clase de personas que viven amores idílicos, pero siempre que alguien me gustaba me gustaba mucho, aunque me gustaran también mucho otras personas. Y en cierto modo Suga me gustaba, aunque no confiaba en él en absoluto. Dejé mi pincel y le abracé por la espalda, mientras juntos movíamos el pincel sobre la pared a la par que yo le obligaba a bailar. Él se reía y yo solo me sentía muy cómodo. Le besé en la cara antes de soltar su mano con el pincel y le dejé para sentame junto a Shimizu. Era muy extraño, porque sí confiaba en ella.

—Cree que deberías ir el jueves por la noche al aula de música— anunció Shimizu. Me pregunté automáticamente en qué estaría pensado ella ¿Creería que yo tenía un genuino romance con Sugawara? ¿O simplemente se había dado cuenta ya que aquel era mi carácter con casi todo el mundo? En parte no entendía por qué me importaba tanto lo que ella pensara de mí, pero casi la consideraba una amiga—.Suga te vas a manchar el uniforme de pintura.

—Igual me confunde lo de follarme a una chica — le dije intentando expresar mi idea de que yo me creía homosexual, gay, marica, sarasa, sodomita, un maricón de todas todas—, porque a mí en general me gustan las chicas, pero solo en lo teórico.

— No seas llorica, Teru — dijo Koshi dejando el pincel en la cubeta y sentándose a mi lado.

—Nunca lo hubiera dicho mejor— añadió Shimizu con seriedad— aprende de una vez que la sexualidad es fluida, con la luz apagada la piel no entiende de géneros.

Tragué saliva al oír aquello. Era la segunda tía que me había dicho de forma indirecta que para follar conmigo era mejor tener la luz apagada. Mi ego se resentía, pero tenía trabajo así que continué pintando mi mural hasta déjalo completamente acabado. Sobre el blanco roto, una línea de blanco dibujaba la estrella, dando luminosidad a una capa superior en gris tiza y alrededor de la pared, un negro habría espacios decorados del mismo modo con una tabla de Ouija que decoraría mi pared hasta el fin de mi existencia en aquel tugurio al que yo llamaba escuela de zombies.

De cualquier modo a mí me gustaba follar con luz tenue, y cuando llegó el jueves por la noche, allí estaba yo. Cerca del piano, con un par de preservativos y una sábana robada de la lavandería tirada en el suelo, esperando a que llegara Mai. Cojones, estaba ultra nervioso, como no recordaba haber estado cuando perdí la virginidad con Tendou. Y es que mi primera vez fue fluida, natural. Después de un año en el que Satori y yo solo nos besábamos ocasionalmente, él fue a verme cuando mi madre estaba ingresada en el hospital y simplemente las cosas salieron casi sola. Nada había forzado aquella situación, no había habido planes de antemano, no sé. No era importante eso de perder la virginidad, pero me temía que acostarme con aquella chica, aunque solo fuera un negocio, iba a traerme problemas y de los gordos.

Ella llegó un poco tarde. El colegio estaba completamente a oscuras y yo ya había calculado que solo podría volver a mi cuarto por la ventana del baño del segundo piso. Con lo que caería de considerable altura y podía ser que me hiciera daño. Pero eran riesgos aproximados. Evidentemente Mai se había hecho con una llave maestra que no pensaba compartir.

La miré entrar sentado en mi sabana, con dos preservativos en la mano. De sabores. Ella se escandalizó un poco cuando le expliqué a grandes rasgos que esperaba que hiciera, y más que una relación puta y clienta, fue mi concepción inicial de lo que eran las clases de reeducación sexual. Sexo hetero con preservativos y diría que de forma políticamente correcta, pero ella soltó herejías mientras se la metía, así que diremos de forma apostatica.

—Si quieres pensártelo antes de llegar a más, ahora el momento — le dije cuando ya estaba encima de ella, y había sacado un aprobado en felación, masturbación ajena y masturbación propia. Aquello fue extraño, placentero cuando logré que no usara dientes, pero raro.

—¿Me devolverías el dinero? — preguntó ella.

Mi mente visualizó todos los yenes que tenía en aquel momento en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Yo me consideraba una buena persona, pero en asuntos de dinero…

—Ni de coña, volver a mi cuarto ya vale la mitad de lo que has pagado — creo que le contesté casi borde, saliendo del papel de chico amable y paciente que habla correctamente y se cepilla los dientes a consciencia que había estado haciendo desde que había llegado.

—Entonces continua — Me ordenó y yo obedecí.

El resumen de las diferencias era que, evidentemente mis genitales estaban pensados para encajar en los suyos. Como consecuencia aguantar para no correrse antes fue algo complicado, porque era más húmedo y olía diferente. Como veredicto diré que no me desagradó, aunque uno siempre sabe si le gustan más los macarrones o los espaguetis.

Lo malo de aquello fue la perspectiva paranoica que me entró respecto a Futakuchi. El tipo quizá ni siquiera sabía de mi miserable existencia, pero yo creía que sí. Creía que me perseguía, me acechaba ente clase y clase. Y a pesar de que Bokuto me aseguró y me re-aseguró que aquel tipo no me perseguía, ni me miraba mal, ni nada, yo continuaba pensado que sí. Conseguía relajarme, pero eran escasos los momentos en los que no saltaba de mi asiento presintiendo que alguien me observaba. Y no, yo no estaba teniendo un delirio paranoide. Aunque sí, me equivocaba ante la idea de que fuera aquel chico.

Una hora del patio, apoyado contra la verja mientras me tomaba mi zumo en pose de malote guay, Tsukishima se acercó a mí. Llevaba un sobre en la mano. Era un sobre blanco, con los bordes amarillentos. Shimizu, que estaba por allí, se colocó a mi lado sin apartar la mirada de aquel sobre sospechoso.

Tsukishima la miró con desdén y entonces yo le bauticé como Nemesis.

—Esto es para ti — dijo entregándome el sobre. Considerando a la gente a la que yo estaba haciéndole chantaje con el método Shimizu para pequeños extorsionadores, me asusté—. Te sugeriría que la quemaras después de leerla.

Y se marchó.

Dado mi carácter metome en todo, no me molestó que ella se arrimara a mí para leer aquel mensaje. Lo abrí rápidamente y miré la carta que contenía.

"Estimado Terushima Yuji, o quizá no tan estimado, le enviamos esta carta para decirle lo impresionados que hemos quedado con el acto vandálico que ha llevado a cabo en la pared de su cuarto. Y es por ese motivo que nos sentiríamos profundamente agradecidos de que el próximo día once de mayo, acuda usted a uno de nuestros eventos secretos en el sótano del edificio madre de la escuela. Allí atenderemos cualquier pregunta que tenga. Atentamente; el club de ocultismo."

—¡Ja! Con el club de cálculo, sabía que ni él podía llegar a tan lejos — dije mirando a donde estaba Némesis. — ¿quieres que vayamos o qué?

Shimizu me miró sorprendida. Tenía los ojos como platos y yo llegué a pensar que de verdad le hacía ilusión aquello del club de ocultismo. Un club secreto en el que se dedicaban oraciones a los demonios, se jugaba a la ouija y cosas por el estilo. A mí todo me parecía una patraña, pero sonaba divertido.

—Sería genial ir contigo— mencionó dejándome pasmado. Quizá a ella le apasionaba el ocultismo, o quizá ella también me consideraba casi un amigo.

La miré reírse, acompañada de aquella mirada casi señorial. Y me asusté de lo guapa que me pareció.

 **NA: Feliz semana santa a los que tengan vacaciones, deberías saber que me pareceís unos putos porque os tengo mucha envidia. Y dicho esto, desde el amor más profundo de mi corazón, voy a ponerme a llorar por la precariedad del empleo en España, porque estoy rollo drama queen. Nah, en verdad no, pero ya estoy saboreando mis vacaciones de diciembre… y queda un rato.**


	12. Capitulo 12 - Shimizu

Había pasado más de una semana desde que Kiyoko había dejado a Suga pendiente de que vigilara el sobre con el dinero. El resultado de aquella vigilancia había sido decepcionante, no solo el chico no había visto nada, sino que además el sobre había desaparecido como era de esperar. Kiyoko se sentían incómoda con la idea de cambiar de sospechoso cada vez que su relación con alguien era incómoda, puesto que estaba acostumbrada a tener pocos amigos y con la muerte de Asahi ya había perdido a dos. Consideraba que había perdido a dos de sus amigos, porque le dolía como una espina clavada que Daichi fuera tan cretino.

Cada vez que se sentía mal iba a la habitación de Asahi y se tumbaba en su antigua cama, donde Terushima la miraba con curiosidad y ella le pedía dinero o alguna explicación para no estar trabajando. Había dejado el club de cocina, y sentía ganas de abandonar el karate también. Dormía mal, y sospechaba a veces incluso de Yukie, como si fuera capaz de orquestar una trama para que se sintiera mal y no quisiera separarse de ella nunca.

Fumando un cigarrillo se sintió abrumada porque Kuroo se había sentado cerca de la reja rota que ella solía frecuentar. Le molestaba porque le daba la sensación de que la rondaba por algún motivo. Acabó el cigarrillo y fue a tirarlo por el váter con la esperanza de que cuando saliera se hubiera marchado. Fuera como fuera, cuando salió del baño Kuroo seguía allí.

— ¿Estás ahí por algún motivo? — le preguntó sin poder evitar sonar molesta. Porque sí, era una molestia, con él allí la gente pensaría que estaban conversando y nadie se acercaría a darle el dinero que le debían.

— Es que he oído que Daichi y tú no os habláis y me preguntaba si querrías…

— Es mentira, fingimos porque su novia se pone celosa dado nuestro pasado juntos — mintió cortándole al hablar, la chica negaba con la cabeza. Ahora le venía Kuroo a cortar leña del árbol caído, como si no supiera a qué jugaba.

— Sé que piensas que no soy muy listo, pero esfuérzate más cuando me mientas — se quejó él. Se había levantado del lugar en el que se había sentado inicialmente y la miraba a través de la reja —. Hay una chica de primero que va diciendo por ahí que estás acabada.

Kiyoko se rió con suficiencia.

— ¿Quién?

— Suzumeda, Kaori — dijo con indiferencia para luego rozar la mofa con sarcasmo —.Está bien informada, tal vez sepa algo de lo que pasó a Asahi .

Ella le miró con fijeza. Se suponía que era el mismo tipo que la miraba con cara de cachorrito cuando ella le rechazaba.

— La segregación de géneros favorece a que sigas teniendo testículos, pero no tientes tanto a la suerte o te los arrancaré mientras duermas.

Kiyoko se marchó, tenía que buscar a aquella tal Kaori para saber qué exactamente iba diciendo por ahí. Se suponía que iría a ver dónde dormía y se citaría con ella con una nota, pero en el proceso una de las hermanas la llamó para que subiera al despacho de la madre Agnes. Suspiró, tal vez alguien había entregado aquella carta. Tal vez era cierto que estaba acabada. Su reputación para bien o para mal estaba siempre tocando extremos.

Se quedó en la antesala del despacho, con el corazón desbocado y sintiéndose incómoda. La hermana Mei Hua llamó a la puerta del despacho y anunció su llegada a las personas que estaban en aquel recinto espantoso que solo servía para recibir sermones y participar en interrogatorios. Caminó planteándose salir corriendo y entonces la vio. Su madre, con su típico y kimono de seda, su moño alto y su cruz dorada al cuello, la miraba con gesto preocupado.

— Siento haberlas hecho esperar, mamá, madre Agnes — dijo haciendo una reverencia.

La madre Agnes se excusó y salió dejándolas solas, algo que sorprendió a Kiyoko. Ella esperaba que aquella monja retorcida, misógina, racista y esclava de los designios de una institución falsa le echara alguna bronca delante de su progenitora.

Kiyoko se acercó a su madre y cerró los ojos, esperaba un golpe en la cabeza o simplemente una reprimenda, lejos de eso sintió sus brazos rodearla y como le daba un beso en la cabeza.

— No estoy muy contenta contigo, la verdad — dijo con voz dulce. Aún y cuando estaba enfada se comportaba de aquel modo, y sin embargo ella solo esperaba que la abofeteara o la golpeara como una tonta —. Daichi me ha llamado y dice que has estado entrando en el edificio de los chicos muy seguido y que te relacionas con gente que te podría mal influenciar.

— Asahi está muerto — dijo como si aquello explicara por qué entraba en el edificio al que no tenía permiso entrar. Ante el silencio de su madre, que probablemente esperaba una explicación más detallada continuó hablando —. Solo voy porque ni su familia ni la madre Agnes quieren dar un evento de entierro. Si solo hubiera tenido una misa para despedirle no creo que fuera tan difícil.

Kotone Shimizu, su madre, la miraba con lástima. Sí, sabía que para su hija Asahi era alguien de vital importancia, pero también comprendía que la iglesia no podía hacerse cargo de despedir con honores a un suicida.

— Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no puedes molestar a los compañeros de habitación solo porque le eches de menos, reza por su alma — dijo sin más. Kiyoko se empezaba a hartar, solo rezar no llevaba a nada, ni le devolvería a Asahi, ni hundiría a las personas que le habían matado, ni tan siquiera le produciría un poco de paz. Era Asahi quién tenía toda aquella fe desmesurada y ¿de qué le había servido? Su madre era tonta, igual que Asahi — Cuida de Daichi, se preocupa por ti. Aun tienes amigos que te quieren.

— Sí mamá, no te preocupes — le dijo pensando que obviamente se iba a encargar de aquel imbécil que no tenía otra cosa que hacer que buscarle problemas. Tal vez esperaba que Kotone le contara todo a su padre, pero ni ella era tan ridícula —. Hablaré con Daichi y le daré recuerdos de tu parte.

Durante un largo rato hablaron sobre el futuro, las vacaciones de verano, la universidad y rezaron juntas. Porque una visita de su madre no podía terminar con un beso y buenos deseos, siempre había que añadir a Dios de por medio. Así con la situación se le fue de la cabeza el nombre de Kaori y se pasó días tratando de recordar aquel nombre y mandado a Yukie a vigilar a las de primer curso. No, no quería volver a preguntarle a Kuroo.

Para cuando llegó la noche en la que Terushima y ella iban a asistir al club de ocultismo, el famoso acosador chantajista volvió a escribir. Estaba esperando a Yukie para decirle que tenía planes para la noche y que se fuera a dormir sin ella, cuando su teléfono móvil vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón tejano.

[11/ 5 20:40] +8180 24 14 44 88: Revela uno de tus escondites.

[11/ 5 20:40] +8180 24 14 44 88: No saques nada del lugar, si está vacío ya sabes qué va a pasar con la carta.

Kiyoko se planteó en qué lugar perdía menos material. El dinero del baño parecía el lugar más fácil de revelar, pero le dolía perder dinero. A fin de cuentas el material era algo que no le iba a tener que pagar a Daichi, con lo cual si se perdía no era una lástima para ella. Repasó los distintos lugares y los distintos materiales, sí, había algunos de los que era más sencillo desprenderse.

[11/ 5 20:41] Shimizu Kiyoko: Encontrarás botellas de Johnny Walker en el trastero de la azotea.

[11/ 5 20:41] Shimizu Kiyoko: Detrás de todo, no te confundas con las que están ahí para que Ukai no busque con más detalle, son de otra calidad.

Se planteaba en si debía decirle o no a Yukie que asistía al club de ocultismo. No quería contárselo a nadie, puesto que era la principal norma, pero la idea la tenía contenta, absurdamente relajada por un momento. Recordaba como en la escuela media había organizado sesiones del secretísimo club de ocultismo y se había divertido asustando a sus compañeras de curso, cuando Michimiya se dirigió a ella.

—En los últimos días que has dormido aquí, me he fijado en que te cuesta dormir ¿estás bien Shimizu-san? — le preguntó la chica. La sacaba de su recuerdo infantil y además le irritaba ligeramente, porque ella era otra persona que parecía vigilarla fijándose en que le costaba conciliar el sueño. Como si no tuviera suficiente con Daichi diciéndole a todo el mundo que estaba en peligro y había que cuidarla o llamando a su madre. Porque sí, en los últimos días Hinata y Tanaka habían estado rondándola con que corría peligro acercándose a Terushima, a Kuroo o a cualquiera —. Mi madre me da unas pastillas para dormir muy buenas para cuando tengo mucho estrés…

— Alterar procesos naturales como el sueño o la digestión es de mal cristiano — le cortó con el tono y un mensaje de la propia madre Agnes. Y es que no sabía si era la paranoia o es que le había cogido manía dado que ella misma la había presentado a Daichi —. Perdona, estoy irritable, de todos modos hoy no dormiré aquí, no tienes que preocuparte.

Después de aquello Michimiya se alejó algo asustada. Y era normal, había sido una zorra con ella sin más cuando solo trataba de ser amable. Yukie llegó y se despidió de ella, para ir a ver a Terushima mientras se preguntaba qué clase de ritos y tonterías esotéricas habrían preparado los del club de ocultismo para aquella noche.

Juntos fueron hasta el sótano del edificio madre de la escuela. Nadie excepto ellos dos se acercaba a la zona, porque la norma era que si veías a alguien debías esperar a que ellos entraran para asegurar en mayor medida el anonimato. Era un error táctico que Shimizu y Terushima fueran juntos, pero ella no había sido invitada y sin él no la dejarían entrar. En la puerta del sótano, un chico con una toga que le cubría al completo les miró y después repasó una lista que tenía.

— El Vándalo y acompañante, bien — dijo con tono lento y como si estuviera francamente aburrido de aquella tarea. Levantó la vista y llevaba puesta una máscara —. Mi amigo aquí el Aburrido, os entregará una toga y una máscara. Por favor sed discretos.

—Eres solo acompañante, no existes sin mí — le susurró Terushima a Shimizu dándole un leve codazo e intentando evitar reírse por la situación.

Kiyoko le devolvió el codazo. Y juntos pasaron a una zona acortinada, montada a modo de improvisación con unos biombos ajados y telas viejas. Otro chico con toga y máscara les entregó los ropajes que debían llevar y se los pusieron por encima de la ropa mientras el chico de la entrada hablaba con otros dos invitados detrás.

— Curioso, hay registros de que se le invitó en el pasado pero no asistió, El Niño de Papá , Me alegro de que haya decidido venir acompañando a el Cuervo — Dijo mientras Terushima y Kiyoko se giraban para ver que el Niño de Papá era Daichi. Ambos con la máscara puesta eran irreconocibles, en teoría, quien hubiera puesto los motes trataba de reírse de Sawamura —. En cuanto el Aburrido esté listo les pasará unas togas y unas máscaras.

Terushima agarró la mano de Kiyoko y la arrastró al interior del sótano, mirado por todas partes. El lugar estaba iluminado con velas, también una mesa con con comida y bebidas de todo tipo. En el centro de la sala había una mesa redonda dónde anunciaban el tema del día. También había un miembro del club tirando las cartas en un rincón, una mesa con una ouija y diferentes altares con simbología demoniaca y un sinfín de grimorios.

Kiyokó tiró de la mano que Yuji le sujetaba por la muñeca, directa hacia la mesa redonda. Tomó una hoja y se la entregó al chico para después tomar otra y leerla para sí. La orden del día era invocar a un demonio que persiguiera a la madre Agnes a la tumba. La chica se rió al leerlo.

— No lo necesita, se matará ella sola de un ictus cuando grita — puntualizó Terushima.

—Muy agudo, Vándalo — contestó un tipo con toga, como todos. A Yuji su voz le resultó demasiado familiar, así que le miró fijamente por si al menos podía descifrar de qué color tenía el pelo—. Soy el lector, yo te invité a venir…

—¡Ostia puta! Tsu…— gritó Terushima antes de que Tsukishima y Shimizu le pegaran a la vez para que cerrara la boca.

Kiyoko volvió a tirar del brazo de Terushima en media conversación y se dirigió a la mesa de la ouija.

— Está será más divertida que la tuya — añadió sentándose en una de las sillas que se encontraban alrededor de la mesa. En la mesa, ya había dos personas sentadas, a las que Shimizu ignoró centrada en la ouija, mientras que Terushima observaba a los dos sentados en la mesa.

Uno de los allí sentados era una chica a la que él no conocía, pero el otro al que llamaban el Jugador, podría jurar y perjurar que era Kuroo. Terushima le dio un codazo a Kiyoko para que se diera cuenta de quién estaba sentado a su lado, ella lo miró de soslayo pero apenas se dio cuenta. No fue que supo quién tenía al lado hasta que aparecieron el Cuervo y el Niño de Papá.

— Oh, el Cuervo y el Ni…

— El acompañante del Cuervo — le cortó Daichi. En aquel momento Kiyoko los miró a los dos y se dio cuenta de que el Jugador no era otro que Kuroo.

— Como digas — se rió Kuroo que se quedaba con las ganas de usar aquel mote ridículo que le había puesto a Sawamura ya en el primer año de conocerle —. Acompañantes, Vándalo, Cuervo y Actriz, ya somos suficientes para jugar. Colocad el dedo sobre el vaso.

— ¿Entonces cualquiera puede preguntar primero? — preguntó Terushima antes de colocar el dedo. Al ver que el Jugador asentía, colocó el dedo y preguntó a la primera — ¿Sufre Kuroo Tetsuro de disfunción eréctil?

Tras decir aquello, Terushima empujó con su dedo hacia la respuesta del sí. No esperaba a que se moviera por sí mismo, empujaba el vaso deliberadamente. Con ayuda de Shimizu y de Daichi. Terushima asintió a la par que coreaba que lo sabía mientras miraba la máscara de Kuroo.

— Muy hábil, Vándalo — dijo el Jugador —. Me toca, ¿La tiene Sawamura Daichi minúscula?

Terushima empujó el vaso dando una vuelta hasta llegar al sí de nuevo a pesar de que Daichi hacia fuerza para evitarlo. Tampoco podía hacer gran cosa, Kuroo y Shimizu empujaban el vaso con Terushima.

En ese momento Daichi se puso serio sintiéndose brutalmente incómodo y afortunado de llevar una máscara.

— ¿Es Shimizu Kiyoko una perra fría y frígida? — preguntó.

En aquel momento Kiyoko miró directa a los agujeros de la máscara de Daichi y fue ella misma la que empujó el vaso ante la duda de Terushima.

— ¡Qué grandes verdades espíritu! — dijo Yuji para romper el hielo que se había generado en aquella guerra que él había generado con el único fin de reírse un poco como Kiyoko había dicho que se suponía que debía ser —.En especial porque Kuroo es un picha floja y lo sabe todo el mundo.

— Repito pues, ¿está Terushima Yuji enamorado de Kiyoko Shimizu y por eso la persigue a todas partes? — preguntó Kuroo incapaz de encontrar un modo de reírse directamente del chico nuevo.

Kiyoko apartó el vaso de la mesa y lo tiró contra el suelo antes de irse a por una bebida. Le incomodaba que Kuroo pensara que Terushima exactamente igual que él de idiota, aunque admitía que le daba pánico que fuera cierto. Tanto Kuroo como Daichi habían tratado de convertirla en un complemento, en un juguete listo para complacerlos. Aquel era el concepto del amor que tenían ellos en mente, quizá como el concepto más terrorífico de amar que existía. Le gustaba Terushima porque solo parecía divertirse cuando estaban juntos, sin postergar una idea falsa o esperar nada a cambio.

—Creo que tienes un máster en cabrear a mi acompañante, Jugador — añadió Terushima antes de levantarse de la mesa persiguiendo a Shimizu.

Ella se preparaba un gin-tonic con el material que había sobre la mesa de cátering y bebidas cuando Terushima se colocó a su lado haciendo que miraba qué estaba preparando.

—Acompañante, no existes sin mí — dijo sacándole una sonrisa —. Ha sido incómodo, podrías haber dicho que sí y ya está, solo es un juego.

— Ha sido claramente incómodo — le corrigió —Kur… ehm el Jugador lleva unos días siendo muy capullo.

— ¿No es naturalmente así? — Preguntó Terushima riéndose —. Así él cree que te ha ganado.

— Vamos a ver la invocación — contestó ella tomando un trago de su bebida. No cabía lugar a discutir, porque en realidad sabía que Terushima tenía razón.

 **NA: Pues, verás Marcas- Senpai… Estuve desde los 4 años hasta los 16 en una escuela religiosa con segregación sexual. Misa cada jueves y castigos siempre que contabas que el domingo no habías ido, aunque fuera porque tus padres no te llevaran. Pero en realidad creo que para mí fue fácil, porque soy de tomar las cosas útiles y usarlas y desechar las que no lo son, pero en el caso de mi hermana ella salió bastante pero del asunto.**

 **Y lo cierto es que publico el fic también en Wattpad, pero no es muy popular. Elegimos a los personajes por afinidad personal hacía ellos y no por popularidad, y eso siempre se traduce en menos lecturas. Pero no es como si importara, esta historia es un bebé a construir se lea o no. Y quizá la temática es agresiva, y la gente quiere leer romances desgarradores y no historias de amistad desgarradoras LOL**

 **Y ya dejo de enrollarme a escribir, que siempre me pasa lo mismo, acabo contado demasiado mi vida y luego me da vergüenza.**


	13. Capitulo 13 - Terushima

Después de lo del club de ocultismo el Vándalo era popular por haber logrado el amor de la reina del hielo. Lo cual no solo era una mentira, sino que además hacía que los secuaces de Sawamura me miraran peor y me observaran hasta cuando iba a cagar. Fruto de aquello, solía quedarme alejado del edificio y perderme por el jardín botánico o con la cabeza metida entre las rejas de la entrada, ansiando la libertad. Aquello en parte fue una suerte, pues solía tener mi móvil apagado y guardado con los preservativos en mi santa y bíblica caja de secretos, y mientras miraba al exterior apareció Tendou.

Mi primera sensación cuando vi su cabeza de zanahoria fue que el mundo era como un desierto y estaba alucinando. Era un espejismo, una fantasía hermosa, pero cuando se acercó a la reja y me golpeó la frente supe que no estaba alucinado.

—Te estoy llamando al móvil y no contestas— puntualizó.

—Espera que voy a buscarlo al cuarto.

Satori puso los ojos en blanco y me agarró por las mejillas para darme un casto beso en la frente.

—Ahora eres puro y santo, nada de pervertirte o fertilizarte — dijo mientras me soltaba y yo le miraba con ojos de perrito necesitado de amor.

—Qué va, ahora me prostituyo y chantajeo a la gente por dinero— dije sin pensar en que podía tomárselo a mal. Aunque técnicamente habíamos roto, así que no tenía por qué afectarle o no sé, porque él era raro—. Este sitio saca lo peor de mí, fertilízame ¡Oh, señor!

Él se quedó mirándome con esa cara suya de estreñido, en la que analizaba lo que yo le decía y sacaba sus propias conclusiones del asunto, mientras yo juntaba las manos como si le suplicara.

—Te he echado de menos — dijo después de un rato y esta vez besándome en los labios y haciéndome sentir que estaba en el putisimo cielo. Porque era lo mismo besar a un príncipe que a una rana, pero las endorfinas de besar a aquel del que estás enamorado no te las dan ni el príncipe, ni la rana, ni el dinero, ni el deporte, ni nada.

Cuando se separó de mi señaló a la mitad del camino, donde el chico lúgubre, Kageyama-sama, nos observaba sin disimulo ni nada.

—Es que los mafiosos del lugar me tienen en cuarentena — dije y él empezó a reírse.

—Igual necesito entrar, tengo lo que le pediste a Misaki — añadió él y luego le hizo señas a Kageyama para que se acercara. El chico lúgubre caminó a paso lento y algo desconfiado, pero era demasiado tonto como para irse corriendo sin más—. Tú, mocoso, ábreme un sitio para entrar o te abro yo a ti.

Kageyama me miró y luego miró a Tendou.

—Solo hago esto por el favor que me hiciste el otro día en el comedor — dijo recordándome mi objetivo de permitir a la gente repetir de comida tantas veces como hiciera falta.

—No lo hice por ti.

—En cualquier caso— Kageyama señaló en dirección al jardín botánico. — Tienes que ir hasta el contenedor de basura del fondo del todo, desde allí puedes saltar al interior, caerás sobre las bolsas de tierra del club de jardinería…

Tras decir aquello desapareció y yo me encaminé hacía el club de jardinería. Cuando planté mis pies allí, no había nadie pero si un montón de sacos de tierra, tal como había dicho el chico lúgubre. Y antes de que pudiera examinar el lugar, pam, el cuerpo larguirucho de Tendou Satori cayó sobre estos. Alargó su brazo y me arrastró sobre él.

Pegué mi boca a la suya, casi como si quisiera devorarle, a la par que me rozaba contra él y rodábamos hasta el suelo. En uno de aquellos movimientos pinzamos uno de los sacos de tierra y un montón de pastillas se extendieron por el suelo.

Ambos miramos el contenido de las supuestas bolsas de tierra. Yo agarré una de las pastillas y la miré fijamente. No parecía éxtasis, más bien medicinas de curso legal. Asentí con la cabeza y miré a Satori que se reía. Supongo que había venido con la idea de que en aquel lugar todo eran angelitos que cantábamos en el coro de la iglesia y rezábamos antes de irnos a dormir.

—Creo que este sitio saca lo peor de todo el mundo — se rió Tendou.

Yo me acurruqué sobre él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho. Suponía que tardaríamos un aproximado de dos horas en empezar a discutir, así que prefería aprovechar el tiempo a buenas. No era real que discutiéramos tanto, pero supongo que se me hacía tan infernal cuando se sentía decepcionado conmigo que el mundo se caía a mis pies haciéndome sentir que nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para él.

—Vamos a mi cuarto, zanahoria — dije sin moverme, lo que se contradecía bastante, para empezar porque dudaba que él pudiera levantar mis 66 kilos de peso y llevarme en volandas a un sitio que desconocía. Y entonces me acordé que en pocos días sería su cumpleaños, porque era un día de mayo pero nunca me acordaba de cual—. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Es en cinco días, pero como supongo que me iré mañana por la mañana acepto las felicitaciones y que te acuestes conmigo gratis.

Me restregué la cara por su camiseta. Olía a él y no quería que se alejara por nada del mundo, pero claro, soy yo y no iba a decírselo así como así. Me levanté y le puse mi chaqueta del uniforme para que no se notara tanto que había aparecido allí de la nada y accedimos a mi cuarto para que él dejara tirada su mochila, su camiseta, sus pantalones, sus calcetines y nos pasáramos el resto del día allí. Follando, hablando de tonterías y haciéndome pensar que sí, que quería escaparme e irme a Tawian, a Vietnam o a donde fuera con él.

No tengo ni idea de la hora que era, aunque había oscurecido, cuando el estómago de Tendou rugió. Estábamos en la cama tirados, algo apretados cuando él me mordió el hombreo.

—Tengo hambre — sintetizó él. Y tampoco era raro. Yo llevaba sin comer desde las doce del mediodía y a saber cuándo y qué había comido él antes.

—Podemos colarnos en las cocinas, pero no te aseguro que nada de lo que encontremos sea comestible — le dije saliendo de la cama y poniéndome unos calzoncillos limpios. Y entonces mi mente procesó la idea—¿Podríamos ir antes a hacer una cosa?

Avanzamos por los pasillos una vez nos vestimos, con la única finalidad de cumplir mi plan. Debían ser las dos o las tres de la mañana y en el tercer piso solo se oían los ronquidos recurrentes de Bokuto, que se había dejado la puerta de su cuarto abierta. Miré a Tendou en la oscuridad, con sus ojos enormes y pensé en lo divertido de aquel asunto. Abrí la puerta de la habitación de Sawamura y nos acercamos sigilosos a su cama. Tendou agarró los brazos de Daichi evitando que encendiera la luz. Se despertó al instante y yo me senté sobre él.

—Me vas a disculpar, pero te debía esto — dije antes de pegarle un puñetazo.

Tendou le soltó a la par que yo saltaba de la cama y ambos corrimos escalera abajo, con intención de salir del edificio. Pude ver de reojo como le sangraba la nariz, a la par que encendía la luz. Corrimos hasta la valla agujereada que delimitaba el recinto con el de las chicas y nos colamos hacía el otro lado, para después intentar entrar en las cocinas del colegio. Yo no podía parar de reírme, y Tendou me miraba curioso. No volvimos a mi cuarto hasta pasadas dos o tres horas.

Una vez allí me sacó mis paquetes para Oikawa y me entregó mi portátil, que se había quedado en casa de la tía abuela Kotoko. Mi castigo por prostituirme era hacerle Skypes marranos una vez en semana, lo cual me pareció mejor que bien.

Por la mañana le ayudé a salir por el mismo lado que entró, aunque fue algo más complejo, para después llevarme alguna de aquellas pastillas y esconder el saco que se rompió detrás de la caseta de jardinería.

Cuando llegué a clase escuché que decían algo así como que mapaches se habían colado en la cocina y llegué a la conclusión que o bien lo habíamos dejado todo desastrosamente asqueroso o bien al dejar abierto, mapaches reales se habían colado dentro del edificio.

Fue apasionante ver pasar un par de mapaches corriendo por los pasillos, probablemente asustados de la presencia de tantos humanos. Fue precisamente en aquel momento en el que vi a Shimizu en el pasillo. Saqué unas cuantas pastillas de mi bolsillo y las guardé en mi puño. Notaba el sudor de mi mano pegándose al yeso de esta.

—¿Puedes venir luego a mi cuarto?— le entregué la pastilla y sonreí —. He encontrado cosas muy divertidas por ahí y además… Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Observé que Yukie estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, y al parecer me había oído, pero no entendía que podía tener de malo aquello. Aunque ella pasó de largo golpeándome con su cuerpo el brazo, como enfadada. Y acabé pensado que probablemente, gay o no gay, a Yukie le afectaba tener la regla o algo así.

Después de aquello me colé por un momento en la clase de tercero. Oikawa estaba sentado en su pupitre, garabateando algo en una hoja de apuntes y con la mirada perdida. Era extraño verle tan decaído entre clase y clase. En cualquier caso, saqué el paquete mágico de mi mochila y se lo dejé sobre la mesa.

—Ábrelo a solas — le dije y mientras ambos nos hacíamos un saludo militar reglamentario, salí del aula en dirección a mis clases.

¿El resto de la mañana? Lo pasé durmiendo sobre el pupitre, recibiendo algún que otro golpe por mi falta completa de atención. Supongo que también porque entre sueños de vez en cuando soltaba algún que otro "Satori" que debía incordiar a los profesores. Y cuando llegué a mi cuarto continué con mi siesta profunda hasta que Shimizu apareció y me despertó tocándome la nariz de una forma ultra molesta.

—Buenos días — dijo a la luz artificial de la lámpara de aspas—¿Qué querías?

Me froté los ojos mientras me levantaba de la cama. Me estiré debidamente con un profundo bostezo y la miré como si en cierto modo no me importara que me examinara en aquella actividad intima.

—Bueno, hoy… Hoy ha estado mi novio por aquí y — empecé a decir pero luego reformulé. No eran necesarias tantas explicaciones ¿o sí? —¿Cómo hacemos eso de escapar de este lugar?

—Entonces estás dentro — afirmó ella con su cara seria que me daba un poquito de repelús.

—Claro, también quería hablarte de las pastillas — dije recordando que le había dado unas cuantas—. Creo que son de Sawamura y sé dónde hay más.

—¿Sabes? Siempre había pensado que lo de tu novio era mentira — dijo ella con completa sinceridad y me dejó un poco a cuadros ¿Por qué iba a ser mentira? ¿Por qué me acostaba con más gente? ¿Ella no hacía lo mismo con Asahi? Pero no merecía la pena preguntarle, Satori era real, muy real, alucinantemente real—¿Cómo es?

Me pareció genuinamente extraño que preguntara algo tan impráctico, considerando que acaba de mencionar el robarle a Sawamura un negocio, pero me pareció cuqui por su parte.

—Pelirrojo, feo y genial supongo — dije pensado en una descripción objetiva, aunque yo lo hubiera descrito como sexy, privilegiadamente loco y divertido—. Es guay jugando a leer el pensamiento, le gustan los mangas y aunque finge que no le importa demasiado nada en realidad se preocupa bastante.

Después de aquello me preguntó cómo nos conocimos, cuando empezamos a enrollarnos y un montón de rollos cursis más. Supongo que intentaba interesarse por mí, y aunque a mí no me importaba enumerar hecho tras hecho, bueno, me preguntaba ¿por qué diablos querrá saber esto? Supongo que lo peor de todo fue que acabé hablando de la enfermedad de mi madre y de cómo fue su muerte. Realmente el asunto fue doloroso y estaba relacionado, pero tampoco sabía muy bien como expresar el tema.

—Satori estuvo ahí, no como esas personas que rezan para que vuelvas a tu antiguo tú divertido — acabé hablándole hasta del día de mi circuncisión no religiosa, si por motivos de un prepucio corto—, él solo quería asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, y a pesar de que yo pudiera ser muy borde con él, lo seguía intentando.

—Es bonito — dijo ella con una de aquellas espeluznantes sonrisas que solo aparecían ocasionalmente y me hacían ver una Kiyoko muy genuina.

—Pues ya está, desbloqueaste mi pasado traumático — dije un poco avergonzado—. No es tan traumático de hecho, y tampoco tiene mucha relevancia a día de hoy, son detalles insulsos con los que se tiene que vivir como tiene todo el mundo ¿Yo he desbloqueado tu pasado dramático?

Se rió cubriéndose la boca y me miró fijamente.

—Oh, sí, puedo contártelo pero como la mayoría de gente pensarás que es todo mentira — dijo forzando una mueca extraña.

—Supongo que si hablas de alienígenas y sondas anales…

Empezó a reírse de nuevo.

—Quizá más adelante, no incluye príncipes azules, ni finales decentes todavía — dijo para quedarse callada unos minutos, como debatiéndose con ella misma sobre si hablar o no hablar del tema, y entonces saltó a otro asunto.

Habló de su relación con Yukie y de que Kuroo siempre había estado encaprichado con ella. También de la relación tan idílica que compartía con Asahi y los planes que habían tenido en su huida. Iban a montar un restaurante japonés en Taiwan, por eso iban al club de cocina. También me preguntó sobre mis sueños y planes de futuro, que eran probablemente algo blindado y oscuro hasta para mí mismo. Creo que nos pasamos gran parte de la noche hablando, hasta que ella se quedó dormida y la arropé en la cama de Asahi. Podría decir que Shimizu Kiyoko escondía una personalidad diferente debajo de aquella capa de frialdad.

 **NA: Pues Maracas-sempai, gracias por las maracas, son ese instrumento que una de mis niñas insiste en enseñarme a tocar cada día y que gracias a mi pésimo oído musical soy incapaz de entender. La verdad es que por castigos era, todas las horas del patio y de después de comer copiando versículos de la biblia, o escribiendo una redacción explicando algún que otro versículo que si un teólogo con porrocientos años de estudio no logra entender que va a comprender un crío de 13 años… y así. Y no, no he jugado nunca a la ouija, pero si lo pienso, tal y como es mi mejor amigo, sería la hostia hacerle jugar. Primero diría que todo es mentira insistiéndome en la tontería que es creerse toda esa mierda absurda, y después se acojonaría y me intentaría llamar por teléfono antes de irse a dormir… (Estamos hablando de un hombre que vive solo y es adulto, sí.)**


	14. Capitulo 14 - Shimizu

Cuando Kiyoko despertó, no fue por el ruido del pasillo del edificio con todos los chicos yendo hacia sus clases, y tampoco porque Terushima la despertara, ni por que la alarma de su teléfono móvil lo hiciera. Fue una llamada de Yukie, que hizo que su teléfono vibrara repetidamente en su bolsillo y eso la sacara del sueño profundo en el que se encontraba.

— Ha empezado ya la clase de la señorita Amakata ¿Dónde estás? — dijo en un susurro a través de la línea, y Kiyoko la visualizó. Yukie debía estar sentada al fondo de la clase. Donde el armario de las biblias, había un punto muerto para los profesores sentados en su mesa, desde allí se podía hacer casi cualquier cosa sin que nadie lo supiera si se era lo suficientemente discreta.

— Me he dormido, enseguida voy — contestó la morena que todavía estaba estirada y cubierta por la manta. Le dolía nariz, y es que dormir con las gafas puestas era una mala idea.

Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor antes de recordar que se había dormido mientras charlaba con Terushima. Las clases ya habían empezado y ella seguía allí medio dormida. Saltó de la cama y corrió al edificio de las chicas. No tenía tiempo para la cautela si quería ducharse antes de volver a clase, y no, no podía perder más de una hora u obviamente nadie la creería cuando dijera que se había dormido.

Entró en la zona de duchas y vestuarios aprovechando la hora de gimnasio de las de primer curso y robó una de las toallas allí colgadas. Era una lástima, pero alguna compañera perdía su toalla momentáneamente para que ella mantuviera su reputación, intachable a los ojos de los profesores.

Se metió en uno de los cubículos y empezó a quitarse la ropa cuando paró de golpe. Una risa floja pero muy baja, casi como si alguien tratara de contenerse llamó su atención. Las voces de varias chicas sonaban desde otro de los cubículos.

Kiyoko se recolocó la ropa, salió de su cubículo y empezó a mirar por debajo de las puertas con el mayor sigilo posible. Encontró el cubículo rápidamente, junto con el olor de un cigarrillo recién encendido.

— Te digo que sí, que me lo ha dicho una chica de tercer curso — dijo una de las voces susurrando.

— Está híper acabada, y todo por un perdedor dos años menor que ella — añadió la otra voz con ligera mofa.

Kiyoko se aguantó la respiración para no llamar la atención y se colocó más cerca para escucharlas cotillear mejor. Aquel tipo de ocasiones se daban contadas.

— ¿Qué? Yo pensaba que estaba con Shirofuku — añadió la anterior alzando algo la voz y con tono de sorpresa —. Aunque bueno, la semana anterior se lo montó con Kuroo en el baño del...

Frunció el ceño al oír aquello último y se dio cuenta de que cotilleaban sobre ella. Fue entonces cuando se hartó, abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando a las dos chicas de primero. Una de ellas la miró con horror, dejó caer el cigarrillo al suelo y salió corriendo empujándola, la otra sonrió en silencio mientras la miraba fijamente.

— Vaya, Zang lo ha alucinado un poco, ha sido una aparición estelar — dijo la chica a la que Kiyoko reconoció como la primera voz . La miró recoger el cigarrillo y tras apagarlo contra el suelo lo metió por el sumidero, para después mirarla y saludar—. Suzumeda Kaori, encantada.

Kaori, Suzumeda, le sonaba tanto aquel nombre y no sabía de qué, hasta que esta hizo un intento de salir también del cubículo. Recordó con exactitud el tono con el que Kuroo había dicho su nombre y como se había entorpecido su búsqueda de aquella chica de primero.

— Así que eres tú — dijo completamente seria y empujándola de nuevo dentro de la ducha—. Me han dicho que este cotilleo no es cosa de una sola vez.

— Ciertamente, y me parece una desgracia que haya gente con tan poca clase como para decírtelo. Qué feo la gente que cotillea tan descaradamente — añadió la chica sobreactuando — ¡Qué vergüenza!

Kiyoko la miró con total hastío. Si acababa de admitir que ella cotilleaba delante ella.

— ¿Quién es la chica de tercero que va diciendo eso de mí? — La increpó para luego recordar lo que había dicho la otra — ¿Y de qué tipo de primero hablaba esa Zang?

Por mucho que pensara, Kiyoko no se había acercado románticamente a un chico de primero desde que ella misma estaba en ese curso. Se sentía descolocada, era más, se preguntaba si es que su anónimo chantajista no estaba además expandiendo rumores falsos sobre ella.

— La verdad es que no lo sé a la segunda, y bueno, dicen que estás con el nuevo — dijo con un gesto completamente indiferente —. Yo solo soy una admiradora con el corazón roto después de oír hablar a esa otra chica, ¿vale?

Shimizu le echó una mirada de arriba abajo, examinando con claridad su persona. Su intuición le decía que aunque era de esas personas de las que vale más la pena no fiarse, no le estaba mintiendo.

— Si, entiendo ¿Quién te ha pasado el cigarrillo? — añadió pensando en que podía usar a aquella chica para encontrar a su acosador y tratando de organizarlo para no tener que contarle la verdad.

— ¿Tú? Quiero decir que no tú directamente, Ennoshita, de segundo, creo, los está vendiendo cerca del cobertizo y yo estoy en el club de jardinería — explicó la chica con detalle. Parecía que conocía todas las personas y para quién trabajaban en extenso —. Kuroo no tiene Seven Star, solo tabaco importado de china que le trae algún matón e fuera.

— ¿Entonces sabes quién y qué mueve todo el mundo en el colegio?

—Bueno, me falta saber quién está tratando de tomar tu lugar ahora que en teoría estás acabada — admitió con cierta vergüenza, más por no saber que por meter su nariz en todos los asuntos —. Mi teoría es que tú y Sawamura jugáis para que Kuroo se confíe y robarle terreno y mercado. Pero son solo especulaciones. Quiero ser periodista, necesito contrastar mis datos primero.

— Encuentra a alguien que trata de pasar botellas de Johnny Walker para mí y te diré toda la verdad sobre Kuroo, Sawamura y yo — dijo Kiyoko con media sonrisa — Datos para contrastar y si te das prisa también te contaré sobre el pasado trágico entre ellos dos.

Estaba adornando la realidad, porque Kuroo y Daichi simplemente no se agradaban y ya desde el primer día, pero por la mirada de Kaori todo parecía emocionarle tanto que podía ser realmente provechoso inventarse cierta información. Se giró para volver a su ducha de nuevo, pero luego se volvió hacia la chica de primero que seguía en el cubículo observándola.

— Por cierto, con toda esa información podrías llegar a ser tú quien me suplante, porque a fin de cuentas este es mi último año aquí, pero es el primero en la secundaria alta para ti.

Se duchó rápido y estuvo en la siguiente clase más pronto de lo que pensaba. Toda aquella información en la cabeza de Suzumeda podría serle más que útil. Aunque ahora la tenía buscando la partida de botellas que le había regalado fácilmente a su anónimo chantajista, sentía que debería haberle ofrecido algo mucho más sustancioso para encontrarla con mayor facilidad. El alcohol de Bokuto era suficientemente barato como para olvidar que podía tener fallos de fermentación y destilación.

Si Kaori se encargaba de buscar a su acosador anónimo, ella podía centrarse en intentar recuperar los pasaportes falsos que la profesora Amakata tenía en su poder. Contaba con pedirle a Terushima que se encargara de ello, pero no estaba segura de que fuera capaz de convencer a la profesora. Siempre podía darle el contacto de Asahi y que él mismo fuera a por unos pasaportes falsos nuevo, pero aquel contacto era esquivo. Probablemente no se fiaría de Yuji, que sería incapaz de hacerse pasar por un mayor de edad.

— ¿En qué piensas? — le preguntó Yukie sacándola de su trama de escapada. Estaban en el pasillo y ambas debían dirigirse a sus distintos clubs. La miró para contestar, sin haber elegido las palabras adecuadas y Yukie continuó preguntando — ¿Dónde has dormido esta noche?

—En mi cuarto — mintió deliberadamente, y Yukie lo notó. Era evidente que la habría ido a buscar a su cuarto al no haberla visto aparecer, pero empezaba a estar cansada de todo aquel control. Su desconfianza no estaba fundada, solo se apoyaba en los rumores de que estaba enamorada de Terushima—. Tengo cosas que hacer, ya que vas a ver a Yuji en reducación sexual ¿Le puedes decir que nos vemos después de la cena en la entrada?

— Supongo que sí, le diré que quieres verle, como siempre últimamente — dijo con desdén la pelirroja antes de marcharse con paso más bien ligero—. Es curioso lo poco que has tardado en llamarle por su nombre de pila.

Kiyoko la miró entre extrañada y confusa. Estiró su mano y le agarró la mano, tratando de captar su atención directa.

—Los cotilleos, solo son cotilleos y nada más — le dijo Kiyoko fijando sus ojos en los en los de la chica. Empezaba a estar cansada de tantos vaivenes, quizá el romance se había ido a la mierda, pero la apreciaba por encima de todo.

Los ojos de Yukie estaban llenos de lágrimas que no acababan de caer de sus ojos. Parecía que quería que la soltara, pero lejos de eso le apretó la mano.

—Supongo —contestó antes de soltarla para marcharse en otra dirección.

Si dirigió al club de jardinería y buscó a Ennoshita. Con su aspecto de buen chico inocente pocos profesores le registraban y además no era tan amigo de Daichi como podía parecer. Era una situación divertida para la chica porque Daichi parecía muy confiado de él así que podía sacarle algo de información.

Ennoshita podaba los setos del laberinto con unos guantes amarillos y sin prestar atención a nada más que su trabajo cuando lo vio a lo lejos. la chica planeaba un robo masivo de material y necesitaba un lugar en el que colocarlo todo, crear una guerra en la que ella fuera un elemento invisible para todos los jugadores, y por todos pensaba directamente en Kuroo y Sawamura.

— Chika-kun, ¿cómo vas? — le dijo más para llamar su atención que otra cosa. Él se sonrojó, como solía hacer y le contó que estaba algo abrumado porque Daichi le presionaba para que vigilara al chico nuevo y otros detalles más, que a Kiyoko no le sorprendieron. Se mordió el labio meditativa, como si no supiera bien qué decir —. Estaba pensando que tengo algo que me gustaría colocar en un sitio en el que no entrara nadie, y sé que se te da bien encontrar ese tipo de sitios.

— En el sótano nunca hay nadie, — dijo dejando las tijeras de podar en el suelo —. También detrás del cobertizo hay un espacio que siempre está vacío.

Le sonrió y se acercó al chico de segundo de una forma claramente personal. Le divertía soberanamente la forma en que el chico vacilaba cada vez que se le acercaba tanto, le miró a los ojos y le besó superficialmente.

— Gracias Ennoshita, por cierto ¿Te ha dicho Daichi cuando debo empezar a pasar las pastillas que ha traído? — preguntó haciéndose la olvidadiza —. Me lo dijo en muy mal momento.

De nuevo el chico vaciló. Como si le costara contestar a la respuesta.

— S-s-se supone que Yui se encargaba de eso — dijo él tartamudeando más de lo que hubiera querido —. P-p-por cierto Terushima es un poco raro, no tiene lealtades y e-es, no sé, no me fiaría de él.

— No te preocupes, sé que estáis todos pendientes de mí — le susurró para después darle un beso en la mejilla —. Pero estoy bien.

Se alejó pensando que Ennoshita era un cliché y demasiado dulce para el mundo. Un tonto que acababa de darle información con un comportamiento propio de película de espías demasiado gastado. Ciertamente, Terushima no parecía tener lealtades dentro de la escuela, pero es que él no era un zombie como el resto de personas allí.

 **NA: yup, este fic será largo. estaba pensado para unos 30 capítulos, pero lo será más. Siempre calculo los capítulos a la baja... Y Maracas-senpai, eso de hacer jugar a mi colega a la ouija está descartado. No me gusta hablar por teléfono y él me llamaría día si y día tambien, es una actividad que solo realizo bajo absoluta necesidad, es una de las cosas que más odio en la vida después de las judías blancas y la sensación de morder cualquier tipo de material textil... ASI QUE NO POT SER, en otra vida tal vez. Y mi genero musical sería el delimitarse solo es bueno para dejar cosas atrás. Y También decirte, si va a proseguir la entrevista ¿Tienes algún otro medio en el que comunicarnos? A mi no me importa contarte cualquier cosa, no es muy interesante y eso, pero es que cuando escribo por aqui luego me entra la neura paranoica. Cosas de introvertido con tendencias neuróticas.**


	15. Capitulo 15 - Terushima

**NA: si dedicara todo el tiempo que dedico a escribir, ver series y leer comics y libros a estudiar, a estas alturas ya tendría tres carreras y dos masters. Pero es que soy demasiado fan de procastinar y por descontado, eso es lo que voy a hacer ahora mismo sin remordimientos.**

Lo mucho que me había ignorado Shimizu cuando le había hablado de las pastillas de Sawamura me olía regular, cómo si se hubieran reconciliado o algo así. Era un asunto complejo porque yo ya había visto a Kiyoko tener un rollito demasiado raro con Kuroo . Bueno no iba a ser diferente con el otro capo de la mafia chunga. Casi todo podía parecer un plan siniestro para que me confiara y, clatapalf, chafarme. Siempre he pecado de paranoico, que le vamos a hacer.

A pesar de todo fingí una serena tranquilidad, que en realidad no era tan fingida si lo pensaba con detenimiento. Fui a mi clase de Mandarín I, en la que el profesor me había decidido subir el nivel, porque tenía una amplia cartera de clientes chinos que habían hecho que mejorara rápidamente en el idioma. Así que sentado en un pupitre cerca de Tsukishima le lancé una notita para hablar con él más tarde. Después de todo a él le gustaba pensar que iba de por libre, y si bien Shimizu no quería hacerme caso, quizá Némesis era una buena opción.

Evidentemente a Tsukishima no le hizo gracia cuando el papelillo cayó sobre su mesa, pero cuando lo leyó me miró de reojo y yo me lo tomé como un sí. Así que al terminar la clase recogí mis cosas y subí a la azotea. Había pensado todo aquello desde que Shimizu se durmiera, así que había atesorado mi mechero y lo que me quedaba de tabaco para tratar aquella alianza, por llamarlo de algún modo.

Némesis no tardó en llegar. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y parecía enfadado, bueno él siempre tenía aquella expresión de saberlo todo.

—¿Qué es lo que querías? — suspiró parado frente a mí y yo le alargué la cajetilla arrugada de Seven Stars en la que solo me quedaban dos cigarrillos. Algo que me gustaba de él es que nunca se andaba con rodeos, era directo y claro, nada parecido a mí.

—Verás, creo recordar que te gustaba pensar que ibas de por libre — dije mirando cómo se encendía el cigarrillo. A ratos me costaba creer que él fumara, pero la realidad era que en aquel lugar todos tenían algún mal vicio. Aunque fuera cantar a pleno pulmón en el coro de la iglesia…— He encontrado algo que le pertenece a alguien, pero no sé lo que es y no sé dónde podría esconderlo para joderle.

Se me quedó mirando pensativo. Parecía que Tsukishima Kei hasta reflexionaba cuanta cantidad de mierda cagaba y si se compensaba con la comida que había ingerido. A mi pensar tanto me habría dado dolor de cabeza.

—Enséñamelo y decidiré entonces.

Saqué alguna de las pastillas del bolsillo y se las entregué. Él las miró con detalle.

—Esto lo he visto antes, creo que son tranquilizantes para caballos— dijo devolviéndomelas. Yo pensaba que hablaba con una metáfora, pero no, eran tranquilizantes de caballo de verdad—. No es algo que se pueda vender, si te tomas esto te pasarás tres días babeando en la cama.

—No quiero venderlas, solo esconderlas — dije aquello pero pensaba seriamente en tomarme una y olvidarme un poco de las clases. Eran francamente estresantes si intentabas tomártelas solo un poquito en serio. Él me miró escéptico, completamente extrañado y además sospecho que molesto.

—Pues busca tú un sitio dónde meterlo, la escuela es grande — dijo aspirando humo del cigarrillo cuando un profesor apareció por la puerta izquierda. Le robé el cigarrillo y lo apagué contra la barandilla para ocultarlo en mi mano. Lo peor fue no haberlo apagado bien y notar como terminaba de hacerlo dentro de mi puño.

—Supongo que no te necesito— le susurré—. Pero te pido ayuda porque desconozco el terreno.

El profesor se acercó y nos indicó que debíamos estar en clase. Tsukishima hizo una reverencia y se disculpó. Yo le imité y empezamos a bajar juntos las escaleras.

—Está bien — dijo cuando llegamos al pasillo del cuarto piso de la escuela—. Hay una habitación vacía en el segundo piso de los dormitorios, si vinieran alumnos nuevos los pondrían con los alumnos que están solos, iremos a por el producto a la hora de la cena.

Concordamos que nos veríamos en la entrada del colegio y yo marché al resto de mis asignaturas. Evité un poco a Shimizu, supongo que porque la paranoia, probablemente solo fruto de que me había abierto a ella contándole cosas personales. Aquello siempre me causaba estragos horrorosos de peli de terror.

No recuerdo cuando, a lo largo de la mañana, me crucé con Oikawa. Sus manos fueron a agarrar las mías y me miró emocionado.

—No sé por qué sacaste ese paquete milagroso, pero te amo — me dijo haciéndome empezar a reírme. El paquete solo consistía en un sujetador de pectorales de puntillas, unas bragas masculinas de lencería a conjunto y unos zapatos de tacón de su número. Nada demasiado espectacular— ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?

Entonces me reí más ¿Es que en aquel lugar nadie hacía nada porque sí? En aquel momento apareció Sugawara por el pasillo y separó mis manos de las manos de Oikawa.

—No te juntes con Oikawa o pensarán mal de ti — me susurró Sugawara al oído. Y yo no sabía si aquello era una forma de marcar territorio porque estaba encaprichado de mí, o simplemente no se llevaba bien con Toru. En cualquier caso, después de aquello se marchó.

—Siento la interrupción, pero tengo clientes satisfechos — dije guiñándole un ojo —, no quiero nada a cambio excepto quizá que aceptes tus sentimientos con Bokuto y le pidas salir.

Oikawa se puso rojo como un tomate y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo…

— Es que disfruto siendo una celestina galáctica — le guiñé el ojo y le saqué la lengua. La realidad era que Bokuto me caía bien y Oikawa también, sabía que se gustaban y yo había ido a aquel lugar a hacer la guerra contra la doctrina heterosexual de Dios.

—¿Es verdad lo de Shimizu y tú? — preguntó entonces él.

Solo supe contestarle haciendo una pedorreta y me piré. Era divertido todo aquel rollo de Shimizu, aunque debo admitir que me hacía rehuirla aún más. Yo creía que a ella no le gustaba, porque en general nunca había hecho ningún tipo de acercamiento que me dijera "eh, quiero probarte", y considerando que yo era un tipo fácil no sé por qué se andaría con rodeos…

¡Ah! Estaba francamente molesto, y me sentía más molesto aún por ello, porque no tenía ningún sentido. Era como dar vueltas en una redundancia y darse cuenta de que era todo una charla de besugos. No era computable, mi cerebro se moría o que se yo. Necesitaba a Satori, necesitaba que continuara dándome golpes en la cabeza para reprogramarme. Y ante el caos; trabajé como un negro el resto del día. Asistí a todas mis clases, relevé a Goshiki del castigo y asistí a reducación sexual para sentirme aún más confuso.

—Terushima, ven un momento — escuché la voz del profesor Ukai avisarme antes de que me sentara en mi silla habitual. Me acerqué a él y me entregó la buena nueva, que podía ser muy buena pero a mí me dio cáncer en estadio mil—. Dados los progresos que hemos observado en ti, solo tendrás que venir dos veces a la semana.

Forcé una sonrisa platónica. Era genial, fabuloso, quiero decir que en realidad era guay liberarse al fin de aquellas tediosas horas moralistas, pero al mismo tiempo no podía soportar la idea de que todos pensaran que tenía algo con alguien que no fuera Tendou. No solía importarme lo que la gente pensaba de mí, la mayor parte de gente tenía un concepto de mí como un humano rudimentario, salido y tonto del culo. No era del todo mentira, pero como yo no me calificaba dentro de todo aquello me importaba un carajo, así que no entendía por qué el asunto de Shimizu me hacía hacerme tantas pajas mentales de las no placenteras.

Pero es que ella era fría y tranquila, de las que te cortaban la garganta sin pestañear pero había roto el vaso en el club de ocultismo con tanta ira… No parecía propio de ella. Casi parecía que yo le gustara…

Entonces ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso de agua, porque si hubiera sido de tequila me lo hubiera bebido de golpe sin limón ni sal.

Yukie se acercó a mí. Ni siquiera me fijé en cómo me miraba porque solo me sentía ahogado y quería salir a correr todas las millas que hubiera entre Satori y yo. Me empujó levemente, como para llamar mi atención y la miré con la supremacía gilipollas que me entra cuando estoy en ese estado de anormalidad.

—Shimizu quiere verte, para variar — dijo en tono seco.

—Pues que se compre otro monigote —solté y le devolví el empujón, aunque sospecho que algo más fuerte que el de ella a mí. Quizá si hubiéramos estado delante de otro profe hubiera sido hasta problemático, pero a Ukai nieto todo se la pelaba mil.

Salí del aula y me marché da dar una vuelta por el jardín botánico.

Podríamos decir que el aire fresco me sentó bien, además aproveché para preparar los tres sacos de pastillas que había para la futura recogida del producto con Némesis Y después de aquello le comí la polla a uno del club de atletismo gratis solo porque no quería pensar en nada.

Después de aquello quería tabaco, y cómo Némesis y yo habíamos terminado con él paquete y el que le había robado a Kuroo ya era historia, busqué a Ennoshita. El tipo vendía Seven Stars, y aunque no le hacía el feo a la otra porquería, debo admitir que buscaba pelearme con alguien. Y los gusanos de Sawamura siempre me parecían algo más irritantes.

Volví hacía el jardín botánico y me acerqué a aquel chico que parecía Ken de Barbie y Ken versión japonesa. Le golpeé en el hombro suavemente y esperé a que se girara y levantara. Estaba removiendo tierra con una pala y de rodillas, lo que hacía que me apeteciera mil patearle la cabeza, pero me contuve.

—¿Qué quieres? — preguntó. Su tono no fue despectivo, pero yo estaba de malas, así que todo me parecía despectivo. Hasta las ardillas y los pájaros piando. Si yo hubiera estado de buenas, ya podría haberme insultado, que me hubiera parecido que me llamaba flor hermosa.

—Seven Stars, un paquete — fui seco, claro que fui seco. Llevaban vigilándome los dos putos meses que llevaba en aquel antro, no era para menos.

—Mira, Playboy, pídeselo a quien quiera vendértelo— aquello no lo dijo Ennoshita, si no Tanaka.

Estaba sentado en un banco ¿de forma casual y mirando el paisaje? No lo creo. Si digo la verdad me hizo ilusión que fuera él quien me estaba vigilando, porque le debía una.

Me acerqué a él con completa consciencia de lo que iba a hacer y le solté un puñetazo en la cara. Oh, aquello sí que fue una liberación de endorfinas. Él se lanzó sobre mí, empujándome contra el suelo y me golpeó de vuelta mientras yo hacía el esfuerzo de empujarlo para rodar sobre él, algo que conseguí, aunque tardé tiempo que pagaría con la nariz torcida y un diente menos. Continué con una ráfaga de golpes. El dolor era algo circunstancial, lo sentía del mismo modo que el aire entrando por mis pulmones y aquella abrumadora sensación que me atormentaba. Odiaba pensar que tal vez yo le gustara a Shimizu, incluso si ella a mi podía llegar a gustarme solo un poco. Odiaba aquel colegio lleno de normas, aquella cárcel que no me dejaba ir a jugar al billar con mis amigos, follar con mi novio o bailar desnudo sobre mi cama. Y todo aquel odio y aquella rabia se escapaba de mí poco a poco mientras golpeaba la cara de Tanaka.

Noté al fin como unas manos me agarraban y me separaban de él, haciendo que al fin los neurotransmisores de mi cerebro se equilibraran y me sintiera más calmado.

Después de aquello me obligué a pensar en una cuartada. No podía decir "Lo he hecho porque creo que le gusto a una chica". No sonaba creíble tampoco " le he dicho a esa chica un montón de cosas personales y ahora me gustaría que ella no existiera o que tuviera Alzhéimer y lo olvidara todo".

—Tanaka está vendiendo tabaco a los demás alumnos — contesté a la madre Agnes cuando esta me preguntó el por qué. Había aprendido algo de Shimizu, eso era evidente—. Estoy intentando no caer en esos vicios, intento ser mejor, y que él me ofreciera uno gratis después de todo lo que he pasado estos dos meses…

Ella miró fijamente, analizándome como si yo fuera un perro al que domesticar o sacrificar.

—¿Y no has estado fumando? — preguntó inquisitiva. No iba a creerme solo porque le gustara lo que oía.

—He encendido el cigarrillo, pero luego lo he tirado y me he quemado al hacerlo — añadí enseñándole la quemadura que me había hecho por la mañana con Tsukishima—. Por eso no he podido evitar dejarme llevar, porque casi tiro todo mi esfuerzo a la basura.

Me costaba no reírme diciendo aquello, así que interpretaba una sonrisa amarga. Después de aquello no me preguntó nada más, me mandó a la enfermería a que me revisaran las heridas y durmiera allí. No tenían la más mínima importancia, pero había algo de lo que quería asegurarme. Le pedí a la enfermera Seo Woo que no dejara bajo ningún concepto entrar a nadie, ni siquiera a Shimizu.


	16. Capitulo 16 - Shimizu

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Kaori había empezado a investigar sobre las botellas de Johnny Walker y Kiyoko ya quería rendirle cuentas al respecto. No sabía nada, absolutamente nada de su acosador, y a pesar de ser una tranquilidad no recibir amenazas, odiaba sentirse a la espera de que la siguiente apareciera cuando estuviera tranquila.

Tampoco había podido hablar con Terushima sobre su proyecto para esconder todo el material posible, y no había podido llevarlo a cabo. Para empezar las pastillas de Daichi habían desaparecido cuando fue a mirar, y cuando fue a preguntarle a Yuji a la enfermería, Seo Woo le dijo que él había pedido que nadie le molestara. Al salir de allí, había intentado abordarle y él la había ignorado. Sentía que tal vez su amistad había sido una emboscada, una treta para que ocurriera lo que en aquel momento le ocurría con Yukie.

Yukie llevaba el mismo tiempo con tira y afloja constantes. Tan pronto le decía que la quería muchísimo como que se sentía mal y su relación no tenía sentido. Sí, se lo había ganado, suponía, pero la tenía amargada.

Había quedado con Kaori en las duchas durante la hora de la comida. Se suponía que la de primero tenía algo importante que decirle, y estaba allí esperándola mientras recontaba mentalmente el poco material que le quedaba para distribuir. Necesitaba robarle a alguien o de verdad estaría acabada.

Cuando Kaori llegó, estaba sola, pero Kiyoko se temía lo peor. Era una intuición dado el gesto en su cara y la forma en la que se apoyó en la pared con indiferencia. También era alguien un poco teatral, al igual que Yukie, lo que era ligeramente irritante, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

— Dimito — dijo y Kiyoko no tuvo que intentar parecer que no estaba sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué no hay nadie vendiendo Johnny en el colegio? — preguntó, porque efectivamente no tenía ni idea de por qué a pesar de observar con detalle qué iba a ocurrir.

—Nah, es que me gusta Shirofuku, creo — admitió Kaori con una sinceridad aplastante de la cual Kiyoko sí se asombró.

— Dile que te gusta y dale unos bombones — Se limitó a decir Kiyoko encogiéndose de hombros. Kaori la miró escéptica, era su novia y le decía que fuera a la directa —. No es para dejarte en ridículo, si se enamora de ti dejará de torturarme con sus problemas emocionales respecto a mí.

—Genial.

— Pero sigue buscando esas botellas de Johnny — finalizó Kiyoko pensando que la inactividad de su acosador era inteligente. No podía venderlas directamente o sería un blanco fácil — ¿Sí?

Kaori asintió y Kiyoko dejó la sala. Había resultado provechoso, no solo seguía teniendo a aquella chica trabajando en secreto para ella sino que además se quitaba de encima a Yukie, que era una pesadilla, a pesar de que ahora estaba completamente sola.

Aquella noche se tumbó en la cama, quería afrontar sus manías o temores o lo que fuera que la mantenía incapaz de dormirse si no había alguien más cerca. Dejó la ventana cerrada incluso después de las quejas de Mai, y cerró la puerta con cerrojo, pero aún no podía dormir tranquila. Consiguió dormirse tarde y durante las dos primeras horas de sueño todo iba bien, pero con un sueño raro se despertó con el corazón desbocado y preguntándose si Mai no preferiría que abrieran la ventana y se tumbara a su lado.

Abrió la ventana de todos modos y miró hacia el polideportivo vacío. En primer curso había pensado en unirse a un club deportivo distinto al karate, pero la autodefensa siempre le resultaba una opción más útil que el futbol o el vóley.

Salió hasta el polideportivo en pijama y se fumó uno de los últimos cigarrillos Sakura que le quedaban. Aquel tabaco era tan fuerte que le raspaba la garganta. Un nombre cursi para algo tan doloroso, como el romance o la amistad. Se rió pensando que era idiota por pensar en aquellas cosas y volvió a su habitación. Tal vez, tenía una opción si no quería dormir sola, pero no sería aquella noche.

Al día siguiente fue como un monigote dormido todo el día. Le echaron su primer sermón por dormir en clase, y se saltó las actividades del club deliberadamente, tampoco era que fuera tan seguido de todos modos.

Nunca antes se había pasado todo el día sola desde que iba a preescolar. Cuando terminó su cena, se encaró al baño de las chicas al lado de la reja y contó el dinero que tenía allí. Si conseguía un poco más tal vez el contacto de Asahi le diera un pasaporte para ella sola. Siempre podía buscar a algún idiota al que pegarse una vez saliera de allí.

Guardó de nuevo el dinero que tenía allí, planeaba llevarlo a su maleta cuando tuviera más. Esperó a que pasara la hora de meterse en la cama, pasó la reja por el agujero sin pensárselo demasiado. Había cosas que no tenía sentido replanteárselas. Subió por las escaleras completamente a oscuras y llamó educadamente a la puerta de la habitación de Kuroo.

—Me gustaría poder hablar contigo — dijo cuando Kuroo le abrió la puerta. Estaba solo en la habitación en ausencia de Bokuto y el ruido que siempre le acompañaba.

—Adelante — dijo él dejándola pasar a la habitación. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del chico, ladeada y maliciosa al ver que todo lo que había planeado a principio de curso al fin empezaba a dar sus frutos.

Kiyoko se sentó en la cama. y miró fijamente sus zapatos. Estar allí suponía una especie de derrota para ella que se extendía más allá del orgullo propio.

—No me gusta el tabaco que vendes — dijo ella.

Automáticamente Kuroo se arrodilló frente a ella y levantó una losa suelta del suelo. Sacó de allí un paquete de tabaco y se lo tiró en la falda.

—Sírvete tú misma— dijo para después sentarse a su lado. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos sin hacer nada de nada y entonces Kuroo la miró—. Siempre pensé que todo sería menos incomodo cuando volvieras a esta habitación.

—Eres mi último recurso, no es cómodo para nada — añadió ella y le miró de vuelta. Pasó la mano por su mejilla y se acercó para besarle pero sin llegar a hacerlo.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los de Kuroo. Por un instante se replanteó contarle sus aspiraciones de huida, su necesidad de dinero. Contarle todo como alguna vez se habían contado todo cuando apenas eran unos críos de trece años creyéndose enamorados, pero desechó la idea.

Entonces él acabó de acercarse, besándola en los labios y empujándola contra la almohada. Pasó su mano por los muslos de Shimizu, notando la tibieza de su piel, esperando que ella hiciera algo, le abrazara o respondiera de algún modo.

Kiyoko le paró la mano antes de que llegara a su entrepierna.

—Solo quiero dormir y si no paras es posible que te folles a alguien mientras llora patéticamente — le anunció conteniendo todas sus emociones. Sabía que era bastante real el hecho de que estaba acabada. No tenía nada más que vender, no podía conseguir más dinero si no hacía aquello. Pero de todos modos, no quería hacerlo.

Él se alejó de ella por un instante y se estiró a su lado, abrazándola.

—Está bien — contestó Kuroo, para después besarla en la cabeza y dejar que se levantara para quitarse el uniforme y meterse entre las sabanas con la ropa interior.

Por la mañana, Kuroo la despertó temprano para que pudiera volver a su habitación sin que se cause revuelo. Se despidió pasivamente y caminaba con cautela por los terrenos del colegio cuando su teléfono móvil vibró con un mensaje. La verdad es que no tenía muchas graanas de mirarlo. ¿Quién le iba a escribir el propio Kuroo con algún mensaje cursi? ¿Suga para abrumarla con sus incesantes ganas de matar algo? Ya podía hacerlo, ni le importaba si acababa en un psiquiátrico, aquella obsesión por protegerle era del estúpido de Asahi que se había dejado matar.

No fue hasta que llegó a su habitación cuando miró el teléfono. No era de ninguno de ellos, era de su acosador. No quería tener que lidiar con aquello, pero no tenía más remedio.

[31/ 5 05:10] +8180 24 14 44 88: Quiero todo tu dinero, el de la maleta con doble fondo.

[31/ 5 05:10] +8180 24 14 44 88: He estado en tu habitación esta noche y ha sido fantástico.

[31/ 5 05:11] +8180 24 14 44 88: No lo he tomado yo porque me gusta más pensar en que te humillas.

[31/ 5 06:01] Shimizu Kiyoko: Está bien, pero deberíamos quedar en algún lugar concreto y vernos mejor. No me gusta pensar que esa carta no va estar en mis manos y al final voy a acabar trabajando para ti.

No obtuvo respuesta rápida. Kiyoko se marchó a clase y atendió mucho mejor que el día anterior. Por lo menos había podido dormir.

La siguiente vez que su teléfono móvil vibró esperaba que fuera su acosador. Lejos de serlo, se trataba de Kaori concertando otra cita. Esta vez, dada la hora, la azotea después de las clases. Se suponía que tenía una pista de la que quería hablar, pero le daba pereza escribir tanto.

Kaori se le hacía pesada, y por lo que sabía ya había llegado a algo con Yukie. La chica había simplemente pasado de ella en los últimos dos días. No le molestaba, pero podría haberse dignado a decirle que terminaban de verdad.

Subió a la azotea a la hora asignada y esperó a que la otra llegara. Antes nadie la hacía esperar nunca, lo cual era irritante.

— Sí ,las están vendiendo, pero es la estratagema del vendedor invisible o el acosador — dijo Kaori cuando llegó casi emocionada por su descubrimiento —. Lee Michi tenía una y le he preguntado a quien se la compró. También tiene tabaco de marca japonesa. Tú contactas con un número de teléfono que te tiene que haber dado alguien que lo conozca y a partir de ahí empiezas a hacerle el pedido.

— Claro, tú dejas el dinero en un punto de la escuela y en otro sitio te han dejado la mercancía lista para que tú la recojas a otra hora ¿no? — afirmó Kiyoko. Conocía aquella forma de trabajar porque era básicamente lo que el acosador estaba haciendo con ella. Kaori asintió —. Pídele una botella o lo que tú quieras. Yo te doy el dinero, lo dejas en el sitio y te puedes quedar con la mercancía.

La otra chica asintió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Te aviso cuando acordemos algo? No suele contestar hasta la noche según me dijo Lee Michi — dijo Kaori.

— Déjame ver el número primero.

Kiyoko copió el número de teléfono del contacto y se lo guardó en el listín como Maldito. Después de aquello, las dos chicas se despidieron hasta nuevo aviso. Kaori volvió al club de jardinería y Kiyoko abrió la conversación con el acosador. Efectivamente, se trataba del mismo número de teléfono. En vez del número de teléfono, la palabra Maldito aparecía en la conversación.

Se resignó a esperar la respuesta de aquel Maldito acosador yendo al club de karate y charlando con Mai sobre cosas absurdas como su novio Futakuchi, o que ella había dejado a Yukie para volver con Kuroo. Algo que "llevaba tiempo pensando en hacer".

Por la noche volvió de nuevo a la habitación de Kuroo. Tal vez él quería más de ella, pero sería paciente aunque se pasara toda la vida esperando, eso era cuanto menos decente de su parte. De camino hasta allí se cruzó con Terushima y a duras penas le miró de reojo. No pensaba en ello demasiado, pero le abrumaba bastante que no fuera su amigo de verdad, porque había estado realmente cerca de "desbloquear su pasado trágico", como decía él, lo cual no había ocurrido con Daichi ni Suga a pesar de que en algún momento los había considerado sus mejores amigos.

Tal vez, Terushima se sentía mal por aquello, porque él le había contado sobre su vida más de lo que lo había hecho ella. Pero, ciertamente la gente nunca estaba dispuesta a escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir sobre su pasado, mucho menos entenderla. Terushima podría haber tenido la decencia de pensar que ella no era capaz de sacar sus asuntos con facilidad.

 **NA: Maracas-chan, lo siento, no uso facebook desde hace décadas. Si me pagaran por ello entraría, pero si no.. buff que pereza.**


	17. capitulo 17- Terushima

Casi como si yo lo hubiera hecho todo a propósito, Oikawa se retiró del mercado para vivir el romance adolescente de su vida. Aquello hizo que mi cartera de clientes subiera, hasta apareció una chica que se convirtió en diaria. Aunque solo pasaron dos semanas cuando a principios de junio vi a Kiyoko subiendo al tercer piso. Aquello me sorprendió, pero sinceramente tampoco tanto. Oikawa se había convertido en mi suministrador de preservativos, y así la vida continuaba.

El sábado por la tarde, después de que Sugawara y yo pasáramos por la dolorosa visita de un encuentro cercano con la muerte para mí, nos tumbamos sobre las colchonetas azules a mirar el techo del sótano. Tenía humedades, ya que estaba justo encima de las duchas de chicos, pero no le temíamos a nada. O esa estupidez me decía mientras buscábamos interpretar las manchas de moho que allí se acumulaban.

Los dedos de Sugawara pasaban ocasionalmente por una marca suya de dientes que adornaba mi caja torácica, o quizá empujaban levemente mi nariz algo torcida, soltando una leve risilla cuando me oía gemir de dolor.

—Antes de ayer vi a Shimizu subir— dije mirándolo. Era tan guapo y tan condenadamente diabólico. Como si la belleza y la bondad fueran inversamente proporcionales.

—Sí, ha vuelto con Kuroo — dijo Suga lamiéndome la cara. Tenía bastantes magulladuras en esta, así que me molestó un poco—. Dicen que está acabada de verdad esta vez.

—Lo siento por ella — dije ¿Pero lo sentía de verdad? Y si era así,¿ por qué no hacía nada por ella?

—Sí, debe sentirse fatal— añadió Sugawara con completa falta de empatía. Porque él solía ayudar a la gente con la única finalidad de disimular sus manías asesinas. Como le miré con curiosidad él se molestó en explicarme con mayor detalle.

Kuroo y Shimizu habían sido el romance del siglo en la escuela primaria y en la secundaria baja. Su romance se había roto al entrar en la secundaria alta, según cuentan por culpa de un tipo de tercero al que le entró por los ojos Kiyoko. Y entonces ella huyó a refugiarse a los brazos de Sawamura, porque Kuroo era de los que venderían hasta a su abuela. Putiferios de escuela, y en parte os diré una cosa, me sentía infinitamente mejor desde que me había alejado de Shimizu. Porque qué tendría en el coño no lo sé, pero al parecer todos lo querían. Y a mí aquello me agobiaba.

Tsukishima había escondido las pastillas sin mí, la madre Agnes había condonado mis errores, hasta la pared satánica que aún no había sido pintada de nuevo, y ya no estaba castigado, solo iba a reducación sexual dos veces por semana, a catequesis, me habían dejado salir el fin de semana y me había apuntado en el club de arte donde podría moldear metal y olvidarme de malos rollos. Evidentemente Sawamura había dejado de vigilarme en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la había cerrado la puerta a ella. Y solo conseguía sentirme culpable cuando pensaba que tal vez a ella le importara una mierda, pero tampoco había dicho nada. Y en aquel momento no me había dado cuenta, pero horas después, en las duchas lo vi con claridad.

Acaba entrar al baño e iba a desnudarme cuando Kuroo se me acercó. Iba solo con su toalla y estaba por vestirse e irse.

—¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que se te daría tan bien entregármela como lo hiciste — dijo con completa franqueza. Su sonrisa me puso enfermo—. Suponía que ella revolotearía a tu alrededor hasta ver que Asahi se había suicidado, pero que se encaprichara de ti fue perfecto.

Y es que me había convertido en un zombie. Me había comido los sesos, y había actuado completamente manipulado por él. Él era el jodido rey del vudú que había hecho su magia conmigo. Así que le asesté un puñetazo.

—Me das lástima, Kuroo — le dije y continué a mi rollo. Esperaba que se devolviera, pero quizá mi aspecto de mierda, lleno de heridas y magulladuras le retuvo o simplemente por una vez no supo tener la última puta palabra.

La peor parte era que Shimizu me caía bien, y no me gustaba la idea de que aquel capullo la tratara como un trofeo. Ella era lista, tenía cualidades por las que estaba lista para liderar. Así que verla como un perrito faldero de Kuroo me molestaba y me preguntaba a qué diablos venía aquella relación insana de venderla y comprarla como si fuera un juguete. No es que me molesten las putas, soy una, pero yo lo era por pura voluntad.

No es que después de aquello fuera a buscar a Shimizu como un loco para pedirle disculpas, pero por mi mente se formulaban las miles de formas en las que podía demostrarle que había sido un poquito gilipollas con ella. Así que tras mucha "reflexión", estamos hablando de mí, por lo que la realidad fue que Satori me comentó que aquello era algo que él haría en mi lugar, fue recuperar los pasaportes. Aquellos pasaportes que Miho Amakata se había guardado el día de la muerte de Asahi.

Estaba sentado en mi cama, con el Skype abierto y hablando con Bobata, cuando Tsukishima entró en mi habitación. Algo que me dejó helado, porque no me esperaba que Némesis hiciera aquello, la verdad. Me dejó un paquete de tabaco sobre la mesilla y se sentó sobre la cama de Asahi sin mediar palabra.

— Tengo asuntos que tratar, colega — dije a Kazuma diciéndole adiós con la mano y cerré la ventana del video.

—Kuroo me ha mandado a que te advierta— dijo entonces Némesis. Yo miré el paquete de tabaco intrigado, eran Seven Stars, así que no eran un regalo del mamón—. Si vuelves a comportarte así, se descubrirá en tu cuarto un cargamento sospechoso de hierba, que te llevará directo a un correccional.

Abrí la ventana y me encendí un cigarrillo. Aspiré y noté el humo pasar por mi garganta, caliente y carraspearte, placentero y molesto por partes iguales.

—Genial, es lo que estaba esperando — dije recogiendo el portátil y dejándome caer sobre la cama—. Aunque si encuentran los tranquilizantes ya esteremos listos ¿no?

Némesis se rio, pero eran de esas risas frías tan características de él.

—He entrado un cargamento de Seven Stars, son de más baja calidad pero parece que no notas la diferencia — dijo entonces.

Yo negué con la cabeza. No lo había notado, pero probablemente sí, aquellas barritas de cáncer eran peores que las otras. Que más daba, me iba a morir igual.

—¿Alguna vez has chantajeado a un profesor? — le pregunté de golpe, aunque era absurdo. Tsukishima era el chico perfecto, no necesitaba chantajear a nadie, solo atraparlo en sus redes de araña y comérselo con patatas. Si no había hecho aquello con Kuroo era porque todavía quedaba algo de humanidad en Némesis, o porque le tendría miedo.

—No, pero no son dioses, si encuentras dónde cagan puedes hacerlo — dijo antes de irse del cuarto. Y yo me quedé pensando en cómo podía chantajear a Amakata-san.

Saqué mi ordenador portátil e investigué su nombre. Si eres suficientemente listo, con solo un nombre, un número de teléfono o un email, es fácil rastrear online a la gente. Así que todo empezó por encontrar el Facebook de la profesora.

Parecía una tipa normal. Tenía el perfil bloqueado para los que no fueran sus amigos, pero no me resultó difícil acceder a él a través de una cuenta de publicidad. Era una mujer soltera, que creía en Dios y publicaba cosas del tipo "si consigue tantos compartir, le daremos un futuro mejor a este niño del África que se muere de hambre" y en verdad esto es una patraña porque nos pagan por publicidad.

En su foto de perfil tenía un selfie hecho desde arriba, donde su cara se veía como un óvalo perfecto, sus ojos rasgados parecían más redondos con aquellos stikers raros para dibujar `párpados más redondos. Se le veía el escote en una forma corazón y yo no podía dejar de pensar que había visto a aquella mujer en algún sitio antes.

Hice una captura de pantalla de su foto y se la mandé a Bobata. Que había dejado de estar online, pero cuando se conectara podría ver la imagen y decirme algo.

Acto seguido me encaminé al polieportivo. Era imperativo que estuviera allí, pus tenía una cita con mi chica habitual; Ôtaki Mako.

Ella era una chica guapa, inteligente e independiente que quería hacer las cosas a su manera. En cierto modo me recordaba a Shimizu, pero sin ser tan hija de puta. Mako era de las que simplemente no se conformaba, si algo se le metía en la cabeza, era para ella. Y lo más genial de todo es que me gustaba muchísimo la determinación con la que lo hacía todo.

Me colé por la puerta de atrás del polideportivo y avancé entre los pasillos hasta el vestuario femenino. Golpeé la puerta con el código secreto, que me hacía sentir como un súper espía al estilo 007, y entonces Mako abrió la puerta.

Me agarró de la camiseta y me arrastró al interior del vestuario, como si yo fuera su esclavo.

—¿Ha pedido a un chico para tener buen sexo? — pregunté haciendo broma.

Ella se aguantó la risa y me puso cara seria, pero se veía de lejos que era de broma también.

—No, para nada — contestó mientras empezaba a quitarse la ropa.

—Genial, soy el chico indicado para el sexo más basura que te puedas imaginar — contesté quitándome la ropa también. Y entonces pensé que ella podía ayudarme a cómo tratar con el asunto de Shimizu—. Oye, tú que eres una chica… ¿Cómo se le pide perdón a una para que te crea?

Ella me puso un dedo en la boca.

—No me pagas para que sea tú psicóloga, pero yo a ti sí para que hagas tu trabajo — dijo antes de empezar a besarme.

Yo deslicé mis manos por su cintura antes de que ella saltara sobre mí y enredara sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Gracias a ella había aprendido más de chicas, que a diferencia del sexo con hombres, se parecían más a la alta cocina. Pero aquel día yo no estaba fino.

Mi mente divagaba entre tinieblas oscuras, pero de esas que no me asustan y solo me causan una profunda curiosidad. Y entonces Mako me pegó un bofetón.

—Mira, Terushima, a las chicas solo hay que decirles lo que quieren oír y entonces aunque sigan enfadadas, entienden que estás arrepentido — me gritó de golpe y yo solo pude romper a reír—. Ahora fóllame ¿vale?

Y al final logré funcionar decentemente y cobrar la mitad de mi paga, porque estaba enfadada. Así que le dije lo que quería oír a ella, para llevarme otro bofetón doloroso sobre mis heridas que no acababan de curarse jamás y nos citamos para el día siguiente.

¿Qué era lo que Shimizu quería oír? ¿Qué lo sentía? No, ella no era de ese tipo de personas que espera un arrepentimiento y ya está. Era mucho más compleja, necesitaba que le sirviera mi hígado en bandeja o quizá simplemente que fuera su amigo. Era eso, solo quería un amigo.

Volví a mi cuarto y vi que mi móvil parpadeaba. Había llegado un mensaje de Bobata.

[3/ 6 19:09] Kasuma: La tía, la he visto también antes.

[3/ 6 19:10] Kasuma: Mira en las pelis porno que te descargué en navidad. No recuerdo cómo se llamaba, era de esas que tenían un título divertido, como Ensalda de pepino en el colegio femenino.

[3/ 6 19:10] Kasuma: De todos modos no estoy seguro.

Y si os digo la verdad me quedé un poco flipándolo. Así que Némesis tenía razón, todos los profesores cagan y algunos eran impulsivos e la vida real.

Encendí el pc para asegurarme del asunto. Pasé a la carpeta de Bobata, a la de imágenes, de ahí a la carpeta titulada" jirafas moribundas", a la de "asdfghjk", de ahí estaba mi carpeta de porno gay, y dentro de esa había una titulada "Esto no es porno" y de ahí a la de "Esto si es porno". Busqué el título que él me había mencionado y puse a reproducir.

En aquel momento Bokuto entró a mi habitación sin llamar, y se quedó mirándome sorprendido.

Hice gestos para que cerrara la puerta y se acercara. Él obedeció y se sentó a mi lado.

—Dime que no lo estoy flipando yo y esa tipa es Amakata — dijo él mirando a la colegiala con las tetas al aire que le comía la polla a un profesor que estaba cuadrado.

—Efectivamente, es ella — le contesté mientras ambos nos quedábamos embobados mirando la pantalla—. Pero necesito que no le cuentes a nadie esto, porque necesito algo que tiene esa profesora.

Y crucé los dedos esperando que Bokuto Kotarou fuera capaz de cerrar la boca al menos hasta que yo consiguiera que ella me diera los pasaportes.


	18. Capitulo 18 - Shimizu

Tumbada en la cama de Kuroo, como era habitual en los últimos días, Kiyoko cerraba los ojos para imaginar que Yukie era quien estaba besándola en el muslo para pasar a satisfacerla del mismo modo que ella solía hacerlo. Y no era que saber que era Kuroo quien lo hacía cambiara la satisfacción del trabajo, pero le excitaba más la idea de su amiga. Habia pensado en Asahi, pero dada la falta de vello facial de Kuroo, resultaba menos fácil.

—Pareces mucho más feliz — dijo él dejando su parte del trabajo en aquella misión de lado.

Kiyoko estiró del brazo y le chafó la cabeza entre sus piernas. No podía haber estropeado su fantasía de un modo peor. Había estado durante tres días bastante deprimida. Y no iba a decir que estuviera feliz como se atrevía a decir el chico, pero no podía permitirse aquel estado durante tanto tiempo. El sexo producía endorfinas y las endorfinas eran buenas para no estar deprimida.

También había otros factores, como que aquella noche se iba a dar el intercambio entre su acosador y Kaori, y ella estaría presente en la recogida del dinero para apretarle las tuercas a quien quisiera que fuera. Además, su dinero estaba a salvo en uno de sus viejos escondites para tabaco.

Había llenado su maleta de papel de diario y de todos modos había acordado un intercambio de la carta y el dinero para finales de mes. Antes de las vacaciones de verano era una época sustanciosa para su acosador. Nada como llevarse a casa el dinero que Kiyoko llevaba años amasando con el único fin de escapar. Aunque todas aquellas medidas caerían en vacío si funcionaba el plan que tenía con Kaori.

Su siguiente paso, a la vez que eliminaba a su acosador, trabajar con Kuroo hasta conocer todos sus escondites. El cual estaba funcionado bastante bien.

Una vez Kiyoko se sintió satisfecha, se levantó de la cama, se visitó y se dispuso a marcharse.

— ¿Nos vemos a la hora de la comida? — preguntó él cuando ella trató de despedirse.

— Puede, llámame si quieres que nos veamos — contestó desde la puerta encogiéndose de hombros.

Hablaba con poca gente a lo largo del día, y la mayor parte del tiempo era sobre asuntos de clase. Al terminar las clases asistía siempre a la biblioteca y hacía todas sus tareas. Y cuando Kuroo le hablaba le trataba con pasividad a menos que se tratara de temas que le reportaran algo de dinero.

Era claramente un comportamiento cruel respecto a el chico, le había abierto la puerta de su habitación a sabiendas que solo iba porque no quería estar sola. De todos modos le parecía un tipo patético, ella no hubiera hecho lo mismo de ser al revés.

Antes de que empezaran la misa, se sentó al lado de Yukie. No lo había hecho a propósito, pero se rió un poco para sí al pensar que en realidad había estado pensando en ella rato atrás. En los últimos días ella no le había dirigido la palabra.

— ¿Qué tal con Kaori? — le preguntó para impresionarla respecto a la información que tenía.

Yukie la miró entre asombrada y abrumada. Se mantuvo en silencio durante un par de minutos, pero sonreía. Una reacción lenta muy típica en ella.

— Es genial, me hubiera gustado conocerla antes — dijo como si estuviera tratando de clavarle una espina. Kiyoko abrió los ojos y la miró como si aquello le hubiera dolido. Después de seis meses de relación era una actuación casi necesaria, a pesar de cuál fuera la realidad.

—No guardo rencores porque me dejaras por ella, lo entiendo por cómo te sentías.

— Sigo sintiendo algo por ti, pero después de que tanto Kuroo como Michimiya afirmaran que os habían visto juntos no podía confiar en ti, a Terushima y a ti, me refiero — explicó la pelirroja —. Con Kaori no me ocurrirá algo así, ella no tiene negocios.

Kiyoko sonrió. Dos personas completamente ajenas le habían hablado de que la habían visto con Yuji. Genial, porque como no fuera en sus fantasías algo así no podía haber ocurrido. Por lo que parecía Kuroo no solo quería joderla de una manera literal.

— Está bien, Kaori es una chica genial, creo que aguantaréis bien cuando te vayas a la universidad— comentó justo antes de que el pastor Ikeda pasara por su lado. No podía evitarlo, sabía que aquella frase le causaría malestar a Yukie que pensaría que el año siguiente ya no tendría a su Kaori cerca y esta la engañaría con otra chica. Terrible, pero inevitable. Estaba en su forma natural de actuar, a la defensiva aún cuando no quería.

Pensar en Michimiya era otra cosa, desde que había aparecido para intentar "conocer" a Daichi todo rodeaba entorno a ella. Su mejor amigo la había sustituido por ella, y ella misma se inventaba cosas para poner a Yukie en su contra. ¿Estaría Daichi también detrás de aquello? Aunque no podía mentirse de que ella misma se había distanciado de él al conocer la muerte de Asahi. Los amigos de verdad se contaban con los dedos de una sola mano y te sobraban dedos.

Shimizu trató de centrarse en la misa, pero no dejaba de pensar en que Michimiya le había dicho a Yukie que la había visto con Yuji. Aquella tipa estaba totalmente loca y pretendía algo al destrozarle la poca vida social agradable que le gustaba tener. Perfectamente podía haber sido ella quien había empezado a decir que estaba acabada, aunque Kaori no tuviera las fuentes reales de quién había sido.

Pensaba en Michimiya y le hervía la sangre. Recordaba como en primero una chica mayor había dicho algo desagradable y había ido con Suga y Daichi a darle una buena paliza. Le apetecía hacer lo mismo, y no sabía cómo planear algo así. Seguramente Kuroo se haría el caballero si le decía que quería pegar a una compañera, y no lo haría. Después de todo no podía presionarle, él sabía que estaba siendo usado y le gustaba, pero aquello no dejaba de ser comprometedor.

Tenía que contener toda aquella rabia, ser emocional no le iba a aportar ningún beneficio a ella, sino más bien favorecer a su acosador. Podría imaginárselo riéndose de ella por comportarse como una colegiala llorona. Tenía que ser pragmática y alejarse de todo sentimiento.

A la hora de comer le colgó el teléfono a Kuroo. También a Bokuto y a Kenma, porque era Kuroo con los teléfonos móviles de los otros dos tratando de preguntarle si es que no iba a comer con él. Y después, durante la tarde repitió la misma actitud mientras se forzaba a repasar vocabulario de mandarín para poder hablarlo fluido una vez consiguiera escapar.

Había sacado el dinero de su escondrijo con tiempo y lo llevaba encima, así que minutos antes del intercambio de Kaori se lo entregó para esconderse cerca de las cocinas. Entre el edificio y unos árboles frutales que el club de jardinería había querido poner en la zona el pasado año.

Esperar era aburrido, por no hablar de que se tensaba al ver pasar a cualquiera pensando que ya era el momento. Pero se repetía a si misma que hasta que no viera coger la bolsa de papel en la que había puesto el dinero no debía moverse.

Espero y espero. Era realmente tarde, se sentía cansada y el idiota de Kuroo no se cansaba de llamarla. Apagó el teléfono móvil, y se fijó más en el lugar en el que estaba el dinero. Una sombra de altura media se acercó a la papelera en la que habían puesto el dinero, metió la mano dentro y sacó la bolsa.

Kiyoko se apresuró a correr hasta allí y tomó a la chica que tenía delante por la camisa del uniforme. Su pelo corto y ondulado, junto con su constitución pequeña la delataban antes de que pudiera verle la cara. Maldita Michimiya.

— Así que encima eres tú quién está acosándome — dijo mientras notaba como Yui forcejeaba para que la soltara —. No tienes ni idea en qué pozo te has metido.

La empujó tirándola al suelo. Mientras se reía. La cara de su compañera se fijaba en la suya, completamente asustada y con un sinfín de odio mezclado. En aquel momento a Shimizu le hubiera gustado poder leer la mente de su contrincante, pero no fue necesario.

— También tenías que encontrarme, no puedes hacerlo mal, claro — dijo levantándose y echándose encima de Kiyoko. La otra chica se apartó con presteza dejando que se tropezara y cayera al suelo de cara. Yui se giró, y la miró desde su posición con profundo desdén —.Kiyoko no tenía problema en pasar lo que le dijera, Kiyoko no tenía problema en quitarse la ropa, Kiyoko siempre sabía cómo hacer las cosas sin que se lo dijéramos. Kiyoko está liada con ese tipo de primero, Kiyoko ahora está con Kuroo, Kiyoko se rió de mí en el club de ocultismo. Estoy harta de oír tu nombre todo puto el día.

Shimizu la miró con pena, pero se rió. Era ridículo, ni que aquello fuera su culpa. Le dio una patada en las costillas a Michimiya. Después de todo eran estúpidos celos adolescentes, ni tan siquiera tenía un motivo real para chantajearla.

— No es culpa mía que Daichi sea imbécil — dijo levantando a Michimiya del suelo ligeramente y mirándola a la cara para después tirarla al suelo de nuevo—. Que te guste ese perdedor es solo culpa tuya.

En aquel momento Shimnizu se colocó sobre Yui, con la rodilla sobre su pecho y presionó sobre este sin apartar los ojos de los de la otra chica.

—Si me vuelves a pegar gritaré — la amenazó en pos de defenderse. Yui estaba completamente aterrada, pensando únicamente cómo podría huir de allí.

—Si gritas te pegaré más fuerte — le contestó la morena buscando algún tipo de compasión dentro de sí misma para perdonar a aquella pobre chica con la cabeza llena de pájaros, pero no lo encontró—. Tenemos que hablar de mi carta, la que Asahi escribió para mi ¿dónde está?

El compungido rostro de Michimiya pareció deformarse en la expresión del miedo. La chica tomó aire antes de contestar. Shimizu colocó su mano en posición de ataque, lista para asestarle un puñetazo si la respuesta no le gustaba.

—No sé dónde está esa carta— contestó para recibir un puñetazo de la morena.

—Esa no era la respuesta correcta, basura — dijo Shimizu mirándola fijamente. Su tono entornó una leve melodía, para que su contrincante no notara el profundo asco que sentía por ella—. Te doy otra oportunidad antes de romperte la nariz ¿dónde está mi carta?

—No lo sé, la tiene Daichi — en aquel momento Yui rompió a llorar casi a la par que recibía otro golpe en la cara. Shimizu pudo notar la humedad de sus lágrimas sobre su mano al golpearla.

—Parece que no has estudiado lo suficiente para este examen— añadió Shimizu golpeándola unas cuantas veces más. Después se levantó y la miró, tendida en el suelo, acurrucada, llorando y con la falda completamente mojada de pis—. Quiero que te levantes, corras al edificio de los chicos, saludes a Daichi sin limpiarte la sangre y las lágrimas de la cara y le digas que quiero esa carta.

Michimiya la miró mientras intentaba evitar sollozar. Su respiración era agitada y se levantó torpemente, cayendo de nuevo al suelo, sin apartar la mirada de Shimizu.

—¡Te he dicho que vayas ya! — le gritó señalándole el edificio.

Y entonces Shimizu levantó la mirada y vio una silueta que la observaba entre las sombras. Tenía su dinero en las manos y lo dejó durante unos instantes para aplaudir. Era Terushima.

—Me ha gustado mucho, ha sido espectacular ver como se meaba de terror — dijo con su tono jocoso habitual y arqueando las cejas. Estaba sentado en un banco junto al cubo de basura donde se había depositado el dinero de la compra.

Shimizu le quitó el dinero y lo miró desafiante.

—¿Acaso quieres tú también? — le preguntó ella.

Terushima se señaló la cara en redondo.

—No, que va, estoy servido — dijo para empezar a reírse todavía más—. La verdad es que solo quería decirte que no me gustas nada, y que de verdad eres jodidamente fea.

Kiyoko se rió al oír aquello. Era la forma más extraña de pedir disculpas que jamás había visto. Estaba admitiendo del único modo que sabía lo mucho que le habían afectado todos aquellos rumores que en realidad no eran otra cosa que eso, estúpidos, vagos y vacíos rumores.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño —. De verdad parece que quieras provocarme, pero para que te sientas mejor tú a mí también me pareces más bien feo.

Él la tomó de la mano y la obligó sentarse a su lado. Kiyoko se centraba en contar su dinero para asegurarse de que no le faltaba un solo Yen. Una vez hubo terminado miró a Terushima dubitativa, si aquello fuera una película se besarían y todos sus problemas serían olvidados para dar paso al letrero de "the end", lo cual era un pensamiento absurdo y nada propio de ella. Esa era la escena que Yukie se imaginaría al menos, pero solo eran amigos y no era una película.

— Sabes, creo que me pongo un poco estúpido cuando me abro a la gente y... — se quedó callado durante un segundo —. Creo que por eso he sido tan estúpido estas últimas semanas.

— Pensaba que siempre eras estúpido — apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

Él asintió y simplemente se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato.


	19. Capitulo 19 - Terushima

Recuerdo el calor de la oreja de Shimizu sobre mi hombro como el resultado de no haber hecho realmente nada. Aunque me sentía estúpido, muy estúpido. Cuando ella terminó de contar el dinero y vi como se lo guardaba por dentro de la camisa, me levanté sin avisar. Ella hizo un esfuerzo por no caer, al haber apoyado parte de su peso sobre mí.

—Tienes que venir a mi cuarto, hay una cosa que quiero enseñarte — le dije ante su mirada escéptica. Tal como dijo Mako, seguía molesta, o quizá no, pero el asunto es que estaba algo más a la defensiva.

Llegué a pensar que iba a pegarme como había hecho con aquella chica de tercero, pero la verdad es que no se la veía con intención de zurrarme. Como no contestaba, la agarré de la mano y tiré de ella hasta el recinto de los chicos. Ella se dejó llevar con sorprendente pasividad, y empecé a pensar que quizá Kuroo la mantenía drogada. La metí en el edificio y casi la empujé a mi cuarto. Después caí en la conclusión de que estaba en el bajón de la adrenalina de haberle pegado a Michimiya.

Se sentó en la cama de Asahi y yo saqué mi ordenador.

—Esto que vas a ver es algo que me ha llevado un tiempo encontrar, pero que va a sernos muy útil — empecé a decir mientras buscaba entre las carpetas. Encontré Ensalada de pepino en el colegio femenino y puse play.

Shimizu puso cara de asco y me miró como si yo hubiera perdido la cabeza. Era normal, en la pantalla solo salía un primer plano del rabo de un tipo cachas que golpeaba con este sobre la mesa a la par que señalaba la pizarra.

—¿Por qué me estás enseñado esto? —preguntó mirándome y no fijándose en la primera escena de nuestra actriz principal favorita.

Me llegué a preguntar si es que aquella situación le incomodaba, pero enseguida me percaté de que estaba sobrepensado y no era lo más adecuado. En aquel momento no me di cuenta de que yo mismo también había cambiado parte de mi actitud hacía ella, pero ¿a qué se debía? ¿a verla en aquel modo tan agresivo con una cría? No calculé que tal vez su relación con Kuroo fuera una pantomima o una necesidad para ella, yo creí que el tipo le gustaba genuinamente. Es curioso como a veces das por hecho cosas de las que no tienes ni idea.

—Fíjate en la actriz principal — dije acercándole el portátil. Ella posó los ojos en la pantalla y entonces brillaron de un modo usual, como cuando sabía que podía cocinar algo muy gordo—. Ella cogió los pasaportes, es posible que no los tenga ya, pero sí que sepa dónde están y que pueda recuperarlos para nosotros.

—Mándale esto a su email y …— empezó a darme ordenes sobre cómo debía abordar la situación.

—Nanai, belleza — le dije quitando la película y cerrando el pc, para después dejarlo en el suelo—. Kikiyo, deja que de esto me encargue yo, es mi regalo por ser un idiota, y sobretodo no te pongas bruja controladora.

Shimizu puso esa cara que siempre ponía cuando yo la llamaba por otro nombre. Después se levantó de la cama, me miró con severidad y tras decir un "de acuerdo" se marchó de mi cuarto.

Mis problemas, los que parecían haberse esfumado cuando dejé de hablar a Shimizu, volvieron en menos de que pasaran tres días de volver a hablar con ella y que me vieran acercarme a ella en una hora del recreo. No era culpa suya, eso es evidente, pero la gente la veía como una figura maligna, o como un ser sacado del infierno y con aspecto angelical.

Estaba en el club de arte, asignatura zombie que no me saltaba. Es un poco cursi admitirlo, pero me gustaba. Estaba soldando una flor de loto con metal, llevaba mis gafas de protección y podía ver las chispas saltar de un lado a otro mientras doblegaba una barra de metal tampoco demasiado gruesa. Era una especie de corona que quería regalarle a Shimizu para su cumpleaños, el cual no tenía ni idea de cuando podía ser. Había hecho una con un objeto fálico que parecía un pene para Bobata, el cual había justificado al profesor como que era un bigote, y el tipo se lo había creído. Me fascinan los falos, que le vamos a hacer.

Pues eso, estaba yo centrado en mi tarea, cuando apareció un tipo y me quitó la soldadora de las manos violentamente con la intención de atizarme con ella. Lo cual me hubiera dolido un poquito mucho, no solo por mis magulladuras presentes si no porque quemaba.

—¡Te la follaste, eres un cabrón¡— fue su grito de guerra antes de que yo me zafara de su ataque, Zang gritara como si no hubiera un mañana y el profesor se lanzara a pararle de su intento de asesinato.

Me quité las gafas de protección que opacaban la visión, ya que estaban reguladas para poder mirar a las chispas sin que estas te dejaran los ojos fritos y entonces lo entendí: Futakuchi.

Replanteé en mi mente qué era lo que iba a decir al respecto. Un asunto muy interesante de la gente es que no importa mucho si dices la verdad o no, solo te creen si quieren creerte. Así que el que dijera lo que los demás querían oír, siempre tenía la ventaja frente a los demás. Pero mi plan estaba en hablar poco, algo que me costaba, pero podía hacerlo.

Sentado en la puerta del despacho de la madre superiora Agnes, no sabía a donde mirar. Hasta donde yo sabía, si se enteraban de que me prostituía tampoco iban a echarme, solo a vigilarme más. Lo cual significaría que no podría cumplir con mi promesa de conseguir de vuelta los pasaportes sin ayuda extra…

Cuando Futakuchi salió del despacho me miró con una furia por la que no le podía culpar. Si yo fuera monógamo quizá también me sentiría así, pero a pesar de mi relación con Satori, tenía una clara tendencia a ser poliamoroso y polisexual, así que si Satori me hablaba de otros amantes yo me lo tomaba como una competición por ser mejor pareja sexual.

Entonces me hicieron pasar a mí. Casi podía pedirle una silla personal a aquella mujer irlandesa, pues pasaba a hablar con ella demasiado a menudo…

—¿Cuál es tu versión de los hechos? — su pregunta casi me pareció gentil. La hermana Agnes casi me hacía pensar que bajo esas faldas de monja era en realidad una cachonda que se masturbaba pensado en sus alumnos y después de flagelaba en su cuarto por hacerlo, sintiendo aún más placer de aquel dolor autoinfligido.

—Me acosté con Mai — afirmé. Las medias verdades siempre eran más fáciles de contar—. Después de ver con claridad lo que hacía mal, empecé a sentir curiosidad por las chicas y pasó.

Puse mi cara más inocente, pero por la mirada que me echó la hermana creo que parecía más asustado de lo que pensaba y mi interpretación era una falsa sensación personal.

Después de aquello me mandaron a mi cuarto y yo abrumé pensado que no podría acabar la corona de reina del hielo de Shimizu. Esa noche no dormí bien, pero no tenía que ver con todo aquello, tenía que ver con que Tanaka me hizo una visita nocturna. Me despertó con el encanto de una dama, nótese la ironía, pues me tapó la nariz hasta que yo mismo me desperté ahogándome.

—Tú, basura — me dijo como si no estuviera de invitado en mis aposentos de princesa—. Dime de donde sacas el tabaco.

Al parecer Némesis estaba vendiendo su remesa de Seven Stars.

—Lo compré el fin de semana cuando me dejaron salir — mentí. En la tienda no nos vendían tabaco y solo pude ir allí con los 30 minutos que me dejaron para salir.

—Una mierda — contestó y creo que iba a agarrarme de las pelotas, pero se retuvo al ver que le sonreía pícaramente, como si la idea me excitara. Homófonos asustados, pobrecillos—. Hay màs gente fumando esa porquería, y Kuroo no la vende.

—Si os están robando no es asunto mío — dije y me giré tendido en la cama para fingir que me dormía. Aunque atendía completamente a los ruidos que el muy capullo hacía. Pero se marchó sin más.

A la mañana siguiente, iba yo a la clase de gimnasia cuando la profesora Amakata fue a buscarme. Me llevaron al comedor, que estaba completamente vacío y sentaron a Mai y a Futakuchi a mi lado.

Futakuchi estaba callado, completamente irado por la situación, pero resistiendo a sus impulsos como todo un macho.

La reina de las mamadas en Ensalada de pepino en la escuela femenina era psicóloga, supongo que por eso estaba allí. A su lado, frente a nosotros, estaban sentados el señor Nekomata y la hermana Agnes. Y yo empecé a temblar como un flan.

—Este caso tiene que llevar consigo un castigo disciplinario ejemplar — dijo la profesora Amakata. Estaba enfadada conmigo, mucho y eso que yo no había empezado a chantajearla.

La Madre Agnes le hizo una seña para que se callara, levantó un dedo y me miró. A veces creo que vale más caer en gracia que ser gracioso… y aunque yo suelo ser más lo segundo que lo primero, algo hacía que esa mujer me mirara con buenos ojos. Se masturbaba pensado en mí, fijo. No es ego masculino.

—Mai, aquí presente, dice que la forzaste a tener relaciones contigo — empezó a decir y yo solo pude mirar a aquella estúpida completamente alucinado. No había dicho que me prostituía, pero considerando que las consecuencias de una violación eran altamente más duras que desvelar mi verdadero papel en todo aquel asunto me cagué en Dios y en todos sus santos.

—Te pregunté si estabas segura y tú me ordenaste más bien que continuara — solté impulsivamente. Y era cierto, ella lo había hecho de aquel modo—¿ Cómo puedes ser tan jodidamente mentirosa?

La madre Agnes y el pastor Nekomata me indicaron que me sentara e intenté calmarme. Pero la idea de un reformatorio juvenil no entraba en mi cabeza como planes de futuro, y aquella hija de puta me estaba jodiendo la vida, así que no dejaba de mover las piernas con nerviosismo. Tenía ganas de gritar.

—Estamos pensado aún cual será el castigo que recibiréis los tres — anunció el pastor Nekomata que miraba Mai con perversión. Yo era un salido, pero aquel tipo también—. Futakuchi, no puedes ir golpeando a la gente por mucho que tu orgullo se vea herido, no es propio de un buen cristiano. Terushima, es evidente que has mejorado mucho desde que llegaste aquí, por lo que tu castigo no será tan severo, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo más.

Amakata miró al pastor Nekomata algo abrumada, enfadada y sorprendida.

—Pero sobretodo, Mai, queremos que sepas lo decepcionados que estamos contigo — dijo la madre superiora y entonces Amakata-san golpeó la mesa indignada.

—¡Ella es una víctima!

La madre superiora la miró haciéndola callar.

—Idos a clase, os notificaremos el castigo más tarde — añadió el pastor Nekomata.

Salí de allí profundamente descompuesto. No sabía qué coño significaba aquello, se suponía que yo ¿había violado a una chica? de forma oficial. La realidad era que no, pero ¿y si ella se sentía de aquel modo? ¿Era yo entonces responsable? Repasé en mi cabeza los sucesos ocurridos aquella noche en el aula de música. No encontraba sentido a que me acusara de aquel modo, no tenía ningún sentido a no ser que Nametsu estuviera loca de remate.

Subí las escaleras a toda prisa en busca de Shimizu. Podría haber contado con Oikawa, o con Bokuto, incluso según y cómo con Némesis, pero la quería a ella. Ella me diría como llevar aquello para que no me causara más problemas de los necesarios.

Estaba en clase, pero aun así llamé a la puerta.

—Puede salir Shimizu un momento — dije rascándome la cabeza mientras miraba al profesor, que me examinaba con detalle. Él asintió y vi como ella se levantaba de su pupitre y salía del aula mientras yo cerraba la puerta.

—Mai ha dicho que la violé — dije sin explicar un contexto ni nada. Solo aquel detalle abrumador que me estaba desquiciando—. No lo hice, me pagó y de hecho le pregunté si era lo que quería y…

Shimizu me tapó la boca y me miró en silencio.

—Eres un puto desastre — bufó antes de dibujar una sonrisa—. Vas a ir al confesionario con el pastor Nekomata, búscalo ahora si es necesario, y le vas a explicar las cosas con detalle recalcando lo arrepentidísimo que estás.

Yo asentí al oír aquello. Tampoco era tan mentira, estaba muy arrepentido de haberme acostado con aquella tipa.

—Esas cosas harán que te vean mejor— dijo acercándose de nuevo a la puerta del aula—. Después hablamos.

Saludó con la mano y se metió en el aula. Yo seguía nervioso, temblando e inquieto. Casi podía decir que tenía miedo, pero no era como el miedo aterrador que se acompañaba de un sudor frio, era más bien un miedo suave, como una corazonada de las que tenía Tendou, pero versión horror show. Obedecí a Kiyoko y esperé que el asunto no se extendiera demasiado. Era lo único que me faltaba para completar mi papel de degenerado sexual, pronto hasta dirían que me lo montaba con críos.


	20. Capitulo 20 - Shimizu

Centrada en la clase de gimnasia en la que por fin habían sacado el material de atletismo, Kiyoko se agobió al oír hablar a sus compañeras, hablar de las inminentes vacaciones en julio. Aquella charla sobre las dos semanas de vacaciones que tendrían destrozaba su emoción frente aquel deporte que había practicado hacía tanto tiempo.

La mayoría de escuelas celebraban las vacaciones en agosto, o eso es lo que había oído, pero ellos tenían las vacaciones un mes antes. Todo para preparar jornadas de puertas abiertas y exhibiciones a los posibles interesados durante las dos semanas que el resto de escuelas tenía vacaciones. Indiferentemente de cuando fueran, Kiyoko no quería tomar aquellas vacaciones.

Recordaba como en primer año había asistido con el grupo en un viaje a Italia, a ver el Vaticano, porque era algo emocionante, pero no se volvería a dar la ocasión. Antes de primavera ya había conocido a Asahi y siempre había pasado las vacaciones en casa de sus padres, en la zona rural.

Su madre ya le había preguntado si iría a casa o se quedaría trabajando en la limpieza anual de la escuela, y creía que a mucho que le pesara optaría por la segunda opción.

— ¿Qué harás tú Shimizu-san? — Le preguntó Ling Fang, y ella se la quedó mirando dubitativa.

— No lo sé aún — dijo preguntándose si no debía aprovechar ese momento para marcharse, aún y si no tenía pasaporte para que no la encontraran.

Metida de lleno en aquella cuestión, Mai apareció después de dos días. No la había visto, puesto que ahora dormía en una habitación con la hermana Matsusawa en el piso superior. Tenía un aspecto un tanto apagado, le habían cortado el pelo demasiado corto y vestía chándal de manga larga y pantalón largo a pesar del calor infernal que azotaba Japón.

— Dile a Terushima que mienta — le dijo con un tono que a Kiyoko le resultó incómodo. No sabía si trataba de ser agresiva o lo pedía desesperadamente por el trato psicológico que las hermanas le estarían dando. Se imaginaba que la tendrían la mayor parte del día rezando el rosario o algo por el estilo.

—Díselo tú, no sé qué te hace pensar que me hará caso — dijo Shimizu consciente de que dijera lo que dijera Terushima no entendía aquel tipo de represión a la que se enfrentaban. Tal como la mayoría de chicos que conocía —. Pídeles a tus padres que te saquen de aquí, no creo que se tomen bien que la madre Agnes no te crea porque la familia de Yuji suelte muchas donaciones.

Mai la miró con ligero desprecio, y Kiyoko lo comprendía, en el caso de que los rumores sobre ella llegaran a ser creídos por alguien en el profesorado o la junta, lo más probable sería que hicieran algo parecido con ella. Eso o que su propia madre lo hiciera al saber la verdad, pero su familia también hacía cuantiosas donaciones, por lo cual la joven Shimizu era casi santa. Aunque ella supiera como lanzar la piedra y esconder la mano, la verdad debía ser dicha.

Vio cómo su compañera se unía a la clase y se negaba a quitarse la chaqueta siquiera, bajo la mirada de la profesora, que seguramente correría a contárselo a las monjas si lo hacía. Sí, tal vez creía de verdad que Terushima debía mentir en favor de ella. Por lo menos hacer algo decente porque el idiota que tenía por novio había preferido hundirla a aceptar un castigo por pegar a Terushima.

Trató de quitarse los problemas de Mai de la cabeza, ya tenía suficiente con los suyos, y a la hora de comer pensó en darle el capricho a Kuroo de comer con él por un día.

Con la bandeja en la mano, evitó la mesa habitual en la que se sentaba con las otras chicas, y caminó hasta el final del comedor. En la última mesa estaba sentada toda la mafia de Kuroo. Bokuto reía a mandíbula batiente levantando las manos, como interpretando un atraco. A su lado Lev miraba con atención los gestos que hacía y Kenma jugaba a la Psp por debajo de la mesa. Los ojos de Kuroo se cruzaron con los de Shimizu, que tenía la intención de echar a Lev de su sitio y sentarse junto al moreno.

—Haiba, fuera — dijo el moreno, esperando a que ella se sentara. Ella le miró por un instante.

— ¡Eh! ¡Kikiyo! — llamó Terushima a la chica y ella dejó de mirar a Kuroo.

—Siéntate a comer conmigo — dijo la chica indicándole que iba a sentarse en la mesa de Kuroo y los demás. Seguidamente se colocó en el sitio que le había proporcionado Lev reubicándose cerca de Kenma.

Terushima dejó su bandeja al lado de la de Bokuto y seguidamente chocaron las manos a modo de saludo antes de sentarse también. Shimizu dudaba si delante de toda aquella gente debía hablarle sobre Mai a Terushima, pero pensó que sería mejor esperar a estar solos. Lo consideraba un tema delicado, en especial porque la experiencia le decía los chicos se comportaban como idiotas con más chicos delante, y por chicos se refería a Kuroo.

— Que feo eso que he oído de Mai — Dijo Kuroo y por poco Shimizu se atraganta. Si lo hubiera pensado antes, antes hubiera sucedido.

—Es todo mentira, se lo inventa — dijo Yuji completamente despreocupado —. Fue una transacción de negocios, ella pagó dijo sí y yo lo hice.

— Y si no fuera así también dirías lo mismo ¿no? — dijo el moreno retorciendo la situación, provocándole como le gustaba hacer.

— Si no fuera así, lo diría porque no soy de esas personas que se avergüenzan de lo que hacen — le respondió el otro chico con chulería. Sí, por chicos, claramente también Terushima entraba en aquella descripción de idiota —. Mai es una puta mentirosa de todos modos.

— Mai tiene que decir mentiras porque si no la tratarían mucho peor — dijo Kiyoko y lanzó una mirada asesina a Kuroo para que no dijera una sola cosa más al respecto —. Así que, lo creas o no, a ti no te pasaría nada si mintieras para demostrar ser una persona decente y no un imbécil.

Terushima le hizo una pedorreta a modo de respuesta. Ella bufó y puso los ojos en blanco para después centrarse en la comida. Un silencio incómodo tomó la mesa por unos minutos y entonces Lev preguntó sobre qué iban a hacer todos en las vacaciones. Shimizu se limitó a contestar las preguntas que le hacían directamente, ignorando a Terushima y Kuroo a lo largo de toda la conversación.

En vez de volver a clase, después de la comida, se fue hasta la puerta de los jardines de colegio. Mirar hacia fuera siempre hacía que todo mejorara ligeramente, por lo menos si se sentía agitada como en aquel momento. No esperaba que así fuera, pero la chica rubia que solía pasar los sábados por la mañana, para pasear al perro estaba allí. Miraba la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, con aprehensión.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó al ver que guardaba el teléfono móvil y la veía mirándola.

—Eh, sí, bueno, eh, no, la verdad es que… — empezó a decir la chica vacilando especialmente—. Mi perro, Ichigo-chii ,se ha metido por la reja y no sé con quién tengo que hablar para encontrarlo. Es un Pomerania, es muy mono y…

De golpe le dio vergüenza hablar, así que se calló y miraba al suelo. Kiyoko sonrió y le alargó la mano hacia ella. Le agradaba saber que podía hacer algo por aquella chica a la que había observado durante años.

— Soy Shimizu Kiyoko, voy a ir a buscar a Ichigo-chii — dijo tratando de captar su atención —. Espera aquí.

—Y-yo soy Yachi Hitoka — dijo la otra chica sonrojándose mucho a la vez que le daba un apretón de manos y haciendo que Kiyoko sonriera —.Espero a que vuelvas.

Kiyoko caminó por los terrenos del colegio tratando de pensar como lo haría un perro. Lo más probable era que se guiara por el olor hacia algún lugar en el que hubiera comida o desperdicios de esta. Caminó primero hacia las cocinas, donde no lo vio y seguidamente rodeó el polideportivo hacia las basuras.

Se asustó al oír el parloteo de varias personas, pensando que tal vez el conserje Ukai la encontrara allí durante las horas de clase. Miró desde lejos y vio en el fondo una de aquellas puertas traseras metálicas por las que entraban la comida y otros materiales abierta de par en par.

"Que ichigo-chii no haya salido por ahí" pensó mientras se escondía temerosa de que la encontraran. Miraba por si el perro aparecía, y lo que apareció no fue un perro, sino un chico cargando latas de cerveza entrando al edificio de la escuela.

— ¿Estás seguro de que podrás con todas ellas tú solo? — preguntó aquel chico, que obviamente no era un estudiante.

—Sin problema — dijo una voz desde fuera. Y lo peor era que no era la del conserje Ukai pero a Kiyoko le sonaba especialmente. Esperó para mirar de quién se trataba y se cayó hacia atrás porque ichigo-chii era quien la había encontrado a ella. Temía que ladrara, pero le acarició la cabeza y le rascó la tripa al ver que se giraba sobre sí mismo en el suelo.

El chico que cargaba la cerveza desapareció por la puerta, y el que estaba fuera entró. Rubio y con gafas, no era otro que Tsukishima Kei. El lector no solo llevaba a cabo las celebraciones del club de ocultismo, sino que también entraba material.

Tsukishima cerró la puerta de metal tras de sí con una llave. Una llave que cualquiera en aquel colegio hubiera matado por poseer, entre ellos Shimizu. Esperó hasta que Tsukishima se fuera con sus latas de cerveza.

—Es hora de que vuelvas con Hitoka — le dijo al perro tomándolo en brazos y se encaminó hasta la puerta.

Casi llegaba a la puerta cuando se cruzó con Kuroo, que tampoco había asistido a clases. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y se sorprendió al ver que llevaba al pequeño ichigo-chii en brazos.

— Sí, en Hogwarts te permiten llevar un gato, una lechuza o un sapo, no pensé que aquí permitieran traer perros — dijo en tono jocoso, Shimizu no se rió. Ya llegaba para fastidiarle el momento con la chica a la que acababa de conocer.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

— Hablar de lo que ha pasado a la hora de la comida — puntualizó él mientras ella pasaba de largo y se dirigía a la puerta.

Con las manos agarradas a los barrotes y con cara de aprensión, Hitoka esperaba poder ver de nuevo a su pequeña mascota. Cuando Shimizu apareció en su campo de visión, sus ojos se llenaron de alegría al apreciar al pequeño bulto naranjoso entre sus brazos.

—Estaba en las basuras, comiendo algo — dijo Shimizu al pasarle al perro a través de la puerta.

Yachi le agradeció que encontrara a la mascota y entonces Kiyoko volvió a la realidad en la que Kuroo era su próxima conversación.

—¿Qué te pasa? — le preguntó al verle detrás suyo, a la espera.

— ¿Siempre te peleas así con Terushima? — dijo él, escrutando la reacción de Kiyoko.

— Hoy me he peleado así con Terushima, otras veces me lo follo — dijo abriendo mucho los ojos y haciendo referencia a lo que Yukie le había contado que él decía —. O eso dicen por ahí.

Pasó de largo y él le sujetó la muñeca para que se diera la vuelta y le mirara.

— Esto no es divertido, Kuroo — añadió ella enfadada y forcejeando para que la soltara—. No tienes ningún derecho a hacerme un interrogatorio solo porque tu ego se sienta afectado por mi relación con otra persona.

— Creía que solo discutías así conmigo — dijo él. Parecía entristecido, y a Kiyoko le molestaba porque en algún momento de su relación aquellas actuaciones le afectaban, pero le aburría soberanamente que siguiera intentando ablandarla con aquel tono dramático.

Ella se quedó callada durante un instante, pensando en si debía volverse de nuevo y dejarle allí o decirle lo que pensaba directamente.

— Asúmelo, hace mucho tiempo que tengo amigos a parte de ti — dijo finalmente tratando de ser sincera —. Por mucho en que tú te empeñes en alejarlos a todos de mí con el fin de que te persiga.

Después de decir aquello se dispuso a marcharse de nuevo, esta vez sin ninguna interrupción. En el fondo, estaba contenta porque había encontrado una forma de salir del colegio y además ahora conocía el nombre de la chica de los sábados. Hitoka.


	21. Capitulo 21 - Terushima

Shimizu no lo entendía. No se trataba de que yo estuviera de acuerdo o no con las acciones que aquel colegio había tomado respecto a Nametsu. No era una cuestión de quién se había portado peor o que me importara un carajo si aquella chica se pasaba el resto de su vida condenada por que alguien le hubiera metido la polla entre las piernas. Nada de esto encerraba un asunto de moralidad. No estaba bien o mal mentir, por ella, por mi o por lo que fuera. No, es cierto, no me hubiera costado nada decir que todo era una patraña, que no había ocurrido nada y que Futakuchi se chutaba y por eso había acontecido todo el drama.

El asunto era que a ella no le había importado una mierda las consecuencias que podría haberme acarreado su fracesita con sujeto elidido de "me forzó". Solo de pensarlo me hacía tener nauseas, fuera o no fuera su mejor opción para salir indemne de un problema que ella misma había cocinado. Porque si hubiera tenido la boca cerrada, su novio jamás se hubiera enterado. Y yo empezaba a preguntarme por qué la gente no tenía claro que las mentiras eran de esas cosas con las que te casabas hasta la tumba o era mejor no decirlas.

¿Estaba enfadado? No, en realidad creo que no. Solo y simplemente me daba igual y me sentía aliviado de estar encerrado en una secta sexista que le echaba la culpa a ella. Y entendiendo esto, no era por que estuviera de acuerdo con que al violar a una chica el tipo quedara indemne. Era únicamente porque yo no lo había hecho. Así que no me sentía culpable tampoco. Yo no era el caballero andante de nadie, yo solo era Terushima.

Aquella tarde, después de que me notificaran que solo tendría que fregar platos hasta el fin de curso, fui al club de arte para continuar con mi trabajo de metal. Llevaba el móvil encima y tenía que pensar en empezar el chantaje contra Amakata-san. Aunque no estuviera molesto, si estaba inquieto, así que le pedí permiso al profesor para irme antes de tiempo. Algo que me dejó hacer, sorprendiéndome después de toda la mierda que se me venía encima con los rumores de que yo obligaba a las chicas a tener relaciones conmigo.

Subí a la azotea esperando encontrar algo de paz, pero allí había un montón de chicas cuchicheando que me miraron con horror antes de marcharse. Me daba cuenta de que pasara lo que pasara yo ya cargaba con una etiqueta del tamaño descomunal, cuando Mako se acercó a mí. Ni siquiera me había fijado que también estaba allí arriba.

—¿Es verdad lo que dicen? — preguntó sin decir hola. Era confuso, a mi ella me caía bien y la consideraba una amiga en parte.

—¿Me vas a creer? — cuando dije aquello me sentí confundido, entre otras cosas porque cogió de la mano y me abrazó. Fue extraño, porque por primera vez alguien se dio cuenta de que joder, yo también lo pasaba mal con aquel asunto y no solo la pobre chica que mentía para defenderse. Y se me hacía raro, porque no nos conocíamos de tanto tiempo como para que me leyera tan rápidamente ¿o sí?

—A nosotras nos vigilan un poco más ahora que ha pasado esto — dijo sin soltarse—. Así que tardaré en pasarme por tu cuarto, pero si necesitas algo cuenta conmigo.

Se alejó de mí y la vi marcharse. Y casi lloro, me sentí muy nenaza si os digo la verdad. Pero cuando casi estaba dispuesto a soltar algunas lagrimillas de autocompasión por todo aquello, apareció Némesis a observar desde las alturas a las hormiguitas de aquel colegio.

Le miré de reojo y recordé el asunto de Tanaka. Tras un suspiro prolongado me acerqué a él con parsimonia y tediosidad profunda.

—Has empezado a vender tus productos — dije y él me miró con indiferencia.

En el jardín botánico se podían ver a cuatro capullos podando los setos del laberinto y al club de atletismo corriendo alrededor del polideportivo.

—No creo que sea asunto tuyo lo que yo haga — me contestó con su tono amigable. Era en realidad un buen tipo, yo creo que sí, pero le gustaba eso de ir a su bola y estar solo.

—Yo creo que sí, Tanaka me despertó ayer para hacerme preguntas sobre el asunto — me miró arqueando las cejas con cierta indiferencia. Yo asumía que le daba igual si me ponían cemento en los pies y me echaban al mar, pero suponía que si le pasaba a él le importaría al menos un poco—- Evidentemente no he hablado de la habitación en la que escondes cosas, pero si se ponen a buscar…

—Gracias por avisarme, ahora vete ¿quieres?

Y obedecí como buena oveja del señor. Me marché a mi cuarto a pasar el resto de la tarde quejándome indignado a Satori, que me miraba con cara de "cállate ya de ese asunto, pesado". Supongo que por aquello la sesión marrana de Skype fue corta y algo decepcionante.

Por la mañana siguiente, antes del desayuno, Shimizu se personó en el cuarto. Por lo que llegué a pensar que no estaba molesta por mi actitud, solo simplemente no coincidíamos en cómo llevar a cabo el asunto.

—Quiero que vayas a mi cuarto y cojas mi maleta — ordenó más que decir hola o buenos días cuando abrí los ojos y la vi sentada en mi cama, mirándome y esperando a que me despertara dando leves golpecillos en mi nariz. Y me alegré de que no me la tapara como Tanaka, la verdad—. La vas a traer y la vas a esconder aquí.

Le hice un saludo militar. Ella si era como el sargento Hartman.

—Señor, sí, señor — dije pensado que era una putada que me hiciera entrar en el recinto femenino, pudiendo ella darse el paseo tan a la fresca como iba a hacer igualmente para bañarse.

—Hazlo antes de mañana— me ordenó de nuevo. Lo malo de estar siempre de cachondeo es que nunca saben si te los tomas en serio o no hasta que no tienes la faena hecha.

Me levanté y asentí.

—Hoy empezaré con el asunto de Amakata-san, me he retrasado por el asunto de Mai — le dije sacando mi uniforme del armario. La camisa estaba súper arrugada, pero no me apetecía bajar y hacer cola para la plancha así que empecé a ponérmela sin más—. Aunque está muy enfadada conmigo por el asunto de la supuesta violación...

Bostecé a la mitad de aquella frase.

—Perfecto, al tener un vinculo emocional contigo será susceptible de cometer más errores — afirmó ella y se marchó del cuarto mientras yo acababa de vestirme.

Yo no sabía cómo podía ser tan fría, pero supongo que ella era así. Y tampoco era tan malo, solo que a veces me sorprendía y me preguntaba ¿No habría matado ella misma a Asahi? Luego me daba cuenta de que solo era algo que se me ocurría porque todo lo que sabía de ella era una gran incógnita y cosas que me habían contado los demás. Pues pasarte toda tu vida junto a alguien y que a pesar de eso continúe siendo un completo desconocido. Quizá Kuroo se sentía así respecto a Shimizu y por eso la perseguía esperando llegar a saber quién era de verdad.

No tenía sentido pensar en aquello, así que lo clasifiqué en el cajón de gilipolleces cerebrales y me centré en el chantaje. Amakata-san nos daba clase de historia, que era la clase a la que me encaminé sin comer nada, con el móvil en el bolsillo y con las legañas aun pegándose a mis ojos.

Atendí a la clase vagamente, dibujándome un esquema de las palabras que iba a decirle a aquella mujer cuando los demás compañeros salieran del aula. Era mi aula favorita, quizá porque estaba llena de mapas, físicos y políticos, también un poster turístico de Halong bay y aquellas montañas me hacían pensar en Dragon Ball, y Dragon Ball me hacía pensar en Satori hablando del número más vendido de la historia de la Shonen jump. Él los tenía todos, apilados debajo de su cama, en el armario y siempre tenía miedo que la asistenta que tenían los tirara todos así que le tenía prohibidísima la entrada a su cuarto.

Pero volviendo al asunto importante, y no a la conexión del chorizo y la velocidad, que la tiene si piensas que cuanto más chorizo consumes más engordas y menos corres, la clase terminó. Me levanté con paso decidido, sin coger la mochila y saqué mi teléfono delante de Amakata-san. La miré mientras abría la galería de videos y ella me miró con cierto rencor.

—No puedes tener el teléfono móvil encendido dentro del recinto — dijo en tono serio mientras se levantaba de su silla.

—¿Le gusta la ensalada de pepino, señorita Amakata? — dije poniendo play al video, que estaba en off de sonido.

Ella me miró compungida, pero instantáneamente su mirada se llenó de ira y me quitó el móvil de las manos mirando la pantalla y después mirándome a mí. Podía leer su mente, en la que se preguntaba si yo podía ser más retorcido todavía.

— Sería molesto que me requisaras el teléfono, pero evidentemente tengo ese video guardado en diferentes dispositivos y además está colgada en internet — dije sin intentar recuperar mi teléfono, a pesar de que lo quería de vuelta más que nada en aquel mundo—. Sería curioso que mantuviera su trabajo aquí si el enlace, o el video propiamente llegara a las manos de algún mandamás ¿no?

No pude evitar reírme tontamente, pero me corté en seco. No porque ella me mirara mal, sino porque tenía que pedirle los puñeteros pasaportes.

—¿Qué se supone que quieres? ¿sexo? — oírla decir aquello me hubiera ofendido, si no fuera porque claro, me había pasado demasiado tiempo mirándole el escote y supongo que no podía negar que yo era un salido.

—Ay, pero que mal concepto tiene de mi Amakata-san — dije negando con la cabeza—. Quiero los pasaportes que recogió el día que Asahi Azumane se colgó.

—No los tengo— dijo aquello reposando las manos sobre la mesa y dejando mi teléfono sobre esta.

—Lo suponía, pero si sabe dónde están y puede acceder a ellos porque la policía no los encontró ¿no? — me hice el chulo con aquella frase de suposiciones muy suposiciones, pero no tenía más alternativa. Ella suspiró y me miró sin negar o afirmar nada—. En cualquier caso, o bien los consigue y me los da, o Ensalada de pepino en la escuela femenina será enviado a todos los alumnos, a los padres de estos, al consejo estudiantil, a las hermanas y a los demás profesores.

Cogí mi teléfono y me marché de allí ante su mirada. Me detestaba. Me calificaba como el anticristo, la semilla del mal, o cualquier otra cosa maligna que en realidad podía hacerle una putada tan gorda como la polla del actor de su peli como no se espabilara.

A la hora de comer estaba famélico, por eso de no haber desayunado, pero era el momento de ir a por la maleta de Shimizu. Así que como el ninja kawaiioso que soy, me colé en el recinto femenino y entré en su edificio, buscando aquella habitación prohibida. Di con ella con facilidad, y entré. Olía a cerrado y es que ni Shimizu ni Mai dormían ya allí. Me acerqué a los armarios y abrí el que tenía a mano izquierda. Las cosas de Mai eran aburridas y predecibles, así que a pesar de mi curiosidad extrema por si escondía algo interesante allí, cerré la puerta y abrí el de Shimizu. Apenas había nada, solo un par de recambios de uniforme, dos tejanos y dos camisetas, la maleta y nada más.

Iba a sacar la maleta cuando escuché un ruido.

—¿Kiyoko? ¿Estás tú ahí? — era la voz de Mai, así que no salté de alegría precisamente pero me importó un pito y pasé de esconderme en el armario. Ella encendió la luz y me miró asustada. Estaba feilla con el pelo como se lo habían cortado, pero supongo que se pasara el día llorando y tuviera los ojos hinchados tampoco le favorecía demasiado—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—No es asunto tuyo — bufé sacando la maleta de Shimizu. Me caía mal y no porque tuviera cosas malas que criticar hasta que se me secara la boca, era porque era una cerda de cuidado—. Y no me mires así, que te guste mentir con que te he violado es una cosa, pero que sobreactúes hasta delante de mí es otra.

Ella me empujó dentro del armario de Shimizu y cerró la puerta. Pude oír como alguien más entraba a la habitación y hablaban. No tardó mucho en volver a abrir la puerta del armario.

—Lo siento — dijo entonces desviándome la mirada ¿Se sentía culpable a demás? Para mi ninguna de aquellas reacciones tenía sentido—. Tengo que recoger mis cosas y luego me iré, por favor, espera unos minutos antes de irte o se pensarán a saber qué de mí.

Tuve profundas ganas de decirle lo que iban a pensar de mi saliera cuando saliera de aquel cuarto, independientemente de si se retractaba de lo que había dicho de mí. Porque dada la poca gente que confiaba en mi palabra, no dependería de lo que ella dijera o no cómo me iban a ver los demás. Pero me callé, simplemente esperé en silencio a que se marchara y después esperé los pertinentes dos minutos para volver a mi cuarto.

Era evidente que ella lo sentía, pero no tenía ni idea de que en realidad el que más sentía todo lo que había ocurrido en realidad era yo. Había tenido aquella corazonada, de esas que Satori dice que hay que seguir quieras o no quieras, pero no la había hecho caso y supongo que por eso todo aquello era culpa mía y de nadie más.

 **NA: Asumo que este asunto es polémico, y la verdad es que a pesar de un montón de vicisitudes que no voy a mencionar, no tengo una verdadera opinión sobre todo esto. Si alguien se siente ofendido o piensa que somos unos gilipollas por escribir esto, pido disculpas. También quiero hacer el recuerdo que solo es una ficción en la que dos personajes no reales construyen sus propias opiniones y simplemente es un sondeo aleatorio del asunto, en lo que los autores nos hemos basado en varias opiniones leídas y habladas con bastantes personas de diferentes sexos y géneros, algunos de los cuales sí han sufrido abusos sexuales. No se si escribir esto era necesario o no, pero igual solo pierdo 5 minutos redactandolo cutremente y así si cualquier idiota se siente ofendido puede ir a gritarle a otro que no seamos nosotros. Esa frase última no es borde o prepotente, pero es que no me gusta que me griten y eso. baiii.**


	22. Capitulo 22 - Shimizu

Kiyoko estaba enfadada, Kuroo, el tipo con el que había vuelto con la intención de que le aportara negocios y dinero, no le daba nada de material para vender ni absolutamente nada que hacer. Parecía que solo la quería cerca cual figurita todo el día, lo cual le resultaba irritante. Le decía algo así como que si quería algo para ella que lo pidiera y se lo daría. Le había pedido dinero y había sacado 5000 yenes sin más, pero obviamente si le pedía todo el tiempo acabaría preguntando así que además de molesta, la situación se le antojaba más bien incómoda.

Por otro lado, su dinero estaba a salvo de cualquiera que no fuera Terushima, lo cual era un alivio. Aunque temía que su amigo lo viera y decidiera despilfarrar en cualquier chorrada de las que Kuroo podía ofrecerle a ella sin que tuviera que esforzarse.

Pensaba en lo molesto de todo aquello cuando repartía las libretas de deberes en el aula de profesores. Se trataba de un ejercicio que ejercía voluntariamente al final de las clases para adecentar su reputación ante los profesores. Aunque no hacía especialmente falta, nunca estaba de más demostrar interés por el buen funcionamiento de la escuela.

Dejó las libertas y salió al pasillo para volver a su clase cuando se cruzó con Sawamura, que le dio una nota a la par que él iba a hacer la misma tarea que ella, pero con las de los alumnos de su clase.

La nota era simple, quería verla a solas durante la noche, preferiblemente cerca del cobertizo. Kiyoko no estaba dispuesta a ir a verle, no sin que antes le devolviera la carta de Asahi. Esperó a que saliera del aula con paciencia, una que no hacía mucha falta, puesto que salió al minuto de entrar.

— No — dijo nada más verle salir y se dispuso a marcharse.

Daichi se adelantó y la frenó en seco. Claro que no iba a aceptar que simplemente se negara. Había sido tonta, simplemente debía haber dejado el papel arrugado en el suelo.

— Te estás dejando en evidencia — le dijo el chico bajo una mirada completamente escéptica de ella—. Pegas descuidadamente a Michimiya, te dejas ver con Kuroo y Terushima en público, y encima me robas unas pastillas que ni tan siquiera estás vendiendo.

Kiyoko se rió, miró al techo y seguidamente pasó al lado del chico ignorándole por completo.

—Haces el ridículo Kiyoko — le dijo a medida que ella se alejaba.

El resto del día fue bastante aburrido para Kiyoko, que sin negocios que atender tenía exceso de tiempo libre. Había hecho ya todos sus deberes y estudiado para los exámenes finales. Se disponía a investigar trapos sucios de Tsukishima, cuando una compañera de clase, Mako, se puso a caminar a su lado en el pasillo.

— ¿Qué sabes de lo del caso de Mai y Teru? — preguntó como si Kiyoko tuviera que tener noticias especialmente frescas o si fuera un simple cotilleo. Kiyoko la miró mal y Mako reformuló sus palabras — Tu eres su jefa, así que algo sabrás de lo que ocurrió.

— Otaki, si me preguntas qué sé, Terushima no quería trabajar con chicas — dijo fría al ver la cara de curiosidad de la otra—. Si lo que me preguntas es qué creo, es que la verdad es poco relevante si se supone que dejarán en paz a Mai por hacer lo que ella quiera con su propio cuerpo.

— Sí, supongo que mentir está mal porque es ofensivo para las chicas a las que sí han forzado ¿no crees?

Kiyoko tragó saliva. Claro que no estaba bien decir aquello, pero no lo consideraba tan ofensivo como que tuvieran a Mai casi retenida y humillada por tener sexo de mutuo acuerdo con otra persona.

— Supongo que sí, y en libertad me parecería horrible — argumentó Kiyoko. Caminaba sin rumbo y notaba como Mako la seguía, así que se paró —. Pero no disponemos del lujo de ser dueñas de nosotras mismas entre estas paredes. A Terushima no le van a encarcelar y nadie en su sano juicio creería que lo ha hecho de verdad. ¿Qué harías tú si fueras Mai?

Mako se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes. Mientras Kiyoko la miraba a la espera de que no supiera qué otra cosa decir aparte de que probablemente actuaría igual.

— Diría que Futakuchi está celoso y miente porque quiere fastidiarme — dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros —. Tampoco sé si me creerían.

Durante un segundo ambas se miraron.

—He tenido una idea — dijeron las dos al unísono.

— ¿Puedes juntar a un par de chicas y venir al sótano del edificio madre en media hora? — preguntó Mako. Estaba casi segura de que la idea de Kiyoko era muy parecida —. Tengo que ir a por unas cosas. Pero sé en qué estás pensando.

Kiyoko pidió a Kaori que buscara a las chicas en cuestión y fue con ella, Yukie, un par de chicas de segundo y una de primer curso que no conocía de nada, al lugar acordado.

—Necesitamos pillar a Futakuchi totalmente desprevenido, es lo único que falla de mi plan — anunció Mako después de contar lo que había pensado —. Acepto sugerencias.

— Su habitación está en el segundo piso del edificio de los chicos — dijo Kaori, que llevaba una liberta con información que consideraba posiblemente relevante —. Su compañero suele dormir con otra persona, aunque aún no he identificado quién.

Kiyoko bufó. La habitación parecía un lugar poco práctico si despertaba a los compañeros de las habitaciones vecinas.

— Id al baño que hay en el patio y esperad ahí — dijo Kiyoko —. Yo me encargo del resto.

La chica corrió por los terrenos del colegio hasta la zona en que estaba la puerta que daba al recinto de los chicos. Entre esa puerta y la capilla, solía colocarse Kuroo con la mayoría de sus "amigos" o mafia como los solía llamar él mismo. Se dirigió allí y en vez de saludar se quedó mirando a los distintos compañeros que trabajaban. No quería pedir ayuda directamente a Kuroo, y se preguntó cuál de todos ellos podía serle útil. Al azar eligió a Shirabu. Al azar en realidad no era tan azar, Shirabu era muy persuasivo, tanto a las buenas como a las malas.

—Tú conmigo — le dijo sin más. Él la miró con tedio.

—¿Qué gano yo con esto? — preguntó irritado y tratando de llamar la atención de Kuroo que le ignoró.

—Mi beneplácito — contestó de mal humor Kiyoko. Seguidamente le indicó que atrajera a Futakuchi al baño del patio, a ser posible que le pegara y si quería desquitarse que no se contuviera. Después debía sujetar la puerta para asegurarse de que Futakuchi no huyera.

Corrió de nuevo, esta vez al baño y después de ponerse una de aquellas máscaras y toga del club de ocultismo esperó dentro de uno de los cubículos como Mako había dicho que debían hacer.

Futakuchi entró con el ojo ya enrojecido en el baño minutos después. En el fondo del baño, con máscara y toga, Mako esperaba completamente quieta con los brazos ligeramente alzados. La verdad era que a Kiyoko le sobraba todo aquel teatro, pero no pretendía negarse simplemente porque "La actriz", tal cual era su mote y como la llamaban en el club de ocultismo, había decidido actuar después de tanto tiempo. En algún momento de su vida había sido una chica de bandas y su familia la había metido allí para que se reformara.

—No estás aquí por casualidad — empezó a decir la chica —. Hay algo que ha ofendido a la hermandad oscura.

Todas las chicas salieron una a una, de sus cubículos mientras Mako daba su discurso. Kiyoko tomó a Futakuchi por el brazo y uso una llave de karate para tirarle al suelo a la vez que retorcía su brazo. No debían hablar, porque así requería aquella especie de ritual que Otaki había concebido para asustarle especialmente.

Para mayor énfasis y por pura casualidad, la luz parpadeaba en el baño. En parte, era casual, en parte todas las chicas sabían que aquella luz parpadeaba porque todas habían tenido que usar aquellos baños mientras la luz era así de incómoda.

Una de las chicas encapuchadas sacó un cuchillo ritual y lo levantó al aire, asegurándose que Futakuchi lo veía desde el espejo.

—Tu sacrificio es lo más pertinente — añadió Mako en tono severo—, sin embargo, hay algo que puedes hacer para redimirte y que te dejemos marchar.

—No me intimidáis con este numerito — dijo Futakuchi y entonces Shimizu torció hacía arriba haciéndole gritar de dolor.

—¿Nos obedecerás? — insistió Mako de aquella forma solemne. Ella no podía hacerlo de otro modo.

Ante la ausencia de respuesta, Shimizu insistió en su movimiento. ´El chico trató de soltarse, pero la técnica de Kiyoko era perfecta, ejerciendo solo parte de su propio peso sobre el cuerpo del chico para que este tuviera mayor dificultad para volcarla. El crujido del brazo de Futakuchi resonó en el espacio junto con su propio lamento.

—Está bien, está bien — dijo al fin. Kenji intentó aguantarse las lágrimas, pero dos goterones resbalaron por sus mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—Ahora irás a decir que todo lo que habías dicho de Nametsu y Terushima era mentira a la madre Agnes— dijo Otaki arrodillándose y cogiéndole por la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos—. Te asegurarás de que perdonen su castigo a Nametsu, y de que se enteren que lo has hecho porque estabas celoso, y que les presionabas y extorsionabas para que mintieran y recibieran un castigo ejemplar que si no tú les hubieras dado de otro modo.

Kiyoko soltó el brazo de Futakuchi y este se lo sujetó mientras trataba de evitar lagrimear. Se acercó a la puerta y Kiyoko le siguió para dar tres golpes seguidos para que Shirabu supiera que debía abrir la puerta.

—Recuerda que ha sido Dios quien ha hecho que te caigas por las escaleras y recapacites sobre lo que has hecho — dijo Shimizu a la vez que se abría la puerta ligeramente y el chico salía.

Se despidió de las chicas pensando en Tsukishima y aquella llave que podía sacarles de aquel lugar. Si iba a ver a Terushima en vez de perseguir al chico de primero, tal vez él podía tener alguna idea de cuál era su punto débil.

Caminó escondiéndose hasta la escalera para llegar a la habitación de su amigo cuando lo vio. Estaba hablando con Tsukishima, delante de una de aquellas habitaciones vacías. Se preguntaba seriamente si es que él también contrataba sus servicios y si podían chantajearle de aquel modo, cuando vio como Tsukishima le entregaba a Yuji un paquete de tabaco Seven Star.

— No se lo digas a nadie — espetó Tsukishima. Probablemente refiriéndose al paquete de tabaco o a algo que debía haber en la habitación.

—¡Que sé cómo guardar un secreto! ¿Sabes? — le contestó el otro.

Kiyoko esperó hasta que ambos se hubieron marchado. Caminó hasta la habitación y entró. La luz no funcionaba, probablemente porque el señor Ukai había decidido reusar la bombilla de aquel cuarto para otra fundida en vez de ir al almacén de mantenimiento.

Abrió el armario y descubrió algo que le resultó más útil que hablar con Terushima o perseguir al rubio de las gafas. Un cargamento de pastillas, tabaco y cerveza caliente. Genial, Terushima había estado también haciendo negocios con otra gente.

Al salir, se dirigió hacia la escalera. Iría a ver a Terushima de todos modos, porque si conocía el modus operandi de Tsukishima, no era de fiar. Y estaba casi segura de que sabía qué estaba haciendo Tsukishima al trabajar con Yuji. En cualquier caso, era mejor que fuera cauta la forma a la que le hablara a Terushima, no quería discutir de nuevo con él.

Del sótano subía alguien y Kiyoko los miró despreocupada, a sabiendas que aquel era el reino de Suga. Quién subió con su amigo no era otro que Kageyama, el esbirro pequeño de Daichi. Tenía sangre en la camisa y un moratón en la barbilla. Ambos pasaron de largo, a Kiyoko le asustaba el nivel de libertad que Suga tenía desde que Asahi había muerto.


	23. Capitulo 23 - Terushima

Los días pasaban y Amakata-san me daba largas. Y a mí eso me cabreaba, porque no me interesaba una mierda mandar su peli porno a nadie, yo quería los puñeteros pasaportes falsos. Era irritante, pero supongo que solo era yo, que a pesar de que los rumores de mi persona como degenerado habían disminuido, pero aún había algún rollito raro a mi alrededor cuando pasaba. Para empezar Zang, que en el club de arte siempre me había tratado con indiferencia, continuaba mirándome con ojos de terror cuando me veía llegar y cuando le hablaba, me ignoraba como si fuera un mueble en desuso.

—¿Y cómo te va con la profe porno? — preguntó Bobata al otro lado de la web cam. Creo que él tenía de esos días en los que no había salido de casa, o quizá simplemente ni se había peinado porque le daba pereza.

Teníamos puesto el StarCraft y mi conexión era un poco mierda para eso, por no hablar de que mi portátil no lo aguantaba y hacía un ruido jodido. Pero le estaba pegando una paliza, por eso me soltaba aquel rollo. No le importaba de verdad cómo me iba, solo estaba tratando de distraerme porque era un jodido perdedor.

—Creo que va mal, pero no tan mal como tú — le dije atacando a su ejército ya mermado. Solo ganaba porque usaba a los Zerg intentando vencerme con unas recargas más rápidas, pero en este mundo vale más la pena ser paciente, usar una raza más tecnológica y aplastar al enemigo con una estrategia más pensada.

Tenía la web cam puesta porque me encantaba verle la cara cuando perdía. Era adorable. Pero eso me jodía más la conexión y era lamentable.

—Pero podrías presentármela ¿no?— dijo él replegando su ejército para una defensa más efectiva, que no le iba a servir de nada.

—No te parecería tan atractiva, quiero decir que está buena pero…— él muy cabrón acaba de cargarse mis escudos protectores y me había empezado a dar caña. Le odiaba—. Es un poco estirada y pensaría que eres un degenerado, como eres.

Estaba en estado de error, no sabía cómo defenderme de aquella situación. Así que cerré el juego antes de que me ganara.

—¡Cabrón!

—La conexión aquí es muy mala —dije excusando mi poca capacidad para aceptar una derrota.

—Claro, por eso sigo viendo tú estúpida cara ¿no?— se quejó. Estaría enfadado durante un rato, aseguraría que no querer volver a jugar conmigo nunca más, pero se le pasaría.

—Mi amor por ti la mantiene encendida, igual que mi amor por ti ha hecho que el juego se cerrara por error — añadí. No era la primera, ni sería la última vez que yo hacía aquellas cosas.

—Mi amor por ti no es el que quiere saber si vendrás a casa por vacaciones — supongo que era raro que después de casi toda una vida juntos llevara como tres meses solo viéndome la cara a través de un pc—. Podrías traerte a tu amiga, la rara.

Pensé en Shimizu, la rara según Kazuma. La metía en aquel saco porque el aspecto denotaba un tipo de persona que contrastaba con su juicio previo.

—Su familia está forrada, supongo que se irá por ahí, no lo sé — dije y él me indicó que su madre había llegado a casa y que tenía que fingir que hacía algo productivo o le echarían la bronca.

Así que mientras Bobata se iba a fregar platos, yo empecé a preguntarme si tal vez debía invitar a Shimizu a pasar unos días conmigo en la mansión de la tía abuela Kotoko. Satori también me había dicho que quería conocerla, y bueno, a Misaki seguro que iba a gustarle. Me la imaginé, tan fría y seca en medio de mis colegas y me pregunté si la situación no sería extraña, pero tampoco tenía por qué ser así.

Era medio día y yo me había saltado todas las clases para hacer aquella partida de StarCraft, así que me levanté de la cama y me vestí como un niño bueno para ir al comedor como si nada me hubiera ocurrido. No gripe, no nada.

Después de todo no tenía que cumplir mi castigo de fregar hasta fin de curso, ya que Futakuchi había dicho que nos había amenazado a Mai y a mí para que mintiéramos. El pastor Nekomata, al que yo le había contado con todo detalle como aquella dama y yo habíamos tenido relaciones antes de un matrimonio que nunca se iba a celebrar, me miraba sorprendido. Supongo que se preguntaba cuan real eran las palabras de retractación de Futa-chan. Por mi parte asumí que podía ir y darle una explicación, pero lo valoraba como algo absurdo ¿Por qué iba yo a justificarme más de lo que ya lo había hecho? Y una mierda. Había sido el más trasparente a comparación de mis compañeros.

En cualquier caso, carecía de sentido dedicarle tanto tiempo.

Me senté en la mesa de la mafia de Kuroo y esperé a que llegara Bokuto, que no tardó en aparecer con su bandeja de comida. Había pescado frito, así que el lugar apestaba un poquillo a sardina. Pero como estaban buenas, y no se podía decir de lo mismo del inoloro puré de verduras, por lo que nadie nos quejábamos. No tardó en aparecer Kiyoko, Kenma y el insuperablemente insoportable Kuroo.

Como Bokuto estaba centrado en zampar como si estuviera en la cárcel, Kuroo no me hablaba y Shimizu estaba repasando para sus exámenes, hablé un rato con Kenma. Él no contestaba, así que era como hablar solo, pero cuando mencioné el StarCraft sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo inusual y fue más o menos divertido.

Después de aquello, cuando Bokuto había acabado su comida y miraba mi plato con ojos de lujuria incontenida, empezamos a hablar sobre las vacaciones, Tema de moda porque a nadie le gustaba estar allí. Tampoco es tan raro, era una cárcel y yo hablé evidentemente de que me moría de ganas de ir a la playa y de volver a mis peleas de bandas.

—Pero, sabes que si no apruebas todo te obligan a quedarte ¿no? — dijo Bokuto agobiado. Iba mal en las clases de Coreano II, que arrastraba desde el curso pasado, en las de mates que por lo que me habían dicho siempre se dormía, y solo sacaba sobresaliente en gimnasia.

—Eso no tiene por qué ser un problema — dije con relativa tranquilidad y estiré mis brazos, pasando uno por la espalda de Kenma que me miró algo agobiado. Yo sabía que él pequeñín, al que yo llamaba así porque le tenía algo de afecto a pesar de que él fuera un muro a la hora de charlar, trabajaba en la mafia de Kuroo y solía acceder a los sistemas informáticos de diferentes localizaciones para que mandaran los productos que vendían a aquel colegio perdido en la nada, así que si podía hacer aquello…— ¿Verdad que podrías acceder al programa y poner un 50 en todas mis asignaturas?

Kenma me miró y dibujó una tímida, imperceptible sin microscopio, y sutil sonrisilla. La idea del reto creo que le gustaba a pesar de lo que pudiera decir.

—Supongo que podría — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La cara de Bokuto se iluminó y señaló a Kenma y luego se señaló a él mismo, esperando que el milagro de aprobar coreano II se hiciera realidad al menos sobre el papel.

—Todo arreglado— dije aplaudiéndome a mí mismo y entonces le entregué parte de mi bol de arroz a Bokuto. Miré a Shimizu y llamé su atención guiñándole un ojo. Seguro que pensaba que yo tenía retraso, pero me quería igual—. Kikiyo, ¿vendrás unos días a mi casa? Mis amigos y Satori en especial, quieren conocerte.

—¿Qué amigos? ¿Tus amigos imaginarios? — añadió Kuroo.

Iba a contestarle pero Shimizu habló antes y me pareció suficiente.

—En realidad ¿Podría ir todos los días? — Shimizu dijo aquello como asustada y me pregunté por qué. Los esqueletos de su armario, supuse. Temas ausentes, cosas que no sabía.

— Desde luego — dije ante la cara incomoda de Kuroo al oír aquello.

Supongo que a él le abrumaba pensar que me llevara bien con Shimizu, que ella contara conmigo, pero que también sus amigos de toda la vida me hubieran normalizado en su entorno como algo positivo. Quizá era lógico o sencillo llevarse bien con Bokuto, porque creo que era el tipo que menos malos rollos quería tener del mundo. Era probable que lo más duro para él debía ser que Kenma lo hiciera, con su carácter huraño y solitario, raramente hablaba con nadie. Pero teníamos el StarCraft en común, a pesar de que probablemente nunca deseara jugar con él. No se juega a videojuegos con personas listas, porque te meten palizas y eso es duro de asimilar.

Terminamos de comer mientras mencionábamos lo genial que era ir a la playa y Shimizu ponía cara de no saber si hablábamos de los darthomirianos de Star Wars y sus políticas sociales, que eran una mierda, porque eran esclavos. Porque Shimizy Kiyoko nunca había ido a la playa. Lo cual era raro considerando que vivíamos en una isla y no tenías que conducir demasiado para ver el mar. Así que asimilé que tenía que llevarla a que se bañara en el pacifico.

Cuando todos se marcharon yo tenía intención de irme a clase, lo juro solemnemente. Pero Kuroo Tetsuro, pesado de pesadilla, mafioso de primera, me agarró de la camiseta y me arrastró a la capilla.

Sentados desde las sillas, mirando al sagrario en el que supuestamente Dios habitaba como una hormiga en el hormiguero, empezó a contarme su vida como si me interesara.

—Shimizu y yo éramos vecinos de niños— empezó a decir. Yo estaba ojeando el libro de cantos. No era la voz más fina, pero me gustaba cantar de vez en cuando, aunque prefería el rap y el hip-hop —. Y bueno empezamos a salir muy pronto ¿sabes?

—Sí, sí, si ¿y qué? — le callé. No quería ser mal educado, él intentaba no ser un capullo de categoría sin más y aceptar mi presencia en su pequeño mundo, pero… — Mira, Shimizu te pone los cuernos, quizá conmigo no, pero lo hará con el tal Ennoshita, o con Hinata o a saber.

Kuroo suspiró apoyándose contra el respaldo del banquillo y mirando al techo, como si Dios existiera y fuera a iluminarle o algo.

—Ella es así, como un animalillo salvaje, no puedes meterla en cuatro paredes porque se sentirá en una cárcel y ya — le añadí—. Si está contigo será por algo…

—Porque Asahi está muerto.

Le miré preguntándome si él se lo habría cargado. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras el pastor Takeda cruzaba la capilla para dirigirse a los confesionarios, siempre activos para los pecadores más arrepentidos del colegio.

—¿Por qué tiene Shimizu tanta obsesión con él? Está enamorada pero…— dije rompiendo el silencio que nos acompañaba.

Él se encogió de hombros y se levantó dispuesto a marcharse.

—Supongo que nada, igual que tú — y se piró. Como si realmente la atención que yo recibía de Shimizu fuera mayor que la de cualquier otro eslavo de la reina del hielo.

Entonces me dispuse a huir a mi cuarto, a esconderme del mundo de nuevo porque no quería más interrupciones, pero la profesora porno apareció. Estaba yo a la mitad de la capilla cuando se acercó a mí en paso rápido. Me agarró del brazo y caminó conmigo hasta la salida. Una vez fuera me arrastró hasta casi el polideportivo.

—Disimula que paseamos charlando — dijo cuándo nos cruzamos con la gorda engreída de las cocinas, y ella la saludó con una sonrisa muy falsa ¿Serían las tetas de silicona? En la peli no lo parecían. No me dio tiempo a preguntar qué pasaba cuando ella empezó a hablar—. Sé dónde están tus pasaportes y los conseguiré después de las vacaciones, con el caos de la jornada de puertas abiertas, pero necesito que me asegures que no continuarás chantajeándome cuando te los de. Porque no hay manera de eliminar ese video de internet…

Suspiré y la solté del brazo. Porque aquello me parecía impropio, yo que sé.

—No puedo asegurártelo, pero quiero los pasaportes para irme hasta que sea mayor de edad y pueda volver sin que me obliguen a estar aquí— le dije esperando que me creyera, porque no podía decirle otra cosa.

—¿Sabe alguien más lo de la película?— Hombre pues sí, seguro que lo sabían los demás actores, el director de la peli, ella, un montón de pajilleros salidos como Bobata, Satori, Shimizu y Bokuto.

—No, al menos que yo sepa— mentí. Y me quedé tan ancho, como si no supiera que Bokuto iba a mostrar el video por lo menos a Oikawa cuando yo me marchara y este quizá a todo el colegio.

Ella asintió, como si aquello le reconfortara y se marchó dejándome con los dedos cruzados para que nunca se produjera la teoría destructiva que yo pensaba que iba a ocurrir.


	24. Capitulo 24 - Shimizu

Durante los últimos días, Kiyoko no dejaba de pensar en Suga y Kageyama. No dejaba de pensar que al no estar ella pendiente de Suga, Terushima no sería suficiente para sus intereses y Daichi le permitía pegar a kouhais. Algo no estaba bien, y no era porque ella no se hablara con Suga, era también porque Asahi no estaba.

La última noche antes de las vacaciones, Kiyoko esquivó su habitual rutina y fue hasta la habitación que Suga y Daichi compartían. Llamó a la puerta y encontró a Suga preparando la maleta para volver a casa.

— Pensaba que no ibas a hablarme nunca— le dijo en un tono suave al verla entrar. Doblaba con sumo detalle la ropa y la colocaba en la maleta de un modo que aprovechaba el espacio casi a modo milimétrico —. Pero supongo que me viste con Kageyama el otro día.

Kiyoko asintió ayudándole a doblar su ropa. Ella no preparaba la maleta nunca, así que se esforzaba por doblarlo todo del mismo modo que su amigo.

—En realidad, te echo de menos — admitió entregándole una pieza de ropa que él desdobló y volvió a doblar a su manera —.Ya sé que tú a mí no.

Él sonrió y después de dejar la pieza de ropa dentro de la maleta estiró un brazo para rodearla con este y atraerla hacia él.

—En realidad un poco sí — dijo fingiéndose cohibido —. Daichi me manda a los kouhais que hacen cosas que no le gustan. No es una política que le hubiera agradado a Asahi, pero a mí me divierte.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarle fijamente a la cara. Claro que a él le divertía, tenía el camino libre para hacer lo que quisiera si era capaz de controlarse, pero no creía que fuera tan fácil.

—Tengo una gran fuerza de voluntad. Vi lo que le hiciste a Michimiya — añadió como si los actos de Kiyoko formaran parte de una obra de arte majestuosa y admirable, además de comparables —. Tampoco le hubiera gustado a Asahi.

—Ella robó la carta de Asahi — se excusó Kiyoko apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho —. Sé que la tiene Daichi, pero me hizo creer que la tenía ella. ¿Dónde está?

— Ha ido a asegurar el material antes de que nos vayamos. No sé dónde guarda tu carta.

Se separaron y volvieron a la mecánica de doblar la ropa. Esta vez en silencio hasta que terminaron. Una vez la maleta estuvo lista, ella se sentó sobre la cama y Suga se estiró colocando la cabeza sobre su regazo.

— ¿Sigue saliendo con Michimiya después de lo que hice? — le preguntó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

—Sí, aunque creo que ella no está muy segura de seguir queriendo hacerlo — dijo él con indiferencia —. ¿Te vas a quedar a dormir conmigo?

Kiyoko asintió y juntos leyeron a Edgar Allan Poe recitando a trozos hasta que Daichi llegó. El moreno los miró con tedio y se metió en la cama sin dirigirles la palabra a ninguno de los dos, y como había decidido apagar la luz, ambos se estiraron mientras se susurraban trozos de los tétricos poemas que habían estado leyendo. Cada vez que se reían, Daichi bufaba, y así se prolongó hasta que ella se quedó dormida.

Por la mañana, Kiyoko se levantó sin despertar a Suga, fue hasta la habitación de Kuroo a recoger el cargador de su teléfono móvil y sus deportivas, a su habitación a ponerse ropa de calle y enseguida se presentó en la habitación de Terushima.

El chico dormía casi babeando cuando ella le zarandeó. Era especialmente temprano, pero quería marcharse lo antes posible del lugar, tenía algo de miedo de que su madre apareciera con la excusa de haber cambiado de opinión respecto a las vacaciones de verano.

Había convencido a su madre con la mentira de que Terushima tenía a su abuela Kotoko muy mayor y muy sola, con lo cual necesitaba ayuda casi todo el tiempo. No había sido difícil convencerla, pero tampoco su padre lo encontraría difícil si le decía que no podía dejarla hacer algo así.

—Levanta y nos vamos — le inquirió cuando vio que él medio abría los ojos y se daba la vuelta sobre el colchón —. Todos los que tienen padres preocupados por su seguridad ya se fueron ayer, no quiero esperar un minuto más.

Mugió adormilado y tiró de ella para meterla en la cama con él. Kiyoko no forcejeó, pero quería marcharse antes de que dieran el desayuno.

— ¡Que pesada! — le dijo él al ver que insistía a pesar de estar metida bajo las sábanas. Kiyoko seguía zarandeándole —.Para — le susurró —. Solo cinco minutos.

—Podemos ir a un Denny's con la tarjeta de crédito que me pagan mis padres — susurró con intención de hacerle moverse.

— Vaaleee — dijo apartando la sábana de encima y levantándose perezosamente —. Coge tu maleta, y mi bolsa de basura.

Así mientras ella esperaba con el equipaje, él se cambió de ropa y se puso sus zapatillas deportivas de lona. Kiyoko descubrió en ese momento que las tortitas gratis y los Wiener pan le podían a Terushima,

Salieron de la escuela por la puerta principal después de dar sus nombres y que comprobaran la confirmación de sus padres. El sol abrasaba a pesar de la temprana hora y Terushima bostezó estirando los brazos mientras miraba la calle.

— ¿Y ahora hacia dónde? — preguntó Kiyoko al ver que él no se movía y miraba hacia los lados de la calle.

—No lo sé, la tía Kotoko pagó un taxi para traerme porque no se fiaba de que yo viniera hasta aquí si no me obligaban — admitió él encogiéndose de hombros —. Somos como dos presos a los que les han dado el permiso y su familia ni les ha ido a buscar. Ni tan siquiera nos han dado los cinco dólares reglamentarios.

Shimizu le miró raro y él le explicó que era una referencia a una película. Ella suspiró.

—Vamos a la estación de autobuses — dijo dirigiendo la marcha.

— ¡Pero me has prometido ir a un Denny's! — Ponía cara de perrito como si acabara de machacarle el alma por no ir directos a desayunar —¡Tengo hambre y sueño! Podía soportar tener solo una cosa, pero ¿Qué hago con las dos?

— Caminar hasta la estación y luego cuando bajemos del autobús iremos a desayunar.

Así caminaron por el pueblo hasta encontrar la línea que fuera hasta Kanagawa desde la escuela, que estaba en un pueblo en la zona más interior y alejada de la civilización de Hyogo. Kiyoko compró onigiris baratos y bebidas frías en las máquinas de vending de la estación.

El viaje era de tres horas y veinte minutos, y a pesar de que al principio Terushima parecía que estaba enfadado porque la promesa de ir a Denny's era "publicidad engañosa" como le había repetido a Shimizu veinte veces, diez minutos y dos onigiris después de que saliera el autobús se durmió sobre el hombro de Kiyoko.

Toda la situación era absurda, y cualquiera se hubiera hartado de las quejas de Terushima, pero Kiyoko sonreía. Se sentía en una especie de aventura extraña. Para bien o para mal, cuando salía de la escuela con Asahi sus padres les recogían en coche y asistían a misa o rezaban constantemente bajo la atenta mirada de su familia y el deseo de él. Con Terushima, los únicos rezos que habría serían a la camarera que le sirviera las tortitas. Solo diría "morena, esto está muy bueno, tráeme más sirope" pensó riéndose de lo ridículo de la situación.

—Kikiyo ¿de qué te ríes? — se quejó medio dormido como si le hubiera leído la mente. Ella se rió más, y en realidad podría molestarse porque seguía llamándola Kikiyo sin que le importara lo más mínimo.

Le acarició la cabeza y se quedó mirando por la ventana. Eran sus primeras vacaciones de verdad.

Cuando llegaron, Terushima empezó a guiar el camino hasta el Denny's más cercano antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. A la vez estaba llamando a sus amigos para que los encontraran allí.

Ella tomaba té verde y una hamburguesa, y Terushima había pedido media carta, cuando Kiyoko vio como un chico muy alto y delgado, pelirrojo, los miraba. Sus ojos eran realmente grandes y la sensación espeluznante de que guardaba un secreto inconfesable hacía que ella no dejara de mirarlo. El chico se acercaba a la espalda de Terushima mientras asentía, hasta estar justo encima de él, que estiró sus brazos por encima de él y se dejó caer como una pieza de ropa.

Terushima tampoco habló, lo que a la chica le parecía increíble. Se limitó a hacer una especie de mugido agradable respecto a que sí, sabía quién era él.

— Tanta comida que vais a tener que pagar y seguro que no te comes ni la mitad — le reprendió a Terushima. El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—No va a quedar ni una miga — dejó claro Yuji —. Y no pienso compartir, porque me ha invitado ella a mí.

Kiyoko los observó tímida. Aquel debía ser Tendo.

— Mira, esta es Shimizu . Actúa raro, normalmente es una destroza hombres— dijo presentándoles —. Ahora ya conoces a Satori.

El chico pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, se sentó al lado de Terushima y alargó el brazo para darle un apretón de manos a Kiyoko, que sonrió. Tendo tenía unas manos enormes, y en general era muy espigado.

— ¿Qué es toda esta informalidad? — dijo antes de presentarse —. Satori Tendo.

— Kiyoko Shimizu.

Las presentaciones se repitieron cuando llegaron una chica bajita, Misaki, y un chico que no sabía lo que era un cepillo, Bobata. Los dos tenían motes para ella, y era confuso porque no tenía ni idea de que Terushima hablara tanto de ella. Estaba algo abrumada, se sentía claramente tímida al rodearse de toda aquella gente que conocía su nombre y algunas cosas que Terushima les podía haber contado.

— Pedid lo que queráis — dijo cuando tuvo oportunidad. Porque los cuatro allí presentes solo hablan y hablan sin parar. Suponía que era normal, pero solían hablarse ya por Skype dada la información que parecían tener de ella, así que no podían tener tanto que contarse.

— ¡Tú dijiste que era el mal y encima nos invita a comer! — dijo la chica para después y tomarla del brazo —. Que no te ofenda lo que he dicho, es que Terushima es un mete patas.

Kiyoko se rió.

— Y un pervertido, ¿no te ha acosado ya? — añadió Bobata mientras Misaki pedía la carta. Iban a arruinar a los padres de Kiyoko en un Denny's.

— ¡Basta! ¡Estáis arruinándome el desayuno! — se quejó Terushima alzando mucho la voz —. He esperado tres horas y media para comer y estoy pensando seriamente en echaros de aquí.

Todos empezaron a replicarle a la vez que él terminaba, y la camarera se marchaba con pedidos para los otros tres mientras la gente de otras mesas se quejaba del ruido. Terushima se levantó por un momento, en principio para poner orden y que todos se callaran, cosa que consiguió. Miró a todos los miembros de la mesa, en especial a Kiyoko que tomaba un sorbo de su té.

— Kikiyo nunca ha ido a la playa — dijo volviendo a mirarlos a todos.

— Creía que te llamabas Kiyoko — le dijo a Shimizu Bobata claramente confuso.

Kiyoko estalló en carcajadas mientras se tapaba la cara y notaba que se sonrojaba especialmente. Sabía que Terushima insistía en llamarla Kikiyo porque por algún motivo no recordaba su nombre de verdad o tal vez por molestarla, pero seguramente a ellos les había dado su nombre de verdad más de una vez.

Todos la miraban y ella no podía evitar seguir riéndose. Asintió todavía tapándose la boca.

— ¡Claro que se llama Kiyoko, cabeza hueca! — le espetó Misaki a Bobata, para seguidamente mirar a Terushima —. Entonces mañana vamos a la playa ¿no?

El chico miró a los otros dos chicos a la espera de que asintieran y después a Kiyoko.

— Pero no tengo qué ponerme para ir a la playa — dijo ella que en realidad no tenía más ropa que la puesta.

— Ya compraremos algo religioso que te cubra de pies a cabeza y así no tengas que ir a confesarte — le dijo Terushima volviendo a sus tortitas.

Kiyoko se encogió de hombros. Podía seguir usando la tarjeta de crédito de sus padres para aquellas vacaciones. Total, esperaba no tener que hacerles frente al respecto.

 **NA: Me auto sorprendo al ver que ya vamos por el capitulo 24. No sé si este es mi fanfic más largo o qué, pero es wowowowow.**


	25. Capítulo 25 - Terushima

Si sentado en el restaurante Shimizu ya me pareció un ser humano diferente, cuando fuimos a la tienda de gangas todavía lo fue más. Después de comer en el restaurante, Bobata y Misaki se habían esfumado. Uno para ir a hacer los exámenes de recuperación y la otra para trabajar en el comedor social al que solía asistir como voluntaria.

Satori caminaba a mi lado, cogido de mi mano, a paso lento mientras Kiyoko miraba los bikinis completamente cohibida.

—¿No iré muy desnuda si me pongo esto? — preguntó enseñándome un traje de baño negro, con una línea roja, bastante deportivo y no precisamente provocativo.

Tendou se rió y yo, pues quedaría muy bien decir que no lo hice, tuve empatía y comprendí que fuera de los muros del colegio ella era una chica normal llena de inseguridades, pero nanai, me reí también.

—Con este tal vez — saqué un trikini ultra pequeño que estaba diseñado para a penas tapar pezones y orificios de evacuación. Era divertido torturarla un poco, si consideraba la de puñetazos que me había llevado por ella.

—O tratando el efecto contrario, que sería provocador para pedófilos y salidos de barrio por igual— dijo Tendou sacando un bañador de niña, rosa fucsia, con volantes, purpurina y estrellas estampadas. Hubiera estado mona con uno como aquel de su talla. De haberse puesto el que le mostraba mi chico hubiera parecido una estrella del porno que quería hacerse la infantil.

Shimizu, lejos de mandarnos a la mierda como yo hubiera esperado, se sonrojó de nuevo haciéndome sentir culpable por ser malo con ella.

De forma casi sistemática busqué un traje de baño menos deportivo, pero tampoco tan pequeño, que yo creía que quedaba bien con su personalidad.

—Mira, el único modo que tienes que asegurarte de si es demasiado o demasiado poco es probándotelos — dije deseando que Misaki reapareciera en la escena. Porque después de todo solo otra chica podía ayudarla a normalizar el no ir cubierto de pies a cabeza temiendo que si alguien te ve las muñecas quizá pierda el juicio deseándote.

Quizá aquellas palabras fueran útiles, quizá no, pero Shimizu volvió a su seguridad habitual. Tomó varios trajes de baño, desechando el que yo le había mostrado y se encaminó al probador.

La seguí dos pasos por detrás preguntándome si sería capaz de usar alguno. Parecía tan segura de si misma dentro de la escuela de zombies. Y pensé en lo que me había dicho cuando vimos a la chica rubia paseando el perro. Quizá sí, quizás si era una persona mejor fuera de aquellos muros. Y no digo esto porque fuera más tímida, lo digo porque aún no había increpado, amenazado, extorsionado o maquinado ningún plan siniestro para conseguir cosas de nadie gratis.

—Te... Te preocupa, lo cual me sorprende y yo pensaba que nada podía sorprenderme— dijo Satori cuando me vió sentarme cerca de los probadores por si quería decir algo. Supongo que se sentía sorprendido porque yo solía ir siempre a mi bola y no estaba siendo el caso. Mis pensamientos estaban en el probador, y no precisamente porque quisiera verle las tetas a Shimizu— ¿Ese colegio te ha vuelto hetero? Ahora eres un heterosexual cristiano, sí que eres puro y casto.

—Quédate a dormir conmigo hoy y te demuestro cuan hetero puedo no ser y lo casto que me ha vuelto el colegio— y cuando dije aquello me pregunté hasta qué punto hablaban los celos, la intuición o solo la estupidez de Satori.

En aquel momento Shimizu hizo señas para que me acercara, así que le solté la mano y me fui hacía el probador.

No entendía mucho que pasaba con Tendou, pero supongo que llevábamos tres meses en los que apenas nos habíamos visto el pelo. Y él sabía que yo tenía millones de romances más a parte de él, aunque el fuera el número 1 de la lista ¿Me gustaba Shimizu? Bueno, sí, me gustaba su carácter de perra fría que lo controlaba todo, me gustaba cuando estaba asustada sin estar dentro de un territorio controlado, me gustaba en general. Pero también me gustaba Sugawara cuando no se ponía muy psicopatilla, o incluso también me gustaba Mako o Bokuto. Con la clara diferencia que no tenía intención de meterme entre las piernas de Kiyoko, lo cual no sé si convertía aquel amor en algo brutalmente platónico.

El resto de la tarde, Satori, se lo pasó colgando de mi espalda y hablándome de un nuevo cómic coreano que le había robado el corazón. Shimizu se compró dos trajes de baño y algunas mudas de ropa para aquellos días.

Cuando llegamos a casa de la tía abuela Kotoko, ella no nos esperaba. Era una señora pintoresca, que se vestía al estilo europeo del siglo XIX, como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado para ella. La casa, estaba totalmente decorada con un toque victoriano y sus perros, corrían tras ella por toda la casa cómo si no existiera nada más.

Al llegar a penas me dirigió la palabra, y yo caí en que no le había dicho que Shimizu venía conmigo.

—Esta es una compañera de la escuela — le dije presentándosela. Shimizu la saludó formalmente, con su educación exquisita—. Es mí… Amiga y bueno, se quedará las dos semas que esté por aquí antes de volver a la cárcel.

—Mucho cuidado con lo que dices, muchacho — empezó con su cantinela, siempre yo decía cosas mal. Puse los ojos en blanco para oír su repetido sermón. En realidad siempre los escuchaba aunque me importaran una mierda pero era pesado. Evidentemente Satori tenía "prohibidísima" la entrada en aquella casa. Pero yo le dejaba entrar por la puerta del servicio—. Ni siquiera comprendo cómo te han dejado salir, si sigues igual de…

Shimizu la cortó con una tos educada.

—No se enfade tanto con él, en realidad bajo todo ese aspecto tan imperdonable hay una buena persona — dijo ella dejándome a cuadros. Vale que yo me creía bueno, dentro de lo que cabe no me metía con nadie y seguía el pretexto de vive y deja vivir pero… ¿buena persona? — Casi nunca miente, bajo ningún pretexto incluso aunque acarré castigos, ayuda a los compañeros y a mí me parece que eso le hace un buen cristiano ahora que está tomando catequesis para bautizarse.

Me sonrojé cuando la tía abuela Kotoko me miró de reojo, pero con una mirada diferente a la de siempre. Casi me dio un escalofrío en realidad, seguro que pensaba que todas aquellas cosas eran gracias a ella, y no a los sermones de mi madre atea. No, esta no es una charla moralista sobre que los valores de las personas no se adquieren bajo una doctrina religiosa si no bajo la educación de los padres. Quizá solo que siempre echaba las culpas a la tía abuela por la muerte de mi madre. No era un asunto real, la ciencia es la ciencia, y el cáncer es el cáncer. Pero de algún modo mi subconsciente la culpaba por no haberle pagado médicos, por no habernos ayudado hasta que ya fue demasiado evidente que la cosa no se sostenía. Bla bla bla más de pasado dramático, en cualquier caso, mi madre tampoco era tan ideal, supongo y yo solo no comprendía muchas de mis emociones y sentimientos varios.

Por la noche Shimizu se quedó en el cuarto de invitados. Parecía muy feliz de estar en aquella casa, porque se pasó gran parte del día jugando con los perros y rezó los salmos con Kotoko-san. Supongo que se sentía cómoda, o no lo sé. Los Pomerania eran majos, muy cuquis, así que entendía que jugara con ellos. También el shiba, era encantador, pero el chiwawa era como una criatura sacada del averno. No lo soportaba, ladraba pesadamente cada veinte minutos, tenía miedo de todo y estaba tan gordo que parecía que si comía una galleta más para perros iba a explotar. Era culpa de Kotoko-san, que le gustaba cebarlo. Para mi teoría, disfrutaba con la idea de que las tripas del animal un día reventaran y llenaran todo de sangre, para quejarse y decir que un sádico había hecho aquello con voz de drama profundo.

Yo, lejos de meterme en la cama, saqué el helado de chocolate del congelador y lo deposité en mi mesita de noche. Después me encaminé a la puerta trasera de aquella mansión extraña que tía Kotoko había trasladado con una máquina del tiempo desde el siglo XIX y esperé. Satori no tardó en llegar, y subimos a mi habitación.

El ambiente era poco agradable, con las paredes de papel pintado algo despegado de algunas partes, se cubría solo donde yo había colgado posters de grupos de música que ni escuchaba. Pero lo había hecho por molestar a la tía abuela, por supuesto. La cama tenía dosel, lo cual era guay cuando me gustaba atar a Tendou con las cuerdas de las cortinas, que guardaba en una caja y el servicio pensaba que yo había quitado solo como un acto vandálico más.

Apenas nos habíamos besado, así que nada más cerrar el pestillo de mi cuarto le empujé contra la pared. Me gustaba su boca, me sentía abrumado por la idea de haber estado casi un día entero con su presencia y apenas haber rozado su piel con las manos. Supongo que se me iba un poco la olla con todo eso de las emociones románticas. Todo era perfecto, perfectísimo, pero yo andaba con la paranoia encima.

Le tiré sobre la cama y salté sobre él antes de que pudiera decir nada. Me quité la camiseta y tomé la caja de helado y la abrí. Se había desecho un poco.

—Vamos a jugar a ser muy heteros — dije con sarcasmo y sacando una cucharada de helado.

—¿Y si jugamos antes a las preguntas?

Tras decir aquello se levantó un poco y se metió la cuchara en la boca.

—Si Shimizu y yo nos vamos a Taiwan ¿vendrías con nosotros? — empecé yo. Él no sabía nada del plan de huida, nada de los pasaportes. A Bobata se lo había contado, y supongo que ambos éramos demasiado cortos para pensar que quizá a Satori le importaba aquella información.

—¿Cómo una pareja de tres? Tres enamorados, cogidos de la mano y preguntándose ¿Qué diablos hacemos en Taiwan?— se rió. Cogió la cuchara y la llenó de nuevo, pringándome del helado el cuello y parte del pecho. Estaba frio pero no tan frío. Su lengua paseó por las zonas donde había puesto el chocolate.

—No, como una pareja de dos y su hija adoptada — dije empujándole hacía atrás y besándole de nuevo. Me empujó, volteándonos y colocándome sobre el colchón—¿Qué me dices?¿Eh?

Parecía que él creía que algo había cambiado, y aquello solo quería decir que quizá para él algo había cambiado verdaderamente, así que me asusté un poco. Pero que no se note, me dije a mi mismo en realidad notándose mucho. Y él lo notó casi seguro, pero fingió que no porque respetaba mi falsa endereza masculina o algo así.

—Ni siquiera sé que voy a comer mañana — dijo mientras se quitaba de encima de mí y se estiraba justo a mi lado. Empezó a negar con la cabeza y a dar patadas sobre el colchón. Estaba sobreactuando, él lo sabía y yo también—, pero no me gusta Taiwan, no me gustan las pelis que hacen y tampoco me gusta la comida, igual tampoco me gusta Shimizu y no me he dado cuenta.

—Entonces iremos a Corea, o a Vietnam, o a latino América o a cualquier lugar al que quieras venir o… — Él paró de golpear el colchón, y me miró con esa cara suya tan rara. Me incorporé y le miré con suficiencia —. Esto es porque estás celoso ¿no?

—Jamás— contestó abriendo mucho los ojos y empujándome a tumbarme de nuevo. Se clocó sobre mí sin apartar la mirada de psicópata de pacotilla que había aprendido tras años de acoso infantil y me tocó la nariz—. Mételo en tu cabezón, no soy así por más que fantasees esas cosas, idiota. Solo no quiero que te vayas más lejos.

Yo no fantaseaba con que se pusiera celoso, pero meh. Levanté la cabeza un poco y le lamí el dedo que anteriormente había estado presionando mi nariz.

—Eres un tonto— dije riéndome de él y creo que se molestó un poco porque agarró la tarrina de helado y la cuchara, se bajó de la cama y empezó a comer solo mirando por la ventana.

Me senté a su lado y no me habló durante un rato que se hizo eterno, pero después de aquello empezó a comentar que habían hecho una película de The Ring nueva en América. Una rara en la que explicaban con más detalle el origen de Sadako, que nada tenía que ver con la novela original que en realidad él no había leído entera.

Le amaba de una forma tan estúpida que ni siquiera yo podía comprenderlo. Pero en eso consisten los romances adolescentes ¿no? Como Kuroo perseguía a Shimizu, o como Michimiya creía amar a Sawamura, o como Bokuto y Oikawa se miraban desde lejos pensando que no tenía sentido.


	26. Capitulo 26 - Shimizu

A pesar de que creía que no iba a tener que rezar, había decidido hacerlo por contentar a aquella mujer que Terushima tenía por tía. Se había aprendido en un día los nombres de todos los perros de la casa, e incluso había dormido abrazada a aquel shiba, cuyo nombre real le daba igual, había apodado Poochi.

Terushima la miró confundido al ver que toda aquella manada de seres que solo perseguían la comida y a la señora de la casa, se fueron hasta la puerta a despedirla. El motivo era sencillo, sí, Kiyoko les había dado comida.

— ¿Lo normal es ponerse el bañador por debajo de la ropa? — preguntó Kiyoko de camino a la estación. Cargaba una pequeña carpa desmontable en una bolsa y dos botes de crema solar por si acaso. No se había fijado que Terushima llevaba el bañador y una camiseta encima como única prenda de vestir que iba a necesitar a lo largo del día —. No quiero parecer una rara que nunca ha ido a la playa.

—Pero eres una rara que nunca ha ido a la playa — le contestó él haciendo que le mirara con cierto tedio. Desde que habían salido del colegio siempre que se sentía insegura hacía lo mismo.

— Hay una gran diferencia entre ser y parecer — dijo Shimizu viendo cómo Tendo se les unía. El chico había dormido en la casa, pero no podía salir por la puerta principal, así que se había ido rato antes y volvía con su ropa de playa y con una pelota.

—¿Ser y parecer qué? — preguntó el pelirrojo.

Terushima le explicó la situación con detalle. Cosa que Shimizu encontró innecesaria, y después esperaron en la estación a que llegaran los demás. Misaki llegó puntual, con una sombrilla, Bobata llegó tarde.

Nadie dijo nada, y Terushima se sintió claramente incómodo cuando entraron en el vagón porque faltaba alguien importante. Alguien que también había faltado a su cita del día anterior en Denny's faltaba en el viaje a la playa.

—¿Dónde está Taketora? — preguntó sin sospechar más que probablemente estaría ocupado con exámenes de recuperación o un trabajo.

Misaki y Bobata se miraron, seguidamente miraron a Satori y Bobata le puso una mano en el hombro. Él era el ideal para soltar la bomba. Un secreto del que no habían hablado durante semanas, y que le habían estado "ocultando" a Terushima. Bobata no lo llamaba ocultar, porque de ser así lo hubiera soltado sin más, era incapaz de guardarse nada.

— Se marchó con Nishinoya — dijo sin ningún tipo de sensibilidad el pelirrojo —. Dijo que era el final de la banda y que tenía más que hacer con él.

— Me estáis estafando — espetó Terushima levantándose de su asiento y volviéndose a sentar totalmente nervioso —. Taketora no haría algo así.

Él levantó la cabeza hacia Misaki, sabía que ella no le mentiría. Misaki asintió con cierta lástima. Era cierto, y no había nada que hacer.

— En el colegio cada vez que alguien deja el grupo, todos le pegan — dijo Shimizu. Ciertamente así funcionaba, si alguien decidía dejar el lado de una de las distintas personas que entraban material debía recibir una paliza antes de poder ser libre de hacer lo que quisiera —. Es la norma.

—Ya entiendo, en vez de pegarte a ti, todos me han pegado a mí — dijo Terushima pensando que aquella norma era absurda y que a pesar de abandonar a Sawamura nadie la había pegado a ella. A Yuuji le daba igual si Taketora decidía unirse a cualquier banda, pero Nishinoya era su enemigo mortal. Lo de Taketora era una traición. Aunque no iba a pegarle, le consideraba su amigo, aunque no lo fuera.

Kiyoko se rió. No era aquel el motivo por el cual nadie le había tocado un pelo. Negó con la cabeza.

Una vez en la playa, todos colocaron su toalla despreocupadamente a excepción de Kiyoko que la colocó exactamente debajo de la carpa. Seguidamente se aplicó la crema solar y le pidió a Misaki, que se había quedado en la toalla poniéndose también crema solar que la ayudase.

— ¿Siempre es tan divertido? — le preguntó cuándo acabó de aplicarse la crema y ayudaba a Misaki con la suya —. Incluso un tema como que uno de los vuestros se vaya no es un problema grande.

La otra chica se rió.

— Supongo que sí. Somos amigos, no somos una banda en serio — dijo Misaki para luego tumbarse sobre la toalla de la morena—. Solo me uní porque pegábamos a la gente se dedicaba a pegar a gente desahuciada. Es una excusa para pegar a la gente para ellos, para mí es una forma de hacer algo bueno por la comunidad. Me gusta tu bikini, es bonito.

Kiyoko se encogió de hombros y le dio las gracias. Incluso fuera de la escuela, aquella gente parecía más decente que la gran mayoría de la gente que hacía llamar "buenos cristianos". Se imaginó a Asahi escuchando aquel tipo de cosas. Seguramente creería que estaban un poco locos.

— Ve al agua, disfruta de tu primer día de playa — le dijo Misaki sacando un libro de su bolsa de playa —. Yo me quedo vigilando las cosas.

Kiyoko se acercó a la orilla despacio y colocó un pie en el agua para sacarlo rápidamente y volver a dejarlo sobre la arena. Estaba helada. Se le pegaba la arena a los pies y la sensación era un poco desagradable, así que se mantenía fija en restregar su pie contra la pierna para deshacerse de la arena. Terushima apreció desde el agua, la tomó del brazo con sus manos también heladas y tiró de ella al interior del mar.

—No, no, no, no, no — gritaba Kiyoko solo andando rápido para no caerse de boca cada vez que el chico seguía tirando de ella —. Está muy fría.

Gritó quejándose todo el rato, incluso cuando la cogió en brazos y la echó al agua entera para que se mojara la cabeza. Después de mojarse entera, no parecía que el agua estuviera tan fría.

— Hay que ser cuatro para jugar a vóley agua — se excusó Terushima cuando llegaron a cierta área en la que el agua cubría hasta el pecho de la chica. Allí estaban los otros dos chicos y Tendo sujetaba la pelota que había traído —. Tú formas equipo con Bobata.

— No me parece justo — dijo muy seria Kiyoko. No tenía nada en contra de Bobata, pero Satori era mucho más alto y eso era importante en el vóley normal, no tenía ni idea si en el de agua también — ¡Satori es más alto!

Los tres chicos la miraron y Bobata se acercó a ella, apoyó su brazo en los hombros de la chica y la atrajo hacia sí.

— No es tan importante, seguro que tú y yo ganamos — dijo sonrojándose al notar que Kiyoko le dirigía la mirada directamente y que estaba invadiendo el espacio personal de la chica. No se había dado cuenta de ello antes, pero Bobata era tímido con las chicas que no eran Misaki.

Shimizu aceptó y jugaron durante un rato, en el cual Bobata y Shimizu solo ganaron durante los primeros diez minutos. Terushima y Satori eran brutalmente agresivos, y el vóley agua era bastante más complejo que el normal, por no hablar de que no había red y sí, la altura era un factor muy importante sin ella también.

Cuando se disponían a comer, tenían sándwiches y onigiri que habían traído Misaki y Bobata, y kimbap koreano que había preparado Shimizu en la mañana, pero no había bebidas. Ni Terushima, ni Tendo se habían encargado de aquella tarea importante, así que Bobata se levantó revisando el dinero que le quedaba en la cartera.

Terushima también se levantó tomando parte de culpa, pero quitándole el dinero a Bobata para pagar, con la excusa de devolvérselo más adelante. Tenían que ir a por bebida. Tal vez esperaba que Tendo también se les uniera, pero se mantuvo sentado en su toalla mientras le preguntaba a Misaki sobre un manga que había leído que él clasificaba como "manga de chicas".

— Es muy bueno, quiero decir que lloré — dijo él a la atenta Misaki, mientras Shimizu solo miraba las olas y se preguntaba ¿Qué encontraría de pecaminoso su madre para no querer llevarla nunca a la playa? —. Es un manga muy bueno, y creo que deberías leerlo.

—Eh, Misaki ¿tú y Bobata tenéis algo? — preguntó Kiyoko, más porque creía intuitivamente que al menos a él le gustaba ella, aunque parecía demasiado tonto como para verlo con claridad.

La chica se rió. Daba la sensación de que debajo de una corta indiferencia había algo, pero tal vez se lo imaginaba. Shimizu pensó que tal vez tenía poca vista para esas cosas o simplemente tenía una imaginación demasiado activa al pensar que podían estar juntos.

— Es un imbécil y un salido — dijo con resignación finalmente —. Alguien le hará el apaño algún día, pobrecito, que lástima me da.

Shimizu dejó de mirar a Misaki para fijarse en Tendo. El pelirrojo asentía hasta que Misaki se percató de ello y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Cuando volvieron con las bebidas, Bobata se quejaba de que Terushima viviera en una mansión y le quitara dinero. Lo cierto era que si la tía abuela Kotoko se estirara tendría algo de facilidad para no tener que hacerlo, pero a menos que fueras una ONG cristiana o la iglesia, poco dinero podía salir de su bolsillo para nadie.

— Y en estos días iremos a ver la película nueva de the ring, ¿Verdad? — dijo Tendo cortando su conversación —. Porque aquí todos estábamos hablando de ello.

Tendo mentía, pero ni a Misaki ni a Shimizu les importó.

— Yo ahora voy mal de pasta — se quejó Bobata —. Podemos ver pelis en mi casa.

—¡Titanic! — dijo Misaki.

—¡La llamada perdida! — dijo por encima Tendo.

—¡El resplandor! — añadió Terushima recibiendo el apoyo de Tendo que cambió de opinión.

— ¿Y tú Kiyoko no votas? — le preguntó Bobata al ver que no participaba en aquella guerra de películas —. Así es como decidimos las cosas, si no dices nada es que estás de acuerdo con alguien.

Ella se encogió de hombros. No sabía mucho de cine, no le interesaba especialmente y en su familia solo ponían cosas que tuvieran que ver con religión, buenos pensamientos y cosas censuradas. Ni tan siquiera había podido ver Come, reza y ama, y realmente parecía muy poco censurable.

— Por lo que me ha contado Teru, Kill bill te gustaría — dijo el chico sentándose a su lado y ofreciéndole una soda de limón —. Kill Bill.

— A mí Kill Bill me parece bien — añadió Misaki.

— Pues Kill Bill — dijo encogiéndose de hombros Kiyoko.

— ¿Qué? Te has dejado comprar por soda de limón, Kikiyo, me parece mal — se molestó Terushima de borma. Y es que ganaban de tres, porque Bobata había sido hábil al preguntarle a ella.

— Gana Kill Bill por mayoría —Sentenció Bobata —. Los dos volúmenes.

Después de comer fueron a la casa del moreno, que era pequeña y estaba algo desorganizada. Su hermano menor apareció corriendo por el pasillo cuando entraron y le gritó al chico que cuando llegara su madre se iba a enfadar porque los platos de la noche seguían sin fregar.

Ignorando al niño, Bobata puso la primera película y empezó a verla, para marcharse a fregar los platos cinco minutos antes de que sonara la puerta conforme su madre llegaba a casa del trabajo. Había desarrollado un sexto sentido para percibir cuándo iba a llegar y ponerse a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Shimizu, absorta por la película no se dio cuenta de que se marchaba, pero al terminar el primer volumen sí de que faltaba. Se levantó mientras Misaki ponía el segundo volumen y fue hasta la cocina, que estaba tocando con el pasillo que daba a la salida de la casa.

— ¿Friegas los platos? — preguntó extrañada. A pesar del machismo patente en su hogar, siempre había tenido una persona contratada que hiciera aquellas tareas, que él tuviera que hacerlo le resultaba extraño.

— Sí, mi madre se cabrea, le da igual si estáis aquí o no sé, lo que haga con mi vida mientras los platos estén limpios — dijo con indiferencia —. Si quieres puedes hacerlo tú, te invito.

Kiyoko negó mientras se reía. No iba a ser el primer día en su vida que fregara unos platos en casa y no en el club de cocina. Cogió un trapo de la repisa y empezó a secar las cosas que estaban escurriéndose mientras le preguntaba dónde iban y las trataba de colocar.

La cocina era estrecha, y había que ir con cuidado al abrir los armarios porque uno se podía golpear con facilidad. Así en un momento en el que Shimizu pretendía dejar un bol en un armario abrió la puertecilla y le dio en toda la cara al chico.

Ella le miró apretando los labios y algo avergonzado cuando él se quejó. Era un poco incómodo, porque de haber pegado a Terushima se hubiera reído de él, pero no tenía tanta confianza con Bobata.

— En realidad, Kill Bill me ha gustado mucho — dijo sin más mientras veía como él se tapaba la nariz. Se acercó a él, le quitó la mano de la cara y le besó superficialmente.

Al ver que no reaccionaba mal, ella le rodeó con los brazos y notó como él metía sus manos mojadas por debajo de la camiseta. Bobata besaba de una forma extraña, como si no supiera muy bien qué hacía, y se cortó cuando notó que Shimizu le desabrochaba el pantalón.

Kiyoko se rió y le mordió el labio. Sentándose sobre la repisa de la cocina y atrayéndolo hacia sí.

— Os estáis perdiendo la… — dijo Misaki apareciendo en la entrada de la cocina y quedándose casi muda por un instante —. Peli

Bobata la miró ligeramente aterrorizado. Se apartó de Shimizu y se arregló la ropa, como si estuviera haciendo algo mal. Kiyoko se rió y lo observó con detalle hacer todo aquello tan rápido.

— Supongo que sí deberíamos ir a ver la peli — dijo divertida la chica cuando él la miró y después miró a Misaki.

Asintió y salió de la cocina hacia el comedor. Kiyoko fue detrás de él. Los platos estaban fregados de todos modos.


	27. Capitulo 27 - Terushima

**NA: Es día 27 y publico el capitulo 27. El 27 es mi numero fav, a saber por qué. digo idioteces porque tengo el cerebro parcialmente podrido. Cosas de viejos. Gracias por leer ;D**

Llegué a casa hecho un mapa. Estaba cansado no, lo siguiente. Tenía arena hasta en la raja del culo, pero me puse unos calzoncillos limpios, tiré el bañador sobre la ropa sucia y me metí dentro de la cama de un salto. Estaba lo que viene siendo profundamente perturbado porque Taketora me hubiera traicionado. Podía entender que se hubiera ido a otra banda, nuestro territorio era pequeño, yo no estaba y Misaki no era la mejor del mundo dando órdenes. Pero ¿con Nishinoya? El tipo que se reía de nosotros porque pegáramos a las bandas que golpeaban a los indigentes sin hogar. Sobre todo pegábamos a los que se metían en nuestro trocito de barrio, pero tomé aquella medida de los desahuciados para que Misaki aceptara estar en la banda y ser uno más…

El caso, es que yo ya sabía que como macarra de barrio yo era un desastre, pero me gustaba y no entendía por qué Nishinoya, que tenía el pretexto de pegar a las bandas que se propasaban con las chicas bonitas, se metiera conmigo porque yo decidiera hacer algo parecido con gente que mendigaba y lo pasaba mal con la nieve… Le odiaba profundamente, era un gilipollas.

Y estaba yo pensado en todo aquello cuando Shimizu entró en mi cuarto y se metió entre las sabanas de mi roñosa, pero muy amada, cama. Porque todos sentimos amor por nuestra cama aunque las sabanas apesten a culo.

—¿Qué quieres? — le dije un poco borde. No por ella, es que estaba pensado y eso era algo inusual, así que su presencia dificultaba a mis procesos cognitivos. Tenía que saber qué hacer con Taketora ¿Pegarle una paliza? ¿Ir a verle? ¿Ignorarle?

—Dormir sin pesadillas — contestó abrazándome y notando que a diferencia de ella, yo no me había duchado—. Qué asco, Teru.

—Tendrás las pesadillas del monstruo de la roña — me reí y me giré sobre mí mismo para mirarle la cara—.Esta casa no es tan terrorífica y el pene de Bobata no puede ser más pequeño que el de Sawamura para darte pesadillas ¿Qué te pasa?

— Tiene que ver con ese pasado traumático que no acabaste de desbloquear — me dijo. Tenía la misma expresión que aquella otra vez que decidió no contarme nada en absoluto, pero no se calló ahí —. Mi padre no es un tipo muy simpático una vez se cierran las puertas de casa.

Dijo aquello dejando escapar una risa y fue un poco espeluznante.

—Te pegaba o algo así ¿no?— yo no quería no ser educado con todo aquello, eran sus traumas y yo tenía los míos, pero no tengo de eso que la gente llama tacto, creo.

—Bueno, es un poco diferente — dijo incorporándose y sentándose. Llevaba puesta una camiseta vieja mía como camisón y era extraño. Como la novia que nunca tuve—. El embarazo que dio a término a Kiyoko, la niña pura que mis padres deseaban con todo su corazón, fue un embarazo digno de la semilla del mal.

Empezó a reírse y es que su nombre significaba eso, niña pura. Por eso yo le cambiaba el nombre a Kiyoko que era algo así como exorcismo en japonés antiguo y me parecía más idóneo para ella.

—El caso es que mi madre pensó que era idóneo hacer un voto de castidad después de que yo naciera y hasta mi propia muerte. Es hermoso ¿no? Pensar en la muerte de un hijo — dijo aquello riéndose y yo no sabía si es que estaba completamente desquiciada por el asunto, seguía pensado que yo no iba a creerla o no lo sé. Me incorporé en la cama y la observé con curiosidad—. Así que mi padre se aburría mucho las noches que no podía dormir, y caminaba por la casa hasta encontrar la puerta de mi cuarto.

La realidad era que quizá Kiyoko había considerado que yo había llegado al nivel de desbloqueo de su historia, pero yo tenía la sensación de no estar listo para oír el resto.

—Se metía en mi cama y hacía lo que quería, a veces dolía y a veces no — Y claro, cuando dijo aquello le cogí la mano porque para ella sería un asunto del pasado pero para mí era muy traumático. Yo creía que era bastante mala, pero solo era una niña con problemas familiares muy reales—. Y descubrí que cuando invitaba a gente nunca se acercaba, así que lo tomé como una opción personal, pero ahora es mi talón de Aquiles.

Apreté su mano esperando que me mirara, pero la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

—Kiyoko, yo…—La abracé, porque eso hace la gente cuando alguien le importa ¿no? Me sentía un poco imbécil, porque ella no parecía necesitar nada de aquello—. Lo siento mucho ¿vale?

Ella empezó a reírse otra vez, sin devolverme el abrazo.

— No es culpa tuya, aunque sí que lo es que me abraces lleno de arena — se quejó pero como bromeando.

Mi estupefacción no me dejaba dejar de abrazarla, porque yo lo había pasado mal con mi madre, pero eso eran cosas de la vida. Lo que le había pasado a ella no eran cosas de la vida, eran cosas que no tendrían por qué pasar y no sabía qué pensar.

—Que estás sucio, para — dijo pasándome la mano por el pelo todo apegotonado por la acumulación de salitre y arena.

—Para tú, estoy superando que seas realmente desgraciada y no solo una niña rica — dije sin soltarla. Y ella volvió a reírse, esta vez devolviéndome el abrazo. Me besó en la frente dejándome algo estupefacto. Creo que pensaba que yo exageraba, pero yo no sentía que fuera así.

—¿Misaki y Bobata han salido juntos alguna vez? — me preguntó entonces. Sí, ella tenía esa capacidad de hacer que el trauma se fuera de la cabeza, era guay de verdad, no como yo.

La solté y me quedé sentado sobre la cama, negando con la cabeza.

—A Bobata le gustaba Misaki, pero ella salía con un tipo del comedor social y eso le rompió el corazón así que ahora solo son amigos— dije pensado en que tal vez la cara de incomoda que había tenido Misaki durante el volumen dos de Kill Bill quizá se debía a algo más que solo haberlos pillado besándose en la cocina—. Pero no pienses en eso, tienes que robarle la virginidad a Bobata para que así yo pueda alardear de que dejó de serlo gracias a mí.

Le expliqué que Kazuma estuvo a punto de perderla con una chica que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, pero él seguía colgadísimo de la reina el bate de baseball en nuestra banda, Misaki Hana. Y lejos de decidir que el factor experimentar era más cool que el factor sinceridad, dijo la verdad y la chica no quiso follar con él. Me pregunto qué hubiera hecho yo en su lugar, pero seguramente, y basándome en lo que había pasado con Mai Nametsu, hubiera continuado dejándome llevar y punto. Soy visceral, asumo consecuencias, pero no pienso en ellas demasiado.

—Qué estupidez, Teru — dijo metiéndose en la cama y estirando el brazo para tomarme la mano—. Vamos a dormir.

Lo cierto era que yo me sentía absurdo, sentía dentro de mí la necesidad de proteger a Shimizu, pero era algo irreal. Shimizu no necesitaba ninguna protección, lo había visto en la escuela de zombies con absoluta claridad. A pesar de todo no podía dejar de pensar en ello, y en la voz de Satori diciendo que igual ella no le gustaba. Sentía una estúpida presión en el cerebro, como si fuera a explotar. Después de todo ¿qué éramos Satori y yo? Si éramos novios lo entendería, y si no lo éramos ¡Qué le jodan! Yo creía que si lo éramos, pero tampoco sabía leer su mente.

Me dormí de todos modos. Tanto si Satori quería como si no, no pensaba quedarme encerrado hasta los 18 años en aquel colegio. Me iría a Taiwan o a dónde hiciera falta, con o sin su compañía y si aquello acareaba el final, que así fuera.

Cuando me desperté, Shimizu había migrado de mis sábanas a saber a dónde. Salté de la cama y me metí en la ducha para bajar a desayunar. Como sabía que a aquella hora Kotoko-san estaría en la iglesia, para variar, y yo no tenía demasiadas ganas de vestirme con aquel calor, bajé a desayunar envuelto en la toalla de baño.

Me senté en la mesa de la cocina donde la chica de la cocina tenía intención de recoger las tortitas y el sirope de arándanos cuando la frené y le pedí que me preparara café. Me gustaba más hacérmelo a mí, pero a veces era una ventaja que la tía Kotoko pagara a toda aquella gente. Shimizu pareció con el shiba. Había salido a correr con él y llevaba puesto un chándal mío que le quedaba bastante grande.

—Podrías dejar de quitarme la ropa — dije a pesar de que sabía que ella no se había traído nada.

Me robó un arándano entero de las manos, pringándose del sirope y sorprendiéndome de que ella fuera capaz de hacer esas cosas y se sentó a mi lado mientras se lo comía.

—Podrías llevarme a hacer un tatuaje — contestó mirándome el dragón que adornaba mi hombro. Se lavó la mano con una servilleta y repasó las escamas del dragón con el dedo índice.

—Claro que sí, quedará bien con tu look yakuza— afirmé mientras la chica del servicio me pasó mi café y le di las gracias educadamente.

Shimizu negó con la cabeza.

—No creo, tenemos duchas individuales, y no me lo haré en una zona visible.

Así que dicho y hecho. Cuando terminé de desayunar aquel desayuno estelar, me vestí y nos encaminamos al estudio Shiro Hebi. No me gustaba demasiado ir allí, pues Suguru Daisho era lo que venía siendo el ejemplo del libro de un anormal, pero ciertamente era un muy buen tatuador y no podía pedir nada menos para mí yakuza favorita.

Suguru tenía una novia amable, guapa y agresiva que de hecho le ponía los cuernos de toda la vida con un tipo del barrio al que le gustaba hacerse perforaciones por todo el cuerpo. Yo no sé si me parecía un tipo guay o asqueroso, pero el caso es que cuando entramos ahí estaban los dos casi relamiéndose el uno al otro con la mirada.

—Rina, ¿está Suguru? — dije sabiendo que seguro que no estaba. Ella estaba buena, siempre vestida con cueros o látex, me había hecho ella el pearcing en la lengua mientras Bobata y yo deseábamos que nos hiciera otras cosas.

Ella negó con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada del otro tipo, que tenía la cabeza rapada e irónicamente una serpiente tatuada en el cogote.

Creo que a Suguru le impotaba un carajo que ella se follara al otro tipo porque siempre había estado enamoradisimo de Mika, una chica perfecta que le había dejado más plantado que a un árbol para irse a la universidad y explorar algo más que las relaciones de pareja adolescentes, con dramas que Rina aplicaba a la vida del tatuador. Pero solo eran especulaciones personales, realmente no tenía la mayor importancia. Aunque a mí Rina me parecía más emocionante de Mika, y en parte desde fuera, todos pensaban que hacía mejor pareja con ella pero supongo que tampoco le conocían demasiado.

—Es que mi amiga quiere tatuarse y no tenemos tiempo real para pedir una cita—dije pasando cogiendo una revista de dibujos para mirar con Shimizu. Ella estaba tras de mí, fijándose en todo el entorno. Me giré, les señalé a los dos enamorados y le hice un gesto de provocar vómito a riesgo de poder llevarme algún puñetazo. Kiyoko se rió y tomó la revista que yo le alcanzaba.

—Ahora le llamaré — dijo cogiendo el teléfono.

Nos sentamos en las butacas que se situaban a la izquierda del mostrador. Me encantaban aquellas butacas horteras de cebra, y los cuadros con diseños de llamas, también la imitación de piel de tigre que tenían de alfombra. El reino de lo Kisch.

—Podrías hacerte un dragón — le dije señalando la ilustración de un dragón serpiente que había en uno de aquellos cuadros ridículos.

Shimizu negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que quiero tatuarme debajo del pecho — dijo mostrando unos diseños un poco cursis de lazos y cintas bajo el busto que rodeaban toda la caja torácica de unas chicas sin camiseta— ¿Crees que dolerá mucho?

Le puse solemnemente el brazo en el hombro.

—Aquí se viene a llorar, hermana, pero hay zonas que son menos molestas que otras — dije y ella empezó a reírse—. Podemos ir luego a los recreativos si quieres.

El tipo calvo de piró y Rina llamó a su novio diciéndoles que estábamos allí. Shimizu asintió antes de que Rina se acercara con su corsé de látex apretándole las tetas mostrara como sus pezones estaban de punta.

—Dice que estará aquí en diez minutos, así que pasa, te iré preparando — dijo con su voz de estrella del porno. En realidad no era tan espectacular, pero siempre me ha gustado exagerarlo porque era una chica fantasía.

Shimizu se levantó y le enseñó uno de los tatuajes de la revista a Rina. Iba a entrar cuando se me quedó mirando a mí, que pensaba en esperar en la butaca tranquilamente.

—¿Quieres pasar conmigo? Por si lloro, así podrás decírselo a Kuroo y que se ponga celoso — dijo Kiyoko y la acompañé.

Se quitó la camiseta y observé el proceso de como Rina preparaba el papel de calcar y estampaba sobre su piel desinfectada el dibujo. Cuando llegó Suguru terminó de tatuarle aquello sobre la piel mientras yo le sostenía la mano y ella me miraba diciéndome de vez en cuando que era bastante doloroso.

Me pregunté allí de pie si Kuroo era de aquellos tipos que no la había creído cuando había dicho lo de su padre, si ella le hacía ir tanto a su casa para evitar que el progenitor hijo de puta se colara en su cuarto o cuales eran los sentimientos reales de Shimizu. Parecía tan fuerte, y al mismo tiempo tan frágil que solo me hacía sentir confundido.


	28. Capitulo 28 - Shimizu

Habían pasado varios días desde que se había hecho el tatuaje, y desde entonces casi cada tarde Kiyoko y Terushima iban a los recreativos porque la chica se había obsesionado con un videojuego de disparar a zombies.

Aquel día concreto había quedado que irían a los recreativos después de que Misaki saliera del comedor social, y había decidido ir a buscarla mientras Terushima y Bobata tenían una discusión sobre lo que había que hacer con Taketora. No era que no quisiera meterse de lleno en ello, pero si Terushima no se metía en sus asuntos con Kuroo y Daichi, ella no tenía mucho que decir respecto a su banda.

Cuando Misaki salió la saludó con sorpresa y se encaminaron hacia los recreativos. Kiyoko seguía pensando en el comportamiento de Bobata el día la chica los había visto en la cocina y la forma en que Satori había asentido en la playa.

— Siento si te incomodó lo del otro día en casa de Bobata — dijo pensando en voz alta.

Misaki negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.

— Para nada — añadió, sacó las manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón tejano y las levantó tratando de parecer indiferente —. Fue extraño, me sorprendiste porque creo que hay que estar desesperada para querer enrollarse con Kazuma. Bueno, es mi amigo y no te lo tomes a mal pero es un salido y un imbécil, ya te lo dije.

— Es en realidad muy dulce — se rió Kiyoko —. Y no me lo tomo a mal, deberías conocer a los gilipollas de mi colegio. No es que él no sea un salido, pero se creen mejores que cualquier chica sin más.

La que se rió fue Misaki después de oír las palabras de Shimizu. Llegaban a la sala de los recreativos, dónde Tendo las esperaba apoyado contra la pared mascando chicle. Las saludó al llegar y se quedaron los tres en aquel puesto a la espera de que Terushima y Bobata llegaran.

— Pero se enrolló contigo, y se supone que le gusto — puntualizó Misaki después—. Nadie que realmente se haya enamorado tendría relaciones con otra persona que no fuera la misma a la que ama.

Tendo las miró tratando de adivinar de qué hablaban. Mientras Shimizu negaba con la cabeza mientras pensaba en que aquella idea romántica monógama que vendía la televisión le causaba urticaria, en especial porque ella sabía lo que era estar enamorada, y no tenía nada que ver con las relaciones sexuales que hubiera podido tener antes, durante o después.

— Creo que no es verdad, hay personas a las que puedes querer para siempre y necesitar mucho, pero no tener nunca sexo con ellas — dijo Kiyoko. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor argumentarlo, pero sentía que estaba de más dar detalles personales. Pensaba que ella y Asahi a duras penas habían tenido sexo, pero en aquel momento hubiera matado por besarle, o simplemente estirarse a su lado a mirar el techo sin decir absolutamente nada.

— Teru no podría vivir sin mí y aquí delante tienes al chulo que lo prostituye — dijo con indiferencia el pelirrojo señalando a Shimizu cuando entendió de qué iba el tema —. Se ha enrollado con casi todo el colegio, pero no hay nadie en el mundo como yo, claro. Nadie puede darle lo que yo le doy, soy perfecto e ideal. Terushima se moriría si yo me marchara. Sería absurdo pensar que no está enamorado de mí.

Misaki los miró pensativa. Negó con la cabeza y después suspiró

— Supongo que cada persona es diferente, pero insisto, no me interesa Bobata.

Tendo tomó del brazo a Shimizu para captar su atención y asintió con ligera sorna en el gesto. Sí, él creía que a ella le gustaba bastante al igual que Shimizu que se rió al verle.

— Pues supongo que sin problema, volveré a intentarlo — dijo Kiyoko más por meter el dedo en la llaga que por otra cosa.

Misaki arqueo las cejas, y entonces Tendo se llevó la conversación a otro lado dándole un pequeño codazo a la chica. Los tres miraron discretamente hacia la entrada de la sala recreativa mientras un chico bajito y con el pelo de punta y otro de cresta decolorada entraban. Misaki apretó los labios preocupada, si Terushima llegaba y veía a Taketora y Nishinoya tal vez fuera problemático.

— Deberíamos irnos a por un batido — prepuso la Misaki cuando llegaron Terushima y Bobata. Antes de que ellos dos supieran que Taketora estaba allí. Miró a Shimizu y a Tendo para que apoyaran la moción, un batido era mucho mejor que el corazón roto de Terushima por el abandono de un colega.

— Pero Kiyoko quería subir su puntuación del Supervivencia Zombie: School edition — dijo Bobata.

Shimizu se quedó casi sin palabras, a ella le daba igual, creía que pegar a aquel tipo era lo legal, y sí, quería jugar a aquel juego sí o sí, pero también temía por Terushima. No tenía ni idea de qué decir.

— Yo no quiero ningún batido, id vosotros — añadió Terushima con indiferencia para luego pegarle un codazo a Shimizu —. Vamos tú y yo a reventar esa puntuación.

La chica sonrió y asintió. Cabía la posibilidad de que aquellos dos se hubieran colado en la zona de póker y no estuvieran en la zona de juegos para adolescentes, así que tampoco tenían por qué temer nada.

— Seh, vamos a por el batido más tarde — dijo Tendo encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando entraron, Terushima y Kiyoko fueron directos hacia aquel juego que trataba de sobrevivir al apocalipsis zombie dentro del instituto. Un juego que veían como una ideal metáfora de sus vidas. Allí, frente a máquina con las pistolas roja y negra estaban Nishinoya y Taketora.

Terushima se quedó helado por un instante y luego se rió tontamente, como si no pasara nada. Se quedó detrás de los otros dos a la espera de que dejaran el juego.

— ¡Vamos a superar esa puntuación, Kiyoko! — repitió como haciendo hincapié en que no era algo relevante o importante.

Shimizu se sintió algo abrumada y confusa. No era propio de Terushima hacer algo así ¿o sí? no tenía ni idea, pero ella no quería solo esperar a que aquellos dos terminaran su partida, quería jugar. Tocó en el hombro al que creía que Misaki le había dicho que era Taketora hasta que se giró.

— Perdonad, es que lleváis un rato jugando y creo que ya nos toca — dijo con una sonrisa y distrayendo por completo del juego al chico.

— Tora, tío, que están comiéndonos los zombies — se quejó el bajito mientras Taketora no dejaba de mirar a Kiyoko titubeante. Y es que sí, que una chica le tocara el hombro para pedirle jugar le hacía vacilar notablemente. No parecía del tipo que tenía mucho éxito con las chicas —.Acabas de morir, tío.

— Claro, ya va siendo hora de que nos dejéis jugar — insistió la chica poniendo voz dulce. Nishinoya se giró y se quedó mudo mirando a Kiyoko, que apartaba a Taketora con el brazo y le quitaba la pistola —. Teru, nos toca.

Terushima caminó con indiferencia y le quitó de las manos la pistola a Nishinoya mientras le quitaba la mirada con la cabeza muy alta. Un movimiento claramente infantil que hizo que Kiyoko se riera, pero probablemente le molestó bastante a los dos chicos que se fueron irritados.

Jugaron durante bastante rato, y cuando finalmente ambos pensaban ya en la idea del batido que había propuesto Misaki buscaron al resto para finalmente salir del salón de recreativos. Ninguno de los allí presentes lo esperaban, pero Taketora estaba allí plantado con los brazos cruzados y cara de mala gana.

— ¡Eh! ¡Terushima! Tengo que hablar contigo — dijo el chico de la cresta en una pose que parecía poco amigable —. A poder ser sin tu escolta.

Se refería a todos los allí presentes, así que todos decidieron adelantarse. Fuera como fuera, Kiyoko no tenía intención de alejarse. Se quedó cerca, no lo suficiente como para que la vieran, pero sí lo suficiente como para oír lo que tuviera que decir. Por su experiencia, quedarse a solas con alguien no siempre era señal de buena fe. No podía evitar preocuparse por Terushima, que fingía que no pasaba nada, aunque estuviera hecho un asco respecto al tema.

— Estaba aburrido, no se han movido en este tiempo sin ti — dijo Taketora a modo de excusa —. Noya dijo que estaban acosando a unas chicas en la zona y empecé a ir con ellos para ayudar.

— Fantástico — dijo Terushima encogiéndose de hombros y dispuesto a marcharse.

— No, no, no — repitió mientras le cogía del brazo para que no se marchara —. No lo entiendes, tenía que hacerlo por esas chicas.

— Me da igual, haz lo que quieras — insistió Terushima—.Podrías haberte unido a cualquier…

Estaba herido y se notaba, así que Kiyoko salió de su escondite rápidamente, se acercó y le pegó en la cara al tal Taketora.

— Te ha dicho que le da igual — dijo mirando como el chico se cubría la nariz entre confuso y atontado —. Tú, Teru, deja de hacer el gilipollas. Si uno se va del grupo todos le pegan, y si no haces eso por lo menos deja de hacer el panoli.

Tomó de la mano a Terushima y tiro de él hacia la tienda de batidos. Obviamente en contra de la voluntad del chico que se quejaba constantemente a pesar de hacerle caso pasivamente. Ella andaba a paso ligero y no le soltaba de la mano.

— Suéltame ya, eres una bruja controladora — dijo Terushima haciendo que le soltara una vez ya estaban bastante alejados del chico de la cresta.

— Si no ibas a perdonarle o pegarle no tiene caso que te quedaras allí plantado diciendo que te importa un bledo o pareciendo un blando.

Terushima optó por hacer su prototípica pedorreta que anunciaba el fin de la discusión. Kiyoko se limitó a seguir andando a su lado hasta que llegaron a la tienda de batidos. No tenía ni idea de qué se suponía que hacían los amigos cuando uno se sentía mal porque otro le había dejado tirado. Suga no tenía empatía así que siempre que ella se peleaba con alguien simplemente se reía, Asahi se limitaba a encogerse de hombros pasivamente y Daichi, Daichi para empezar parecía que nunca hubiera sido su amigo de verdad.

— Puedo invitarte a un weiner pan además de pagar tu batido — propuso antes de que entraran por la puerta. Tal vez la comida podía animarle, o no tenía la más mínima idea —. Y si te bañas puedes abrazarme luego.

— ¿Y si nos marchamos ya a Taiwan? — preguntó él. Había ignorado por completo su propuesta y parecía completamente reflexivo al respecto de lo que acababa de decir —. Salimos ya, y simplemente no volvemos.

— Necesitamos los pasaportes, Teru — dijo ella evitando entrar en el local para resolver aquel asunto —. De hecho deberíamos ir a hacernos fotos para pegarlas cuando los consigamos.

— Vamos ahora — dijo tomándola de la muñeca para que fueran a hacerse aquellas fotografías. Por algún motivo, el hecho de que Taketora le hubiera dado aquellas excusas estúpidas había hecho que Terushima se replanteara más la idea de marcharse sin más.

Kiyoko le siguió pensando en que si bien ella huía, Terushima elegía marcharse porque se sentía desplazado de su mundo. Parecía que al sacarlo de las calles de aquella zona de playa de Kanagawa él había cambiado, y no solo eso, también las personas a su alrededor, lo que hacía que se sintiera fuera de lugar incluso en su lugar.

Se sacó de la cabeza todos aquellos análisis de la repentina prisa por huir de Terushima y caminaron sin hablar hasta el fotomatón que había al lado de unos ultramarinos cerca de la playa. Primero se hizo las fotos Terushima, y después ella. No tenían por qué ser nada especial, simplemente del tamaño pequeño para encajar en el pasaporte.

Entró en la tienda de ultramarinos y revisó las revistas. Sacó una revista de moda, una lata de soda y una de zumo de lychee. Pagó con el dinero suelto que le quedaba en el monedero y le dio una de las latas a Terushima. Estaba sentado con los brazos estirados sobre el respaldo en uno de aquellos bancos que daban al mar y a duras penas miró la lata.

—No quieres hablar de ello ¿verdad? — le dijo Kiyoko sentándose a su lado.

— Que te abrazara ayer fue casual — bromeó ignorándola de nuevo —. Solo lo volvería hacer si estuviera empapado de barro.

Kiyoko negó con la cabeza.

— Genial, pero algún día tendrás que hablar.


	29. Capitulo 29- Terushima

Apenas quedaban dos días para que tuviera que volver a aquel recinto de ganado al que llamaban escuela. Debo admitir que eso me ponía un poco los pelos de punta. La represión, la tolerara o la ignorara, me desquiciaba bastante y el hecho de haber pasado en casa dos semanas. Dos semanas en las que había visto como Bobata dependía de mis decisiones para moverse. Dos semanas dónde había visto que Misaki solo se comportaba como se comportaba porque se suponía que debía ser así y no porque quería ser así. Dos semanas de ver que los zombies no están solo dentro de una escuela. La parte interesante de todo era saber que yo era dueño de mi vida, que realmente quería y podía huir a donde me diera la real gana. La parte mala era tener que dejar cosas atrás de las que me creía responsable. Esta vez no era la voz de mi madre diciendo "Responsabilidad", era mi propia voz susurrándome que cuando hay que hacer algo, si nadie lo hace puede que no pase nada pero también puede que eso tenga consecuencias nefastas.

En cualquier caso, asumo que el sobrecalentamiento de mi cabeza se debía a tener que volver a catequesis, a tener que comer con Kuroo, a verle la cara a Futakuchi y al desprecio de las chicas como Zang. A reducación sexual y a la ausencia de los labios de Tendou.

Estábamos en el bar de siempre, las luces eran bajas y todo estaba lleno de humo de tabaco. Tendou sujetaba el taco del billar mientras yo apuntaba con el mío para meter la bola azul en la esquina derecha, justo frente a mí. Solía fumar mientras jugábamos, pero a él no le gustaba porque "tenía sabor a culo" cuando lo hacía, según sus palabras textuales. Noté su mano pasar por mi espalda, para distraerme, evidentemente, pero yo estaba centrado en lo que hacía, cuando Bobata, Shimizu y Misaki llegaron.

Shimizu cargaba la revista que se había comprado días atrás y al levantar la mirada la vi, mostrándome la foto de una modelo con el pelo corto y a ella con el mismo corte de pelo. Le daba un toque de mala de telenovela coreana, pero estaba sexy. En su modo de comunicación le contesté levantándole el pulgar y volví a centrarme en el billar.

Mi mente, mi cuerpo, estaba completamente concentrado en lo que hacía cuando Bobata me pegó un susto. El taco se movió, golpeando a la blanca que apenas se movió unos centímetros por la mesa y yo me cagué en Dios.

—Tendou me ha dicho que si te hacía fallar me pagaba una cerveza — alegó su acto de traición. Diría que aquello me cabreó con mi mal perder, pero solo me calentó un poquito.

Miré a aquella zanahoria hablar con Eita en la barra. Era un capullo, que seguramente hablaría con aquel tipo hasta que le echara diciendo que ya le había servido las dos cervezas heladas que había pedido. Muy típico de Eita, muy típico de Tendou.

Shimizu y Misaki se habían puesto a jugar al billar paralelo en el que estábamos Tendou y yo, y supongo que por eso Kazuma se puso a rajar como si no hubiera un mañana. Yo no tenía ganas de charla, aunque parezca mentira, porque me sentía mal por volver al cole.

—Ayer me enrollé con Kiyoko y creo que le gusto porque…— le puse el taco de billar de forma horizontal sobre la boca, chafándole la nariz.

—No le gustas, no te montes películas — fui borde. Porque en realidad siempre lo era cuando alguien fantaseaba en exceso en mi entorno—. Para ella solo eres un chico más, todos lo son, probablemente porque tiene un problema de hipersexualidad o algo así que ni siquiera ella misma sabe que tiene…

—Creo que eres cruel, probablemente porque estás celoso — contestó Bobata sacándome de quicio. Yo ¿estaba molesto con él? ¿Le culpaba por que Taketora hubiera huido a más verdes campos? Qué sé yo…

—¿Celoso de ti? Que no mueves un dedo por nada— dejé el taco sobre la mesa y le miré amenazante. Quería mucho romperle la cara, y no eran celos porque se acostara con mi chica platónica, eran celos de que él no tenía que elegir entre abandonar un lugar horrible o perder las cosas que le importaban—. Es verdad, tengo celos de un patético perdedor que lo único que hace es esperar a que le pasen cosas, a que aparezca una chica fácil mientras mira de lejos a la que le gusta, o a que su madre le atormente por no haber fregado los platos, o a encogerse de hombros cuando un amigo se pira y le deja tirado ¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo? Que eso me hace tan jodidamente inútil como tú.

El Bobata al que yo le contaba las cosas solo habría dicho que cerrara la boca y me amargara solo, porque era un buen chico. Pero yo no le había contado nada, entre otras cosas porque ni siquiera era capaz de relacionar mi enfado con él o con Satori, o con la escuela. Así que me llevé un puñetazo limpio que devolví.

Noté cómo su puño golpeaba contra mi cara haciéndome sentir jodidamente bien. Solo era la adrenalina del momento, pero era alucinantemente agradable. Mis brazos se movían mecánicamente mientras golpeaba su abdomen y notaba cómo él me tiraba del pelo con una mano y me golpeaba con la otra.

—¡Casi me das lástima! — le grité mientras Satori y Shimizu tiraban de mi hacía fuera del local y veía como Misaki y Eita—. Pero te ganas a pulso todo siendo tan panoli.

Una vez fuera, Tendou me sentó sobre el bordillo de la acera. Estaba hablándome, pero yo no le escuchaba. Puré de sesos, eso era yo en aquel momento. Me cubrí los ojos con las manos y me centré en escuchar el motor de un coche que cruzaba la calzada. No era la primera vez que me peleaba con Bobata por estar en un estado de imbecilismo, pero suponía que muy probablemente sería la última.

—¿Quieres estar solo? — la voz de Shimizu sonó en off en mi cabeza. Supongo que aquello me conectó de nuevo a la realidad en la que me encontraba.

Abrí los ojos y vi las caras de Kiyoko y Satori mirándome fijamente, estaban de cuclillas frente a mí.

—Kazuma cree que estás encaprichada de él — dije riéndome levemente. Ella me acarició el pelo y se levantó diciendo que hablaría con él sobre el tema.

Satori se sentó a mi lado mientras yo me mordía las uñas. Me dolía la cara como en un eco de los golpes, pero no habían sido demasiado fuertes. Ni en ira, Bobata no era capaz de hacerme daño. Y creo que en parte me molestaba porque esperaba que me odiara, que se deshiciera de ese estúpido cordón umbilical que teníamos y que yo quería desatar. Porque era abrumador pensar que dependía de mí a pesar de las bromas que yo pudiera hacer al respecto. Porque no quería seguir sintiéndome responsable de él.

—No voy a ir contigo a Taiwan — anunció Satori apoyando la cabeza sobre mi hombro. Notaba como sus pelos engominados rozaban mi cuello y mi cara.

—Ya lo sabía — dije cogiéndole la mano— ¿Cuándo nos escapemos del colegio podré esconderme en tu casa? Hasta que nos marchemos ella y yo.

Creo que ahí empecé a llorar. Pero no lo sé, porque tampoco era un llanto dramático, era más bien uno de esos silenciosos y llenos de enfado. Él me giró la cara y me besó, y no sé qué significaba todo aquello, cuando la realidad era que estábamos rompiendo de forma definitiva, pero todo era muy confuso.

—Me preocuparía si fuera de otro modo, anormal — sus manos sujetaron mis orejas y me miraba con esos ojos de sapo haciéndome reír. Seguidamente lamió una de mis lágrimas y yo le empujé para que me soltara—. Pero preferiría que fingiéramos que no hemos roto hasta que te marches, porque en realidad no es lo que quiero, aunque técnicamente nunca volviéramos a tener una relación antes, lo cual lo hace todo muy incoherente.

— ¿Tú y yo somos coherentes? — Él volvió a acercarse a mí, y esta vez me acurruqué bajo su brazo.

No era lo que él quería, tampoco lo que yo quería. Pero obedecía al orden natural de las cosas. Las relaciones a distancia eran una mierda, no consistían en nada real. Hablar con alguien cara a cara no tiene que ver con hablar con alguien a través del hilo telefónico. Eran cosas parecidas, como el cielo y el océano. Pero solo se parecían de forma relativa, porque no eran para nada lo mismo.

Asintió y negó varias veces mientras yo creo que hacía frases lógicas en su mente que explicaban todas aquellas afirmaciones y negaciones sucesivas. Me moría por dentro, era como estar podrido y joderlo todo. Yo me creía el bueno de la peli, pero es que en el mundo real no existen personas buenas o personas malas, solo opciones.

Shimizu salió del bar, con su mirada impasible y su pelo corto de mala de telenovela y nos miró. Creo que se sorprendió de que hubiera restos de lágrimas en mi cara, y quizá su idea de que yo era un tipo duro desapareció por completo de su mente. Eso si alguna vez se lo había figurado, claro.

—Vámonos a casa — dijo extendiéndome el brazo y ayudándome a levantarme del suelo. Tendou se levantó también.

—En realidad sería bonito si nos invitaras a cenar en un Dennys — dijo Satori pasando sus brazos largos por la espalda de cada uno de nosotros dos—, por eso de las amargas despedidas más felices con el estómago lleno, y los finales en los que comen perdices y son felices.

—Menos los vegetarianos — puntualicé.

Kiyoko soltó algo parecido a una risa de esas que uno saca por no llorar.

Cenamos juntos y después caminamos por la playa haciendo el imbécil antes de volver a casa. Tendou se quedó a dormir con mucho sexo des despedida.

Me pregunté durante todo el día siguiente y en el trayecto del autobús si el destino era la mierda que me había metido en aquel jodido dilema. Yo creo que no, que eran mis decisiones las que me había llevado a estar encerrado de nuevo en el colegio. A haber roto con Tendou o no lo sé. Pero quizá Dios existía y le gustaba torturarnos como a mí me había gustado joder a las hormigas de pequeño.

—Te dije que no podíamos ir a Taiwan y que teníamos que volver al colegio por los pasaportes — empezó a decirme Shimizu cuando estábamos en el autobus—, pero la realidad era que quiero volver por otra cosa.

—¿Puedo saber por qué? — en cierto modo me importaba, y como ya era raro que ella se sincerase la dejé que terminara de hacerlo.

—Aun quiero saber quién mató a Asahi — dijo sin mirarme, con la vista fija a través del cristal por donde podíamos ver la carretera y los campos que la bordeaban—. También porque Daichi tiene una carta que Asahi escribió para mí.

El destino también había hecho que Asahi la palmara, pero siguiera presente en mi vida como el primer día que entré en mi cuarto y lo vi ojeroso y deprimido. Yo creía firmemente que si Sugawara no lo había matado e encubierto su crimen con Sawamura, entonces se había suicidado.

— Supongo que no tardarás demasiado en hacerte con esa carta y seguramente te dará alguna pista — dije pensado en que tal vez era una carta escrita por el propio Sawamura para chantajearla.

—Exacto — dijo y me apoyé en su hombro—. También querría pedirte una cosa y es que.. ¿Podría dormir contigo mientras estemos allí encerados? No quiero volver a la habitación de Kuroo más de lo necesario…

Asentí y continuamos el viaje de retorno en silencio. Silencio de funeral por mis relaciones que se quedaban en Kanagawa y que cuando volviera no se prolongarían a pesar de que yo pudiera recibir algún mensaje de estas personas.

Cuando bajamos del autobús caí en la cuenta de que iba a tener que volver a prostituirme solo para dejar de pensar en Tendou y no por dinero.

La decepción se hizo más patente cuando al subir a mi cuarto me percaté de que habían pintado mi pared y mi obra de arte solo se apreciaba vagamente porque la calidad de la pintura que habían elegido para cubrirla era baja. La maleta de Shimizu se había quedado en la casa de Tendou para asegurarnos que no se perdía ni un yen. En mi mente todo estaba en marcha para recuperar la carta, y salir por patas de aquel lugar cuanto antes mejor. Aunque lo que yo no sabía era que para Kiyoko las cosas no iban a ser tan simples.


	30. Capítulo 30 - Shimizu

Volver al colegio después de dos semanas había sido un duro golpe. No tenía ganas de volver a ver a Kuroo y su pose protectora y dominante, ni a Yukie con Kaori felicísimas juntas, ni al idiota de Daichi, ni a nadie realmente. Tal vez sentía que debía estar allí para cuidar de Suga, en especial en los días de promoción en los que alejado de las actividades de los clubs probablemente hiciera llamar a más personas al sótano de las que debería. A pesar de todo, solo pensaba que había sido tan sencillo existir mientras estaba en Kanagawa.

Entró en la habitación de Terushima y abrió el armario de Asahi, que obviamente estaba vacio. Recordaba que él solía atrapar pájaros para mantener a Suga y sus inclinaciones a raya, pero no sabía cómo lo hacía. Creía que tal vez hubiera algún mecanismo o tal vez pudiera arreglárselas con unas pajareras trampa, pero si las había tenido se las habían llevado cuando se lo llevaron a él.

No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo iba a conseguir atrapar pájaros, y menos teniendo a las hermanas pidiéndole todo el tiempo que participara en jornadas de evangelización fuera de la escuela.

En algún momento de su vida, las jornadas de evangelización eran algo genial porque podía salir de la escuela. En la actualidad, salir de la escuela era como un caramelo a medio comer, ya ni tan siquiera llenaba la mitad de sus ansias de libertad, solo la hacía sentirse más atrapada.

Cerró el armario y salió al pasillo para encontrarse de cara con Daichi. Él suspiró con cierto asco en la expresión, y ella se sintió algo molesta. Fuera como fuera, tenía que conseguir la carta que Suga le había dicho que tenía él.

— Tengo algo que te pertenece y tú tienes algo que me pertenece — dijo la chica haciendo que él se frenara para hablarle —. Técnicamente no lo tengo yo, pero sí sé dónde está. Tú me das lo mío y yo te digo dónde está lo tuyo.

Daichi la miró primero ligeramente confuso y después con las ideas algo más claras, o por lo menos eso era lo que denotaba su expresión.

— Primero tú — dijo el chico —. Quiero garantías de que no me estás mintiendo.

Shimizu se rió y le pidió que la siguiera. Era un voto de confianza demasiado grande, pero creía haber dejado las cosas claras después de mandarle a Michimiya hecha un desastre. Caminó seguida por él y se plantó frente a la puerta de la habitación en el que había visto el arsenal de Tsukishima.

— Tú mismo — dijo ella abriendo la puerta y obviamente sin encender la luz, porque seguía sin bombilla aquella habitación —. Para que conste, que esto no es mío ni de nadie que te incumba realmente, solo espero que dada mi generosidad me devuelvas lo que me debes.

Daichi no entró en la habitación, se quedó allí parado como si se creyera que todo lo que decía Kiyoko era mentira o alguna treta. Como veía que no se adentraba, Kiyoko entró en la habitación y abrió la puerta del armario para enseñárselo todo.

— Genial, tu carta llegará pronto — dijo él mientras revisaba que no faltaba ni una sola de aquellas enormes bolsas llenas de pastillas —. En cuanto pueda sacar todo esto de aquí y esté a mi disposición para venderlo.

Kiyoko asintió. No era el mejor trato, pero tampoco esperaba que llevara la carta encima.

— Te echaré encima al dueño de esto y a los suyos si no me la traes — añadió justo antes de marcharse. Podría haber dicho que se sentía mal por fastidiarle el negocio a Tsukishima, pero lo cierto era que le daba igual. Tal vez solo sentía cierta lástima porque suponía un enemigo importante para que tanto Kuroo como Daichi acabaran desapareciendo.

Tenía que salir con el grupo para "evangelizar" lo que en realidad era marketing barato sobre la escuela y la palabra de dios en los pueblos de los alrededores. Cada año cuando tocaba hacer aquello, Kiyoko no podía evitar pensar que la gente que vivía en aquella zona si podía permitirse una escuela privada como aquella se irían a lugares de prestigio. ¿Quién en su sano juicio prefería que sus hijos fueran a un colegio en el que todo pasaba por el filtro de "dios" y no del razonamiento lógico?

Con el grupo que le había tocado, subió al autobús y se aburrió pensando en las vacaciones. La chica que hacía piercings donde se había tatuado podría haber sido perfectamente ella de no haber nacido en la familia que había nacido. Tal vez podría haberse replanteado salir con alguien tan tonto como Bobata de verdad, en vez de reírse porque en realidad tenía una no relación con Misaki.

¿Asahi no hubiera muerto de no haberse topado su familia con la fe cristiana o las circunstancias eran lo de menos?

— ¡Eh! ¡Kiyoko, no te duermas! — le dijo Mai Nametsu dándole un pequeño codazo cuando el autobús se paró. Le había crecido el pelo un poco, y la dejaban salir y hacer lo que quisiera retirada la duda. Aunque sí tenía que asistir a reeducación sexual y sí la vigilaban más que antes —. Tenemos que evangelizar Japón.

Lo decía con sorna. No se notaba, pero ambas lo sabían. Tal vez todo el autobús sentía aquella indiferencia por aquel tipo de acciones ridículas que solo servían para poner una excusa y no hacer festival de los padres, o festival de primavera o cualquier cosa que se celebrara en los institutos japoneses comunes. Había que recordar a los adolescentes que estaban allí atrapados.

Kiyoko se levantó de su asiento y esperó a que el profesor les entregara los folletos que debían repartir. Lo hacían las dos en silencio y solo asintiendo con la cabeza como si realmente fueran a trabajar en aquello.

Una vez los profesores se metieron en una cafetería cercana al lugar en el que habían aparcado el autobús, Mai y Kiyoko se alejaron del lugar a paso ligero.

— ¿Te ha dado tiempo a hacer una búsqueda de qué hay por aquí? — preguntó Kiyoko quitándole todos los folletos a su compañera de equipo y tirándolos a la basura.

—Hay un salón recreativo en el centro, dos cafés en los que sirven cruasanes de mantequilla y una tienda de maquillaje cerca de la estación — aseguró la chica. Si no hubieran llevado el uniforme hubiera sido esencial encontrar algún sitio más interesante en el que pudieran tomar alguna copa, pero cruasanes y videojuegos era suficientemente interesante dada la situación. Aquellas eran las vacaciones reales que tenía antes de las que había tenido con Terushima.

Para cuando volvieron, los profesores las esperaban junto con el resto de alumnos que habían salido por el mismo motivo. Una felicitación enorme les cayó por haber sido las únicas en entregar todos los folletos.

Al volver, y después de cenar, Kiyoko evitó ir a dormir a la habitación de Kuroo, también evitó quedarse en la suya propia, se fue directa a la de Terushima.

Allí estaba él, fumando encarado a la ventana. Enfurruñado o simplemente triste, no lo sabía, y probablemente se había pasado el día limpiando en las cocinas o atendiendo para formar parte de la jornada de puertas abiertas.

— Pronto tendré la carta — anunció Kiyoko sentándose en la cama de Asahi —. He hecho un trato con Daichi.

— Pues a mí me han pegado sus secuaces, — dijo enseñándole un moratón cercano a su ojo —He tenido que trabajar gratis con Suga para que no se pasase.

Kiyoko cerró los ojos con ligera desgana. Sí, el problema de Suga seguía ahí.

— Estoy intentando hacer algo para controlarle, pero es difícil — se excusó. No sabía por qué, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo —.¿Cómo va lo de los pasaportes?

— La reina de las mamadas sigue dándome largas — se quejó Terushima. Realmente parecía molesto por todo desde que se había cruzado con aquel Taketora —. Dice que es imposible sin que se note.

— No queda tanto para el día de jornada de puertas abiertas, si después de ese día no te ha dado los pasaportes nos vamos sin ellos — dijo con el fin de tranquilizarle. Aunque temía que tal vez tardaría mucho más en adivinar quién mató a Asahi y después de tener los pasaportes tendría que retenerle con alguna otra excusa, lo cual no era demasiado fácil dado su estado emocional —. Deberías haberte unido a los grupos de evangelización, es más agradable que estar aquí atrapado todo el día.

Terushima hizo una de sus habituales pedorretas como respuesta. No hablaron mucho más, porque aunque parecía imposible que así fuera Terushima hablaba menos cuando estaba deprimido y si lo hacía era para estar más bien enfadado todo el tiempo.

Al día siguiente, Kiyoko se cruzó con la persona que no quería encontrar al volver al colegio, Kuroo. Ya le había visto con más gente, pero no a solas y aquello era algo que prefería haber postergado un poco más. Estaba de camino al autobús para su segundo día de vacaciones con Mai, había tenido que pasar pos la habitación del chico a por su cargador del teléfono. Debía dejar de colocar su teléfono a cargar en aquella habitación.

— No apareciste anoche — dijo con su cara de cachorrito habitual. Llevaba el uniforme de karate y probablemente se preparaba para hacer alguna exhibición en el día de puertas abiertas. Algo a lo que Mai y ella se habían negado —. No quiero ser un incordio, pero te vieron hablando con Daichi y te has pasado las vacaciones sin dirigirme la palabra.

Kiyoko sonrió. Quería reírse, pero no le salía la risa. Ahora Kuroo no solo se ponía celoso, si no que le angustiaba que tuviera negocios después de semanas sin darle trabajo.

—Si te preocupa que esté trabajando con Daichi, tiene algo que es mío — dijo con ligera indiferencia —. Y no sé por qué debería haberte llamado durante las vacaciones o contestado al teléfono. No tenemos ese tipo de relación.

Kuroo no contestó, la rodeó con sus brazos y colocó su rostro sobre la nuca de Kiyoko. Ella se quedó tiesa, dejando que la abrazara, pero sin corresponder a aquel abrazo.

—Estaba con Terushima, vale — añadió la chica. No se sentía culpable, pero al final siempre acababa pensando que le debía algo, por lo menos contestarle o molestarle lo suficiente para que no quisiera saber nada. — ¿Crees que de tener unas familias más corrientes seríamos amigos?

La pregunta estaba ligada con sus pensamientos del día anterior. Claramente, no se imaginaba habiéndose hecho amiga de alguien como Kuroo si no hubiera sido "el chico de su edad de la parroquia" además de su vecino.

—Creo que no importa demasiado — la soltó para mirarla de nuevo. Sostuvo su mano durante unos segundos después de aquello, como si reflexionara el asunto—. Pero si creo que si las cosas no hubieran sido como eran en tu casa quizá ahora no me tendrías tanto asco.

—¿Crees que te relaciono con una idea del pasado? — Shimizu contestó sorprendida. Ni de lejos lo que sentía por él estaba atado al recuerdo de aquel niño encantador con el que ella jugaba a servirle la cena igual que su madre hacía con su progenitor y le pedía siempre que se quedara a dormir —. Me gusta esa idea de nosotros entonces, no tiene que ver con la persona que eres ahora, ni las cosas que has hecho.

Él sonrió con ligera suficiencia. Le había dolido que dijera algo así y lo sabía.

—Tú tampoco eres mucho mejor — dijo con la misma presunción que su sonrisa ladeada anterior.

Ella se apartó de él y se marchó sin añadir nada más. Se obcecaba con ella como si su evolución supusiera una unión perfecta de dos personas corrompidas hacia el mismo punto. Ella andaba en otra dirección y él esperaba que fuera siguiéndole, como siempre.

Se encaminó hacia el autobús cuando vio a Ushijima y a Ohira. Ambos se disponían a evangelizar de verdad, no como ella y Mai. Los dos vestían aquel uniforme perfectamente y parecían amar vivir en aquella cárcel. Los dos chicos que no compraban nada ni a ella, ni a Daichi, ni a Kuroo. Seguía mirándoles después de subirse al autobús. ¿En qué pensaban cuando se iban a dormir? ¿Qué les llevaba a ser tan perfectos? Ni tan siquiera Asahi era alguien que encajara tan bien en aquella institución.

Ellos eran amigos de Asahi, no íntimos, pero sí de esa forma superficial que la mayor parte de la gente solía ser amiga de los demás en aquel lugar. Tal vez ellos supieran algo de quién había matado a Asahi. Tal vez ellos tuvieran la respuesta a si había sido Daichi o no quien había alzado aquella soga.


	31. Capitulo 31 - Terushima

Los primeros días fueron infernales. Entre Kiyoko profundamente preocupada por mi estado emocional variable y Sawamura, que creía que yo seguía siendo su nueva competencia comercial, solo tenía ganas de desaparecer. Recibí un mensaje de Bobata diciéndome que siempre había sabido que yo era un gilipollas pero que me quería igual y que cuando quisiera era libre de volver hablarle sin resentimientos. No iba a hacerlo, no lo creía una buena idea.

Así que me saltaba las clases de catequesis y las horas de servicios de reparación contributiva escolar y me encerraba en el estudio de arte a trabajar metal hasta que me dolían tanto los brazos que no podía más, cuando tenía una cita laboral o cuando un profesor me encontraba y me intentaba devolver a las tareas de limpieza y reparación. Literalmente me dolía la vida, pero tampoco era para tanto. Me repondría en una semana y dos y volvería a ser Terushima Yuji, bromas sexistas a su servicio.

No recuerdo si fue un martes o un miércoles, o si ese día el cielo estaba más azul o más amarillo, solo que me levanté con la pesadumbre de que Amakata-san aún no me hubiera facilitado los pasaportes y que aún me quedaba otro día allí metido cuando Némesis abrió la puerta de mí cuarto. Yo le miré con característica resignación y él me devolvió la mirada con suficiencia y ¿cabreo? Meh, mil pedorretas para él. No tenía ganas de jugar al chico malo.

—Todo el material del cuarto ha desparecido — dijo en voz baja. Estaba francamente enfadado, pero no era culpa mía, así que no entendía a qué cojones venía aquel rollito —¿Y sabes qué? De todas las personas que conocían dónde escondía mis cosas, solo uno da el perfil de bocazas.

—¿Y a quien se lo habría contado? — le chuleé, alcé la voz y lo admito, fue un error—. ¿Al gilipollas de Sawamura que se encarga de que mi cara siempre tenga un color tan vivaracho? ¿Al anormal de Kuroo que intenta ser mi amigo, pero enseguida se pone celoso de que Shimizu se lleve bien conmigo?

—Probablemente a tu amiguita — empezó a decir y creo que tenía algún discurso de acusaciones profundas, pero Kuroo entró por la puerta con Shirabu. Me encantaban las reuniones sorpresas que se producían entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Quizá si esto era tan recurrente, entendía por qué Asahi se había colgado y quizá yo siguiera sus jodidos pasos.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya — Kuroo se rió mientras cogía por el brazo a Tsukishima y lo hacía girar sobre sus talones para mirarle.

Shirabu cerró la puerta, y tras tirar la ropa que yo dejaba desordenadamente sobre una silla al suelo, colocó aquel mueble bloqueando la salida del cuarto. Puse los ojos en blanco, ¿acaso no podían jugar a los romances dramáticos de mafiosos en otro lado? El sótano era un lugar idóneo.

Me rasqué la cabeza y miré mi ropa desperdigada por el suelo. En cualquier caso, estaba sucia y tenía que llevarla a la lavandería de todos modos.

—Quiero que me expliques eso, ¿qué es lo que has perdido por culpa de este bocazas? — Kuroo tenía aquella doble personalidad tan jodida. Ahora soy tu colega y podrías confiarme tu vida y ahora soy un hijo de puta que apaga sus sentimientos de forma sencilla y sin remordimientos. Le admiraba en ese sentido, era inevitable.

Némesis le miró serio, sin decir nada por unos segundos en los que yo estaba tentado de gritarle que le preguntara a una puta adivina. Pero entonces habló.

—Creo que los asuntos entre Terushima y yo no te incuben — dijo recolocándose las gafas. Era parecido a lo que yo pensaba, pero más educado, infinitamente impoluto.

Los dedos de Kuroo pasaron por el pelo de Tsukishima con suavidad, como si fuera un niño que había cometido un error y al que fuera a perdonar después de que pidiera perdón o algo así. Le quitó las gafas y se las entregó a Shirabu, que las dejó sobre la cama mientras ponía cierta cara de disgusto.

—Terushima-san, me gustaría que no apartaras la cara para ver qué pasa cuando te portas mal con un senpai — la voz de Kuroo resultaba espeluznante. Pero supongo que aún fue más jodidamente molesto que Shirabu intentara agarrarme, intenté zafarme pero me pegó una patada, forzándome a arrodillándome también y sujetándome la cabeza para que mirara.

Yo solo pensaba que era un dos contra dos, si Tsukishima movía la primera ficha y ahora le golpeaba, podíamos salir bien parados. Pero solo tragó saliva y obedeció. Se arrodilló frente a Kuroo, que se desabrochó los pantalones mientras le señalaba su pene flácido.

Némesis se portó como un perrito faldero, comiéndole la polla, literalmente, a Kuroo. Probablemente solo lo hacía para que él pensara que era dócil y que jamás volvería a traicionarle.

Era asqueroso ver como Kuroo acariciaba su cabeza, forzándole a que la metiera hasta el fondo de su garganta, mientras jadeaba como un puto gilipollas. Supongo que en algún momento de aquella situación me harté demasiado y le pegué un codazo a Shirabu sobre la cadera. Este flaqueó un poco, pero noté como clavaba su rodilla contra mi espina dorsal y movía una de sus manos de mi oreja hasta mi pelo. Noté como tiraba de este hacía atrás.

—No te creas que eso es algo que pudieras hacerme hacer sin pagar — dije intentado distraerle. Ya que le forzaba, esperaba que por lo menos no consiguiera correrse porque mi voz le molestara infinitamente—. Fingir que tu polla sidosa no me da arcadas sería demasiado complicado sin cobrar.

Noté como Shirabu tiraba de mí pelo de nuevo y me miraba con aquella cara de suficiencia. Se creía el puto mejor del lugar y me daba tanta rabia que casi no podía pensar. Estúpido cerebro básico.

Vi como Kuroo sacaba su polla de la boca de Tsukishima y se acercaba a mí con su falo de capullo integral. Tenía tan claro que iba a mordérsela con toda mi alma como se atreviera a metérmela en la boca, que no se me ocurrió que fuera a hacer otra cosa.

Le miré terminar de meneársela y correrse en mi cara. Noté el semen pegajoso caerse sobre mi cara y cerré los ojos para evitar que entrara en estos.

—Me consta que no eres precisamente de los que acatan castigos — dijo mientras se guardaba la polla. Shirabu aún me sujetaba y Kei se mantenía de rodillas mirando al suelo, completamente humillado.

—Sí, también te encantará que le cuente esto a Kiyoko ¿no? — le dije cayendo en la cuenta de que aquel era su punto flaco después de todo—. Serás su puto héroe ¿eh?

Supongo que sí, era un puto bocazas. Noté como me golpeaba en la cara, como tantas otras veces había pasado.

—Supongo que te tenía muchas ganas y solo me contenía por ella — dijo entonces Kuroo. Entonces miró a Shirabu—. Regálate con él.

Le miré retirar la silla de la puerta, y tras señalarle a Tsukishima que le siguiera, se marchó dejándome a solas con el gilipollas de turno.

Shrabu me soltó la cabeza golpeándome de nuevo contra la espalda. Caí de cara contra el suelo, tratando de girar sobre mí mismo. Lejos de colocarse sobre mí para inmovilizarme, se adelantó a mí colocándose frente a mí y pateándome la barriga. Yo abracé su jodida pierna mientras sentía el jodido dolor atravesarme y produciéndome unas increíbles arcadas. Aún tenía la cara llena de semen, era asqueroso, pero ya casi ni lo notaba. Le hice caer, pero se apoyó contra la pared, sujetándose, y trató de golpearme la cabeza con la otra pierna. A pesar de sentir la presión que ejercía sobre mi cabeza, giré la otra haciéndole caer al fin. Salté sobre él y me dejé llevar golpeando aquella carita de niño correcto, pero para entonces el profesor Ukai apareció por la puerta del cuarto, frenándome y arrastrándome lejos de él.

Me lavé la cara con la camiseta para evitar dar explicaciones de aquello. No tenía ganas de restregarle a Kuroo aquella derrota, de la que seguramente estaba riéndose. Tampoco tenía intención de vengarme verdaderamente, pero si pensaba en las formas posibles de hundir su imperio y hacerle llorar como a un bebé. Aunque asumía que no merecía la pena, fuera como fuera, las palabras de Shirabu contaban más que las mías en aquel lugar. Dijo algo así como que yo iba rondándole a la chica que le gustaba y que no quería que yo acabara violándola como a otras chicas. Evidentemente me costó otro castigo, pero tampoco marcaba la diferencia. Ojalá tía Kotoko arruinándose en la bolsa y no pudiendo donar ni un yen más a la escuela para que me echaran sin remedio.

En cualquier caso, aquello no fue lo más jodido del día. Tras una revisión en la enfermería que dijo que tenía el puente de la nariz roto, unas vendas tocapelotas para que este se soldara bien, analgésicos y una ducha después la vida volvía a la supuesta normalidad.

A la hora de comer me senté con Oikawa, que parecía tan radiante como siempre.

—¿Cómo han ido las vacaciones? — le pregunté y el me apartó el pelo que me caía sobre la cara. No habíamos hablado desde que había llegado por mi actitud misántropa, pero tal era la actitud de los niño ricachones con aires de yakuza que prefería estar acompañado.

—Creo que mejor que a ti — dijo en su tono cariñoso. Raramente lo ponía, pero él estaba al corriente de lo que le había pasado a mi cara. Bokuto nos miró de lejos. Iba a sentarse a mi lado pero se quedó quieto, como congelado sin saber qué hacer. Oikawa le miró molesto—. Siéntate, tu jefazo está en las jornadas de evangelización y no aparecerá para juzgarte porque él esté aquí.

Que le hablara a Boku-chan resentido me hacía sentir incómodo. Como si yo fuera su hijo adoptado en discordia.

—Yo no tengo nada a malas contigo, Kotaro — dije en un tono que quizá le incordió, pero se sentó de todos modos al lado de Oikawa y me miró con sus ojos dorados como un perrito, lleno de pena y desesperación.

—Es que no sé por qué se ha puesto así contigo — gimió como si se sintiera responsable o algo así. Yo pensé en que mi primera impresión de él había sido la del cuerpo de la banda, capaz de pegar a cualquiera si Kuroo se lo ordenaba. Lejos de eso, solo tenía el aspecto de asustar—. Yo… Lo siento.

Me encogí de hombros mientras intentaba coger los palillos decentemente. Me había jodido la zona de los nudillos y al hacer fuerza me dolían un poco los dedos.

—No es tan importante, solo es un poco patético por tu parte — dije y él se mantuvo en silencio, bajando la cabeza como avergonzado—. Kuroo es tu amigo, pero ¿Y si te dice que rompas con Oikawa? ¿Obedecerás? He visto como Tsukishima se comportaba y solo me pregunto ¿Por qué? ¿Qué más puede haceros? No es un Dios, no es más que un niñato como tú o como yo.

—Pero es mi amigo — se argumentó. Y supongo que era lo único que podía decir y yo no podía replicarle. En cierto modo, le comprendía, porque Taketora me había dejado tirado pero era mi amigo y yo me sentía incapaz de golpearle o hacer nada. Bokuto era amigo de Kuroo y pudiera o no pudiera hacer nada para que no se comportara como lo hacía, era su amigo.

—Yo creo que precisamente por eso deberías hacer algo — dijo Oikawa. Probablemente hablaba su parte más frustrada respecto a sus amigos. Aquellos que sabían y veían con claridad que él era Transexual, y lejos de ayudarle a ser el mismo miraban para otro lado evitando enfrentarse a una idea incomoda a pesar de que le quisieran y todas esas cosas.

Me reí al oírle a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que hablaba en serio. Bokuto estaba aguantando en estado de presión absoluta.

—¡Oh! Solo lo dices porque eres un secuaz de Sawamura — me quejé en broma.

—Pues aún no te he pegado ni una sola vez — contestó en tono de diva.

—Eso es solo porque no me puedes — continué las risas dándome cuenta de que les tenía mucho afecto. Y en parte les iba a añorar cuando me marchara. Aunque solo era en parte.

El resto de la comida lo pasamos haciendo el idiota. Porque esa era mi actividad principal… Con la cara como la tenía, raramente iba a hacer grandes trabajos orales y los chinos eran en su mayoría lo que querían. Así que como mi trabajo de putilla también estaba un poco paralizado, pasé la tarde investigando cómo podía añadir vidrio a mis creaciones de metal. Creo que me dejaron hacerlo porque la propuesta creativa de la escuela atraía a muchos estudiantes no católicos que terminaban convirtiéndose. I don't know.

Por la noche, cuando llegó Shimizu y me vio la cara se asustó un poco, pero le dije que recortara en susto y que no era para tanto. Algo que aparentemente hizo, aunque por desgracia no podía leerle la mente.

—Pero ¿Querrás vengarte? — preguntó antes de que nos fuéramos a dormir.

Era extraño que se metiera en la cama conmigo, estrechos y apretados. A veces me levantaba con una erección y aunque para mí era algo incómodo, para ella era completamente indiferente. A veces hablaba dormida, y decía cosas cuquis o cosas absurdas. A veces me hacía añorar dormir con Satori, con el que había acordado no hablar para cortar absolutamente el rollo sentimental que llevábamos mal.

—Pensaré en ello mañana ¿vale? — dije mientras la abrazaba y apoyaba la cabeza contra su hombro—. El día hoy ha sido muy largo.

Aunque fuera extraño, había algo me gustaba de aquello, y era que las sabanas siempre olían a ella. Y era algo curioso, porque no era de esas cosas a las que yo prestaba demasiada atención. Así que en síntesis, era extraño y agradable por partes iguales.


	32. Capitulo 32 - Shimizu

Lev jadeaba dejando escapar el nombre de Alisa de tanto en tanto mientras Shimizu se movía encima suyo. Le había atado de manos y pies entre el cabezal y las patas de la cama de Terushima. Lo hacía en el suelo por una especie de repelús extraño a manchar las sábanas en las que ella y Yuji dormían. Era un poco absurdo, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar pensar que tampoco iba a usar la cama de Asahi, así que el suelo era la mejor opción.

Lev se había colado en su habitación justo después de que ella echara a Terushima con la excusa de atender asuntos personales. Llevaba tiempo rondando al círculo más cercano de Kuroo, pero hasta el día anterior no había pensado en lo útil que podía ser alguien que hablaba tanto. Hubiera optado por Bokuto, pero ante todo era amigo del chico, lo que no hubiera puesto las cosas nada fáciles. Por no hablar de que Bokuto tenía algo con Oikawa.

— ¿De verdad no te molesta que piense en Alisa todo el rato — preguntó Lev una vez hubieron terminado y ella le desataba las manos.

—No, en realidad a mí me gustan más las chicas y también pensaba en ella — dijo Kiyoko con media sonrisa —. Lo que me molesta es que tú y yo no hayamos pensado en hacer esto antes.

Lev se rió. Probablemente porque pensaba que Kiyoko lo decía todo muy en serio, cuando en realidad ella solo pensaba en que también era una molestia que Lev fuera tan bocazas.

— Sí, Oikawa nunca me acabó de convencer — añadió acariciándole el pelo mientras ella se sentaba a su lado en el suelo —. Además me decía que era un rarito por pensar en Alisa.

Ella le miró de reojo pero no dijo nada. Todo el mundo en tercero sabía quién era Alisa, y que precisamente era su hermana mayor. No es que como fetiche fuera algo que desentonara, pero todos habían conocido a la santísima Alisa que lo hacía todo bien y rezaba en extra a la vez que estudiaba para los exámenes.

— Si me traes tarjetas con palabras en ruso puedo aprender a decirlas — propuso ella quitándole del bolsillo del pantalón la cajetilla de tabaco que se guardaba para él —. Aunque, no sé si podría hacer la misma voz que ella.

Los ojos de él se posaron en su gesto y abrió la boca completamente embelesado.

—No entiendo por qué Kuroo piensa que eres una zorra sin sentimientos — dijo completamente alucinado —. El otro día dijo que no debíamos hablarte sin contárselo, y bueno, la verdad es que no lo entiendo.

Shimizu encendió su cigarrillo, se lo fumaría a medias lo guardaría para más tarde. Tenía mucho que hacer.

— Son cosas nuestras, nada que debas reprocharle — dijo con falsa amabilidad. Claro que estaba enfadado, pero no más molesta que ella por haberle echado encima a Shirabu a Terushima. Como si no supiera de qué forma iba el imbécil de Shirabu cuando tenía vía libre —. Me voy a ir, así que deberías darte prisa en salir.

Dicho aquello, Lev se disculpó, se vistió rápido y se fue. No se marchó sin que la chica le hiciera jurar que no hablaría de que se habían visto. Ella fue a por un uniforme limpio a la lavandería, fue a ducharse y de nuevo salió para el último día de "evangelización". Tenía que hablar con Ushijima y Ohira, y suponía que mientras estaban fuera era la mejor opción. Debía deshacerse de Mai por un día y obrar como una buena cristiana con aquellos dos tipos aburridos.

Fue a juntarse con ellos al bajar del autobús. Aquel pueblo pequeño y casi abandonado de la vida en la que probablemente solo quedaran viejos, viejos que recodarían la era Edo, más que otra cosa que uno le pudiera decir, era un lugar en el que probablemente nadie recogería un solo folleto.

—Ohira, Ushijima, ¿Puedo ir con vosotros hoy? — les preguntó a sabiendas de que Mai probablemente se las apañaría paseando con alguna otra persona —. No me gusta mucho este pueblo y hay algo que me gustaría preguntaros.

Ushijima casi la ignoró y se encogió de hombros, como era de esperar, Ohira aceptó con ligera indiferencia. No era que no les cayera bien, pero eran los chicos majos que nunca en su vida habían roto un plato, tampoco querían saber mucho de la gente con la que se solía juntar Kiyoko. Excepto si hablan de Asahi.

Los tres caminaron por las calles, mientras Ushijima se esforzaba por entregar folletos. Kiyoko se apegaba a Ohira pensando bien qué palabras debía usar.

— ¿No echáis de menos a Asahi? — Preguntó cuándo más o menos ideo la manera —. Porque vosotros ibais siempre con él a la capilla.

Ushijima negó con la cabeza. Ohira se encogió de hombros.

— La verdad es que supongo que tampoco hablábamos tanto — dijo Ohira a modo de excusa —. Lo último que nos dijo fue que nos fuéramos a la capilla y le guardáramos sitio. No nos contaba mucho a parte de compartir su biblia decorada a mano.

Kiyoko le miraba con interés. Era curioso como Asahi se juntaba con tantísima gente pero casi nadie sabía nada de él.

—Antes de que le mataran, ¿dijo algo más? — preguntó curiosa al saber que él les había hablado antes de su muerte. Ohira y Ushijima la miraron confusos. Claro, ellos, como el resto de la escuela, creían de verdad que se había suicidado.

— Shimizu, Azumane se suicidó — dijo Ushijima. Probablemente pensaría que era solo una chica tonta, pero bueno, qué se le iba a hacer no todo el mundo podía ver el mundo del mismo modo.

—Sí, claro, antes de que suicidara digo — puntualizó fingiéndose cohibida por haber hablado mal — ¿Visteis algo raro o fuera de lo normal?

— Bueno, yo creo que estaba muy deprimido, se le veía cansado — dijo Ohira pensativo —. También lo vi entrar en la habitación de Kuroo con Shirabu, lo que no parecía propio de él. Azumane no se drogaba ¿verdad?

—No cotillees, Reon — le cortó Ushijima —. No es asunto nuestro. Lo único que podemos hacer es rezar para que Dios perdone que le ofendiera como lo hizo.

Shimizu fingió una sonrisa enorme y pletórica. Seguidamente siguieron tratando de hablar de la escuela, tal vez alguna de aquellas momias pensara en internar a sus nietos o tataranietos y la escuela lo creía necesario.

El resto del día fue francamente aburrido para Kiyoko, que evangelizó como no lo había hecho nunca y temió haberlo hecho bien al hablar con el padre de una chica. Ella era bonita y estaba obsesionada con la moda lolita, lo que parecía una cosa casi alienígena para ella. Solo comía cosas bonitas, solo vestía cosas bonitas y obviamente su gato tenía un nombre cursi que Shimizu fue incapaz de recordar después de salir de la casa.

Se imaginaba una versión más propia del cine en la que entraba en la casa y se quedaba allí viviendo porque se llevaba bien con la niña y el gato. Después de los días, ellas recibían la herencia de sus padres muertos en un accidente de avión y vivían felizmente para siempre. Era más fácil sonreír cuando usabas la imaginación, pero también era infructífero. No dio un solo folleto, y Ushijima se los quitó para acabar dándolos él.

Cuando llegó, todo el mundo estaba obligado a ir a su habitación para un registro nuevo. Al parecer alguien había tomado algo raro y se había pasado el día babeando sobre su pupitre mientras el resto limpiaban las clases.

No era que sospecharan que fuera algún tipo de droga, como sí lo hacía Kiyoko, pero querían asegurarse de que todo el mundo estaba sano. En el registro miraban todo lo que tenías en la habitación y la enfermera hacía algunas revisiones con ayuda de algunos profesores y hermanas.

Después de semanas sin pisar en su habitación, Kiyoko fue hasta allí para deshacer la cama un poco y colocar sus libretas viejas un poco desordenadas para no se notara que a duras penas vivía allí.

Mai y ella se sentaron en la misma cama y la otra chica le contó que había estado robando manzanas con Kaori y otra chica de segundo. Casi se sintió envidiosa de no haber ido con ellas, pero se rió y mintió diciendo que por poco no tenía un romance con una chica de pueblo. Había añadido que si no había ocurrido era porque Ohira y Ushijima andaban mirando.

—Yo creo que si lo hubieras hecho se hubieran quedado mirando como vouayers — dijo para estallar en carcajadas.

Seguidamente se calló completamente porque la profesora Amakta y la enfermera Seo Woo entraron en la habitación.

—Chicas, sé que probablemente no tenéis nada, pero debemos registrar toda la habitación —anunció la profesora con voz dulce. Kiyoko se aguantó la risa al pensar en el vídeo que le había enseñado Terushima y se preguntaba qué la había llevado de la pornografía a aquella escuela —.¿Qué es tan gracioso Shimizu?

— Es que antes de que entraran Mai ha dicho algo gracioso — mintió haciendo que la otra chica también se riera superficialmente —. Hemos sido un poco crueles con los chicos, y eso siempre es divertido.

—Yo necesito que os quitéis los uniformes para examinaros — anunció la enfermera Seo Woo. Aquello ya no le parecía tan gracioso a Kiyoko que pensó en que verían su tatuaje y probablemente aquella era información alto secreto, para cualquier adulto al menos.

—Me incomoda eso — admitió Kiyoko , y tenía la excusa perfecta para no hacerlo —. Como saben una chica siempre tiene que tener cierto nivel de pudor.

—Mai saldrá, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte por mí y la profesora Amakata — le cortó la enfermera. Y es que se la tenía jurada por el chantaje de las pastillas que le había visto tomarse, y era en parte su forma de vengarse.

Al final aceptó y se quitó el uniforme como le pedían. Seo Woo la midió y revisó su piel, obviamente fijándose en el tatuaje que decoraba debajo de su pecho. Si solo se le hubiera ocurrido llevar uno de aquellos sujetadores más anchos que cubrían toda la zona de las costillas aquello no habría ocurrido.

— ¿Tus padres saben eso? — preguntó la profesora cuando se percató en que la enfermera le hablaba de lo importante que era la higiene y la mentira monumental de que los tatuajes eran antihigiénicos.

—Bueno, si me pregunta si ellos lo aceptaron, no, pero se imaginan que sí lo hice al final — admitió la chica casi mostrándose apenada —. Pero ya no hay nada que hacer, así que no merece la pena molestarles.

—Voy a llamar a tus padres para que lo sepan — dijo Amakata abordando la situación.

—No, espere, quiero abordarlo yo misma, cuando vuelva a casa en navidad, digo — añadió Shimizu tratando de convencerla —. No deseo que lo sepan por ninguna otra persona, solo yo puedo enmendar mis errores, profesora Amakata.

La mirada de la mujer la dejó perpleja porque no sabía qué iba a hacer o decir. Simplemente la miraba dubitativa y después miraba a la enfermera mientras Kiyoko se vestía.

— Espero que les llames próximamente para decírselo, pero tienes una amonestación por esto — dijo saliendo de la habitación e invitando a la otra chica entrar.

Cuando Shimizu salió de la habitación, los registros seguían para asegurar "la salud" de los alumnos. Esperó a que terminaran en la biblioteca, y curioseó con la otra gente cuando por fin hubo terminado el registro. Tres personas más habían sido encontradas en sus habitaciones en el mismo estado de estupor mental. Shimizu empezó a preguntarse si aquello no tenía que ver con las pastillas que Daichi estaría comercializando, y si su carta no debería haber llegado ya a sus manos.

Llegó a la habitación de Terushima después de la cena, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama sin saber dónde estaría él. Esperaba que llegara antes de que se durmiera o simplemente se despertaría de alguna pesadilla. Al quitarse el sujetador suspiró aliviada, había dejado allí aquel medio cigarrillo entre su pecho y la tela gruesa de aquella prenda. ¿Se había vuelto descuidada por pensar demasiado en ser libre? Debía mantener los pies en el suelo más seguido o la próxima vez no tendría tanta suerte.


	33. Capitulo 33 - Terushima

Las jornadas de puertas abiertas eran como el día que tu madre decide inspeccionar tu habitación, pero en el que tú le dejas entrar de forma voluntaria. Porque debíamos tener hasta las habitaciones aireadas, por si a alguien le interesaba acceder, claro.

Todo el edificio madre del colegio estaba abierto a cualquier persona que quisiera meter la nariz por allí y cada uno de nosotros teníamos un papel asignado para que no aparecieran fantasmas por ningún lado.

Me sorprendió increíblemente la cantidad de gente que se pasaba a husmear por allí, no porque el colegio les interesara lo más mínimo, solo porque querían saber qué clase de personas eran las que asistían allí. Para ellos era como una cumbre de la ONU, pero con la única finalidad de cotillear.

Nada de todo aquello tenía relevancia para mí, castigado en el aula de arte y mostrando mis peculiares obras de basura a los críos, que eran los únicos que se interesaban.

—Eso es un pene — dijo un mocoso de unos siete u ocho años señalando mi corona fálica a la que le había colocado un cristal fundido tintado de colores marrones y amarillos.

—Puede ser, pero en este cole está prohibidísimo decir pene fuera del aula de biología— dije arrodillándome a su altura y señalándole la clase que se situaba al otro lado del pasillo—. Deberías ir allí y gritar esa palabra hasta que se te cansen los pulmones, seguro que te dan caramelos.

El niño me miró sorprendido y luego corrió hacía la otra aula con intención de cumplir el cometido que le había encomendado. Me levanté del suelo para cruzar mi mirada con Amakata-sama, que se acercó a mí con cara de circunstancia. La pobre sufría.

—Tendría que llevarte al despacho de la madre Agnés por lo que acabas de hacer — dijo y yo solo supe sonreír tímidamente mientras de fondo se empezaba a escuchar los gritos de aquel niño, insistentes y poderosos. Pene.

—Es solo una broma tonta — argumenté mientras ella me pasaba los pasaportes de forma disimulada. Yo los guardé en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta de mi uniforme—. Sonará a chiste, por cómo ha sido todo esto, pero gracias.

La reina de Ensalada de Pepino me miró sorprendida y se alejó del aula de arte mientras yo me dirigía al baño. Quería verlos y regodearme en mi premio. Quizá debía haber ido a buscar a Shimizu, pero estando las cosas como estaban, con más de un alumno en la enfermería gracias a las pastillas de uso veterinario que alguien estaba vendiendo, no era recomendable buscarla.

Tsukishima no me había dirigido la palabra desde el incidente en mi cuarto, y yo me preguntaba si debía abordarlo. No era que la actuación de Kuroo me resultara indiferente, pero no le iba a dar más importancia de la que tenía. Él trataba de marcar territorio, y por mí se lo podía comer con patatas asadas, porque yo me iba a ir cagando leches. Solo le tenía unas ganas terribles a Shirabu y tenía suerte de estar siempre rodeado de su pandilla angelical, porque como le pillara solo le iba a hacer una cara nueva.

Me encerré en el cubículo del baño, al estilo femenino, y saqué los pasaportes. Les eché una ojeada. Según aquello éramos una pareja de chino-japoneses que se habían casado. Tenían el sello de entrada a Japón con el tiempo de dos meses atrás, así que dudé sobre si aquello podía acarrearnos algún problema. Técnicamente había 90 días de permiso sin necesidad de visados, así que tal vez precisaríamos asistir a la embajada china y…

Suspiré. Aquel plan era perfecto para que Asahi y Kiyoko se hubieran ido hacía más de dos semanas, pero si no nos dábamos prisa a Shimizu y a mí nos iban a pillar. Y ella tendría abogados con caché para explicar según qué cosas, en honor a su padre y su consciencia sucia, pero yo no. Los volví a guardar. Tendríamos que irnos en menos de un mes o nos quedaríamos atrapados, y aquello no era una alternativa para mí.

—¿Ahora te masturbas solo en el baño? — escuché una voz desde fuera. Era Kuroo. Como no, él capullo integral, y tenía que ser él.

—Nah, estoy con tu madre — contesté de forma instintiva y salí del baño, lavándome las manos e interpretando el pack de "estaba cagando".

—Pues podría ser, está por aquí — dijo mientras meaba—. Quería hablarte del asuntillo del otro día…

¿Le miré? Intentaba fingir que no existía.

—Verás yo mandé a Ukai para que os separara, podríamos decir que todo lo que hice fue un mero arreglo para tener a Tsukki donde tiene que estar y… — empezó a contarme otra vez el rollo de su vida—. Quiero que te alejes de Shimizu y te daré lo que quieras a cambio de ello.

Si no deducía mal, él quería aislar a Kiyoko, dejarla completamente sola. Pero sospechaba que esta vez no era para que volviera arrastrándose a meterse entre sus sabanas, era más bien porque quería humillarla de verdad.

—Oye, Kuroo — le corté mientras volvía argumentarme que no tenía intención real de que Shirabu me jodiera la cara tanto y no sé qué más, porque la verdad es que me importaba muy poco— ¿Qué te hace pensar que me vas a caer bien o que siga siendo tu secuaz?

Me largué de allí sin esperar a ver su reacción. No era una pregunta que precisara respuesta, pero me hartaba ¿qué él había avisado a Ukai? Pues bien por él, ¿qué él amaba a Kiyoko? Pues que se pusiera a la cola. Yo era el rey de ego y el narcisismo, casi nadie me ganaba a todo aquello, pero Kuroo era esa excepción que creía que todo giraba en torno a él. Y supongo que en parte, porque me daba cierta lástima, no le conté a Shimizu que se dedicaba a forzar a Némesis a ser su puta.

Caminé con el rumbo directo a mi cuarto y mientras subía las escaleras escuché a un chico llorar. Asomé la cabeza al cuarto desde el que venían los llantos y vi a Yamaguchi acurrucado contra el suelo. No tenía intención de acercarme a preguntar qué había pasado, que cada uno cargara con sus penas tú, pero Sawmaura venía desde el otro pasillo y no tenía ganas de verle la cara, así que me colé en la habitación del llorica y tenía que disimular.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?— se quejó levantado la vista y mirándome con cierto resentimiento. Me ganaba el amor a raudales y yo no sabía ni por qué, aunque quizá solo era estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

—Te… te he oído llorar, y si no quieres que venga nadie quizá deberías ahogar el ruido con la almohada o cerrar la puerta, las dos cosas son útiles por…— cerré la boca al ver que no dejaba de mirarme con aquella molesta profunda de mi presencia—. Bueno, ya me voy si eso y…

—No, espera — dijo y me indicó que me acercara. Cerré la puerta, pero luego me sentí inútil por ello. Quizá era otra persona tratando de pegarme, aunque no era algo que fuera con él. Le miré levantarse la camisa. Tenía una quemadura que abordaba desde el ombligo y hasta las costillas— ¿Sabes cómo puedo curarme esto? No quiero que la enfermera Seo Woo me haga preguntas.

Quizá el único motivo por el que me pedía ayuda era porque dudaba de que yo le pidiera algún favor a cambio. Eso sí que me lo había ganado a pulso, que la gente creyera que mi colaboración era gratuita y por amor al arte.

—¿Pero... cómo? — y no esperé a que contestara para saber la respuesta que los dos dijimos a la vez—. Sugawara ¿no?

El rollo de Koshi se me había ido de las manos mucho, más de lo que yo pensaba, y ahora solo era una especie de animalillo salvaje que se portaba bien conmigo cuando yo decía pájaro muerto, pero que se desquitaba de lo lindo con cualquiera de primero. Y no era solo que los golpeara.

Pensé en la crema para quemaduras que tenía en el cuarto. Me la había dado la enfermera cuando había empezado a trabajar con el metal porque me quemaba bastante las manos. Usualmente yo no era de ayudar a la gente, dijera lo que dijera Shimizu a mi tía abuela ojalá se vaya pronto al otro barrio y yo herede su fortuna y sus perros no. Pero me sentía tan responsable del asunto que no podía mirar hacia otro lado. Sí, de nuevo la voz de mi madre sonaba en mi cabeza y salí corriendo a por la jodida crema y decidí compartir mi surtido de analgésicos para la cara. Aquello me iba a costar caro sobre mi propia nariz.

Volví al cuarto del niño llorón y le entregué la crema.

—Ponte esto —dije esperando que aquello fuera suficiente—. Creo que deberías fingir que estás con diarrea o algo, y no moverte de por aquí demasiado.

Le miré levantarse con dificultad y moverse como escocido. Y supongo que no era asunto mío y no tenía por qué saberlo, pero tenía la sospecha de que…

— También te ha violado por detrás ¿eh? — pensé en voz alta. Y al final dejé todos los analgésicos mientras me iba. No quería saber nada más, ni si realmente había sido Suga o cualquier otro de los gilipollas con los que estaba obligado a convivir, porque sentía bastante asco.

Y yo no soy, no era y no seré el tipo más empático de la fiesta, pero no podía con todo aquello. Así que sin dejar los pasaportes en mi cuarto, como era la misión original, busqué a Shimizu por todas partes, hasta encontrarla en su aula, sentada con una mujer igual que ella pero en viejo, y vestida con un kimono clásico. Con razón Kiyo-chan se había llevado tan bien con la tía Kotoko, su madre también era un humano que viajaba en el tiempo.

—Kiyo-chan — saludé con una sonrisa forzada mientras la intentaba coger de la muñeca para llevármela a aparte y ella me tomó la mano con delicadeza, fingiendo serenidad. Si había notado mi nerviosismo, pero no quería alarmar a su madre, supongo.

—Mamá, este es Terushima-kun — dijo en tono jovial como si aquello fuera maravilloso como un día de primavera en el que los petalos del cerezo en flor caen como lluvia. Pero yo estaba histérico, más como un día de tifón veraniego en la playa, joder—. Estamos pensado en iniciar un noviazgo, pero de momento solo somos amigos.

¡Oh! Shimizu que noticia tan basura. Yo no quiero ser tu novio, meterla ahí debajo trae problemas, lo he visto demasiadas veces en tres meses. Me forzó a sentarme junto a ella y a seguir sonriendo.

—Bueno, soy más joven que ella y eso siempre es un detalle a pensarse — dije por decir algo ante la atenta mirada de aquella mujer.

—Es bueno que sepáis ser pacientes — dijo en tono afable mientras yo pensaba que si el Dios cristiano, o el musulmán o el judío o Buda o lo que fuera existiera, debía darme paciencia precisamente en aquel mismo momento, porque en otro no me iba a servir.

Y entonces apareció el padre, alto con el pelo echado para atrás y los ojos gris azulados como los de Shimizu. Y qué asco, también tenía que tener el placer de conocer a aquel tipo, que seguro habría disfrutado de su estancia en aquel colegio en el pasado si este fue como seguía siendo, una casa de putas mal avenidas.

El me tendió la mano, con firmeza pero sin dureza, como indicaba el protocolo clásico y en realidad yo no sabía hacer. Y pensaba, que en realidad Kuroo se parecía a aquel hombre, dándome arcadas profundas con su sonrisa amigable y su carácter inteligente. Lo peor de todo era saber que de no tener conocimientos previos de él, me hubiera caído de puta madre. Me sentía un babuino anormal.

Cuando al fin Shimizu me acompañó lejos de su familia feliz, como un menú especial de la casa de comida china, casi me asesina.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? — me preguntó muy a su estilo bruja controladora.

—Los tengo y quiero irme ya— dije de forma cortante—. Consigue esa carta de una puñetera vez, porque como vuelva a ver a otro crío de primero llorando por lo que le ha hecho Suga me voy yo solo ¿De acuerdo?

Ella exhaló a modo de queja, apartándome la mirada. Ella también sabía que yo era responsable del descontrol de Koshi, y lo sentía mucho, sentía no ser como Asahi. Pero ya no podía hacer nada para cambiar cómo habían ido las cosas.

—Lo próximo que haga será cargarse a alguien y no quiero estar presente — añadí antes de alejarme de ella. Ya la vería a la hora de dormir y tendría tiempo de echarme la bronca si quería.


	34. Capitulo 34 - Shimizu

Después de la cena con sus padres, Kiyoko estaba histérica, alterada, completamente perturbada, pensando en Sugawara. Si Terushima le había contado la verdad, a Suga se le estaba yendo demasiado la cabeza y había que controlarle antes de que ocurriera algo que no se pudiera curar con algo de pomada.

Se despidió de su familia y se escondió en su cuarto mientras esperaba a que la mayoría de las familias y extras se marcharan. Trataba de idear algún modo de cazar pájaros vivos para entregárselos a Suga, pero no se le ocurría nada y aquello solo hacía que se sintiera más incapaz de pensar nada coherente.

Cuando por fin llegó a la habitación de Terushima le irritó verlo tranquilamente echado en la cama, mirando al techo y luego hojeando una revista. Se la quitó y la tiró al suelo a la par que él se incorporaba en la cama.

—Estás muy tranquilo ¿no? — le inquirió al ver la mirada confusa del chico que no tenía ni idea de qué le estaba hablando. Probablemente estaba cansado y herido porque le había dado todos los analgésicos a Yamaguchi, pero Kiyoko estaba obsesionada con la parte que se refería a Sugawara —. Piensa en alguna manera de conseguir pájaros o un gato o lo que sea para Suga, pero pronto.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — contestó él levantándose a recoger su revista. Era una de coches, le gustaba mirar las imágenes, aunque no entendía demasiado de detalles como caballos o revoluciones. Aunque sí tenía claro que un GT Spyder podía convertirse fácilmente en el coche de su vida.

—Porque no se me ocurre nada, y se nos acaba el tiempo, tenemos que solucionarlo — continuó explicando ella irritada mientras Terushima dejaba la revista sobre la cama —. ¿Qué será lo siguiente tener que hacerle puntos a un compañero con aguja e hilo de pescar?

Terushima bufó. Claro, cómo no.

—No es nuestro problema, consigue ya tu carta y vámonos de aquí — sentenció él. En su opinión ellos no tenían por qué hacerse cargo de un chico como Suga, un psiquiatra debía hacerlo —. Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente. Ya he puesto las fotos en los pasaportes.

Quien bufó en ese momento fue Kiyoko. Se mantenía de pie al lado de Terushima que la miraba entre molesto por aquella reprimenda y por tener que quedarse un solo día más.

— Mira, Asahi le conseguía pájaros y no le había hecho daño a personas nunca antes — explicó casi cansada de lidiar con aquel tema. Como respuesta recibió una de las pedorretas típicas de Terushima que tanto la irritaban. Se inclinó hacia él con intención de causar más énfasis en sus palabras —. Deja de hacer eso como respuesta a todo lo que no te gusta oír.

—Yo no soy Asahi, ¿vale? — le dijo muy despacio y claramente, como si a ella le costara entender el japonés. Ella se quedó helada, claro que no era Asahi, tampoco se refería a aquello, aunque asumía que podía haber sonado ambiguo si consideraba que le hablaba a un cabeza hueca.

—Ya lo sé — le contestó casi gritándole pero con el mismo entonar lento.

Terushima la cogió por la cabeza con una mano y la rodeó por la cintura con la otra, atrayéndola hacia él hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Terushima la estaba besando y era muchas cosas, pero claramente confuso la que más. Empezó a pegarle con la mano plana sobre los brazos y luego el pecho como respuesta a aquel beso incoherente.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces? — preguntó irritada. Aquello había estado fuera de lugar.

Él la miró por un instante y seguidamente recogió varias de sus piezas de ropa del suelo sin contestar inmediatamente a su pregunta.

—En las pelis funciona, pero supongo que ha sido poco adecuado, ha sido un impulso repentino absurdo. Consigue esa carta — dijo él caminando hacia la puerta y saliendo de la habitación.

Kiyoko se quedó mirando cómo se marchaba durante un momento, abrió la ventana y después se sentó sobre el colchón. Estaba segura de que Terushima no volvería a la habitación para evitar lidiar con los problemas de Suga y en consecuencia ella tampoco podría dormir. Ahora tenía dos problemas por solucionar, uno los pájaros, dos buscar una manera de poder dormir.

Se planteó colocar comida en la ventana o algo brillante para atraer a los cuervos, pero simplemente con aquello no podía cogerlos. Necesitaba aturdirlos como los chicos que tomaban aquellas pastillas que comercializaba Daichi. ¿Podía probar a ponerlas en trozos pequeños en la comida de la ventana? Tal vez murieran directamente, pero si funcionaba ya tenía una posible solución.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la habitación de Suga y Daichi. Se tragaba su orgullo tanto si le pagaba como si solo decidía estar a buenas con Daichi, pero tenía que hacerlo por Asahi y por Suga.

—No tengo tu carta todavía — dijo el moreno cuando Sugawara la dejó entrar en la habitación —. Con todo el tema del día de jornadas abiertas no he podido sacarla de dónde está.

Ella negó y se sentó en la cama de Suga mientras este se colocaba detrás suyo a jugar con sus manos sobre la espalda de la chica.

—Quiero unas pocas pastillas de las que estáis vendiendo — pidió. No se ofreció a pagar, tampoco le dio pie a pensar que fuera a ser cercana a él.

—Ya no las vendemos, suponen un problema visible a los ojos de los profesores — contestó él. Había parte de verdad en aquello y parte de mentira, Daichi no quería dejar de vender un producto pero estaba asustado.

— Pónselas en la comida a Ushijima y Ohira y pensarán que es una pasa o algún producto contaminado que han traído a la escuela — dijo ella pensando en las chicas perfectas a las que también podían colar en aquel maratón de viajes en babas durante días —. Tal vez Zang Yi y Kokoro para que todo el mundo lo crea.

Daichi asintió y no aplaudió porque no era típico de él. Abrió el armario y debajo de toda la ropa miró en una bolsa de plástico pequeña.

—Pásate mañana por el cobertizo y te daré también la carta — dijo el chico. Seguidamente la invitó a salir de la habitación, como era obvio.

—Gracias Daichi — dijo antes de salir. Aunque no creyera que se las mereciera, prefería ser amable por lo que pudiera suceder mientras fuera él quien tuviera la carta.

—Sí, sobre nosotros — dijo él y ella hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no poner los ojos en blanco y marcharse dejándole con la palabra en la boca —. Siento haber sido tan imbécil, en realidad eras mi amiga y te torturé porque estaba celoso de Asahi.

Aceptó aquellas disculpas, pero de cara únicamente. Daichi le parecía idiota y aquella charla inútil solo le hacía sentir más confundida con todo.

Ante la clara opción de que no iba a dormir, paseó hasta las cocinas y se coló en estas. El aspecto del comedor a oscuras resultaba fantasmagórico, enorme y vacío, como todo aquel colegio era en resumen. Buscó entre los armarios un mortero y machacó unas pocas de las pastillas. Quizá si las mezclaba con migas de pan algún pájaro lo comería, durmiéndose y pudiendo ser llevado al sótano o donde hiciera falta. Robó algunos trozos de pan que habrían sobrado y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del edificio de los chicos. Rompió en migajas el pan y lo espolvoreó con las pastillas.

Subió a la habitación de Terushima para ver si por casualidad había vuelto, pero no estaba allí. Dejó las pastillas restantes en la Biblia guarda objetos de Terushima, se puso el pijama y se tendió en la cama con intención de dormir, pero tras dar varias vueltas sobre el colchón desistió del intento. Volvió a vestirse y salió a fuera, se podían oir los grillos y a pesar del calor, un leve viento hacía que estar allí fuera cienmil veces mejor que arriba en la habitación, sola. Poco a poco el cansancio de su cuerpo fue venciéndola, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida en aquella posición incómoda, con las rodillas dobladas y cabeza ladeada contra la pared.

Se despertó con el sol, poco antes de que amaneciera. Podía ver de lejos a las personas más madrugadoras que ya se acercaban a la cocina. Se adecentó el uniforme y se apresuró hasta el comedor, sin tener muy claro qué iba a hacer o cómo. Pensaba en que había soñado con Asahi, y con que Kuroo si bien no le había matado tampoco le quería cerca.

Llenó su bandeja con comida y se dispuso a sentarse sola cuando vio a Shirabu solo en una esquina. Sí, él siempre iba a su bola y muy pocos le relacionaban con Kuroo si es que no habían recibido una vista poco amable de los dos. Caminó hasta la mesa en la que estaba el chico y se sentó en la esquina opuesta en la que él estaba. Había sitio suficiente para asumir que ni tan siquiera se iban a dirigir la palabra.

—¿Qué clase de patraña te ha contado ya Terushima? — dijo él por lo bajo y de un modo que Kiyoko no hubiera podido oír si no hubiera estado pendiente —. Yo no quiero saber nada, solo atiendo a lo que dice Kuroo para evitarme problemas y me divierto con lo mío, no me cargues ningún muerto.

— No sé de qué me hablas, pero está bien, te respeto Shirabu — dijo porque sabía que aquel tipo de trato era el único que valdría si no tenía a Kuroo de su lado para que le ordenara que la escuchara —. He descubierto algunas cosas y creo que eres la única persona con cerebro que podría ayudarme.

Notó como Shirabu se reía con sarcasmo. Claro, para qué iba a ayudar a una paria que no tenía ni voz ni voto en nada. Además se notaba en parte que le hacía la pelota.

— Tú no quieres ser el esclavo de Kuroo y yo puedo ayudarte también en eso — añadió la chica para convencerle —. Eres un líder, no eres un matón sin cerebro ¿me equivoco?

Aquellas palabras habían hecho que al chico se le encendieran los ojos. Claro que era un líder, o eso quería creer. Kiyoko podía ver esa chispa en casi cualquiera y sabía usarla.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—En el sótano después de las actividades de club, ahora hablar es peligroso — zanjó la chica. Siguió comiendo sin decir palabra. Podía interrogar a Shirabu sobre la charla que habían tenido Kuroo y Asahi el día en que murió y esclarecer algo. De paso podría entregar a Shirabu a Terushima para que se devolviera por lo de la nariz. Era absurdo, pero sentía que debía disculparse por echarle encima la presión de controlar a Sugawara. Después de todo no era su responsabilidad.

Caminó despacio hasta el cobertizo. Probablemente era temprano para que Daichi apareciera, pero le esperó. Quería su carta. Estaba francamente cansada de todas aquellas tramas de poder absurdas, y dormir en el suelo no había sido la forma más reparadora de descansar.

Esperó apoyada en el muro de la escuela mientras notaba como seguía realmente cansada. Le mandó un par de mensajes a Terushima para que quedaran en el sótano algo más tarde de la hora en la que había quedado con Shirabu.

—Esperaba que vinieras por la tarde — dijo Sawamura al verla. Abrió la puerta del cobertizo y sacó algunas palas que le incomodaban para que ambos pudieran entrar. Una vez ambos estuvieron dentro y la puerta cerrada, Daichi se subió a los estantes altos de herramientas y debajo de unas macetas viejas sacó la carta que Kiyoko había visto solo en fotografías. Estaba algo manchada y se había acumulado algo de polvo sobre el papel, pero Kiyoko miró aquella carta como si se muriera de hambre y aquello fuera comida. Daichi la frenó cuando iba a cogerla —. Tal y como están las cosas sé que te importará poco lo que tenga que decirte, pero no la leas. Leer esta carta te hará más daño que bien.

—Lo tendré en cuenta — dijo ella pensando que sí, tenía razón iba a importarle más bien poco lo que dijera.

Se guardó la carta entre la camisa y la falda, pasó de ir a las "clases especiales de verano" que no eran más que una excusa para pasarse más horas hablando de la biblia y de lo genial que era Jesucristo. Iba a dormir un rato, después tenía que conseguir un bate o una sartén y dejar KO a Shirabu para cuando Terushima llegara al sótano después de su club de arte.


	35. Capitulo 35 - Terushima

Había pasado una noche incomoda en la cama de Oikawa, que no estaba en esta, mientras escuchaba los ronquidos de su querido compañero de cuarto Iwazumi. Pero me sentía perturbado por mi propio comportamiento impulsivo y no podría haberme quedado con Shimizu por más que quisiera. Era confuso y absurdo, porque no teníamos un romance, pero la había besado sin pensar y me odiaba por ello.

Así que a mi nariz con un corrector ortopédico patético y el no uso de analgésicos, se le juntaba un cansancio relativo, que hacía que mi trabajo con Mako resultara un poquito patético.

—Es que estoy cansado — terminé diciéndole a la chica que me miraba incrédula. Estábamos en su cuarto, en la cama tirados y yo suplicaba porque a ninguna hermana le diera por llamar a la puerta. El horror de la vida, me estaba convirtiendo en un pichafloja. Tenía que matarme antes de que volviera a ocurrirme.

—También estás feísimo con eso en la cara — se quejó ella sentada sobre mí. Su piel desnuda era bonita, ella era bonita, y yo pensaba en que echaba de menos las collejas de Satori, que si bien no me reportaban ningún consejo, al menos reiniciaban el sistema de mi cerebro.

—Tú sí que eres fea— le dije repasando la punta de su nariz perfecta. La mía quizá no volvería a ser la que era y en parte aquello me hacía sentir aún más frustrado si cabía opción.

Y entonces alguien golpeó la puerta. Mako saltó de encima de mí y tras ponerse una camisa la vi entre abrir la puerta. Susurraba en voz baja, así que supuse que no era una profesora, así que ni me molesté en ponerme ropa o esconderme debajo de la cama. La miré cerrar la puerta y volver a sentarse sobre mí. Llevaba puesta mi camisa, no la suya.

—Esto es para ti — dijo entregándome un trozo de papel perfectamente doblado. Yo lo desdoblé con cuidado, imaginándome que era Sawamura que me mandaba ántrax o algo así—¿Es una de primero pidiéndote salir o qué?

—No, es Shimizu — dije leyendo que me quería ver en el sótano a no sé qué hora que no recuerdo bien ahora mismo.

—¿Pidiéndote salir?

Negué con la cabeza y dejé la nota encima de su mesilla de noche para desabrocharle la camisa.

—Nope, pero tengo que irme — dije y recoger mi pantalón del suelo, sacar el dinero que ella me había dado anteriormente y dejárselo sobre la mesilla también—. Le rembolso su dinero porque el producto no es de la calidad acordada por la empresa.

Ella me besó y se levantó acabando de quitarse la camisa mientras yo me vestía.

—Está bien, espero que te recuperes pronto — dijo mientras yo recogía la nota y arrugándola. Ojalá mensajes que se autodestruyeran para no traer futuros problemas.

La besé de forma arquetípica a relación heterosexual extraña y la dejé allí mientras iba hacía el edificio masculino de estilo incognito.

Sí lo que quería Shimizu era hablar otra vez de que Asahi atrapaba pájaros para Sugawara, creo que iba a matarla yo a ella. Estaba un poco cansado del fantasma de Asahi Azumane por todas partes, porque fuera como fuera, el tipo era cadáver. Se había ido, no existía, tanto si le habían matado como si de verdad se había colgado, esa chica tenía que dejar de pensar tanto en él. Dejar ir las cosas, lo básico del budismo clásico, una japonesa debía saber esas cosas, que se yo.

Pasé por el lado roto de la verja emporcándome de barro. Me dolía la cabeza de estar con el ceño fruncido, porque tenía la nariz jodida, así que esperaba que no me calentara más el tarro.

Bajé las escaleras al sótano algo desconfiado. Ciertamente no me esperaba lo que encontré.

Sentado sobre una silla de pupitre sin mesa, atado y amordazado, se encontraba Shirabu. Era tan bonito verle así que casi me quedé sin respiración.

— Es un regalo de ¿disculpas? Por ser eso que tú dices, de ¿cerda controladora? — dijo Shimizu pegándome un susto. Salió de la oscuridad de una esquina mientras yo me sujetaba el pecho pensado que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho.

—Es un regalo propio de ti, princesa de los yakuza — dije mirando la cara de Shirabu, agobiado y forcejeando por deshacerse de las cuerdas que le ataban ¿No estaba yo siendo muy parecido a Sugawara en aquel momento? Puede ser, pero aquello no era un juicio, al menos no uno mío.

Entonces ella miró a nuestro cautivo.

—Voy a necesitar que me recuerdes qué fue lo que Asahi y Kuroo hablaron el día que él murió — le dijo. Y yo tuve la necesidad de cubrirme la cara, porque todo giraba en torno al muerto. Pero por lo menos me iba a divertir.

Me acerqué a Shirabu y deslicé la mordaza con cuidado, cuando el muy cabrón ¡Me mordió la mano! Instintivamente le solté un puñetazo. Era un jodido caníbal.

—¡Cómo cojones quieres que me acuerde! Pasó hace mucho tiempo — dijo produciéndome cierta risa. No era como si hubieran pasado décadas…

Le propiné otro puñetazo rápido y me fijé en que las venas de su frente se marcaban profundamente debido al enfado. Yo en su lugar me hubiera sentido de un modo parecido.

—No eres de los que tienen memoria de pez, vamos — insistió Shimizu y me sorprendió que ella misma no quiera pegarle. Había tenido arte pegando a Michimiya, pero claro, la chica de tercero no mordía como este personaje.

—Seguro que dijo que eres una puta zorra, es lo que piensa todo el mundo —contestó Shirabu. Y evidentemente me vi en la obligación de pegarle de nuevo, en realidad no porque fuera grosero, porque me apetecía.

Le lancé una patada y la silla cayó hacía atrás. La levanté con paciencia y él trató de arañarme o de agarrarme, ni idea, no tuvo éxito alguno. Yo solo pensaba en que aquel baile era divertido, pero ciertamente no me había replanteado que en algún momento tendríamos que soltarlo y eso podía ser problemático. Pero por el momento tenía su salsa.

Le pequé un puñetazo y el muy cabrón me mordió de nuevo. Apretaba con los dientes con todas sus fuerzas, obligándome a gritar de dolor. Con la otra mano le agarré del cuello asfixiándole para que me soltara. Podía notar la sangre chorreando desde la mano que me mordía y hasta caer por esta manchando su uniforme perfectamente colocado a pesar de los golpes que ya había recibido. Finalmente me soltó la mano.

—Lo que le dijo a Kuroo era que cuidara de ti, que se iba a ir — dijo Kenjiro. Tenía los dientes completamente mojados de mi sangre y la barbilla, era como si el pago de mi dolor fuera suficiente como para decir la verdad o algo así.

—No es verdad, no se hubiera ido sin mí— contestó Shimizu. Pero personalmente a mí me parecía bastante creíble. La cara de sádico de Shirabu había disminuido un poquito y parecía más tranquilo. Yo solo acaba por pensar que el tipo de verdad se había colgado. No había más explicación a hechos como que había escrito una carta, planeaba "irse" y la cosa iba en esa línea o Kuroo se lo había cargado para volver a beneficiarse a la morena.

—Oye, la cosa ya está bien, a lo mejor no tiene puta idea — dije mientras apretaba la herida que me Shirabu me había abierto en la mano contra la tela de los pantalones de mi uniforme para que parara la hemorragia.

Ella negó con la cabeza y recogió del suelo un bate de béisbol. Lo levantó contra él y se dispuso a batear su cabeza como si nada. No sé de dónde saqué el buen talante para ponerme entre Shirabu y ella, pero lo hice.

—Shimizu, para, estas comportándote de una forma muy rara — dije y la miré tirar el bate al suelo, resonando en toda la habitación.

¿Era injusto que le dejara pegarle a ella? Quizá, pero yo no tenía ni idea ya de donde estaba el límite entre lo que hacíamos de forma racional o simplemente por pura diversión y crueldad. Murmuró algo como que estaba bien y subió las escaleras dejándome el muerto de sacar a aquel animal salvaje, que se lanzaría sobre mí a apalearme en cuanto le soltara.

Le miré y me sonrió confiado. Ugh, me daba escalofríos, cómo si a él no le asustaran las consecuencias de nada. Le devolví la sonrisa, pero lo mía era completamente forzada.

—Vas a tener que soltarme algún día — dijo haciéndome pensar en la opción de intentar volver a amordazarlo y dejarlo allí hasta que Sugawara lo encontrara.

Pensar en aquello hizo que me entrara la risa.

—¿Tú crees? — dije aguantándome la risa. Ver pelear a Shirabu y a Suga sería como Alien vs Predator o algo parecido, y la verdad era que se me hacía una idea muy tentadora.

Recogí el bate y lo dejé en una esquina, apartado de la silla. Arrastré la silla con él contra la otra pared, justo frente a la escalera. Creo que más o menos ahí él comprendió que no iba poder salir de allí al menos en un buen rato, quizá algunos días.

—Depende de cómo lo vea quizá te traiga comida — dije mientras levantaba la mordaza desde atrás. Él movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando evitar que hiciera aquello—. No es que yo quiera hacer esto, pero es que no sé en qué estaba pensado ella y, bueno… Yo ya me siento un poquito mal por esto ¿vale?

Gritó algún insulto que sin lugar a dudas me merecía, pero no se me ocurría que otra cosa podía hacer, así que simplemente aproveché que abría la boca para ponerle aquella tela a modo de mordaza. Solo de pensar en el contacto de su lengua con aquella tela sucia me daba repelús, pobrecillo.

No sabía si debía o no apagar la luz, porque de ser él yo hubiera preferido la luz encendida, pero la apagué para evitar que entraran curiosos a mirar. Aunque aquello podía ser una solución para que alguien le sacara, pero claro, era todo un poquito complicado. Subí las escaleras hasta mi cuarto y justo cuando iba a entrar escuché una voz.

El corazón me pegó un brinco como si estuviera haciendo atletismo de elite sin pedir permiso al resto del cuerpo y la mirada de Amakara-sama me miró con ira, odio, y más sinónimos que no se me ocurren porque soy alguien poco letrado ¿vale?

—¡Dijiste que nadie más de la escuela conocía ese video!— me gritó agarrándome de la camisa.

—Está en internet, no puedo controlar internet — le dije como excusa vaga porque yo le había pasado el puñetero video a Bokuto. Pero no por Amakata sensei, era porque había unas secuencias de bolleras muy interesantes en las que no aparecía la profe porno.

—¿Por qué? — me soltó con mirada vahída y claramente frustrada—. No es posible que lo encontrarais los dos al mismo tiempo…

Yo pensé que técnicamente sí, si considerábamos que usábamos la misma IP de red, en dispositivos diferentes, y los motores de búsqueda según los cookies, pero claro, era solo una suposición falsa porque la realidad era que si era culpa de un servidor.

—Piénselo así, es solo un error de juventud — intenté ser políticamente correcto pero Ukai profesor apareció y me miró la mano herida y la camisa arrugada y a ella mirándome con aquella cara de loca extraña. No era el contexto más bien interpretado del mundo—. No se piense lo que no es, ella solo está molesta porque he hecho un comentario sexista, no me ha agredido ni nada por el estilo.

Amakata-san empezó a reírse de forma histérica y sin decir nada se la llevó. Fue la última vez que la vimos. Al parecer, Bokuto había perdido el USB dónde guardaba la peli. Alguien lo había encontrado y lo había puesto en todos los ordenadores del aula de informática en el escritorio con el título de que era un ejercicio del club de Informática. Así que todo el aula lo había visto, con el plus del profesor tocapelotas que se lo había mostrado a la madre Agnes y… La despidieron y adiós muy buenas. La excusa real creo que fue que me agredió, porque no es como su pudieras despedir a alguien por grabarse teniendo sexo de mentira, pero el resultado era el mismo. Bye bye, profesora.

La parte divertida fue encontrar capturas de pantalla de la peli impresas y colgadas por los pasillos al día siguiente. Pero supongo que solo me hizo gracia a mí y al que las colgó, o no lo sé. Aquella gente era muy rarita.


	36. Capitulo 36 - Shimizu

Kiyoko marcó el número de teléfono de Lev y se escondió detrás de la puerta del baño a esperar para que contestara. Kaori estaba al lado de la chica con una libreta y un bolígrafo, pendiente de que le diera indicaciones.

—Alisa, estoy ocupado ahora — dijo Lev desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Finge que te estoy dando conversación de la que te daría Alisa y ven al baño de la verja rota, ahora — dijo Kiyoko después suspirar con tedio.

—Sí, estoy comiendo bien, estoy en el cole, tonta — Le oyó decir a la par que mil incoherencias cursis que resultarían extrañas de contar a un hermano de sangre.

Después de haber dejado a Shirabu con Terushima había ido a por Kaori para plantear el siguiente plan. Lev debía darles los puntos clave en los que se encontraba la mercancía de Kuroo y así Kaori podría tomar el control de la situación en el edificio de las chicas vendiendo la mercancía robada.

La carta de Asahi se había quedado encima de la cama de Terushima y no se sentía con ganas de leerla. No se trataba de que quisiera escuchar las palabras de Daichi. Kiyoko estaba segura de que si leía aquella carta se vería incapaz de afrontar que definitivamente acababa de leer las últimas palabras de Asahi. Se negaba a aceptarlo, pero aquella carta era un claro indicio de que Asahi se podía haber suicidado y no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. No podía haber hecho algo tan cobarde, Asahi no era alguien tan cobarde. Así que se empeñaba en verse con Kaori, con Lev, incluso después había quedado para enseñarle los pájaros dormidos o muertos a Suga, con el fin de alargar el tiempo antes de leer aquellas hojas.

Cuando Lev llegó seguía hablando por teléfono a pesar de que Kiyoko ya había colgado. Las dos chicas le miraron juzgándole por no darse cuenta de que la morena había colgado hacía rato.

—Oh, no querías que viniera para…

—Necesito cosas interesantes sobre quién vende qué vende y dónde lo esconde — le cortó Kiyoko a media frase —. Pensaremos en Alisa mañana en el polideportivo.

Lev relataba sobre todo lo que Kaori preguntaba mientras esta anotaba en su libreta. En su mayoría verificaba información que ya tenía anotada previa cita. Lo cierto era que a Shimizu le impresionaba la red de contactos que debía tener aquella chica, y en general lo lista que podía llegar a ser a pesar de la primera impresión que había tenido de ella.

Una vez el chico hubo terminado, Kiyoko le despidió con un beso y susurrándole algo en ruso que probablemente él no tenía la más mínima idea de que significaba a pesar de su procedencia medio japonesa, medio rusa. Él se fue aparentemente alegre, a pesar de que acababa de regalar los puntos en los que su amigo escondía material. Kiyoko creía que no era tan tonto como para creer que ella y Kuroo todavía trabajaban juntos, pero entendía que era probable que funcionara que lo hiciera así.

— Puede que algunos de estos lugares cambien porque Kuroo sepa que me lo ha contado — le dijo a Kaori mientras esta revisaba la lista — elije a un chico que sepas que no trabaja con nadie o que quiere ascender por su cuenta y revísalos primero. Ve con él, si os pillan es que os estáis enrollando. Es más que nada por seguridad. Supongo que podrías elegir a Tsukishima, sé que tenía negocio de por libre.

Kaori negó con la cabeza. Kiyoko sonrió, porque se imaginaba que sí, Suzumeda ya tenía ese tipo de ideas cubiertas.

—Wataru es mi cuartada — dijo la chica levantando el pulgar—. Tengo todos los lados cubiertos, Shimizu-san.

La morena asintió y se despidió de Kaori para volver hasta la parte de atrás del edificio de los chicos. Los efectos de la droga habían tenido peso en algunos pájaros que andaban medio caídos, incapaces de volar, y algunos directamente muertos en el suelo. Al llegar allí, vio a Suga que miraba la escena divertido, parecía dispuesto a patear uno de aquellos pajarillos cuando ella le paró para saludarle.

—Es increíble que hayas hecho esto — dijo el chico pateando por fin aquella pobre criatura que no tenía fuerzas para hacer nada más que impactar contra el zapato y seguidamente contra la pared del edificio —.Si te gustara tanto como a mí, creo que de verdad deberías casarte conmigo.

—Suga, sabes por qué lo he hecho — le contestó ella. Sentía la necesidad de dejar claro que le resultaba desagradable —. No es por Kageyama, y no es porque sepa que has hecho daño a alguien de una forma mucho más espeluznante.

— ¿Has leído ya la carta? —preguntó él cambiando el tema. Evadir aquella conversación parecía divertirle más que el tema de los pajarillos. Sonreía constantemente, casi como si esperara que la chica le contestara que leerla había sido un viaje maravilloso propio de tomar alguna droga o gastar millones de yenes en una agencia de viajes.

—Estoy algo ocupada, la leeré más tarde — admitió ella sin decir que en realidad estaba abrumada ahora que la tenía —. He estado indagando quién podía haber matado a Asahi. ¿Sabías que Kuroo fue la última persona con la que se vio?

Sugawara se rió. Era una risa ligera y perfectamente controlada, casi era educado porque parecía que simplemente era alguien risueño y no alguien que se riera de ella y de sus indagaciones.

—Asahi se suicidó, Kiyo-chan — dijo mirándola fijamente y casi con intención de acariciarle el cabello. Kiyoko se apartó de él incómoda.

— ¿Fuiste tú? — preguntó angustiada. Le había descartado porque sabía que si había una sola persona por la que Suga pudiera tener sentimientos era Asahi. Ahora sentía que tal vez su pasión, su hambre por ver las almas, la muerte, la efimeridad de la vida podía haber sido más fuerte que cualquier aprecio que tuviera por él.

— Claro que no, Asahi ya estaba muerto por dentro hacía mucho tiempo — dijo él despreocupadamente —. Él no cazaba pájaros, te decía que lo hacía porque así podía encubrir el tiempo que pasaba conmigo como excusa. Me pedía que le matara constantemente, y no sabes lo difícil que era no hacerlo ¿Crees que todas esas veces que te decía que no quería tener sexo era porque creía en el sexo solo dentro del matrimonio? No quería que vieras las marcas que me pedía que le hiciera. No quería que supieras que estaba deprimido y no quería que supieras que se iba a suicidar. Por eso le dio la carta a Daichi, porque no tenía fuerzas para dártela directamente.

Volvió a reírse como si acabara de decir algo gracioso. Kiyoko le miraba desde el mismo punto en el que se había quedado. Estaba completamente helada. No era cierto, no podía serlo.

— Te lo inventas — dijo Shimizu, se sentía ligeramente mareada y le daba la sensación de que le costaba respirar, pero podía respirar bien. Caminó en dirección a Suga, le tomó por la camisa del uniforme y le empujó al suelo —. Tú le mataste y te lo estás inventando todo.

Sugawara se rió mientras Kiyoko le pateaba una vez tras otra. Él simplemente seguía riéndose mientras ella le golpeaba indiscriminadamente con sus pies repetidamente.

No sabía por cuanto tiempo estuvo pegando a Sugawara, porque los brazos de Daichi la sujetaron y la echaron hacia atrás dejando que Koshi se levantara del suelo y se alejara de allí. Ella le miraba con la ropa sucia, llena de marcas de las patadas que le había propinado. La voz del moreno se oía de lejos, y ella solo quería volver a seguir dando golpes a aquel imbécil.

— Suéltame, él mató a Asahi y nadie me creería aunque tuviera pruebas — lloró incapaz de forcejear por la técnica que usaba el chico para sujetarla.

—Kiyoko, él no mató a Asahi — dijo Sawamura cuando parecía que la chica ya no iba a moverse más y Sugawara ya estaba lejos como para alcanzarle de nuevo. Kiyoko se sentó en el suelo y Daichi se colocó a su lado a su misma altura —.También yo tengo una carta, y lo vi. Sugawara no hubiera podido forzarle a hacer algo así.

Ella le miró durante un segundo. Daichi, el tipo que le había regalado la opción de acosarla y robarle todo a Michimiya, que había torturado a Terushima para que se alejara de ella y que incluso la había acosado era el tipo que la abrazaba ahora. La rodeaba con los brazos y trataba de calmarla mientras lloraba porque sin que fuera relevante si se había suicidado o no, Asahi había muerto y probablemente toda lo que había creído de él era una gran mentira.

— ¿También él te dijo que cuidaras de mí? — le preguntó a sabiendas de que se moriría de la vergüenza si tenía que decir que sí.

—Asahi solo me dijo que te dejara en paz, que no te usara más como si fueras un juguete — dijo con resignación —. Él creía que serías más feliz con Kuroo.

A Kiyoko se le mezcló el llanto con la risa al oír aquello. Daichi evitó reírse pero entendía por qué ella había tenido aquel instante.

—No era muy listo, era amigo nuestro pero creía que la gente por naturaleza es buena y que los sentimientos buenos pueden por encima de cualquier cosa — añadió el chico rascándose la cabeza.

—Supongo que él era un alma pura y pensaba que todos eran igual que él — dijo Kiyoko con una risa casi histérica. Le parecía ridículo hasta salido de su propia voz.

Sawamura dibujó media sonrisa al oír las palabras de la chica. La ayudó a levantarse del suelo y la miró con ligera preocupación.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a algún lugar? ¿La enfermería, tal vez? — preguntó.

Kiyoko negó con la cabeza. Tal vez debía ir a leer la dichosa carta que Asahi le había escrito. Se despidió y caminó hasta la habitación de Terushima. Estaba más calmada, porque ya no creía que Sugawara le hubiera matado, pero sus últimas palabras seguían siendo algo difícil de asimilar.

Cogió la carta de encima de la almohada de Terushima y se sentó en la cama de Asahi, abrió el sobre y empezó a leer.

"Antes de nada, Kiyoko, quiero que sepas que te quiero. No quiero que te sientas mal, y no quiero que pienses que creo que las cosas que haces son incorrectas o me desagradan. No hay nadie en el mundo que me haya hecho más inmensamente feliz que tú estos últimos años, y lo único que quiero es que seas feliz.

Lo siento mucho, quería mucho ir contigo a Taiwan, pero me causa terror. Sé que tú eres fuerte y puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas. Me siento muy débil, me siento incapaz de afrontar la situación con la endereza pertinente. Creo que voy a hacer que desperdicies tu vida.

Me aterroriza pensar que dentro de algunos años te des cuenta de lo patético que soy, que veas lo ridículo que he actuado todo el tiempo, y simplemente te arrepientas. No quiero que algo así ocurra.

Me siento muy culpable y muy avergonzado por todas las cosas que hemos tenido que hacer para conseguir llevar a término este viaje. En mis ideas no entra extorsionar a nadie, tampoco puedo seguir vendiendo cosas que hieren a las personas, y no quiero formarme una libertad en base a hacer daño a otros.

Siento mucho no poder pasar más tiempo contigo, porque de verdad eres genial. Pero no quiero seguir viviendo aterrorizado y agonizando, esperando un día más por si tus sentimientos cambiaban o simplemente yo conseguía la fuerza para hacer lo que es correcto.

Te quiero, Asahi"

Arrugó el papel de la carta irritada y la tiró al suelo. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan egocéntrico? ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? Le odiaba. Le detestaba y lo peor de todo es que con toda aquella palabrería solo le echaba la culpa a ella de que se suicidara. Asahi Azumane se había suicidado porque no quería hacer las cosas como ella las planteaba, porque de verdad, como todo el mundo le decía ella era una zorra. Lo pensaba y simplemente se deprimía y se suicidaba porque no eran sus ideales.

Se encogió en la esquina en la que estaba la almohada mirando el papel arrugado. Habían pasado cinco meses desde que había empezado a creer que alguien le había matado, pero la única posible asesina en aquella carta era ella misma.

Debería haberse dado cuenta de que Asahi estaba tan deprimido, tan aterrorizado, y lo único que había hecho era seguir el plan que había ideado. Debería haber visto que a él no le gustaba lo que hacían, o simplemente entender que simplemente porque no le dijera que no le agradaba no significaba que estuviera conforme. Se sentía una estúpida. Y peor, se sentía que se merecía la risa de Suga y cualquier otra risa, como la que podría causarle a Kuroo humillarla públicamente.

De verdad era una zorra, una bruja controladora, una maldita estúpida y cualquiera de las cosas que solían decirle. Se merecía todo lo malo que cualquiera pudiera desearle. Y lo peor de todo era que ella había tomado aquella determinación porque todos eran unas basuras. Sugawara podía haber hecho algo si sabía que estaba deprimido, Daichi podía haber ayudado en algo también. Ushijima Y Ohira eran sus amigos y ni tan siquiera le echaban de menos. Todo el mundo en aquel estúpido colegio eran unos monstruos. Zombies sin cerebro, como siempre había pensado.


	37. Capitulo 37 - Terushima

El panorama dramático de la vida humana se formaba alrededor de tantos acontecimientos desagradables que a mí me resultaban indiferentes, que no tengo muy claro cómo explicar cómo se desarrollaron las cosas.

A la hora de la cena, Shimizu Kiyoko no apareció por el comedor. Tampoco es que eso alarmara a nadie, aunque si era raro que no siguiera su perfecto horario de vida. Ella era ordenada, no como yo.

En cualquier caso yo guardé la mitad de mi comida, mi botella de agua y mi brick de leche individual para Shirabu.

No tenía ni idea de si mi cautivo amigo tendría hambre o se dejaría alimentar, pero que yo no supiera qué hacer con él no incluía la muerte por inanición.

Así que volví a bajar aquellas escaleras mortales, que tantas veces había bajado para echar algún polvo violento y miré a mi nueva mascota, que deseaba fervientemente perder de vista. Tenía la sangre seca por la cara y yo me planteaba darle alguna pastilla veterinaria para soltarle en el corral, pero no disponía de ninguna. De haberlo hecho, quizá hubiera sido útil tomármelas yo y aplacar el puto dolor de mi jeto. Nanai, la vida era dura.

—Despierta, amor mío — dije tocándole la mejilla a Shirabu.  
Él entreabrió los ojos y casi me pareció guapo, pero enseguida apareció su mirada de odio profundo y cambié de opinión—. Te traigo la cena, maravillosa cena.

— Mcomtelma tumn — no entendí nada de lo que decía. Y es lógico, tenía una tela en la boca que amortiguaba los sonidos que tratara de emitir.

— Supongo que si te desato, seguirás queriendo matarme ¿no?— dije replanteándome que tal vez se habría calmado y la muerte no sobrevendría a por mí si hacia aquello.

Él negó con la cabeza pero de un modo demasiado tranquilo a mi parecer. Yo creo firmemente que las personas con sangre fría son aligators disfrazados y como ya había probado la fuerza de las mandíbulas de Shirabu, no me cabía duda de que fuera un dinosaurio prehistórico dispuesto a comerme vivo.

Deslicé con cuidado la tela que cubría su boca, fijándome en cada movimiento de los músculos de su cara. No parecía que fuera un reincidente, quizá porque morderme sabía mal o quizá porque estaba más tranquilo.

—Me he quedado con la mitad de mis raciones, ya sabes que son unos rácanos cuando se trata de comida en este lugar — pronuncié las palabras como himno de paz.

—Tengo que mear — dijo mientras yo le acercaba unas salchichas con tomate, algo asquerosas después de haberlas sacado del comedor envueltas en una servilleta.

Le miré confuso. No tenía ni puñetera idea de cómo hacer para que meara en aquellas condiciones. Yo podía sacarle la polla y rellenar alguna botella vacía que seguro que habría por allí, pero me lo replanteé.

—¿Sabes? En algún momento mi madre me intentó hacer un hombre decente, pero creo que se murió antes de conseguirlo — dije mientras volvía a envolver las salchichas en la servilleta y decidía marcharme deliberadamente por si le apetecía autohumillarse, mesándose encima, con la ausencia total de mi ayuda. Y me sentí un poquito mal por ello, pero procuro no darle muchas vueltas.

Subí a la habitación, tirando antes las servilletas empaqueta comida, pero conservando el agua y la leche y me sorprendí de lo que encontré.

Shimizu estaba metida en la cama de Asahi, hecha un ovillo y con la mirada fija en el suelo. Ni siquiera me saludó cuando entré y entonces lo vi. Un trozo de papel arrugado adornaba la estancia entre medio de las dos camas. Lo recogí leyéndolo por mi cuenta sin que Kiyoko me diera permiso, y aunque me sentí un poco entrometido por ver que era una carta del fallecido estelar de esta historia, pensé que me merecía saber de su puño y letra que se había matado solo.

Me senté en la cama de Asahi y miré cómo el pelo de Shimizu se desparramaba por la almohada. Nunca la había visto llorando y no me la imaginaba haciéndolo, pero tenía los ojos enrojecidos y algo hinchados, por lo que suponía que había ocurrido.

—Supongo que es duro saber que de verdad se mató él solo — dije pasándole una mano por la cabeza. Nunca he sabido que decir en esas situaciones, nunca hubo una respuesta adecuada para mis oídos cuando mi madre se fue al otro barrio y por eso creía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para que ella se sintiera mejor.

La miré encogiéndose de hombros, como si se hubiera quedado sin pilas. No tenía una respuesta real, no tenía nada que decir quizá. Dejé la botella de agua y el brick de leche sobre la mesilla y me acurruqué a su lado. Después de todo, lo único que podía hacer por ella era eso, hacerle saber que estaba ahí para ella.

—Supongo, la realidad es que yo lo maté de algún modo indirecto, todos en este jodido lugar lo hicimos — dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

—¡Qué gilipollez! — me quejé de lo absurdo que me pareciera que ella dijera aquello—. Él podía tomar sus propias decisiones, igual que tú las tuyas, no eras su madre como para cuidar de él, ni eres responsable de que él quisiera ignorar el hecho de que era dueño de su vida.

Ella movió el hombro, forzándome a que la soltara. Supongo que no soy la persona más asertiva de la fiesta y aquello se hacía patente en su única posible respuesta. Porque claro, si lo pienso, decir aquello no iba a hacer que de golpe sonriera y dijera "es evidente, vámonos a Taiwan a ser felices".

Intenté quedarme allí durante un rato antes de irme a dormir, pero el ambiente era agobiante. No podía soportarla de aquel modo, tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera o me volvería loco. No soporto cuando la gente se obceca en un problema y no lo asume sin más. La vida es horrible, lo es desde que naces y hasta que mueres, y cuanto antes lo asumes, antes empiezas a vivir de verdad. Era algo que me había costado mucho tiempo comprender, y supongo que considerando cómo había sido la vida de Shimizu, me sorprendía que ella aún no lo hubiera interiorizado.

Asahi me parecía un gilipollas. Mi madre hubiera matado por vivir más, hizo lo imposible por tener cinco minutos más de una vida pésima, llena de vómitos, incluso meandose encima, peleando por sobrevivir. Y él se había quitado la vida solo porque vivía encerrado en un mundo pequeño, incluso teniendo un billete de salida de este. Ni siquiera podía darme lástima porque estuviera asustado.

Subí las escaleras hasta la habitación de Oikawa y entré sin llamar. Él estaba estirado en la cama, leyendo un libro de avistamientos de ovnis que me pareció espeluznante y guay. Pero más espeluznante.

—¿Qué haces cuando una mujer es idiota? No os entiendo, no entiendo las pavas — le dije. Para mí Oikawa era una chica, y él se sentía cómodo con que le tratar así.

Iwaizumi salió de la habitación, molesto por mi interrupción. Pero supongo que intentaba evitar el conflicto conmigo.

Oikawa golpeó sobre el colchón junto a él para que me sentara. Se recolocó las gafas que casi nunca usaba, y de hecho era la primera vez que se las veía, y me miró.

—¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer idiota? — preguntó curioso. Supongo que pensaba que me estaba comportando de un modo irracional, yo qué sé—. Piensa que si tuviste sexo con ella y no la hablaste durante semanas, no es que sea una mujer idiota, ni siquiera es un asunto que le ocurra a las mujeres, es que a lo mejor eres tú un poco anormal.

—No, no, ya sé que puedo ser anormal con esas cosas — dije preguntándome por qué pensaba que siempre era yo quien la cagaba. Normalmente cuando alguien me importaba procuraba no meter la pata de aquel modo y ser comunicativo y esas cosas—. Es Shimizu.

Él dejó el libro sobre su regazo.

—¿Te das cuenta de que estás intentado ligarte a una chica que pasa por el duelo de su novio?— dijo él suponiendo más cosas que sinceramente no creo que vinieran al caso—. Además de que ha perdido todo su estatus social, y solo los profesores confían en ella y…

Cogí su libro de ovnis y lo lancé por la ventana. Chocó contra los barrotes y cayó sobre la cama de Iwaizumi ante nuestra atenta mirada. Si lo hubiera intentado a propósito jamás hubiera ocurrido.

—No intento ligármela, está metida en la cama lloriqueando y sin hacer nada — me quejé molesto—. Ha encontrado una carta de su novio muerto y piensa que es culpa suya, por eso es idiota.

Me golpeó suavemente la cabeza de forma cariñosa.

—Tiene que llorar para superarlo— dijo alargando el brazo y recuperando su libro espeluznante.

Bufé ante lo poco útil que me estaba siendo hablar con ella. Como mucho había conseguido sacarme de quicio. Salí de la habitación negando con la cabeza.

El resumen era que Shimizu estaba triste porque al fin, a pesar de todo, había abierto los ojos y había dicho "coño, es verdad que Asahi es cadáver". Y ahí estaba yo, pensado qué podíamos hacer al respecto, porque el hundimiento del Titanic había sido hacía demasiado tiempo y yo no quería volver a ver esa película nunca más. Sí, sé que está basada en hechos reales.

Caminé hacía el baño del piso de abajo y volví a subir las escaleras pensado. Cuando yo estaba triste solía masturbarme, y si no me acostaba con alguien. Eso subía mi ánimo, liberaba endorfinas y sobre todo hacía que dejara de pensar en cualquier mierda que pasara por mi cabeza. Así que solté aire y me dije que no sería complicado hablar con Yukie para que le hiciera un favor a Shimizu. Habían estado saliendo, así que la encontraba atractiva, quizá aún estaría encaprichada de ella o qué se yo.

Corrí hacía fuera y pasé por debajo de la valla rota hasta el recinto de las chicas. Era tarde, pero tampoco tan tarde. Caminé de puntillas por los pasillos y recé a un Dios en el que no creía para no equivocarme de habitación. Intenté ser lo más sigiloso posible cuando entré en la habitación de Yukie, pero ahí había un armario extra con el que yo no contaba contra el que choqué haciendo un poquito de ruido, y por un poquito quiero decir mucho.

Michimiya encendió la luz asustada y gritó al verme. Cómo suponía la inminente llegada de cualquiera puse pose de súplica mientras abría la puerta del armario extra.

—No digáis que estoy aquí, solo quiero hablar — me metí dentro del armario, apretado contra ropas y revistas y escuché que ocurría en el exterior. Unas excusas por aquí cuando las chicas de la habitación de al lado entraron, unas excusas por allá cuando se marcharon y no sé por qué, pero no me delataron.

Michimiya abrió la puerta con furia. Su mirada me hacía pensar en la de un animal herido mezclado con resentimiento y aquella ira.

—¿Qué quieres? — preguntó secamente. Sinceramente no tenía nada con ella, así que no sabía que tenía ella conmigo y la realidad era que me daba igual.

Salí del armario acercándome a Yukie, que estaba de pie junto a su cama mirándome.

—Te necesito — dije de forma directa. La palabrería no era lo mío—. Va en serio, Shimizu está ultra rota, y no sé cómo sacarla de la mierda en la que está, si solo pudieras ir y no sé, tener un rollito…

Ella me miró mal. Enfadada supongo.

—No miraría, por descontado que me quedaría fuera y — dije, y me pegó una bofetada que resintió todas las heridas de mi cara. Era una zorra de cuidado ¿es que no veía que tenía la nariz rota de hacía casi menos de dos días?

—Vete — dijo señalando la puerta.

—Pero…

—O te vas, o avisamos a la madre Agnes ahora mismo — dijo Michimiya. Y no quedaba más remedio.

Suspiré mientras caminaba a paso lento hasta el cuarto. Era evidente que no podía contar con Kuroo, no sabía que tampoco podía contar con Suga y Sawamura, pero tampoco los contemplé como opción. Y allí estaba yo, bastante perdido y agobiado, sin saber cómo gestionar una situación. Pensé en Satori, él había sabido ayudarme a mí, pero yo era un tipo de mente sencilla, a diferencia de Shimizu que era como un puzzle tridimensional de siete mil dos piezas minúsculas. Y yo no sabía si tenía la paciencia necesaria para montarlo adecuadamente.


	38. Capitulo 38 - Shimizu

**NA: Feliz año a todos, que 2018 sea mejor que 2017. Para mí, eso significa que solo no va a haber mentirosos e ingratos en mi vida y con suerte un trabajo. Vamos a rezarle a los dioses antiguos y a los nuevos por ello. baiiii**

Durante dos días, Kiyoko se sentía totalmente apagada, incapaz de pensar en nada que no fueran planes de venganza para los que se sentía demasiado cansada. Se dormía a ratos y tenía pesadillas y sueños extraños que terminaban con sobresaltos. No quería comer, aunque si hubiera sido coherente las pesadillas le recordaban que sí tenía algo de hambre, y obviamente beberse los bricks de leche y el agua y la comida sobrante de Terushima no era la dieta que necesitaba.

Por su cabeza rondaban preguntas sobre dónde estaba todo el mundo. ¿Dónde estaban los buenos sentimientos de Kuroo? ¿El ánimo de Daichi al que preferiría no ver después de todo? ¿Yukie y su infinito amor por ella? Nadie se había dignado a decirle nada, ni en el momento del suicidio ni ahora, no era un secreto que ella y Asahi eran cercanos. Si bien no todo el mundo podía reconocer cuán importante era Azumane para ella, todos les habían visto en el club de cocina o paseando por los terrenos del colegio.

Le resultaba ridículo pensar lo rápido que se habían extendido rumores sobre ella y Terushima y sin embargo nadie le había dicho que sentía que perdiera a Asahi. A nadie le había importado que se muriera, que se suicidara, o simplemente si sufría inmensamente mientras estaba vivo.

Lo más confuso de todo era que Terushima, el chico pedorreta al que se había presentado tratando de dejar sin ojo con un cigarrillo era el único que se preocupaba por ella. Sí, era un poco zorra, y sí, había estado siendo borde y desagradable con Kuroo mientras él era todo amor, incluso había pegado a Sugawara. Pero Yukie se suponía que seguía siendo su amiga, Había estado ayudando a que Kaori alzara su propio sistema y fingía que le parecía guay hacer que era Alisa para el idiota de Lev. No era como si ella no se preocupara por los demás. Ofrecía más de lo que recibía muchas veces.

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación sin sorpresas, Terushima entró en la habitación con algunas barritas de chocolate y un bol de arroz que dejó sobre la mesilla de noche. Revisó la basura que había entre las mesillas de noche y obviamente vio los brick de leche vacíos.

— Ya veo que esta fiesta sigue muy animada — dijo con su sorna habitual —. Te he traído algo de arroz para que te comas cuando quieras, pero recuerda que tiene fecha de caducidad, como todo.

Shimizu se limitó a asentir mientras le observaba. Remarcaba aquel como todo refiriéndose al corto tiempo que tenía la existencia, a que él quería marcharse cuanto antes de allí y a que todo el mundo acababa muriendo.

— Lo siento, creo que he sido muy cruel contigo — dijo pensando en que sí, también le había echado a Sugawara encima y que todos los golpes que se había llevado en los últimos meses también eran culpa suya. A veces no era directamente una elección propia, pero no había hecho nada para evitar que ocurriera —. Soy demasiado fría ¿verdad?

Terushima se sentó en el colchón con un suspiro ligeramente hastiado. Se sentía incómodo y se notaba cada vez más que lo estaba.

— Mira, tú eres como eres tú, no puedes ser otra persona. Deja de culparte — dijo el chico observando el aspecto apagado de ella. Su perfecta belleza se veía eclipsada, por el hambre, los ojos hinchados de llorar y el pelo completamente despeinado —. No podías adivinar mágicamente que Asahi quería matarse o que era infeliz, si lo hubieras sabido seguramente habrías intentado algo para modificar el asunto.

Kiyoko se rió como si lo que decía no fuera más que palabrería. Creía que Terushima la agasajaba para ver si aquello la hacía sentir mejor y comía o hacía algo a parte de lloriquear y dormir.

— No, de verdad, Asahi murió y me convenciste de que consiguiera esos pasaportes. Cuando te quedaste sin material para vender hiciste que otro te proporcionara lo que querías, y siempre tienes algún plan nuevo para lo que sea que te propongas — continuó diciendo él para dejar claro que no era una simple idea vana con la que podía regocijarse sin más, porque cualquiera hubiera hecho todo lo posible por cambiar la situación de Asahi de haberlo sabido —. Tumbarte en la cama y lamentarse no es propio de ti, y tampoco te sirve de una mierda. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero deja de lloriquear ahí tirada porque alguien la haya diñado. Sí, le querías, sí puede que te quisiera mucho, pero ahora está criando malvas, solo necesita tierra.

Se incorporó para mirarle, con aquella venda ridícula en la cara y aquella expresión siempre ligeramente sonriente y orgullosa independientemente de la situación. ¿Por qué se preocupaba por ella? Ni tan siquiera buscaba algo de ella realmente. Podía marcharse con su pasaporte, de hecho era Tendo quien tenía la mayor parte de su dinero. Podría dejarla allí tumbada sobre la cama y desaparecer, pero volvía con un bol de arroz y barritas de chocolate que le habrían costado algún que otro favor.

Se mordió el labio preguntándose si es que como había augurado Kuroo en el club de ocultismo quería sexo con ella. Terushima no estaba enamorado de ella, de eso estaba segura, aunque si le tenía cierto aprecio. Se colocó de rodillas frente a él y le acarició la mejilla frente a su cara de estupefacción. Se acercó despacio a su boca, rozando sus labios con los propios. Él se apartó confundido.

—Kikiyo, ¿qué haces? — Terushima le sujetó la mano con la que había rozado su cara. Se preguntaba si es que tenía fiebre o se habría drogado mientras él iba a comer al comedor, como las personas normales.

Ella volvió a acercarse para intentar besarle de nuevo, soltándole la mano y rodeándole con los brazos el cuello.

—Kikiyo, esto es una mala idea aunque suene muy raro que lo diga yo— añadió él echándose hacía atrás por segunda vez—. Verás estas triste, es aprovecharse de ti o pero, te aprovechas de mi porque no sé qué hacer contigo.

—Shimateru, cállate — dijo ella con ligera sorna al darse cuenta de que tampoco quería sexo con ella. Saberlo le resultaba agradable, aunque seguía siendo confuso —. Me gustas, no de esa manera romántica y estúpida, pero si tengo sexo con gente que no me gusta ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo contigo? Yo a ti también te gusto ¿no? Por eso me dijiste que era fea.

Realmente no era que ninguno de los dos se sintieran atraídos románticamente, pero sí compartían algo de alguna manera y sí se sentían atraídos sexualmente. Sí Terushima estaba enamorado de Tendo, y no iba reemplazarlo, por mucho que hubieran terminado. Fuera como fuera, podían compartir aquello también.

Shimizu arrastró sus piernas hasta sentarse sobre Terushima y se acercó a él sin llegar a besarle, esperando una respuesta por su parte. Él la miró no sin cierto recelo, preguntándose si aquello no le traería problemas a la larga, pero vació su cabeza por un instante. No tenía sentido, Shimizu solo era una hipersexual que no tenía sexo desde hacía más días de los que podía contar sin ponerse nerviosa.

—Adicta — dijo atraerla contra su cuerpo, agarrándola por la cintura y besándola.

Ella pasaba sus manos por el pelo de Terushima y tiró de este para dejar de besarle momentáneamente.

— Puta — dijo ella en un susurro y con media risa. Como si fuera a ser algo nuevo que ella era adicta y él se vendiera.

Terushima se rió y tiró de la camisa de Shimizu para que la poca tela de esta se soltara de la falda que ella llevaba. Notó como Shimizu aflojaba su pelo y volvió a besarla, para continuar quitándole la camisa. Sus manos palparon el pecho de ella por encima del sujetador.

La boca de la chica se deslizó desde sus labios hasta su oreja, mordisqueándola levemente. Terushima desabrochó el sujetador y Shimizu se deshizo de una de las mangas de la camisa y dejó el sujetador colgando del otro brazo mientras desabrochaba el pantalón de él.

—Eres una jodida reina del hielo — dijo él antes de agarrarla por las caderas y levantarse para que los pantalones y sus calzoncillos cayeran por sus piernas. Podía notar como se endurecía su pene y aumentaba su calor corporal. Volvió a sentarse, y miró a Shimizu levantarse para acabar de quitarse camisa y sujetador. Alargó su brazo al cajón de su mesilla, sacando un preservativo de la biblia y fijándose en las pastillas que allí había pero sin darle la menor importancia esta.

Kiyoko se quitó las bragas y empujó a Terushima sobre la cama, sentándose sobre él de nuevo.

— Tú eres un puto desviado sexual — dijo ella recostándose sobre él y culminando su frase con un jadeo al notar que él le pellizcaba levemente el pezón derecho.

—No, no, dilo bien, di jodido maricón de mierda — añadió Terushima riéndose. Ella le besó de nuevo. Aquel ritual de palabras era solo una forma de enumerar posibles defectos, cosas negativas o detalles que les definían. Como alegando se conocían suficiente como para que aquello no fuera una culminación absoluta de las idealizaciones del amor.

Terushima mordió el envoltorio del preservativo, abriéndolo y se entregándoselo a ella. Shimizu se deslizó hacía abajo y colocó el condón alrededor de sus labios, acomodándolo en el pene de Terushima con la boca. El chico la miró sacarse su pene de la boca con cierta decepción, el calor de su aliento se podía percibir a pesar del látex que recubría su piel.

Shimizu se sentó de nuevo sobre él, notaba como su entrepierna empapada dejaba escapar flujo por sus muslos. El calor palpitante de su pecho y la necesidad de ser penetrada le podía más que la idea de complacer a Yuji. Se impulsó con las piernas para colocar el pene de él en la entrada de su vagina se deslizó hacía abajo, sintiendo el pene rozar su interior. Con su mano derecha empezó a estimular su clítoris mientras subía y bajaba sobre el chico.

Él la miraba anonadado, gemir y arquear la espalda sin parar los movimientos que no solo le causaban placer a ella. Sus manos se movieron desde la cadera de ella hasta su cintura ayudándola a impulsarse en los movimientos repetitivos, aumentando el ritmo de estos, sin apartar la mirada de su rostro jadeante.

—Voy a terminar — anunció Terushima, para recibir un manotazo en el pecho por parte de la morena.

—Ni se te ocurra, idiota — dijo empujándolo contra el colchón.

Se recostó sobre él, prosiguiendo aquellos movimientos rítmicos, pero algo más despacio. Sus pechos se arrastraban por el cuerpo de él a cada movimiento, y el placer le nublaba la vista convirtiéndolo todo en un acto más mecánico. De su voz se escapó un gemido agudo, sintiendo el placer del orgasmo explosionar en su mente, palpitante en su entrepierna. Se quedó parada por unos instantes, como cogiendo aire y entonces volvió a moverse arriba y abajo aumentando considerablemente el ritmo, fijándose en como el rubio jadeó corriéndose definitivamente.

Shimizu grabó en su memoria la cara de orgasmo de Terushima, característica y diferente como todas de aquellos tipos con las que se acostaba. Sujetó el preservativo para que no cayera, y se estiró junto al chico, acurrucándose bajo su brazo y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Gracias — dijo entonces ella levantando levemente la cabeza y mirando la cara magullada de Terushima.

—Sí, de nada, que rara eres — contestó él sin comprender aquel gracias tan confuso. El sexo le había dejado ciertamente algo desconectado, pero se sentía relajado—. El asunto importante es, ¿cuándo nos piramos de este lugar?

Shimizu se incorporó, cubriéndose el pecho con las sábanas y le miró pensado. Se desató la falda del uniforme y la tiró por el suelo. Terushima no iba a olvidarse de que quería marcharse lo antes posible.

—En realidad estaba pensado que quizá podrías marcharte, que yo ya iré en unos meses— Shimizu tenía en mente su plan de venganza definitivo. Fuera cual fuera el caso, Terushima no era un zombie, él la apreciaba tal y como era sin más, sin esperar nada. Aquello era agradable, genial y por eso le debía poder irse cuando quisiera, pero ella debía vengarse. Debía hacerlo por Asahi, pero también por ella misma. La habían tratado igual que a un muñeco de felpa, uno tras otro, y no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él. Aunque más que una pregunta era una queja. Los ojos de Shimizu le escrutaron con frialdad, pero Terushima casi pudo leerle la mente. Se hizo el tonto, porque era mejor que expresar realmente lo que pensaba— ¿Estabas pensado en eso mientras follábamos? Porque me gustaría follar contigo entonces otra vez pero que pienses en sexo, debe ser genial.

—No, estoy pensando en ello ahora, no seas idiota — contestó creyendo aquella interpretación de Terushima. Como era obvio, él no podía entenderlo, igual que no entendía tantas cosas de aquella cárcel que los convertía a todos en zombies.

Él la besó en la frente con cierto afecto.

—Ah, vale — continuó su interpretación, pero tenía que decirlo o reventaría, aunque fuera cargado de sarcasmo —. Porque claro, supongo que tienes un gran imperio que controlar, y la tía esa de primero, Susu-algo, seguro que necesita de tus consejos de abeja reina.

Shimizu le miró confundida, como si toda aquella palabrería tuviera que hacerla cambiar de opinión. Era francamente pesado que le hablara de todo aquello, como si no fuera capaz de simplemente marcharse y dejarla hacer lo que ella quisiera

—Cállate, o empezaré a pensar que tampoco puedo fiarme de ti— dijo ella —. Tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

Podía oler que Terushima no estaba contento, que le había sentado mal que ella no quisiera marcharse todavía. Aquello le molestaba más que cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir en su entorno, pero tampoco necesitaba su aprobación. Como bien había pensado anteriormente, Terushima era libre de marcharse y de llevarse su dinero, ella trataría sus propios asuntos sola.


	39. Capitulo 39 - Terushima

El sexo con Shimizu había sido raro, agradable y fácil, porque ella lo había hecho todo, pero rato raro. Y después de aquello, ella simplemente parecía haber perdido el juicio. No es que yo no respetara su necesidad de quedarse en el único lugar que conocía, pero aquel comportamiento apestaba a miedo y aquello me cabreaba. Claro que la vida real era aterradora, pero había que echarle huevos ¿no?

Esperé a que se quedara dormida, cosa que no tardó en ocurrir. En los últimos dos días había tenido pesadillas constantes y se veía en su cara llena de ojeras. Tener a alguien al lado la relajaba.

Miré las pastillas del cajón. No sabía de dónde habían salido, pero iban a tener una buena utilidad. Y no es que me enorgullezca de todo esto, porque lo que hice a continuación no es que se pudiera clasificar dentro del espectro de lo que está bien. Pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.

Pillé dos pastillas. La primera, la machaqué como pude y la mezclé con el arroz que había dejado sobre la mesilla. Escribí una nota rápida en la que ponía que me había ido a arreglar los asuntos con Shirabu, que seguía en el sótano, y que comiera algo. Después salí de la cama y me vestí robando una de aquellas barritas de chocolate que yo mismo había logrado comiéndole la polla a un tipo que no me gustaba particularmente. La vida es dura y a menudo tienes que hacer cosas que no te gustan, pero así es el mundo.

Salí de la habitación. Era medio día, así que quizá no encontrara a nadie, pero necesitaba a Oikawa. Subí directamente a la habitación de Bokuto, porque si estaban en algún lugar a esas horas era ahí. Entré sin llamar, ya sabía que interrumpía algo. Y allí estaban, Bokuto y Oikawa, enredados en la cama en una imagen que no me sorprendió.

—Joder, Terushima — se quejó Bokuto. Era algo que me sorprendía, porque Oikawa era más de "¿Te unes a la fiesta?".

—Necesito que cuando terminéis, y que no sea algo muy largo, os paséis por mi cuarto y vigiléis a Shimizu—dije apoyándome contra el armario. Me sorprendía que Bokuto se sintiera algo avergonzado. Era el típico que corría desnudo por los baños sin ningún pudor, pero para él aquello era especial porque era con Oikawa. Adorable.

Oikawa me levantó el pulgar.

—Ahora desparece — añadió la diva Oikawa. Y obedecí sin más.

Salí de la habitación sin poder evitar reírme. Si me había acostado con los dos, ¿a qué venía todo aquello? Era divertido igual. Pero tampoco era lo importante del asunto. Bajé las escaleras de nuevo y me dirigí al cuarto de Yamaguchi. Él no estaba allí, pero yo no tenía ni idea de dónde podía encontrarle. Iba para cotillear en sus cajones, cuando Tsukishima entró en la habitación. No lo sabía, de hecho yo pensaba que solo eran colegas, pero además de eso compartían habitación.

—¿Qué haces? — dijo empujándome contra la pared. No estaba asustado, pero me sentía un poco confundido.

—Le di todos mis analgésicos a Yama-chan, y me duele la cara — dije zafándome de su intento de intimidación. Que en realidad tenía éxito y no sé por qué, porque si nos peleábamos seguro que físicamente le podía.

La realidad era que yo buscaba a Yamaguchi porque quería la llave de la puerta que tenía Tsukishima. No sabía exactamente que era una llave, no tenía ni idea de que era algo tan sencillo, pero si sabía que tenía alguna manera de entrar su propio material y necesitaba una forma de salir de aquella cárcel.

Tenía intención de irme, Némesis estaba enfadado, así que no iba a sacar nada de él, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo.

— Bueno, eso es cierto, pero no es literalmente verdad — dije apoyándome contra la puerta. Podía sentir el tic-tac del reloj, cayendo sobre mi cabeza. Él me miró con cierta indiferencia, le importaba una mierda lo que quería—.Necesito que una mercancía y yo salgamos por donde tu entras tu mierda, siempre que sea fácil sacar un peso casi muerto por ello.

La risa de Némesis resonó en mi cabeza.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? ¿Después de todo? — preguntó más para mofarse cruelmente de mí que porque quisiera una respuesta que ya sabía.

—No fue culpa mía, yo no hablé con nadie, ni con Shimizu — volví a excusarme, incluso aunque no lo creía necesario y me resultara absurdo hacerlo—. Podríamos haber pegado a Kuroo y a Shirabu aquel día, de hecho, puedo regalarte a Shirabu si lo quieres. Está en el sótano, atado, meado y hecho mierda desde hace dos días.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, tenía intención de drogarle, liberarle y salir por patas — añadí contando mi plan de forma cutre. Era un plan muy general, pero tenía todos los detalles atados.

—¿Y si voy a un profesor y le cuento tu plan? — ah, le odiaba, le odiaba, le odiaba.

—Pues solo demostrarás ser un gilipollas, pero supongo que quizá el hecho de que te cuente mi plan te demuestra de algún modo que confío en ti aunque pueda ser un error—bufé y entonces Yamaguchi entró y se nos quedó mirando a ambos confundido.

—Está bien, tienes dos horas para aparecer en la puerta que hay detrás del polideportivo — dijo él y no pude evitar saltar y abrazarle. Noté su cuerpo rígido y sorprendido de mi ataque repentino de felicidad—. Suéltame.

Obedecí pletórico.

—¿Libero a Shirabu? — pregunté y Yamaguchi me miró confundido.

Tsukishima se encogió de hombros y yo lo tomé como que le importaba un carajo. Así que me dispuse al sótano.

Apestaba solo abrir la puerta. Suponía que en aquellos dos días Sugawara no había bajado allí, pero lo cierto era que sí. Miré a Shirabu, estaba hecho una mierda. Le había golpeado. Todo él olía a una mezcla de mierda, pis y sudor. Me miró con furia.

—Lo ¿siento? — dije como poniendo una tirita encima de una quemadura gigantesca y sin aplicar sulfamidas primero. Era absurdo abrir la boca—. Te voy a sacar de aquí, pero necesito que te tomes esto.

Le mostré una pastilla veterinaria.

—No quiero comerme esa mierda — gritó. Tenía la voz quebrada, y yo tenía pánico de examinarle y de ver que Suga se había pasado de la raya demasiado. La sangre en su ropa de la que yo no era responsable me dejaba claro que algunos juegos si habían tenido cabida allí.

—Mira, puedo vivir perfectamente pensado que Sugawara te mató por mi culpa, igual que puedo vivir pensado que has pasado un montón de mierda ahí sentado y que apestas — dije mirándolo y con unas increíbles ganas de vomitar por el hedor de aquel lugar. Y claro que me sentía culpable, pero al mismo tiempo me importaba un carajo. Era fácil apagar los sentimientos y simplemente continuar con mi vida. Había ofrecido lo que tenía—. Pero también puedo evitarte una muerte horrible, sin necesidad de que me veas como un puto héroe que no soy, porque no pienso soportar que me partas la cara. Tómatela, porque no me fio de soltarte si no lo haces y nada de lo que digas va a cambiar eso.

Acerqué la mano a su boca. Podía imaginarme cómo se habría pasado aquellos dos días preguntándose por qué nadie le había oído gritar, pero la realidad era que seguro que algún compañero le habría oído. Pero nadie quería estar a mal con Sugawara. Seguramente también sabría que le quedaban como nueve días hasta el próximo registro de habitaciones en el que tuviera una oportunidad de llamar la atención de un profesor con sus gritos. Pero todo era un concepto de probabilidades poco realista.

Apartó la mirada, seguramente calculando todas aquellas posibilidades. Se portaba salvajemente, pero era inteligente, bastante más de lo que la gente le daba crédito. Me devolvió la mirada.

—Métemela en la boca y dame agua — y obedecí. No hizo amago de morderme, aunque debo admitir que yo iba con el acojone de que en cualquier momento lo fuera hacer.

Miré cómo tragaba y me senté frente a él, esperando que hiciera efecto. Podía tardar entre treinta minutos a una hora.

—Desátame de una vez, no voy a hacer nada —insistió. Y supongo que porque me fiaba de que las pastillas tuvieran su efecto, o porque tenía de eso que la gente llama compasión y yo no lo sabía, pero empecé a desatarle.

Al acercarme el bofetón de la mierda que se acumulaba en sus pantalones me golpeó en la cara y tuve que girarme para vomitar. Noté el sabor amargo de mis jugos gástricos salir por mi boca. Y él olor de mi propio vómito bloqueó un poco los demás olores, haciendo que acaba de desatarle. El pobre estaba jodidísimo, así que le ayudé a levantarse. No os mentiré, podía imaginarme a mi madre reprochándome todo aquello, diciéndome que me había comportado como el inútil de mi progenitor macho. Era abrumador.

Estaba yo centrado en todo aquello cuando Shirabu me propinó un golpe sobre mi nariz herida. Caímos los dos al suelo, mientras yo gritaba de puto dolor.

—¡Dijiste que no ibas a hacer nada! — Me quejé. Su peso muerto estaba sobre mi cuerpo y él se arrastró apartándose de mí. Las pastillas debían empezar a dejarle un poco K.O.

—¡Sé mentir! — se quejó.

Pero me levanté y le ayudé a levantarle. Le ayudé a caminar y a subir las escaleras despacio, poco a poco. Todo aquello, había sido porque tenía ganas de partirle la boca, todo aquello se limitaba a que no había hecho nada. El asunto de que cuando alguien no hace lo que tiene que hacer siempre hay consecuencias. Y todo daba vueltas incesantes en mi cabeza. Y no tenía lugar explicarse nada, había que hacer las cosas sin más. Quedarse parado era de cobardes, por eso tenía que sacar a Shimizu de allí e irme lejos.

Le acompañé al baño y lo metí bajo las duchas mientras él se quitaba la ropa. Dejé mis propias ropas empapadas y fui a la lavandería a por otro uniforme, que le entregué y le ayudé a ponerse. Empezaba a estar muy grogui, así lo arrastré hasta su cuarto y lo metí en su propia cama. Lo había solucionado. Más o menos.

Salí de la habitación de Shirabu y vi a Sugawara subir las escaleras enfadado.

—Te has llevado a Shirabu — se quejó. Y no sé cómo sabía que había sido yo, pero lo sabía.

—Sí, sí, pero es por un asunto especial que quería encargarte — dije. Aquello podía regalarme unos minutillos para huir. Aunque lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo—. Verás, Michimiya ha venido a verme y quiere que haga con ella el rollo ese que hice con Mai ¿Te acuerdas?

Él me miró sin conectar lo que le contaba con Shirabu, lo cual es lógico, porque no tenía nada que ver además de ser una de esas mentiras improvisadas que sonaban regular. Suspiré cogiéndole del hombro y acercándome a él, el contacto físico siempre distraía un poco a la gente.

—El caso es que como tengo así la cara, no está segura de que quiera que sea yo quien lo haga y has salido en nuestra conversación — continué tejiendo aquella telaraña de mentiras tan patética—. Y claro, he pensado en que podrías encargarte tú, porque le gustas bastante, aunque no te lo creas y así dejamos descansar a Shirabu.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque le he drogado, así que solo tendrás que volver a atarlo y empezar de nuevo sin problemas, yo te ayudaré — insistí. Odiaba aquel lugar. Lo odiaba con toda mi alma—. Ahora deberías ir al edificio de las chicas, en su cuarto te espera Yui, que quiere que juegues al 100% al estilo Suga-kun.

Le guiñé el ojo. El me miró un poco extrañado, parecía que no colaba. Normal, yo tampoco me lo habría creído.

—Mira, no tengo tiempo de explicarme mejor, si no te lo crees es asunto tuyo — dije y bajé las escaleras hacía mi cuarto. Iba a entrar, pero entonces me sentí culpable por si acaso Sugawara decidía ir a por esa chica que ya se había llevado una señora paliza de parte de Shimizu. Volví a subir las escaleras y entré en la habitación de Sawamura y Suga.

—No sé si lo hará —le dije a Sawamura al ver su cara fea de sorpresa al ver que me metía allí—. Pero he mandado a Sugawara a ver a tu novia a su cuarto para jugar, y bueno, en realidad solo te aviso para lavarme las manos al estilo Poncio Pilato de este asunto.

Y tras hacer alarde de mis conocimientos adquiridos en catequesis, bajé las escaleras viendo como de refilón Sawamura salía del cuarto con la firme intención de ir a ver a Michimiya. Bueno, solo era una suposición, quizá iba a cascársela pensado en que la mataba o qué se yo.

Entré al fin en mi habitación y encontré allí a Oikawa y a Bokuto sentados. El bol de arroz estaba vacío y Shimizu babeaba sobre la cama.

—Perfecto, me vais a ayudar a vestirla — dije mientras sacaba un par de camisetas mías del armario y unos tejanos y un pantalón de chándal con cinturilla regulable—. Os voy a echar de menos, pero la princesa y yo nos vamos hoy mismo.

Bokuto empezó a hablar y a poner excusas, mientras Oikawa pillaba la ropa que yo había sacado para Shimizu y yo me quitaba el uniforme para dejarlo allí colgado. Apestaba a Shirabu Kenjiro.

Kiyoko babeaba algo mientras intentaba hablar. Que se aguantara, no iba a escuchar lo que tenía que decir, entre otras cosas porque no se le comprendía una puta mierda.

—Bokuto, esto es una decisión tomada desde el primer día que llegué — dije poniéndole un dedo encima de la boca—. No hay nada que puedas decir que lo vaya a cambiar, y ella viene conmigo.

—¿cómo vas a salir de aquí? — preguntó Oikawa. Me acerqué para ayudarle a levantar el cuerpo de Shimizu y mientras él le ponía la camiseta.

—Tengo un plan, cuanto menos te cuente, menos podrás contar cuanto hagan preguntas — dije asumiendo que era injusto que no supieran la verdad, pero era lo mejor—. Os mandaré una carta explicándolo todo más adelante ¿os parece?

Finalmente Kotaro se rindió, ayudando él mismo a ponerle la ropa a Shimizu mientras yo acaba de cambiarme. Metí mis enseres personales dentro de mi bolsa de basura, guardé los pasaportes en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y le pedí al universo que las estrellas se alinearan para que nadie nos viera salir de aquel lugar.

Terminé de vestirme y les abracé durante los segundos que me permití ser un sentimental imbécil. Después de aquello puse a Shimizu en pie y la agarré por la cintura. Prácticamente tenía que arrastrarla, pero más o menos movía los pies. Le pusieron sus zapatos y salimos de la habitación, agradeciendo mil estar en un primer piso y no tener que bajar escaleras con ella en aquel estado zombie real.

Aún no sé cómo llegamos a la puerta de salida que había tras el polideportivo. Allí estaba Tsukishima, mirando su reloj de pulsera.

—Me iba a ir ya mismo — sentenció y yo sonreí.

—Pues que bien que acabo de llegar— dije mirando como sacaba aquella gloriosa llave y abría la puerta—. Eres un ángel de negro, Némesis.

Él se rió, pero no como si le hubiera hecho gracia.

—Estés donde estés, seguirás debiéndome un favor — añadió. Pero ya se lo cobraría como quisiera, yo me sentía eufórico por poner mis pies lejos de allí. Estaba pasando, no era una idea absurda rondando mi mente, era autentico y real.

Caminamos Shimizu y yo abrazados hacía la estación de autobuses. Era por la tarde y había bastante gente por la calle. Tomé mi teléfono móvil y marqué el número de Satori. Él respondió al teléfono después de varios intentos, porque no solía estar demasiado atento a este.

—Voy para allí — dije y colgué porque una tipa nos miraba raro a Shimizu y a mí. Así que besé a la morena para disimular. Me intentó morder, pero no lo logró. Gracias Sawamura Daichi por meter mierda tan mierda en un colegio católico, sin ti nada de esto hubiera sido posible. Tiré el teléfono en la basura más cercana, no quería que nos rastrearan ni nada parecido cuando vieran que la niña impecable había desaparecido.

Compré los billetes de autobús y en tres horas y pico ya estábamos en Kanagawa. El cuerpo de Shimizu se volvió más liviano cuando vi a Tendou, o quizá solo era yo con ganas de besarle. Él me quitó mi bolsa de enseres de la mano y caminamos hasta su casa. No dejamos que nos viera nadie de su familia y nos colamos en el cuarto de Satori.

Estiré a Shimizu sobre su cama y me acerqué a él. Le abracé por la espalda, consciente de que aquellas podían ser las últimas horas de mi vida con él. No tenía qué, el romance desaparecería, me olvidaría de él y él de mí, pero por el momento, seguía sintiendo que era lo único que podía poner por delante de mí en la vida.

—Te amo — dije sintiendo un poquito ridículo por decir aquello. Pero es que si no lo hacía ahora no lo haría nunca.

—No te pongas cursi — se quejó agarrándome la mano. Le odiaba por decir aquello—, porque si te pones cursi, me pondré cursi y entonces todo esto será muy complicado, y no queremos que todo sea complicado ¿verdad?

—A mí me da igual — dije mordiéndome el labio. Ya era muy complicado pensar en que no iba a volver a verle la fea cara, no podía serlo más todavía. Se giró a mirarme y me acerqué para besarle. Él se apartó, pero insistí hasta conseguirlo. Sabía que yo era un niñato inmaduro a su lado, claro que lo sabía. Por eso estaba enfadado porque no quisiera venir con nosotros. Era consciente de mi propio ser.

—Vamos a dormir, anda — dijo.

Pero no dormimos. Nos acostamos en el suelo a pesar de que Shimizu estuviera tumbada en la cama. La vida es un lugar horrible para estar vivo, pero supongo que era mil veces mejor que ser Asahi, o que estar muerto para el mundo.

 **NA: a esta historia le queda súper poco para acabarse y me da mucha pena terminarla porque me gusta muchísimo.**


	40. Capítulo 40 - Shimizu

Cuando despertó, Kiyoko a duras penas podía reconocer el lugar en el que estaba. No era como si asumiera que todo había sido un largo sueño, pero solo tenía imágenes distintas que no se correlacionaban en una línea temporal.

Su memoria estaba en una línea inconexa desde que se había comido el arroz que le había traído Terushima, junto con una charla superflua con Oikawa que le pedía consejo para teñirse el pelo. Una idea absurda de que todas las chicas saben qué hacer con su pelo le rondaría a la cabeza, y una estrategia poco ingeniosa para tratar de tenerla distraída porque la única persona en la que se creía capaz de confiar la había drogado. Después de aquella conversación asburda se había sentido pesada y adormilada.

Recordaba como la habían vestido, desear no moverse para que Terushima cargara con todo el peso muerto de su cuerpo y decidir no hacerlo porque no quería herirse el tobillo en un intento tan vago de evitar que hiciera lo que quería. A fin de cuentas, estaba aturdida, vete tú a saber dónde, pero podía matar a golpes a Terushima en cuanto le viera.

Observó a su alrededor, los posters de películas de terror y ese dibujo gigantesco, que cubría todo una pared, del manga Uzumaki fueron una pista rápida. Tendou, debía estar o en la habitación del chico o en una habitación de ensueño para él. Llevaba puesta la ropa de Terushima que creía que le habían puesto entre Bokuto, Oikawa y él mismo, no llevaba ni su teléfono móvil ni nada que fuera de su propiedad.

Al levantarse miró debajo de aquella cama de forja y encontró su vieja maleta llena de dinero. Abrió el armario que estaba junto a la puerta y eligió algo de ropa del chico, porque asumía que llevaba un par de días en aquel estado de somnolencia y la ropa de Terushima apestaba. Era lógico, llevaba más de cuatro días sin ducharse.

Se quitó toda la ropa que llevaba y se puso la primera camiseta que encontró, cuando notó unos pasos fuera de la habitación, y su reacción inicial fue meterse directamente en el armario para esconderse. Notó como se abría la puerta y esperó.

— Kiyoko no está — puntualizó la voz de Tendou. Desde una pequeña rendija podía ver como el pelirrojo caminaba a mirar si el dinero estaba debajo de la cama —. No se ha llevado el dinero.

Terushima cubrió la visión. Se había agachado frente al armario y Kiyoko pensó en abrir la puerta de una patada para darle un golpe en la cara, pero se paró al oírle hablar. Podía pegarle cuando quisiera.

— Se ha quitado la ropa, así que no creo que sin ropa ni dinero haya ido muy lejos — dijo —. Aunque es normal que se haya querido marchar, tu habitación da un poco de mal rollo. Quiero decir que Sadako nos mira follar y es inquietante.

— Pues, me parece mal, si se ha llevado mi camiseta de Jiratsu circle me molestaré bastante — añadió Tendou dirigiéndose al armario. Terushima le tomó por el brazo.

— Su novio se colgó, lo último que quería Kiyoko es llevar una camiseta de un manga espeluznante de suicidios.

Terushima le paraba para abrir el armario y decía aquello como si ya se imaginara que Kiyoko estaba allí dentro y eso le molestó. Era como si la estuviera protegiendo constantemente, como ella necesitara algún tipo de protección. Se hartó de esperar o de excusarse para no pegarle. Estaba cansada de aquella actitud de "eres vulnerable", decido por ti y te protejo. Si hubiera encontrado aquella camiseta de Tendou tal vez se la hubiera puesto de todos modos, porque solo era una prenda de ropa para ella.

—No es tan espe... — empezó a decir Tendou cuando se quedó helado porque la chica salió del armario y se lanzó directa a pegarle un puñetazo en la cara ya herida a Terushima.

No abrió la boca, simplemente lo hizo. Se lo merecía, por drogarla, por tratarla como si no supiera qué quería o debía hacer y por ser él simplemente.

— Te acabo de salvar la vida de estar encerrada como un animalillo en ese puto colegio, gracias — dijo Terushima molesto después de gritar por el dolor que sentía en la cara. Le devolvió el golpe empujándola hacia el armario de nuevo. Kiyoko cayó en el suelo golpeándose en la espalda y vio como el chico salía de la habitación molesto. Seguía hablando, pero no le escuchaba.

Tendou se sentó en su cama mirándola con aquellos enormes ojos. Era una situación realmente patética en la que se encontraba, con un tipo al que a duras penas conocía mirándola con curiosidad, dentro de su habitación y con su ropa puesta. Solo llevaba una camiseta, estaba aún infinitamente despeinada y olía mal. No era la ropa, eso lo tenía claro.

— Tenía razón, no te has puesto esa camiseta — dijo el pelirrojo, tal vez pretendía romper el hielo. A Shimizu le parecía que la situación seguía siendo ridícula a pesar de todo.

— Solo es una pieza de ropa — dijo con indiferencia Kiyoko —. No tengo ni idea de qué va Jiratsu circle, y Terushima es imbécil.

Tendou se encogió de hombros y asintió. Añadiendo que probablemente fuera verdad, para después tumbarse sobre la cama a mirar su viejo poster de Sadako.

— También, se comporta así porque le importas — dijo al cabo de un rato —. Porque es un imbécil, pero lo es porque se niega a aceptar que tomes decisiones que te harán miserable según su opinión. Por ejemplo está enfadado conmigo porque no quiero ir a Taiwan, así que soy yo quien se encarga de la comida para que no me lleve como a ti.

— Podríais ser felices los dos juntos en Taiwan — dijo ella pensando que tampoco necesitaba tanto dinero para volver al colegio, pero insegura de querer hacerlo realmente. Regalarle aquella oportunidad a Terushima y Tendou podía ser algún tipo de redención por todas aquellas cosas que Asahi consideraba "malas" de ella.

— Resulta aterrador pensar en marcharse de un hogar calentito y seguro que te proporcionan tus padres, y no quiero pasar por ello hasta que no haya madurado lo suficiente — decía aquello y ponía cara de terror, como si la chica de su poster fuera a salir con las manos llenas de lodo para matarle —. Aunque en realidad tengo asuntos que quiero atajar por aquí, antes de tomar una decisión de ese tipo.

Kiyoko se rió pensando que en realidad llevarse a Tendou era contraproducente porque podían rastrearles si lo hacían. Le rugió el estómago sin que dijera una sola palabra, preguntándose si era demasiado tarde para volver o si le aterrorizaba demasiado irse a Taiwan tal y como decía Satori.

—Cierto, no podíamos alimentarte y estarás muerta de hambre — dijo Tendou más para sí que hablando con ella —. Iré a por comida. Juró que no está intoxicada con alguna cosa extraña.

Ella se quedó sentada en el suelo, tal y como había estado todo el rato. Notaba el dolor del golpe que se había dado contra el armario y no era tan insoportable considerando que acababa de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara a alguien que ya sentía dolor en esta.

Vio como Terushima entraba en la habitación y le tiraba una toalla encima.

— El baño está a la derecha por el pasillo, es la primera puerta — dijo con ligera indiferencia —. Hay ropa tuya allí, la he traído porque me desagrada que te pongas la ropa de Satori o la mía.

Kiyoko se metió en la ducha sin decir nada. Sí, tal vez se había propasado al pegarle, pero su agresividad era una clara muestra de que se sentía culpable. Terushima era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que obligarla a salir del colegio de aquel modo no era lo más adecuado.

Cuando terminó, fue hasta la habitación y al ver que no había nadie allí caminó guiándose por su oído hasta el salón. Allí, sobre una mesa baja típica japonesa, Tendou y Terushima habían organizado un banquete de comida para llevar del que aún no habían probado nada. Aquello era poco propio de Terushima al menos, así que se rió.

— Sales en la tele — dijo Tendo señalando la pantalla de plasma gigante de la que salía el sonido que la había guiado hasta allí.

Kiyoko se sentó al lado de Terushima y miró la pantalla, en la que salían fotografías de ella mientras sonaba música para ambientar el programa. Una especie de especial de la televisión privada, nada que sobresaliera en las noticias nacionales, esperaba.

Terushima le alargó unos palillos y ella empezó a comer mirando cómo un agente de policía salía diciendo que todo el colegio aseguraba que se había escapado con su novio.

— ¿Te imaginas a Kuroo con el estómago revuelto al decir que eres mi novio? — dijo ella tratando de romper el hielo con Terushima. Después de todo, él a veces hacía aquel tipo de cosas.

— A quien le dolerá más es a Daichi, por los golpes que me ha estado pegando todo el trimestre pasado — contestó robándole un trozo de carne del bol a la chica. ¿Ya se le había pasado el enfado, o asumía que no había motivo para seguir fingiendo y avergonzado? —. Kuroo dirá que te maté y huí de Japón en un barco pesquero.

Shimizu se rió y se quedó helada al ver la cara de su padre, imponente y con cara de lástima y pena, en la televisión. Se mantenía sereno a pesar de todo, y parecía preocupado de verdad. Hablaba de lo adorable que era Kiyoko, y que era una buena chica que jamás hubiera huido de casa. Ella se rió con sorna al oír aquellas palabras.

— Y eso es lo bien que me conoce — dijo con irritación. Tomó el mando y cambió de canal para poner anime, algo que Tendou aplaudió.

— No nos importa que haya desaparecido una chica, desaparecen muchas en todo el mundo — dijo con diversión mirándola el pelirrojo.

El hecho de que apareciera en la televisión, aunque fuera la televisión privada, era un problema. Salir del país se haría complicado. Tendría que esconder sus gafas, y tal vez usar maquillaje para no ser tan reconocible. No tenía la más mínima idea de si harían que Terushima saliera en algún programa, pero buscar unas gafas de sol podría resultarles útil.

Una vez ya habían visto media temporada del anime que estaban dando en aquella cadena de televisión, la chica lo comentó con ambos. Era importante preparar bien el proceso. El siguiente paso fue encargar los billetes de avión para los señores Chen. Shu-ching Chen ella y Sousoke Chen Terushima, el matrimonio que acababa de pasar su luna de miel junto a la familia de él y tenían que volver después de perder su vuelo.

Kiyoko concertó todo con una compañía china, para ahorrarse problemas si se investigaba algo desde Japón. Lo pagarían todo en efectivo en el aeropuerto de Narita, pero era mejor reservar con tiempo y distancia.

Tendou se encargó de ir a por maquillaje y las gafas de sol, Terushushima se tumbó en el tatami jugando a la gamboy vieja del pelirrojo mientras Kiyoko hacía las llamadas pertinentes. Cuando Kiyoko supo que saldrían al día siguiente, Tendou aún no había llegado, así que se quedó mirando a Terushima dubitativa respecto al momento definitivo de irse, de tomar su bien merecida libertad.

—Teru, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando lleguemos a Taipei? — preguntó sin esperar que el chico apagara la vieja videoconsola y se la quedara mirando como lo hizo…

—Supongo que seré Sousuke Chen, me buscaré un trabajo y trataré de hacer feliz a mi taiwanesa esposa con dificultades porque Sousuke no ha ido a la universidad y no es más que un inmigrante tanto en Taiwan como en Japón —dijo tratando de ser conciso y bastante más serio de lo que Kiyoko pensaba que pudiera llegar a ser —. ¿Qué maquinas?

Ella le miró pensando en el dinero que tenían después de gastar en los billetes y en un aproximado de la casa que se pudieran comprar o alquilar.

— Es por lo que te conté del restaurante, es un trabajo duro y dedicado — puntualizó temiendo que de hacer aquello le estaría pidiendo tal vez demasiado —. Comida japonesa de mi parte, tú te podrías encargar de los clientes.

El chico asintió. No sabía si porque le parecía un buen plan o simplemente porque no tenía ninguna idea mejor.

—Sí, está bien — dijo y volvió al encender la videoconsola para volver a aquel viejo videojuego de Tendou.


	41. Epílogo - Terushima

Los meses pasan rápido cuando te habitúas a ser otra persona. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando tuve que dejar de teñirme el pelo para pasar más desapercibido, o los nervios que pasé en el aeropuerto. Pero teníamos aquel pequeño restaurante, llamado Tokyo Taipei.

Apenas cabían unos 40 comensales, y mayormente aparecían extranjeros que buscaban comer barato en una ciudad hiperpoblada, en la que Shimizu y yo teníamos que vivir encima del restaurante en una casa que consistía en apenas dos habitaciones y un baño.

A mí me gustaba vivir allí, Sousuke era un tipo popular en el barrio, porque hablaba con cualquiera sin problemas y daba algunas sobras del lugar a los sin hogar del lugar. Me levantaba pronto, antes de que abriéramos el local y caminaba hacía el quiosco más cercano para saludar a Shen Tian, una mujer que se acostaba con mi supuesta mujer. Pero tampoco era muy problemático, porque ella solía venderme el periódico japonés antes de irse a verla, yo no volvía hasta al cabo de una hora o así. Tomaba un café cerca de allí, esperando lo suficiente para ver a Tian volver al quiosco mientras escribía en un móvil de segunda mano esta historia recargada. A veces iba al mercado a comprar las cosas que precisábamos para el restaurante, y a veces simplemente paseaba esperando que algo emocionante ocurriera.

Me gustaban aquellos ratos a solas, en los que a veces se sentaban conmigo hombres completamente enamorados de Shimizu que me preguntaban por qué un cabrón mestizo se la había acabado quedando. Entonces yo reflexionaba sobre qué me hacía diferente a Kuroo, Sawamura o Asahi. Y la realidad era que no tenía ni puñetera idea, no sabía por qué ella había preferido al final irse conmigo.

Era curioso como los chinos pensaban que los japoneses no nos bañábamos, así como los japoneses solíamos pensar que los que no pasaban por la ducha eran los coreanos y así mismo estos que eran los chinos.

Aquella mañana concreta, leí el periódico interesado. Especialmente la noticia que hablaba de que iban a archivar el caso de la desaparecida Shimizu Kiyoko, una adolescente desaparecida. Al parecer la familia había organizado un funeral porque las sospechas apuntaban a que Terushima Yuji, tunante, la había violado y matado antes de desaparecer. Y Kuroo habría afirmado que sí, que tenía razón él conmigo. También hablaban de una carrera delictiva de ese tal Terushima, que sí había violado a otra compañera, y que se había dedicado a joderle la vida a sus otros compañeros con torturas increíbles, como quemarles y pegarles. Era curioso ver como la prensa se ensañaba, y al final solo para evitar posibles denuncias, había una frase que repetía que solo era un presunto culpable de todos aquellos actos. Casi me dolía que no me apuntaran con el dedo directamente.

Suspiré al notar que mi café se había enfriado considerablemente mientras leía aquel relato de mierda del que yo era el villano. No tenía emoción, no era una película digna de ver. Como mucho la verían señoras amargadas el sábado por la tarde, porque su marido se había ido al bar a ver el béisbol dejándolas sola en casa. Una peli de serie b, de baja calidad y con los actores más pésimos que os pudierais imaginar. Por eso me molesté en escribir el guion real de la Escuela de zombies. La supervivencia zombie por excelencia, en la que todos eramos villanos, en la que todos eramos jodidos perdedores en un mundo muy pequeño.

Le dije al señor Zhan que su café apestaba, pero que seguía siendo el mejor de toda China y me largué a comprar al mercado con el diario bajo el brazo. Echaba de menos a Tendou, y lo que pensaba que serían semanas para olvidarle, cada día se hacía más largo cuando Shimizu me abrazaba por las noches y me preguntaba ¿Te arrepientes de haber venido? Y yo le contestaba siempre lo mismo, como si ya fueramos un matrimonio amargo. Porque nunca habíamos vuelto a follar, y esas cosas se notan en los matrimonios de pega.

Si esto fuera una peli de Hollywood, y no una peli Taiwanesa que me ayudó a producir un conocido de la calle dónde estaba el restaurante y resultó gustarle a un tipo podrido de pasta, Shimizu y Terushima hubieran follado más y hubieran acabado enamorados. Ugh, el romance innecesario.

Y entonces aquel día un palpito, una intuición, o qué se yo, me dijo que volviera antes al restaurante. Estaba nervioso y quería enseñarle a Shimizu lo espeluznante que era que la hubieran enterrado antes de que la palmara de verdad, y la pillé con Tian en la cama. Dejé las bolsas de comida en la cocina y miré como la quiosquera me miraba asustada, esperando que la pegara o algo. La ignoré con cierta gracia, pensado en Daisho y su relación con Rina… ¿La habría pillado alguna vez con el tipo aquel con el que se enrollaba? Pero no venía al caso.

Le entregué el periódico a Kiyoko por la página de la noticia especial y la miré poner esa cara de concentración que le salía de forma espontánea cuando pensaba.

—Cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad volveremos a Japón y limpiaré tu nombre — me dijo al terminar de leer. Suponía que su parte favorita del artículo era esa en la que su madre declaraba que jamás la daría por muerta hasta que sus ojos lo vieran. Seguro que se imaginaba a su padre matándose a pajas, o algo así.

—Menuda gilipollez — dije restándole importancia—. Estas viva, y no hay ninguna prueba de todo lo demás sea cierto.

—Te lapidarán de todos modos — se rió la muy hija de puta —. Además, para mí es importante.

—Que dices, que dices, si soy un ciudadano modelo — dije forzando una sonrisa y entonces escuchamos que golpeaban suavemente en la puerta. Solo se me ocurría que fuera Tian, trayendo un montón de latas de lichis porque se sentía avergonzada que las hubiera pillado en plena faena—. Seguro que es tu amante, dile que las relaciones homosexuales no se consideran adulterio en Japón y ya, se lo creerá.

Shimizu empezó a reírse por aquello. Ella no estaba tan segura de que el racismo entre países fuera tan brutal como yo experimentaba en comentarios a diario. Pero es que yo me llamaba Sousuke y no era muy habitual llamarse así en China.

—He pensado en hacer una peli de todo lo que nos ha pasado— dije enseñándole todas las páginas que tenía escritas en el móvil. Ella lo miró por encima y la puerta volvió a sonar.

—Prepárame las cosas en la cocina, iré a ver qué quiere Tian —ordenó mi general mientras yo caminaba hacía la cocina del restaurante.

Empecé a colocar las cosas como le gustaban a Kiyoko y me puse a fregar los platos cuando mis manos se congelaron y empecé a temblar. Mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas y me pareció oír la voz de Tendou allí afuera. Era normal, porque pensaba en él más de lo que me gustaba admitir. Me golpeé la cara con las dos manos a la vez y metí las manos en el agua del fregadero, intentado centrarme, intentado dejar de volverme loco pensado en cosas que no iban a suceder.

—No esperaba que te giraras a mirarme, lloraras y corrieras a abrazarme — me giré a mirarle. Y ahí estaba, como en una jodida alucinación—. Pero podrías fingir que te alegras de verme.

Apreté los labios con ganas de llorar.

—¿Te vas a quedar? — pregunté pensado en que seguro que no le gustaría ahora, con el pelo negro y aquel aspecto tan rudimentario de japonés usual. No parecía yo, pero no había de dónde sacar a Terushima cuando Terushima apenas era Terushima dentro de las paredes de un mini hogar.

Satori empezó a reírse, igual que hacía cuando me ponía tonto. Abrió los brazos esperando que me acercara y bueno, no tardé demasiado a saltarle encima ¿Debía besarle? Joder, habían pasado más de seis meses y yo ya no sabía ni que pensar. Pero le besé. Repasé su boca como si fuera un mundo inexplorado, casi podría decir que me lo intenté comer.

—Si te ven los clientes ¿qué vas a decir? — me preguntó.

—Que en Japón las relaciones homosexuales no son adulterio — repetí como le había dicho a Shimizu antes. Y me puse tontamente a llorar otra vez, sintiéndome ridículo pero al mismo tiempo estúpidamente feliz.

—Estás bien con el pelo así, casi pareces buena persona— añadió él. Y le pegué.

Y supongo que si existiera una película de la supervivencia zombie en la escuela católica internacional de Japón, el final sería ese.


End file.
